O som do Coração
by Brunamatheus
Summary: 2ª temporada on-line. Bella acha que sua vida esta acabada quando se vê mudando para a pequena cidade de Forks, mas lá conhece pessoas que fazem valer a pena. Qdo entrar para grande Juilliard vê sua vida mudar e o lado negro de seus pais.
1. Cap 1 Sacrifícios

Bom, essa é minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem!

Ela foi baseada num filme que eu AMO, que é O Som do Coração, mas tem uns traços de twilight como vcs vão perceber.

**Autora** - Bruna Matheus

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, e outros personagens da saga

**Gênero:** romance, universo alternativo, um pouco de drama e Lemon

**Censura:** NC-17/M

**Sinopse:** Bella acha que sua vida esta perdida quando se muda para a pequena cidade de Forks, mas o que ela não sabe é que sua vida ganharia outro sentido. Após o High School, vai estudar música na Juilliard - que é sua grande paixão, mas é lá que acontece o reencontro e sua vida ganha sentido

**Sacrificios:**

Hoje dia 20 de março de 2006, Isabella Marie Swan estava, literalmente, indo pra forca. Sei que parece meio dramático, mas é assim que eu encarei esse dia pacato do mês de Março que pareceu ser o mais longo da minha vida.

Meus pais – Charlie Swan e Renne Stevens - são separados desde que me entendo por gente. Eles se conheceram no High School de Forks, logo casaram, logo "engravidaram" e logo se separaram. Enfim, por conta disso não tenho uma boa visão sobre o amor e casamento, urgh...só de falar me arrepia. Minha mãe sempre me diz que mulher inteligente só casa depois de formada na faculdade, só tem filhos depois de zilhões de ano de casamento, só casa depois dos 30 e blá, blá, blá. A referência que eu tenho de casamento me faz pensar que eu nuca viverei essa experiência.

Há muito tempo vinha reparando que Renee estava triste, pois seu marido – minha mãe casou recentemente – Phil viajava bastante e por minha causa minha mãe não podia viajar com ele. Sentindo-me um peso, resolvi ir morar com Charlie, até Phil viajar pra Califórnia e tentar emprego em algum time como técnico, já que ele era ex-jogador de base, mas parou de jogar devido a uma contusão grave nas ligações do joelho esquerdo, desde esse dia nunca mais pode jogar e como baseball é sua vida, resolveu usar sua "fama" como jogador pra tentar um emprego de técnico, e um time da 2ª divisão da Califórnia o chamou pra alguns testes.

Depois de muitas – quando digo muitas, são muitas mesmo – conversas, discussões, choros e lamentações de Renne, ela concordou comigo que eu ficasse na casa de Charlie.

Iria me mudar pra cidade de Forks, no Estado de Washinton – a cidade mais chuvosa do país – onde meu pai, Charlie, morava e era o Chefe da polícia local. Ótimo, já não bastasse chamar atenção por entrar numa escola com 100 alunos, ia ser conhecida também como a filha do Chefe Swan. Pensando nisso já tinha até minhas economias pra comprar um carro – com ajuda de Phil e Renee é claro. Era só o q me faltava ir pra escola num carro de polícia.

Acordei às 6 da manhã e não consegui mais dormir. Rolei de um lado pro outro na cama tentando não pensar em nada, minha cabeça estava a mil. Estavamos no meio do semestre do último ano e eu ia ter q entrar em uma escola nova, ou seja, ser "a atenção" – considerando que Forks tem 3.000 habitantes - isso era o que mais me perturbava com minha ida pra Forks. A distância da minha mãe eu sabia que seria suprida com conversas via telefone, internet ou visitas esporádicas. Outra coisa me incomodava, Forks era a cidade mais chuvosa do nosso país e eu DETESTAVA chuva, neve e tudo que é molhado e vem do céu. Estava acostumada com o sol de Phoenix, com regatas, shorts, saias e sandálias, esse era basicamente todo meu guarda-roupa na casa da minha mãe. Por isso, minha mala de mudança pra casa do Charlie se resumiria a uma bagagem de mão, minha bolsa e minha mochila da escola com coisas pessoais.

Resolvi parar de pensar e me arrastar da cama, a casa estava silenciosa, o que significava – provavelmente – que minha mãe e Phil ainda estavam dormindo. Levantei, peguei uma muda básica de roupa – calça jeans, lingerie e uma regata cinza – e resolvi tomar um banho demorado pra afastar meus pensamentos. Escovei meus dentes e meus cabelos ainda úmidos e me olhei no espelho. Não estava com a melhor cara do mundo, mas era um esforço único que eu tentava fazer pra não deixar transparecer a minha mãe o sacrifício que eu estava fazendo.

Resolvi descer e encontrei Renne na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom Dia mãe – Falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Bom Dia Querida – Minha mãe falou retribuindo o beijo.

Ajudei Renne a preparar o café em silêncio. Fizemos panquecas, suco de laranja e os Wafles que Phil adorava. Estava nervosa, ansiosa e não queria falar, pois sabia que minha mãe perceberia meus sentimentos apenas com algumas palavras. Renee era uma super mãe, me criou sozinha praticamente a minha vida toda, se sacrificou por mim, às vezes até me privando de sua presença materna, para ter que trabalhar fora. Nunca julguei Renne, pelo contrário sou eternamente grata a TUDO que fez por mim até hoje. Tantas privações, provações e agora eu estava retribuindo, deixando minha mãe – que é uma eterna criança – ser feliz com suas próprias pernas. Renne se intitulava "sensitiva" comigo, era incrível a nossa conexão, sempre sabíamos o que passava com a outra, bastavam olharem ou poucas palavras.

Minha mãe sempre esperou que eu não gostasse do meu pai, apesar deles se darem bem hoje em dia, quando se separaram foi meio turbulento, meu pai ficou anos sem me ver direito – aproximadamente 4 anos – e com isso minha mãe achava que eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra odiar Charlie, mas não era bem assim, eu amo meu pai e o que ele passou com minha mãe não influencia no meu relacionamento com ele e também não sou de guardar mágoas.

Minha mãe também costuma me dizer que pareço uma velha, que as vezes penso como uma e tenho q concordar que as vezes até eu acho que sou uma, até pelo fato de não gostar muito de sair de casa, mas sei que ela fala isso porque me acha "madura" pra minha idade, 18 anos.

Phil desceu após tomar banho e sentamos os três na pequena mesa de jantar de nossa casa. Foi quando o silêncio foi quebrado.

- Esta tudo pronto Bella? Não queremos que você perca seu vôo! – Phil me disse com cautela.

- Quase tudo Phil. Falta pegar algumas coisas de higiene pessoal – Menti. Não havia arrumado minha mala ainda, estava adiando o máximo possível, mas como eram poucas coisas em minutos arrumaria tudo.

O resto do Café da manhã ficamos em silêncio. Phil tinha um olhar preocupado pra minha mãe e ela o fitava com tristeza.

Foi quando Phil se levantou, dando uma desculpa qualquer – sabia que ele queria nos deixar a sós - que minha mãe resolveu falar.

- Querida, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso não sabe? – Ela falou chorosa.

- Mãe, por favor! Já conversamos isso um milhão de vezes! – expliquei

- Bella, só quero que você saiba que você não é um peso pra nós. Phil adora você e não sei se consigo ficar longe de você por muito tempo, nunca nos separamos. – Ela falou enquanto as lágrimas já caiam em seu rosto.

Eu não podia chorar na frente dela, tinha que mostrar que eu estava decidida, que era o melhor o que eu estava fazendo.

- Dona Renne – Ela odiava ser chamada assim, ela deu um risinho – Já conversamos sobre isso mãe! Vou pra Forks, se eu não gostar ou não me adaptar eu volto, ok? – falei dando um sorriso que foi retribuído por ela.

- Ok! Mas promete que vamos nos falar todos os dias? E que _qualquer _coisa você volta pra casa? Quando comprarmos uma casa na Califórnia o seu quarto estará te esperando lá também!

- Ok Renne! Eu prometo! – Prometi a ela, segurando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em se acumular nos meus olhos.

Pra que ela não me visse chorar, me levantei e fui até a cozinha começando a lavar a pequena louça que deixamos lá. Renne também se levantou e me ajudou retirando a mesa e colocando mais louça na pia.

Quando acabamos de limpar a cozinha, olhei para o relógio, já marcava 9 e meia da manhã, meu vôo era as 3 da tarde, considerando que não tenho nada arrumado e tenho que chegar uma hora antes do vôo, sai da cozinha rumo ao meu quarto para me organizar, mas fui parada pela voz de Renne.

- Bella!? – Ela me chamou baixinho.

Virei-me lentamente! Não chora! Não chora – falava mentalmente.

- Sim? – respondi tentando conter minhas lágrimas.

- Só não esqueça que eu te amo filha! – Me disse fungando.

Aproximei-me dela e a abracei com toda força que encontrei no meu corpo naquele momento.

- _Mãe_...eu _nunca_ vou me esquecer disso, nunca! – falei me soltando do abraço e beijando sua bochecha. – Ah! Eu também te amo, viu! – sai da cozinha tentando me conter.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, fechei a porta e encostei-me a ela. Então toda a emoção que eu estava segurando durante o café veio à tona. Escorreguei me sentando no chão e levando as mãos no rosto. As lágrimas desciam do meu rosto junto com soluços incontroláveis.

Como eu iria me separar da minha mãe? Minha amiga? Estava me sentindo como se fosse deixar metade de mim no Estado do Arizona. Amo minha mãe incondicionalmente, mas estava na hora dela ter a _vida_ dela, de ser feliz. Sei que longe de mim ela não seria completamente feliz – nem eu – mas tínhamos que tentar se não desse certo estaríamos juntas mais uma vez. Tudo daria certo. Certo? Eu tinha que acreditar nisso!

Foi esse pensamento que me acalmou, aos poucos as lágrimas secaram. Fui ao banheiro lavei meu rosto e peguei minhas coisas que estavam lá. Minha escova de dente, meu sabonete líquido, shampoo e condicionador – todos de morango, meus preferidos, meus cremes e hidratantes – que eu raramente usava, secador de cabelo e mais algumas outras coisas que estavam no banheiro. Coloquei em cima da cama e fui ao armário pegar minha mala. Peguei todas as roupas mais quentes e pesadas de frio e também coloquei em cima da cama. Algumas regatas, lingeries, meias e minha coleção de tênis. Eu faço mala assim, coloco tudo em cima da cama, confiro e depois guardo na mala, só assim tenho certeza que não esqueço nada e por incrível que pareça – meu nome é Bella Swan, ok! – sempre esqueço alguma coisa ou algo da errado. A lei de Murphy não coopera muito comigo, definitivamente Murphy me odeia.

Quando estava acabando de arrumar minha mala, olhei no relógio e já era meio dia. Coloquei minha mala e minha mochila no pé da cama e minha bolsa em cima da cama. Peguei a roupa que eu tinha separado pra ir com ela – calça jeans escura, tênis allstar preto e duas blusas de frio que levaria na bolsa, uma cinza mais fina e a outra era preta um pouco mais grossa, já que Charlie avisou que estava frio em Forks, mas pra sair do Arizona iria ficar com minha ribana vermelha. Foi quando ouvi batidas na porta.

- Querida, tudo pronto? – Renne me perguntou.

- Tudo mãe. Já vamos? – perguntei olhando a hora, quase uma da tarde.

- Sim, vamos comer alguma coisa no aeroporto mesmo. Vou chamar Phil pra pegar sua mala.

- Ok.

Virei-me pra dar uma última olhada em meu quarto. Pouca coisa havia mudado nele desde chegamos aqui. A cama de solteiro de madeira clara ainda era a mesma, as paredes pintadas num tom de amarelo bem suave, minhas cortinas de renda branca, com meus prendedores vermelhos. Minha estante, onde antes ficavam meus livros, e agora estava vazia. Senti uma dor no meu peito, dei um suspiro alto e sai fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Phil colocou as malas dentro do carro e em poucos minutos já estávamos no aeroporto Sky Harbor. Comemos em um restaurante de comida italiana, daqueles que você escolhe o que quer e eles fazem a massa na hora. Comi pouco, pois estava sem fome nenhuma. Renne achou ruim, mas também não me perturbou com isso.

Fui fazer o check-in no balcão da compania aérea, pegaria um vôo de Phoenix pra Seattle onde Charlie estaria me esperando e iríamos de carro até Forks – no carro de polícia é lógico.

Ficamos conversando o tempo inteiro enquanto aguardava a chamada do meu vôo. Renne estava triste, o que me deixava triste também.

Quando Renee resolveu quebrar o silêncio, meu vôo foi chamado. Ela e Phil me levaram até o portão de embarque e nos despedimos mais uma vez.

- Mãe, não chora! Vai ser melhor assim, você vai ver e qualquer coisa eu vou voltar lembra? – falei a fitando com um olhar que tentava passar tranqüilidade.

- Promete que volta filha? Que qualquer coisa você volta? Que vamos nos falar todos os dias? Que não vai esquecer que eu te amo? Que você vai se alimentar direitinho? – Perguntou tudo de uma vez só.

- Wow...devagar Dona Renne – Impliquei – Eu prometo mãe! – falei chorosa.

Olhei para o Phil e ele estava com os olhos marejados.

- Cuida bem dela, ok? – disse dando um abraço nele, nesse momento já estava chorando, não conseguia mais esconder a tristeza nos meus olhos.

- Pode deixar Bells. Se cuida e manda um abraço pro Charlie. – Falou me abraçando.

Dei mais um abraço em minha mãe e murmuramos juntas um "eu te amo" e fui andando em direção ao portão.

O vôo até Seattle foi tranqüilo. Não consegui cochilar, mas me distrai com meu Ipod – que por sinal não vivo sem, sou movida a música.

Quando desembarquei e sai pelo portão logo vi Charlie com seu inconfundível bigode preto e sua barba por fazer, o mesmo de sempre. Fui andando até ele e ele veio até mim, me ajudando com minha mala.

- Bem vinda Bells! – ele disse sorridente me esmagando num abraço.

- Obrigada Cha...err...pai! – retribui o abraço, mas fiquei sem graça por quase ter chamado ele de Charlie. Ele simplesmente odiava quando o chamava de Charlie.

A viagem pra Forks foi curta e silenciosa. Charlie é muito parecido comigo, não gosta muito de falar e expor seus sentimentos.

Quando chegamos a Forks reparei que aquela cidade havia parado no tempo, era como se eu tivesse 12 anos – quando estive ali pela última vez – indo passar o natal com Charlie. Nada mudou esse povo não evolui, tudo no mesmo lugar. É...ia ser difícil minha estadia em Forks!

Quando entramos na familiar rua sem saída que Charlie morava eu avistei a casa de Charlie, a mesma onde minha mãe morou – assim como a cidade, a casa continuava a mesma. Entrei no meu quarto e no mesmo momento minha mente foi tomada por lembranças. O meu quarto era o mesmo desde quando eu nasci e desde a última vez que estive aqui. As mesmas cotinas de renda branca, as paredes num tom de lilás bem suave, só saiu o berço e foi substituído por uma cama de madeira escura – um pouco maior que de solteiro.

Charlie colocou minha mala no quarto e perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa, meneei negativamente com a cabeça e em seguida ele saiu me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Resolvi arrumar minhas coisas no banheiro e algumas no guarda-roupa, coloquei meus livros na mesa do computador que havia ali no quarto e notei que em cima da mesa tinha um notebook, bom, pelo menos não ia ficar isolada do mundo. Coloquei meu celular pra carregar e desci, encontrando Charlie na sala vendo um jogo qualquer.

- Vou arrumar alguma coisa pra comer. Você quer? – perguntei e no mesmo momento ele se virou pra mim.

- Bells, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. Podemos comer na rua. – me respondeu com cautela.

- Pai, eu gosto de cozinhar, só não fazia porque Renne não deixava. – me expliquei – Tem alguma coisa na dispensa?

- Não sei! Não costumo comer em casa. Como muito no restaurante da Sue no centro. – me falou ficando corado e abaixando a cabeça. Acho que perdi alguma coisa no seu comentário, será que meu pai estava com Sue? Sue era esposa de um dos melhores amigos do meu pai, que faleceu há alguns anos, a deixando sozinha com seus filhos – Seth e Leah.

- Vou dar uma olhada! – respondi me virando e indo em direção a cozinha.

Dei uma olhada na geladeira e não tinha quase nada lá. Havia leite, suco de laranja, cerveja é lógico, alguns embrulhos de papel pardo que cheirava a peixe, mel, leite, ovos e um pote de geléia. Na dispensa tinha tanto quanto a geladeira – ou seja – quase nada. Felizmente achei uma farinha e resolvi fazer umas panquecas.

Chamei Charlie pra comer e disse a ele que amanhã teríamos que ir a um mercado comprar algumas coisas, já que eu ia ficar ali iria fazer Charlie comer bem, antes que ele tivesse um enfarte antes dos 40 anos. Charlie se levantou e voltou pra sala, me levantei ajeitei a cozinha e ouvi batidas na porta. Charlie a abriu e o ouvi conversando com mais duas pessoas. Coloquei o pano de prato do suporte e segui pra sala, pra encontrar Charlie cumprimentando um homem e um garoto. O homem eu reconheci imediatamente como Billy Black – um amigo de Charlie de longa data – sua pele avermelhada, seus cabelos negros, lisos até a metade das costas e sua cadeira de rodas...não tinha como confundir Billy. O garoto eu imaginei que seria Jacob – filho do Billy – ele era lindo, sua pele tinha o mesmo tom avermelhado de seu pai, um marrom puxado para mogno, seus cabelos negros extremamente lisos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo discreto e seus olhos negros brilhavam numa intensidade que chegou a me incomodar. Jacob e eu costumávamos brincar quando eu vinha passar as férias e as datas comemorativas com Charlie, mas ele havia mudado tanto, apesar de ter apenas 16 anos – Jake sempre foi 2 anos mais novo que eu.

- Bells, lembra do Billy e do Jacob? – Charlie perguntou me fitando.

- Claro, pai! – exclamei – Billy...Jacob! – cumprimentei os dois.

Charlie foi levando Billy para sala dizendo que eles iam assistir a uma partida dos Seattle Marines x Red Sox. Olhei para Jacob e segui em direção a cozinha, para guarda as cervejas e o peixe frito que Billy trouxe, alguns hábitos nunca mudam. Coloquei os peixes em um prato e peguei duas cervejas e levei até a sala.

O resto do tempo fiquei conversando com Jacob. Sua companhia era muito agradável, ele é o tipo de pessoa que quando esta do seu lado você não consegue ficar pra baixo, por isso sempre gostei dele – apesar de ter visto ele pela última vez há 6 anos. Ficamos lembrando das nossas "artes" de quando éramos crianças, ele me contou que tirou a carteira recentemente e que construiu um carro. Falou-me que também estudava na escola de Forks, mas estava um ano atrás de mim, o que era uma pena, pois seria ótimo se ele ficasse na mesma sala que eu.

- Bella, como você vai fazer pra ir pra escola? – me perguntou meio sem graça.

- Realmente não sei Jake. Estou pensando em comprar um carro, eu e minha mãe fizemos umas economias, só não quero ter q ir com Charlie. – falei dando um muxoxo.

- Bom...er...você pode ir comigo!

- Ah Jake, não precisa, você terá que desviar do caminho por minha causa. – lembrei a ele.

- Que isso Bells, amigos são pra essas coisas e não vou demorar nem 5 minutos vindo aqui te pegar. É melhor do que ir com Charlie! – me lembrou dando meio sorriso.

- Isso é verdade! – sorri – Não vai te atrapalhar? – perguntei.

- Claro que não! Vamos eu você, Seth e Leah. Eles também estudando em Forks. Te pego as sete? – Foi uma pergunta meio exclamação.

- Tá bom...as sete! – respondi animada.

Ouvi Billy chamar Jacob dizendo que estavam de saída. Nos despedimos e confirmamos minha carona amanhã as sete. Despedi-me de Billy e avisei Charlie que iria subir para meu quarto.

Estava exausta, meu quarto estava uma bagunça – assim como a casa de Charlie – mas iria deixar isso pra depois. Troquei de roupa, colocando um moleto cinza de andar em casa, escovei meus dentes e olhei no relógio, eram quase nove da noite. Arrumei minha mochila pra amanhã e fui até o pé da escada avisar a Charlie que estava indo dormir, ele me deu boa noite e desmaiei na minha cama – que por sinal era super confortável – e cai na inconsciência num sono cheio de sonhos desconexos.


	2. Cap 2 Fazendo novos amigos

**Fazendo novos amigos:**

Acordei as 6 da manhã com meu celular gritando uma música irritante. Minha cabeça estava explodindo e meu pescoço doendo – sintomas de uma noite mal dormida. Me arrastei da cama pra pegar uma muda de roupa, pequei uma calça jeans marrom, uma blusa fina de frio marfim e uma outra estilo baby-look na cor cáqui pra colocar por cima, lingerie e fui tomar um banho. Tomei um longo banho quente, que me ajudou a relaxar um pouco. Coloquei minhas roupas, escovei os dentes e os cabelos, me olhei no espelho e pensei "_a hora é agora Bella!_".

Desci as escadas procurando por Charlie e percebi que ele já havia saído de casa, o que era bom porque pelo menos ele não ia insistir em me levar pra escola. Estava sem fome, enjoada por conta da crise de enxaqueca, então resolvi comer apenas um pouco de cereal com leite. Parecia que fiquei uma eternidade naquela cozinha, estava morrendo de medo de ir pra escola, mas não ia começar com meus pensamentos torturantes, então decidir dar uma olhada na minha mochila, conferi vendo se tudo que precisava estava lá e tomei um analgésico.

Foi quando ouvi uma buzina e sabia que era Jacob, olhei para o relógio e faltavam 5 minutos para as sete, considerando que nossa aula começa as 7:10.

Peguei minha mochila e desci, tranquei a porta e Jacob me esperava do lado de fora do carro com um sorriso no rosto, restribui o sorriso.

- Bom dia Jake!

- Bom dia Bells. – falou abrindo a porta do carona pra mim.

Foi quando reparei a cara feia que Leah me olhou. Fiquei sem graça e notei rapidamente – tava na cara – que ela gostava de Jacob e que devia estar acostumada a ir na frente com Jacob todos os dias e eu como intrusa estava tomando o lugar dela.

- Jake, acho melhor eu ir atrás. – falei e ele me lançou um olhar confuso. Ele rapidamente notou que eu tinha percebido a carranca de Leah.

- Não ligue pra ela, é só até ela se acostumar que tem mais uma entre nós. – me explicou

Meneei com a cabeça e entramos no carro.

- Bella, esses são Seth e Leah, falei pra você que eles vão pra escola com a gente, certo?

- Olá, Bom dia! – os cumprimentei.

Seth me respondeu prontamente, mas Leah fez uma cara de nojo e só respondeu após um olhar fulminante de Jacob.

- Bom, todos apresentados, então vamos! – Jacob falou.

O caminho inteiro até a escola ficamos conversando – eu, Seth e Jacob, porque Leah não abria a boca pra nada – descobri naquela hora que tinha ganhado dois grandes amigos. Seth ainda era um menino, tinha 15 anos e estava no primeiro ano, Jacob e Leah estava no segundo e eu – _graças a Deus_ – no último.

Eu já tinha destino certo, iria estudar a minha grande paixão, a música. Tentaria entrar em Juilliard, se não conseguisse – mas tenho quase certeza que conseguiria – tentaria outra universidade que tivesse o curso de música.

Minha mãe ficava louca toda vez que eu dizia que queria ir pra Juilliard, dizia que era muito longe – afinal Juilliard ficava na outra costa do país em Nova Iorque, mas sabia e entendia que era minha paixão, que a música era meu dom, até porque quem meio que descobriu isso foi ela ao me colocar com 5 anos em aulas de piano, depois aprendi a tocar violão e descobri que tinha uma boa voz pra cantar, ai com 15 anos resolvi fazer aulas de canto pra aprimorar.

Estava tão perdida em pensamento que nem reparei que já havíamos chegado.

- Bella? Bella? – Jacob me chamava. – Algum problema?

- Ah...oi? não! – respondi.

- Ótimo, chegamos!

Saímos todos do carro e fomos andando em direção ao prédio central, eu encarei aquele grande prédio de dois andares marrom, um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha e suspirei. Era muito diferente da minha escola em Phoenix. Aqui existiam vários prédios espalhados, uma quadra grande e um espaço externo bem amplo.

Antes de entrar no prédio principal chamei Jacob.

- Jake, sabe, não quero te atrapalhar, acho que Leah não gosta muito de mim! – falei abaixando a cabeça.

- Não liga Bells, ela ta com ciúmes. É porque a gente vem...er...saindo...é isso! – falou cheio de vergonha.

- Wow...agora entendi porque ela me odiou! – bom, pelo menos eu tinha percebido isso. Precisava falar com Leah e explicar que Jake era apenas meu amigo e que ela não precisaria se preocupar.

- Venha, vou te levar na secretária! – falou me puxando pelo braço. Seth e Leah já havia indo embora.

Quando chegamos na secretaria uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos nos atendeu, mas lógico que ela já sabia que eu era a aluna nova. Todos sabiam.

- Creio que você é a Srta, Isabella Swan? – a senhora me perguntou.

- Sim, Bella...Bella Swan. – _detesto_ que me chamem de Isabella. Urgh!

- Ok Isabella – revirei os olhos – aqui estão seus horários, juntos com suas turmas e um mapa da escola. Acha que consegue achar sua primeira classe? – me perguntou indiferente.

- Pode deixar Senhora Minds eu a levo – Jacob respondeu por mim. Olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso de agradecimento.

- Ok então. Boa aluna e espero que goste de Forks. – tive que rir desse comentário. Eu gostar de Forks? Bem capaz!

Jacob se despediu de mim na porta da secretaria assim que o sinal tocou, ele se desculpou, mas disse que tinha que ir pois esse professor pegava no pé dele. Disse a ele que não precisava se preocupar, que me virava sozinha.

Mentira! Estava queimando meus neurônios pra tentar entender aquele bendito mapa. A essa altura já estava sozinha no corredor e minha primeira aula – que já tinha começado a 5 minutos – era matemática. Matemática é como se fosse meu karma – _odeio_ matemática, só pra constar – é uma das coisas que por mais que eu tente não entra na minha cabeça. Eu penso assim: se vou ser musicista pra quer aprender matemática, certo? Errado! Porque os professores nunca concordava comigo, mas sempre me passavam – talvez por pena – pelo conselho de classe.

Foi quando senti uma pequena mão no meu ombro. Olhei pra trás e vi uma garota linda, mas baixa que eu – nos meus humildes 1,63, cabelos negros um pouco acima do ombro e espetados e um par de incríveis olhos verdes. Estava vestida como uma boneca.

- Olá – ela me disse – quer ajuda?

- Ah! Sim! Estou procurando o bloco C, sala 201. – respondi.

- Aula do Professor Peter?

- Isso, matemática! – fiz uma careta de nojo. Ela riu.

- Vamos eu te levo lá. O professor pediu que eu viesse te procurar. – Ah! Que ótimo, agora todo mundo sabia que estava perdida. Saimos andando uma ao lado da outra.

- A propósito, meu nome é Alice Cullen. – estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Bella...Bella Swan. – respondi retribuindo o sorriso e o aperto de mãos.

- É eu sei. – ela deu um risinho baixo – A escola toda só fala em você. – Ótimo, vou ali me matar e já volto.

- Você esta em que ano? – perguntei a ela.

- No último, assim como você! – ah! Que bom, pelo menos uma companhia.

Alcançamos a porta que estava escrito 201 C. Automaticamente Sr. Brown parou a aula e todos se voltaram pra mim.

- Você deve ser Isabella Swan, certo? – Bella, por favor, apenas Bella, pensei.

- Isso! Desculpe o atraso, é porque são muitos prédios e é tudo muito grande. – me expliquei.

- Ok! Ainda bem que a Srta. Cullen te achou, pode se sentar ao lado dela. – me indicou a cadeira ao lado de Alice que dava pequenos pulinhos de alegria.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e peguei minhas coisas, juro que tentava prestar atenção, mas meu bloqueio mental matemático não permite, então comecei a rabiscar algumas notas musicais no meu caderno.

- Você não gosta muito de matemática né? – Alice me perguntou baixinho. Olhei pra ela.

- Não nem um pouco, não consigo aprender isso! – indiquei os problemas matemáticos que o Sr. Brown escrevia no quadro negro.

- Sabe, sou muito boa em matemática, podíamos estudar juntas! – pessoa certa no lugar certo.

- Lógico! Eu ia adorar de repente você me ensinado fica mais fácil.

Sr. Brown nos chamou atenção e pediu que Alice fosse ao quadro negro responder o problema que antes ele estava escrevendo. Ela se levantou e foi dançando até lá e em segundos resolveu. Fiquei de boca aberta por dois motivos: o medo de ele ter _me _chamado e não ela; e como ela conseguiu? Já sabia que ia adorar essa baixinha.

O sinal tocou e todos saíram em direção ao refeitório. Alice me chamou pra sentar com sua família e amigos e eu aceitei. Fomos para a fila e pequei apenas uma salada de folhas e um suco de laranja e Alice uma maça e uma garrafa de água.

Ela foi me conduzindo até a tal mesa e quando chegamos lá meu queixo caiu. Nunca tinha visto tanta gente bonita num único metro quadrado! Alice percebeu minha hesitação e me puxou pelo braço. Havia uma loira monumental, com cabelos longos em pequenos cachos largos nas pontas e lábios vermelhos – sério devia ser proibido essa garota sair na rua, ela estava abraçada com um garoto branco de cabelos negros e muito, mas muito alto e forte também, na outra ponta estava um garoto, mas baixo que o anterior e menos forte também, tinha cabelos loiros crescidos e encaracolados e era bem bonito. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi a quarta pessoa que eu olhei, ele era lindo, o mais lindo dali. Tinha cabelos num tom de dourado escuro todo bagunçado, olhos verdes como os de Alice, era mais alto que eu e forte – digo tinha os ombros bem largos e me olhava com um sorriso torto, que só de olhar pra ele me quebrou.

- Bom dia! Porque ninguém foi à aula ehn? – ela disse olhando um por um.

- Bom dia Alice – responderam em uníssono, mas não responderam sua pergunta.

- Gente essa aqui é a Bella, ela esta na nossa turma. – falou apontando pra mim.

- Bella, esses são Rosalie e Jasper Hale – apontou pros loiros e que deveriam ser gêmeos, eram tão parecidos, vendo minha confusão ela respondeu – Sim, eles são gêmeos.

- Olá Bella – os dois responderam juntos. Eu apenas fiz um aceno com a cabeça e dei um sorriso.

- Esse é Emmet, meu irmão mais velho e namorado de Rosalie. – apontou pro grandão, que me acenou com a mão e lhe retribui com um sorriso.

- E esse é meu irmão gêmeo Edward – apontou para o mais lindo de todos. Dei um sorriso, mas ele se levantou, deu um beijo em minha bochecha e sussurrou em meu ouvido um "bem vinda" que me amoleceu, se não fosse eu estar sentada, com certeza, já estaria caída no chão.

Nosso almoço foi rápido, eu fiquei quieta apenas ouvindo o que eles falavam, estava sentada ao lado de Alice e Edward, que às vezes me lançava um olhar que parecia que eu ia derreter. Ouvi quando Emmet explicou a Alice que não foram à aula de matemática porque Jasper – que descobri ser namorado de Alice – e Rosalie chegar muito atrasados e não quiseram interromper a aula do Sr. Brown. Depois ela me explicou que Emmet ainda estava no High School por ter repetido o ano por conta do time de futebol.

Fomos todos juntos para próxima aula, que era de biologia. Descobri lá que durante todo o ano seriamos divididos em duplas e pra mim só sobrou, Edward. Estava tentando me concentrar na aula, mas Deus sabe como era difícil. Nunca tinha me sentido assim perto de alguém. O Sr. Petterson explicava algo sobre o ciclo de Krebs e pediu que fizéssemos uma dissertação sobre isso. Olhei para Edward e peguei uma folha do meu caderno e quando ia começar a escrever ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Sabe, acho que é um trabalho em dupla. – falou apontando pra minha folha.

- Ah! Ok! – passei a folha pra ele.

- Não estou dizendo que eu vou escrever só que temos que pensar juntos. – falou piscando um olho pra mim. Não olha! Não olha! Pensei.

- Ok! – estava bloqueada com aqueles olhos verdes em cima de mim e acabava sendo uma idiota. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você não é muito de falar né? – me perguntou abrindo o livro de biologia.

- Desculpe! Não estou bem hoje. – mentira, ele que me deixava assim – Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar! – falou pegando a minha mãe em cima da mesma – a minha mão! – Vamos trabalhar? – apontou pro livro.

Ficamos minutos discutindo o Ciclo de Krebs, todas as reações químicas de uma célula e coisas que nunca entendi muito bem – ok! Acho que ninguém nunca conseguiu entender o ciclo de Krebs, só mesmo quem a inventou – enquanto falávamos, íamos escrevendo na folha. Fomos um dos primeiros a terminar a dissertação e pra melhorar a situação ficamos sem fazer nada.

- Então...esta gostando de Forks? – ele me perguntou.

- Não, definitivamente, não! Não gosto de chuva e nem nada molhado. – falei em tom de brincadeira.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e o Sr. Petterson chamou sua atenção.

- Não vejo graça no que eu falei. – falei irritada.

- Me desculpe. Mas é porque não faz sentido, deixa pra lá!

Ele tinha conseguido me irritar, então resolvemos ficar em silêncio até que o sinal foi tocado.

Nos reunimos de novo na saída da sala e Alice já me arrastava pra fora, dizendo que iríamos pra casa dela fazer os infinitos deveres de matemática.

- Alice, não posso ir assim, tenho que avisar o Charlie. – falei parando.

- Então, liga pra ele! – claro, eu não tinha pensado nisso, não com aquele monumento do meu lado.

Peguei o celular e disquei pra delegacia. A recepcionista atendeu e pedi que passasse a Charlie. Expliquei a ele que iria na casa de uma amiga, mas ele ficou desconfiado, dizendo que eu tinha ido um dia pra escola e já tinha amigos, mas quando falei que era na casa dos Cullens ele logo cedeu e me permitiu ir, não sei porque. Avisei a ele que estaria em casa para o jantar.

Entramos em um volvo prata eu, Alice, Edward e Emmet. Rosalie e Jasper entraram numa Mercedes conversível vermelha e seguiram outra direção.

Saímos da escola em direção a casa dos Cullens. Eu, Alice e Emmet conversávamos o tempo todo. Emmet é uma ótima pessoa, mas deu pra reparar que ele é uma criança grande – quer dizer gigante, Edward permaneceu todo o tempo calado. Pegamos uma estrada de asfalto e logo depois pegamos uma pequena estrada de chão, no final dela já se avistava uma enorme casa branca de 3 andares, com detalhes de pedra cinza entre os andares e muitas janelas grandes de vidro. Fiquei de pasma, só tinha visto casas assim na televisão.

Saimos do carro, Alice passou a mão pela minha cintura e me conduziu até a entrada, mas Edward a chamou.

- Alice, será que você e Emmet poderiam entrar? Queria falar com a Bella? - comigo? Não entendi! Alice me olhou como uma pergunta muda e eu dei um sorriso pra ela. Então ela puxou Emmet e eles entraram na grande casa branca.

- Bella, queria te pedir desculpas se te irritei ou fui grosseiro com você? - ehn? Até onde sei, eu q fui grossa com ele.

- Edward, não foi nada. Só não estou num dia muito bom hoje. – respondi mordendo os lábios.

- Bom, isso a gente pode resolver! – respondeu se aproximando de mim. Ele parou na minha frente e alisou meus braços que estavam ao lado do meu corpo.

Achei que naquele momento meu coração ia parar de tão rápido que ele batia. Minha respiração foi ficando ofegante e onde a mão dele passava meu corpo queimava em resposta. Ele se aproximou mais e eu pude sentir seu hálito de hortelã em meu rosto, sua respiração também estava ofegante, suas mãos subiram pro meu ombro e quando eu o olhei, reparei que seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Edward! – sussurrei.

- Bella...Não vou fazer nada que você não queira! – ele falou ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu queria que ele me beijasse, era mais do que isso, naquele momento eu precisava que ele me beijasse. Queria saber como era o beijo dele, se ele tinha gosto de hortelã como seu hálito, precisava saber se beijar era realmente bom, quando morava em Phoenix tive experiências horríveis com beijo – apesar de só ter beijado uma pessoa em toda minha vida, Mike meu "ex-ficante". Subi minhas mãos para os seus cabelos bagunçando eles ainda mais, ele segurou minha nuca e quando finalmente nossos lábios iam se encontrar ouvimos a porta da frente da imensa casa branca abrir. Era Alice.

- Edward! – ela quase gritou. Dei um pulo e automaticamente nos soltamos. Ele se virou pra ela e eu provavelmente estava corada da cabeça aos pés de tanta vergonha.

- Sim Alice! – ele respondeu com toda calma do mundo.

- É que...er...Bella, matemática, lembra? – ela falou sem graça.

Olhei pra Edward e me afastei dele indo em direção a casa. Alice me guiou até seu quarto e nós pegamos os cadernos e o livro de matemática. Achei que ela tivesse esquecido a cena, mas não, ela tinha que lembrar.

- Bella, o que foi aquilo lá em baixo? – Alice perguntou tirando a caneta da minha mão pra que eu prestasse atenção nela.

- Aquilo o que Alice? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Você sabe! Você e meu irmão.

- Num sei Alice. – olhei pra ela. Eu sentia que podia confiar em Alice, mas não queria falar sobre minha primeira impressão com seu irmão, ela me acharia louca. – Acho q foi coisa de momento. – falei passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Sei...sei. – falou desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo voltamos aos problemas matemáticos.

Ficamos o resto da tarde estudando matemática e com Alice ao meu lado foi bem mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Não vi mais Edward durante a tarde e isso me fez sentir um aperto no peito. Quando descemos pra que eu fosse embora Alice me apresentou seus pais Carlisle e Esme Cullen, ele era alto, de porte médio e cabelo liso bem loiro, já Esme era baixa – um pouco mais alta que Alice – de cabelo castanho escuro, olhos verdes como dos seus gêmeos e um formato de rosto diferente, porém lindo, Esme Cullen é linda – fato. Alice se ofereceu pra me levar em casa e quando chegamos na garagem vi seu carro discreto, um porshe amarelo canário. Foi quando estava entrando no carro que ouvi uma da minha músicas favoritas ecoado nas teclas de um piano afinadíssimo, era Claire De Lune. Fiquei estática.

- Alice? – ela me olhou assustada – Quem esta tocando Debussy?

- O piano? – me perguntou confusa. Provavelmente não sabia o que era Debussy, ri com esse pensamento e meneei com a cabeça.

- Ah...é Edward. – me respondeu dando de ombros e entrando no carro. – Ele é vidrado nesse piano.

Fiz a mesma coisa que ela, entrado também no carro, mas estava chocada, como ele tocava bem e era mais uma coisa pra me atrair a ele. Ele compartilhava a mesma paixão que é a música e pelo jeito que a canção ecoava do piano, percebi que ele tocava perfeitamente bem. Bom, foi ai que fui descobrindo como Edward era perfeito.

- Bella! Bella! – estava tão afundava em pensamento que nem percebi quando chegamos na casa de Charlie.

- Oh...sim Alice! Desculpe! – falei pegando minha mochila e saindo do carro. Me abaixe pra falar com ela.

- Nos vemos amanhã então! Obrigada! Pela carona e pela a matemática – falei dando um sorriso.

- Que isso Bella, não foi nada e sim! Nos vemos amanhã. – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

Entrei e Charlie já havia chegado em casa, me disse que ainda não tinha comido nada, pois estava me esperando e também ainda era cedo pro jantar. Comecei a cozinhar uma macarrona que em minutos ficou pronta. Jantamos, me despedi de Charlie e fui para o meu quarto. Ajeitei minha mochila e foi vendo meus cadernos que me lembrei que ainda não tinha feito minhas inscrições para as universidades. Eu teria que cuidar disso logo. Tomei um banho e deitei, logo cai num sono cheio de sonhos, mas dessa vez que estava nos meus sonhos era um lindo garoto de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes.


	3. Cap 3 Foi assim que Descobri

**Foi assim que eu descobri!**

Março passou e chegou o mês de abril. A escola de Forks estava toda enfeitada para a formatura. Pôsteres sobre o baile de formatura, sobre fichas de inscrições nas universidades, etc. Estávamos na segunda semana de abril e tinha marcado com Alice de preenchermos umas fichas depois da aula na casa dela, eu, ela, Jasper e Edward. Minha amizade com Alice crescia cada vez mais. Tinha falado com ela sobre minha intenção de entrar na Juilliard, ela me disse que Edward também queria ir pra lá (fiquei eufórica com aquela descoberta, meio que uma confirmação, de compartilharmos a mesma paixão) e também que se conseguíssemos ela e Jasper tentariam entrar na NYU pra ficarmos todos juntos, mas a intenção deles era Princeton. Emm e Rose não tinham decidido qual universidade, apesar de já terem decidido que curso queriam fazer. Emmet faria Advocacia e Rose Ciencias contábeis. Já Jasper e Alice iriam cursar Psicologia e montar um consultório juntos.

Minha relação com Edward estava cada dia melhor, nos entendíamos apenas com olhares e desde o primeiro momento que o vi já sabia que estava apaixonada por ele e sabia que ele também sentia algo por mim, porque ele estava sempre me abraçando, me dando beijos na bochecha, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça ou em minhas mãos, mas depois daquele primeiro dia em Forks ele nunca mais tentou me beijar. Pra minha infelicidade.

Lá estava eu mais uma vez – fazíamos isso quase todos os dias – indo pra casa dos Cullens. Os pais deles me adoravam, assim como eu a eles. Carlisle era diretor do pequeno hospital de Forks e Esme trabalhava como decoradora em Seattle. Estamos no carro de Alice e Edward que ia passar no centro pra comprar algo que Esme havia pedido pro jantar, estava em seu volvo. Logo, eu, Alice e Jasper chegamos primeiro e encaramos aquela pilha de fichas e formulários.

- Toma Bella! Essa aqui você vai preencher primeiro, pra dar sorte! – disse me entregando um envelope com o símbolo da Juilliard na frente. Estava uma pilha de nervos, tinha medo de não ser aceita, considerando que o índice de aprovação em Juilliard é de 7% esse meu medo tinha fundamento, mas estava preparada pra uma rejeição e tentaria outras universidades como a Musicians Institute, Harvard ou na Rochester. Mas meu grande sonho era Juilliard e enquanto não tivesse sido dito o _não_ ainda tinha esperança.

A incrição pra Juilliard era primeiro a ficha com uma redação sobre porque você merece entrar lá, se fosse aceito uma entrevista e nessa entrevista tem que ser levado um vídeo com uma "apresentação" só seu amor pela música ou outra arte.

Enquanto eu preenchia a de Juilliard, Alice e Jasper estavam ocupados com as fichas da NYU. Nesse momento ouvimos o barulho da porta da frente e nos viramos, era Edward.

- Já começaram? – ele perguntou indo pra cozinha deixar umas sacolas do mercado.

- Desculpe Ed, mas estamos empolgados! – respondeu Alice batendo suas famosas palminhas.

- Tudo bem! – falou se sentando com a gente na enorme mesa de jantar dos Cullens. – Jaspe...Bella! – nos cumprimentou. Apertou a mão de Jasper e me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu lógico corei.

Ele pegou sua primeira ficha e não tive como não reparar que era de Juilliard.

- Sabe Ed, já tinha comentado com você que Bella também quer ir pra Juilliard? – falou me olhando e eu lacei um olhar pra ela que se pudesse a partiria ao meio.

- Não! Sério? – perguntou se dirigindo a mim. A gente não conversava muito, mas se tocava bastante. Esse pensamento me arrepiou.

- Er...sério! – falei sem graça – Eu amo música e não me vejo fazendo outra coisa se não ela.

- Sabe tocar alguma coisa? – me perguntou sorrindo torto.

- Piano, violão e também canto. – respondi dando de ombros. – Sei que você também toca piano, te ouvi outro dia.

- É. Também toco violino, mas piano é minha paixão. – ah! Ótimo. Não bastasse o piano, tem o violino. Metido!

- Uau. Violino é...uau! Queria aprender!

- Bem, posso te ensinar! – respondeu me olhando um olhar malicioso.

- Ei, assim não vamos acabar nunca! – Alice disse irritada e voltamos nossa atenção aos formulários.

Nada mais foi dito, ele apenas me olhava hora ou outra e eu me esforçava pra não corresponder o olhar. Preenchi as fichas de Juilliard, Harvard, Rochester, Princeton e da Universidade de Washington, todas no curso de música – é claro, pra satisfazer o Charlie, já que ele achava que música era uma grande besteira. Edward preencheu as mesmas que eu e Jasper e Alice escolheram NYU, Princeton, Harvard e a Universidade de Washington.

Quando acabamos a "tortura dos formulários", Alice e Jasper nos chamaram pra ir até Port Angeles assistir um filme. Achei que era tarde, mas ainda estava começando a anoitecer.

- Não posso Lice! Tenho que fazer a janta do Charlie, senão ele come qualquer besteira na rua. – respondi e ela fez um muxoxo.

- Então vamos! Te levo em casa! – respondeu fazendo bico.

- Pode ir Alice, eu levo ela em casa. Se importa Bella? – Edward me perguntou.

- Não. Claro que não! – respondi já ficando nervosa.

- Ai que bom! Vamos Jazz, senão chegamos atrasados! – deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward e me abraçou sussurrando um "se comportem". Enh? Juro que não entendi, mas.

Foi ai que percebi a M que tinha feito. Tínhamos ficado sozinho, eu e Edward. Ótimo! Não poderia estar mais sem graça do que nesse exato momento.

Vi quando ele se afastou de mim e senti um misto de decepção e alivio. Decepção porque queria que ele se aproximasse de mim, me tocasse, me beijasse, porque queria sentir seu hálito de hortelã mais uma vez – já disse que Edward é viciado em chicletes? Ele é! – e alivio porque eu estava _realmente_ muito sem graça. Nesse momento ouvi teclas de pianos sendo gentilmente tocadas, mas não reconheci a música que estava sendo tocada. Então olhei pro piano e o vi. Ele deu batidinhas com a mão no banco e eu logo entendi que era pra que eu me juntasse a ele. Caminhei até ele e sentei ao seu lado. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, mas era um silêncio bom, não era constrangedor. Fechei meus olhos e deixei aquela música me levar. Era uma melodia linda, uma harmonia tão perfeita que parecia uma canção de ninar. E então ela parou. Abri meus olhos e vi que Edward me olhava curioso com um sorriso torto – o meu preferido, que fazia ele ser quase irresistível – nos lábios.

- Que foi? – perguntei com muita, mas muita, vergonha e corada claro.

- Nada! Só que...você estava linda! – me respondeu e ele também estava corado – Você tem a mesma mania que eu, sentir a música fechando os olhos.

- Gosto de fazer isso, parece que ela me leva. – respondi abaixando a cabeça. Ele segurou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse nos seus olhos. Foco Bella! Aqueles benditos olhos verdes que me fazia derreter.

- Não fique com vergonha de mim, por favor! – disse se aproximando de mim. Eu senti uma necessidade enorme de falar alguma coisa, até mudar de assunto.

- Não conheço essa música. – falei olhando as teclas do piano.

- Eu sei, eu compus. – ah! Beleza! Ele toca piano, violino, compõe, mas o que? Não tinha como estar mais derretida por ele, só o fato de gostarmos das mesmas coisas ele me fascinava.

- Ah tá! – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Ela é sua. – falou simplesmente como quem não quer nada.

- Enh? – meu queixo caiu. Entendi direito? Ele fez...a música...pra mim.

- A música! É sua. Fiz pensando em você! – falou ficando a centímetro do meu rosto. E lá vem aquele hálito de hortelã.

Hoje eu estava decidida, tinha que provar seu gosto, precisava beijá-lo, mas quando acabei meus pensamentos já estava sentindo seus lábios nos meus. Ele dava selinhos nos meus lábios, como se tivesse pedindo permissão pra me beijar. Ele subiu uma mão pela minha nuca e com a outra fazia carinho na lateral do meu rosto. Não agüentava mais aquela tortura. Subi minhas mãos até seu pescoço e puxei ele pra mais perto, colando de vez nossos lábios, pude sentir o sorriso dele nos meus lábios e logo depois sua língua pedindo passagem pela minha boca. Nunca pensei que beijar fosse tão bom, Edward tinha um efeito sobre mim que até hoje eu nem sabia que existia. Nossas línguas dançavam um balé perfeito e arrepios passavam por todo o meu corpo como se seu toque me provocasse pequenos choques. Minhas mãos estavam frenéticas em seu cabelo, bagunçando-os mais ainda. Sua mão que antes estava no meu rosto desceu e começou a dar pequenos apertos na minha cintura, me puxando pra mais perto dele e então senti quando ele nos levantou e se sentou de novo, só que agora eu estava no seu colo de frente pra ele. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas, as batidas de corações frenéticos se misturavam de tão colado que nós estávamos. Eu começava a ficar tonta por falta de ar e eu acho q ele também porque logo largou minha boca e segui descendo até meu pescoço...ombro...colo dando beijos famintos. Já sentia o quão animado ele estava e foi nessa hora que ouvimos a porta bater e como um baque pulei do seu colo ajeitando minha roupa e meus cabelos. Só de olhar pra nossa cara já dava pra saber o que estávamos fazendo. Nossos cabelos bagunçados, a boca inchada, meu Deus onde tem um buraco pra me enfiar!

- Ai estão vocês – ouvimos a voz de Esme e segundos depois ela apareceu.

- Oi mãe! Eu e Bella estávamos tocando piano. – ele se explicou.

- Oh! Você também toca Bella? – ela me perguntou seguindo para a cozinha, olhei pra Edward confusa e a segui.

- Sim! Assim como Edward também quero ser musicista. – falei enquanto ela pegava algumas coisas na geladeria. – Fica para o jantar querida?

- Não posso, tenho que dar algo saudável pro Charlie comer, mas obrigada! – nessa hora Edward entrou na cozinha.

- Edward...er...será que pode me levar? Já esta tarde e ainda ou fazer a janta do Charlie. – falei, mas não tive coragem de olhar pra ele.

- Ok! Vamos então.

Me despedi de Esme, que se lamentou por eu não ficar pro jantar e seguimos para o volvo. O silêncio durante o caminho foi torturante, eu queria falar com ele, falar como me senti, como eu estava feliz por finalmente termos dado um beijo – nosso primeiro beijo, mas tinha medo de parecer uma boba apaixonada.

- Bella? – me chamou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Sim – olhei pra ele pela primeira vez depois do beijo.

- Me desculpe – olhei pra ele confusa – o beijo...no piano. Me desculpe! Acho que agi no impulso.

Impulso? Como assim? Foi a coisa mais verdadeira que já senti na minha vida! Ele tinha acabado de jogar um balde de água fria na minha felicidade. Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo meu rosto. Senti o carro parar.

- Bella? Bella? – ele me chamava entre meus soluços – me desculpe, me perdoe, não queria te força.

Me virei pra ele, dei uma bela de uma bufada – a senhora bufada – e sai do carro. Ele também saiu e veio atrás de mim e segurou meu braço.

- Onde você esta indo? Tá doida? – me olhou nervoso passando a outra mão nos cabelos.

- Talvez eu esteja Edward! Talvez eu seja doida! – falei quase gritando.

- Bella, se você esta nervosa por causa do beijo já te pedi desculpas, não vai acontecer de novo. - Enh? Edward, Edward é melhor ficar quieto, ta se complicando. Minha irritação só aumentava, porque agora me sentia rejeitada ao quadrado.

- Você não entende! Eu estava feliz! Eu gostei do beijo! Eu quis o beijo! Se você não quis guarde pra você seus impulsos. – gritei enquanto me virava pra andar pela estrada. Não sabia nem em que direção estava indo. Estava escuro e a única luz eram os faróis do volvo.

Então senti uma mão me puxar com força e logo depois lábios nos meus. Ok! Agora eu estava confusa. Pra quem não queria me beijar, porque estava me beijando de novo? Correspondi né...fazer o que. Logo estava com as mãos nos seus cabelos e as dele em minha cintura. Quando não tínhamos mais fôlego, ele se afastou um pouco de mim pra falar.

- Bella! Bella! Por algum momento você entendeu que eu não queria te beijar? – colou sua testa na minha e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. – Sua boba! Espero por esse beijo desde a primeira vez que te vi naquele refeitório. – quase que falei "eu também", mas me contive.

- Vamos voltar pro carro! Esta frio e não quero levar um tiro do Chefe Swan. – falou num tom de brincadeira.

O resto do caminho até minha casa fizemos de mãos dadas e hora ou outra nos olhávamos. Ele me olhava de um jeito que eu sentia que só tinha nós dois no mundo.

Chegamos na minha casa e percebi que Charlie já estava em casa, sua viatura estava na calçada e a luz da sala ligada. Ótimo! Só faltava ele me ver com Edward. Me despedi de Edward com um beijo intenso nos lábios e marcamos de nos encontrar amanhã na escola.

Entrei, cumprimentei Charlie e fui para cozinha preparar o jantar, ouvi passos atrás de mim e percebi que ele me seguia.

- Onde você estava mesmo Bella? – ele me perguntou parando na porta da cozinha.

- Na casa dos Cullens! Te avisei que iria lá hoje preencher com eles os formulários das faculdades – respondi me virando pra ele.

- E quem te trouxe em casa? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. E agora? O que eu falava? Não podia mentir dizendo que tinha vindo com Alice. Só me restou uma alternativa.

- Edward...er...Alice saiu com o namorado, então ele me fez esse favor. – sem graça mode on nesse momento. Parecia que tinha um neon na minha testa "dei uns amassos nele".

- Ok! – ele parecia convencido, balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. – Estou na sala, quando acabar ai me chama.

Me virei e continuei a cozinhar, tinha que fazer algo rápido, então optei por uma salada verde com alguns legumes e bifes grelhados. Minha mente estava longe, estava em Edward, no seu beijo e nas sensações que ele me causou, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e dei um sorriso. Se Charlie me visse nessa hora, com certeza, pensaria que sou louca, cozinhando e suspirando – ou então que gosto muito de cozinhar, o que não é o caso.

Terminei o jantar depois de alguns minutos e comemos em silêncio. Charlie se levantou assim que acabou de comer dizendo que estava perdendo o melhor do jogo, me levantei e fui arrumar a cozinha, quando acabei, me despedi de Charlie e fui para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho quente, coloquei meu pijama, arrumei minha mochila e tentei dormir, mas minha mente não me permitiu, porque só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, Edward. Me levantei e peguei meu caderno de música – onde escrevia algumas, mas nada de mais – e comecei a rabiscar umas notas, logo percebi que minha composição estava sendo guiada por ele, então desisti e naquele momento o sono me alcançou, me aconcheguei na cama e fechei meus olhos esperando a inconsciência.


	4. Cap 4 Parecia um sonho

**Parecia um sonho!**

Abril passou voando e aquele foi o meu mês, pois foi quando Edward entrou na minha vida. Nos encontrávamos todos os dias na escola e depois dela também, quando não íamos pra sua casa depois da aula, ele ficava aqui em casa comigo – quando Charlie não estava, lógico. Nós "ficávamos" todos os dias, pra mim já estávamos namorando, mas não oficialmente – já que ele não me pediu em namoro. Estávamos sempre juntos, íamos sempre ao cinema em Port Angeles, sozinhos ou com nossos amigos. Alice pulava de alegria, dizendo que sempre soube que um dia eu entraria na sua família e ela sempre me matava de vergonha com esse comentário, afinal estava com Edward há um mês.

Porque eu digo que abril foi o meu mês? Bom, porque na última semana desse mês Edward me fez o "pedido".

Estava tomando banho em um domingo, estava um tempo feio, mas pelo menos não chovia. Enquanto lavava meus cabelos ouvia meu celular tocar insistentemente. Acabei meu banho correndo, me enrolei na toalha e sai toda molhada do banheiro e quando o alcancei, ele parou de tocar – e viva a lei de Murphy! Olhei o visor e procurei pelas chamadas não atendidas, quando olhei meu coração veio na boca, era Edward. Esperei pra ver se ele ligaria de novo, enquanto isso fui até o armário e coloquei um moleton cinza surrado, foi quando meu celular tocou de novo e imediatamente eu atendi. Era Edward.

- Alô? – falei tentando conter a alegria na minha voz.

- Bella? Sou eu Edward. – demos uma risada juntos, era lógico que sabia que era ele.

- Oi, tudo bem? Como foi seu dia?

- Esta sendo um saco, mas agora vai ficar melhor. – falou empolgado. – Preciso te ver Bella! Hoje! Se possível agora! – falou como se fosse uma única palavra. Eu ri.

- Tudo bem, também quero te ver! Vou avisar Charlie e passo na sua casa. – falei já indo na direção do armário pra trocar de roupa.

- Não Bella! Já estou na sua porta é só você abrir! – dei um pulo de susto. Como assim? Eu devia estar um lixo. – Bella ta ai?

- Tô...não...er...sim...quer dizer tô sim! Você me da alguns minutos? – perguntei quase desesperada.

- Claro, mas garanto que você não precisa se arrumar fica linda de qualquer jeito. – ele sempre sabia como me fazer corar, até pelo telefone. – Tô te esperando! – e desligou.

Corri pro banheiro escovei os dentes – tinha almoçado e esquecido de escovar os dentes, acontece gente! –, escovei os cabelos, vi que não tinha jeito e prendi num rabo de cavalo. Fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei a primeira que vi, um jeans escuro, uma blusa branca e um suéter azul claro e por ultimo peguei meu allstar branco. Sai do quarto e parei no corredor pra ajeitar em um espelho que tem nele. Deixei um bilhete pro Charlie no aparador, avisando que estaria na casa dos Cullens e sai. Quando abri a porta meu coração pulou. Edward estava lindo – como sempre - com uma calça jeans claro, uma camisa simples azul marinho e tênis. Que visão! Ele era lindo de todo e qualquer jeito. Dei um sorriso sem graça e no mesmo momento ele me abraçou pela cintura colando seus lábios nos meus. Não era um beijo comum era um beijo apressado, cheio de luxúria. Ele saiu dos meus lábios e foi beijando todo meu pescoço até chegar no meu ouvido.

- Será que podemos entrar antes de ir? Charlie não esta ai, esta? – me perguntou num sussurro e eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo o "meu" sorriso torto.

Eu queria entrar com ele, queria muito, meu corpo pedia por isso e então eu não neguei. Apenas afirmei com a cabeça e abri a porta atrás de mim. Entramos enquanto nossos corpos ainda estavam colados, quando a porta se fechou ele me imprensou na parte de trás da porta e voltou a me beijar. Um beijo faminto, cheio de desejo, suas mãos percorriam e exploravam todo o meu corpo. Nos separamos pra respirar e ele levantou meus braços, em seguida tirando meu suéter e jogando ele pelo chão. Não pensei duas vezes e fiz o mesmo com ele, olhando nos seus olhos levantei seus braços e tirei sua camisa, passando a mão pelo seu peito definido e mordendo seu ombro. Suas mão foram pra debaixo da minha blusa e nessa hora agradeci por estar sem sutiã, no momento que ele tocou meus seios senti um gemido saindo de nossas gargantas e na mesma hora ele me olhou com um sorriso cheio de malícia. Segurou minha perna esquerda colocando em volta do seu quadril e em seguida me pegou no colo. Estava tão envolvida, já estava tão excitada que só reparei que havíamos nos movido quando senti o sofá nas minhas costas. E foi então que no momento que ele levou as mãos ao cós da minha calça que eu percebi o que estávamos fazendo. Não vou mentir! Eu queria! E queria muito me entregar a Edward, mas não me sentia pronta e ele precisava saber disso, porque se realmente ele gostasse de mim saberia me esperar. Coloquei toda minha força nas mãos, espalmei elas em seu peito e o empurrei. Ele percebeu minha hesitação e se afastou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Me desculpe! Me desculpe! – ele deve ter repetido umas 30 vezes isso. Se afastou e virou de costas pra mim. Fui até ele e o abracei pela cintura, beijando seu ombro esquerdo. – Não deveria ter feito isso!

- Edward? – chamei o puxando pra ficar de frente pra mim. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o beijei. Era um beijo calmo, mas cheio de desejo e amor. Me afastei dos seus lábios grudando nossas testas. – Não me peça desculpas por isso, por favor! Você não fez isso sozinho, eu também quis. Eu também quero isso...eu quero você, mas aqui não é o lugar e acho que nem a hora. – ele me olhou confuso.

- Bella? Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele fechou os olhos.

- Já não fez? – perguntei também fechando os olhos e sentindo seu hálito de hortelã no meu rosto. – Claro que pode!

- Você...er...você... – como ele ficava lindo corado!

- Você quer saber se eu sou virgem, Edward? – perguntei, mas já sabia que era essa sua pergunta. Ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Então a resposta pra sua pergunta é sim.

- Eu também sou Bella! – ele descolou sua testa da minha e me olhou fundo com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Bom, então vamos ter que descobrir isso juntos! Mas hoje não, ok? – perguntei a ele lhe passando sua camisa. Ele vestiu rapidamente. – E então aonde vamos?

- Pra um lugar especial, aonde vou quando quero esquecer os problemas.

Saímos da minha casa e entramos no seu volvo. Fizemos todo o percurso de mãos dadas e ouvindo música, a maioria clássica. Entre asfalto e estradas de terra demoramos uns 30 minutos pra chegar ao local.

Era uma clareira no meio da floresta. Um dos lugares mais lindos de já vi em toda minha vida. Tinha uma plantação rasteira bem verde – parecia grama alta, mas o que se destacava ali era lindas flores de lavanda e margaridas. A mistura de lilás e amarelo das flores fazia aquele lugar ser mágico e o aroma que exalava das flores era único.

- Edward...é lindo! – falei encantada com que estava vendo. Ele me abraçou por trás.

- Eu sei! Sempre venho aqui, compus muitas músicas aqui também. – falou meio sem graça enquanto pegava uma toalha e tirava um violão da mala do carro.

- Veio preparado ehn? – falei apontando pro violão. Ele riu e se aproximou de mim, encostando os lábios no meu ouvido.

- É porque quero te ouvir cantar hoje. – falou num sussurro e beijou meu pescoço. Tive que me segurar pra não pular no seu pescoço e beijar ele todo.

- Sabe...er...eu, meio que tenho vergonha de cantar. – mordi os lábios. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente sorriu. Estendeu a toalha e se sentou dando tapinhas ao lado pra eu que sentasse, andei lentamente e me sentei ao seu lado, ele passou o violão pra mim e eu o coloquei de lado cruzando os braços.

- Você não vai me fazer cantar Edward! – falei corando. Ele me deitou na toalha e colocou seu corpo em cima do meu. Me beijando calorosamente, fazendo minha respiração ficar acelerada, meu corpo sentir calor e eu quero muito mais do que aquele beijo.

- Eu posso fazer você querer cantar Bella. – falou colado ao meu ouvido e passando a mão na lateral do meu corpo, fazendo com que seu polegar roçasse em meu seio. Ok! Era melhor parar por aqui, então, decidi cantar.

- Tá bom! Eu canto! – falei o empurrando. Ele deu um sorriso torto e eu peguei o violão.

Escolhi uma música que eu fiz pensando nele. Me lembro como se fosse hoje, compus essa música no dia que conheci Edward. Passei a mão pelo violão e fechei os olhos, sua afinação era perfeita e então comecei a cantar.

"My love,"

Meu amor,

"There's only you in my life"

Somente há você em minha vida

"The only thing that's bright"

A única coisa que é brilhante

"My first love,"

Meu primeiro amor,

"You're every breath that I take"

Você é cada fôlego que eu tomo

"You're every step I make"

Você é cada passo que eu faço

"And I"

E eu

"I want to share"

Eu quero compartilhar

"All my love with you"

Todo meu amor com você

"No one else will do..."

Ninguém mais irá fazer...

"And your eyes"

E seus olhos

"Your eyes, your eyes"

Seus olhos, seus olhos

"They tell me how much you care"

Eles me contam o quanto você se importa

"Ooh yes, you will always be"

Ooh sim, você sempre será

"My endless Love"

Meu infinito amor

"Two hearts,"

Dois corações,

"Two hearts that beat as one"

Dois corações que batem como um

"Our lives have just begun"

Nossas vidas acabaram de começar

"Forever"

Para sempre

"I'll hold you close in my arms"

Eu segurarei você perto em meus braços

"I can't resist your charms"

Não consigo resistir aos seus encantos

"And Love"

E amor

"Oh, Love"

Oh, amor

"I'll be a fool"

Eu serei um tolo

"For you,"

Por você,

"I'm sure"

Tenho certeza

"You know I don't mind"

Você sabe que eu não me importo

"Cause you,"

Porque você,

"You mean the world to me"

Você significa o mundo para m

"I know"

Eu sei

"I've found in you"

Eu achei em você

"My endless Love"

Meu infinito amor

"And Love Oooh Love"

"I'll be that fool"

Eu serei aquele tolo

"For you,"

Por você,

"I'm sure"

Tenho certeza

"You know I don't mind"

Você sabe que eu não me importo

"And, YES"

E, SIM

"You'll be the only one"

Você será o único para mim

"Cause NO one can deny"

Porque NINGUÉM pode negar

"This love I have inside"

Desse amor que eu tenho dentro de mim

"And I'll give it all to you"

E eu darei tudo para você

"My Love"

Meu amor

"My love, my Love, My endless Love"

Meu amor, meu amor, meu infinito amor.

Acabei de cantar e abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que eu vi foram um par de olhos verdes. Na mesma hora ele colou seus lábios nos meus e foi um beijo doce, suave, cheio de amor.

- É linda! – ele falou muito próximo do meu rosto e nesse momento eu já não pensava nada coerente.

- Uhm? – respondi tentando pensar.

- A música! É linda! Você que compôs? – ele me perguntou.

- Foi. Eu fiz...er...pra você. Quer dizer, quando fiz, estava pensando em você. – falei mordendo os lábios, estava cheia de vergonha.

- Bella, não precisa ter vergonha de mim, meu amor! Também fiz umas músicas pensando em você. – ele confessou.

- Ah! Então é sua vez de cantar! – falei lhe entregando o violão.

- Não, não! Eu só componho, não tenho voz pra cantar! – falou se levantando.

- Ah! Mais pra mim você vai cantar, por favor? – tentei fazer a minha melhor cara de pidona e o beijei nos lábios, um beijo cheio de carinho.

- Tá bom, eu canto! Mas não hoje, outro dia, até porque hoje é seu dia de cantar.

Ele voltou e se sentou na toalha, eu sentei na sua frente e encostei minhas costas em seu peito e peguei o violão.

- Vou cantar uma música que eu amo, mas não foi eu que fiz. Não tenho muitas composições– confessei e senti seus lábios em meu cabelo.

- O que você quiser meu amor! – é a segunda vez que ele fala isso "meu amor", não vou mentir, estava adorando ele me chamar de amor, tão fofo. Se ele soubesse como ele fica lindo falando isso e como eu fico feliz por ouvir isso.

Eu amo Beatles – cresci ouvindo Renee escutar Beatles – então, acho já esta até no meu sangue. Cante pra ele Let it be dos Beatles.

**http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=X7aEgVG1jBg& feature= related (tirar os espaços)**

Quando acabei de cantar ele beijou meu cabelo e foi descendo a boca fazendo um caminho de beijos até meu ombro, mas uma vez meu corpo pegava fogo. Deus! Até quando meu corpo ia reagir assim a ele. Virei meu rosto e meus lábios ficaram na altura da sua orelha. Mordi seu lóbulo e deixei que ele sentisse minha respiração acelerada causando um arrepio no seu corpo e fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido baixinho.

Ele subiu sua cabeça colando seus lábios nos meus, o beijo começou devagar, cheio de carinho, suas mãos estavam em volta da minha cintura subiram acariciando meus seios por cima do suéter. Céus! Como eu queria ele! Passei uma mão por trás do seu pescoço bagunçando seus cabelos e a outra acariciava sua coxa. Senti suas mãos descendo até meu jeans e abrindo o botão. E eu só consegui pensar que não podia fazer "aquilo" ali, mas não conseguia pará-lo, eu não queria parar. Me desencostei do seu peito e tirei o meu suéter. Ele colocou a mão dentro do meu jeans e começou a acariciar meu sexo, me estimulando, me invadindo. Estava mergulhada numa sensação tão nova pra mim. Ele não podia parar! Ele não pode parar! Era só o que eu pensava. Meu corpo tinha pequenos espasmos como os estímulos que ele fazia no meu sexo. Eu queria retribuir o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Me desencostei até onde consegui, ele deu a entender que ia tirar a mão do meu sexo.

- Não! Por favor! – falei num sussurro. Ele me olhou confuso, sorriu e continuou.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos pra trás do meu corpo e comecei a acariciá-lo por cima da sua calça. Ele estava tão excitado. Eu esfregava e apertava seu sexo com força, arrancando gemido dele. Estava me sentindo poderosa fazendo um homem como Edward delirar. Ele queria a mim! Ele me desejava, assim como eu a ele, então resolvi que iria me entregar ali a ele e que seria perfeito, porque era com a pessoa perfeita. Enquanto ele gemia seus movimentos em meu sexo ficava cada vez mais intenso, eu senti que a qualquer momento não agüentaria mais.

Tirei sua mão de dentro da minha calça e me ajoelhei de frente pra ele. Tirei minha outra blusa, ficando só de sutiã. Estava um tempo feio, nublado, mas muito abafado, o que ia ajudar na tarefa de ficar sem roupa.

Estávamos afundados num prazer imensurável. Eu queria ser dele e seria ali. Andei pra frente ainda de joelho pra passar minhas pernas por sua cintura e sentar em cima dele, mas ele me parou.

- Bella! Não precisamos fazer isso, não aqui! – disse ofegante.

- Edward não pense. Eu quero, você quer! Mais alguém conhece esse lugar? Vem alguém aqui? – perguntei apertando seus cabelos, ainda estava muito excitada.

- Não...mas é que...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa antes disso. – ele corou. Que fofo!

- Apenas fale. – não queria perder o pique.

- Você quer ser minha namorada? – Finalmente, achei que nunca ouviria isso de sua boca. Não podia dar outra resposta.

- Claro Edward, apesar que eu já te considerava meu namorado. – dei uma risada e em seguida o beijei, pra retornar da onde paramos.

Era um beijo urgente, faminto, não queria ser interrompida de novo ou que ele desistisse. Tirei sua camisa, suas mão estavam no final das minhas costas, tentando adentrar meu jeans. Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito fazendo com que ele deitasse, me inclinei e alcancei sua boca. Ele se aproveitou e rolou pra ficar em cima de mim.

Segurou o cós do meu jeans que ainda estava aberto e puxou pra tirar, eu levantei meu quadril pra ajudá-lo e num só movimento ele tirou minha calça, fazendo com que eu ficasse só de calcinha e sutiã. Me sentei, aproveitando que ele estava de joelho, e desabotoei sua calça. Ele se levantou pra tira - lá ficando só de boxer branca na minha frente. Mordi os lábios quando vi aquela paisagem, nem nos meus sonhos Edward semi nu poderia ser melhor. O puxei pra ficar em cima de mim novamente, nossos lábios praticamente se devorando. Senti e levei sua mãos as minhas costas e ele entendeu que era pra tirar meu sutiã, tirou e o jogou de lado.

Senti ele se afastar e colocar as mãos no elástico da minha calcinha branca, ele me olhou e eu senti que estava pedindo permissão, eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça e ele a tirou, em seguida colocando a mão em meu sexo de novo, me acariciando. Aquilo era tão bom, nunca pensei que o prazer que ele me daria me masturbando seria melhor do que quando faço sozinha. Não tem nem como comparar. Nos beijávamos como loucos.

Levei minhas mãos ao elástico da sua boxer, ainda o beijando, mas não conseguia abaixar, então ele levou suas mãos até lá tirando a boxer. Se deitou em cima de minha, apoiando oas cotovelos no chão pra não pesar tanto em cima de mim.

Eu estava pronta! Já podia sentir seu sexo roçando no meu, pedindo passagem pra entrar em mim. Ele parou de me beijar e se virou pro lado, mexendo na calça, ouvi um barulho plástico e imaginei que ele tivesse colocando uma camisinha. Senti seu peso de novo sobre mim. Ele colou nossos lábios, beijou meu pescoço e chegou até meu ouvido.

- Por favor! Por favor! Promete que se doer, for ruim ou incomodar você vai me falar? Eu paro na hora Bella! – sussurrou em meu ouvido acariciando meus cabelos.

- Edward! Eu preciso de você agora! Dentro de mim! Eu quero você e quando você começar a última coisa que vou querer é parar. – falei cruzando minhas pernas em seu quadril. – Você colocou...er...a...você colocou a camisinha? – ele balançou a cabeça que sim;

Ele me beijou carinhosamente e aos poucos fui sentindo ele me invadir. Ele foi devagar, era novidade tanto pra mim quanto pra ele. O pequeno pedaço que ele colocou eu já sentia uma dor cortante. Soltei um gemido de dor e ele percebeu, fez menção de sai de mim, mas o prendi com minhas pernas.

- Bella, você sabe que não precisamos fazer isso! – ele falou tentando se livrar do "abraço" das minhas pernas.

- Edward! Eu quero fazer isso! – dei ênfase ao quero e o puxei mais com as minhas pernas, fazendo com que ele entrasse mais em mim. Arqueie minhas costas. Ele me olhou e eu meneei a cabeça, ele colocou mais e eu pude sentir que ele já tinha entrado todo em mim. Ele saiu lentamente e estocou mais uma vez bem de vagar.

- Mais rápido Edward! Eu preciso te sentir. – falei num gemido.

Quando ele começou os movimentos de vai e vem, toda a dor que eu sentia se transformou em outro sentimento. Prazer. Prazer de me sentir completa com ele, de saber que ninguém me faria mulher, porque ele tinha me feito mulher. Prazer de descobrir como era bom, como sexo era bom, como ele era bom. Fiquei perdida no prazer que ele estava me proporcionando, um sentimento nunca sentido antes e que eu pensava que nunca poderia sentir.

Cada inda e vinda dele, seus movimentos ficavam mais rápido, me estimulando mais. Ele passou sua mão pela minha cintura, fazendo com que não existisse mais espaço entre nossos corpos.

Seus movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos, o prazer que eu sentia fazia com que eu arqueasse minhas costas e arranhasse as suas e ele gemia baixinho meu nome. Sentia minha respiração acelerada, nossos corações misturados. Senti um arrepio no meu baixo ventre, de repente parecia ter ficado mais quente, meu corpo todo dava espasmos e eu entendi que tinha chegado ao meu ápice.

Edward continuou seus movimentos de vai e vem e alguns segundos depois ele chegou ao ápice caindo em cima de mim.

- Você é linda! Maravilhosa! Eu te amo Bella! – falou ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto segurava meus cabelos.

Aquelas três últimas palavras me quebraram. Saber que meu sentimento era recíproco não tinha preço. Ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, o que tinha acontecido com meu corpo, todas aquelas sensação e ai ele fala as três palavrinhas, que me deixaram de boca aberta e coração na mão.

Levantei sua cabeça olhei nos seus olhos e repeti as três palavrinhas com todo meu coração.

- Eu também te amo Edward! – e nos beijamos. Um beijo calmo, cheio de carinho e amor.

Ele descolou nossos lábios, deitou do meu lado me puxando pra deitar em seu peito e nos cobriu com um pedaço da toalha que estava sobrando. Foi quando eu olhei pro céu que eu percebi o problema que eu estava me metendo. Estava anoitecendo. Charlie ia me matar.

- Temos que ir! – falei tentando alcançar minhas roupas. Ele riu.

- Seu pai John? - ehn? Perdi alguma coisa? Não entendi! – Ah! Vou te chamar de John agora, como seu Beatles favorito. – ah! Porque eu fui falar isso!

- Tudo bem! Vou arrumar um apelido pra você também Eddie. – falei enquanto acabávamos de vestir nossas roupas.

- Ok! Pode arrumar. Qualquer um....menos Eddie! – me olhou tentando ficar sério.

- Wow! Um ponto fraco do Sr. Cullen. Ponto pra Bella. – apontei pra mim e demos uma gargalhada juntos, ele recolheu a toalha e seguimos para o carro.

Na volta ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo música. Quer dizer ouvindo Beatles – Beatles esta acima da categoria música, ok?

O silencio foi quebrado quando eu lembrei de uma coisa. Se estava de noite Charlie estava em casa. Se ele estava em casa e não me viu, leu o bilhete e com certeza ligou pra casa dos Cullens. Como eu iria explicar que não estava lá, se eu disse que estaria lá. Abaixei o som e pedi o celular de Edward – pra variar esqueci o meu – e liguei pra única pessoa que poderia me salvar.

- Alô?

- Lice, sou eu Bella! Preciso de um favor. – soei até meio desesperada.

- Só faço se você me contar o que estava fazendo com meu irmão e porque não veio aqui em casa. – deu um risinho.

- Depois eu te conto. Tô indo pra casa, mas preciso saber se Charlie ligou para ai.

- Num sei, como você não deu sinal, fui ao shopping em Port Angeles com a Rose, tentei te ligar, mas só chamava. – respondeu.

- É eu esqueci ele em casa. Por favor Alice, eu preciso que pergunte a Esme se ele ligou. Tenho que estar preparada. – eu estava realmente desesperada. Edward riu e eu dei um tapa no seu ombro. Ouvi a Alice cochichando com alguém, devia ser Esme.

- Bella. Esme disse que ele ligou por volta das cinco e disse que você tinha saído, mas não disse com quem. – respondeu.

- Ele perguntou por você? – escutei ela cochichar de novo.

- Não. Esme disse que só por você. - Ufa! Estava salva. Pelo menos dessa vez.

- Obrigada Alice e peça desculpas a Esme por mim, isso não vai se repetir. Beijo. – falei me despedindo.

- Tchau loka. Beijo.

Olhei pra Edward que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Sabe, pra quem tem medo de levar um tiro você esta rindo demais. – falei irritada. Já contei que me irrito fácil? Pois é, eu me irrito fácil!

Ele colocou a mão em minha coxa e se virou pra mim.

- Só estou feliz John...Muito feliz por sinal! – falou dando meu sorriso torto e ai ele me quebrou. Devia ser covardia ele sorrir assim nessas horas.

- Sabe, agora que sou seu namorado, quero conhecer seu pai. Quer dizer oficialmente. – me olhou e percebi que ele estava falando sério.

- Você realmente não tem medo de morrer. – ai foi minha vez de rir. Ele me olhou sério e pegou minha mão.

- Não por você. Eu te amo Bella e se por você tenho que correr esse risco – de levar um tiro no traseiro – eu aceito. – falou e depois beijou minha mão, sorri pra ele e percebi que estávamos na porta da casa do Charlie. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha – com medo do Charlie ver – marcamos de nos encontrar na escola amanhã e sai do carro.

Quando entrei um Charlie "bufante" já me esperava do lado de dentro. Quis saber onde eu estava e com quem, fazendo o que...e essas coisas. Falei pra ele que Alice veio me buscar e fomos ao Shopping em Port Angeles, eu, ela e Rose. Ok! Sei q é feio mentir, mas eu temia pelo traseiro lindo de Edward. Ele me perguntou quem veio me trazer e eu falei que foi Edward, porque Alice tinha saído com Jasper pra algum lugar. Acabado o interrogatório fui pra cozinha fazer a janta. Fiz um arroz e salada de batatas com atum. Jantamos, me despedi do Charlie e fui para o meu quarto.

Liguei o notebook que Charlie me deu, mandei um e-mail pra Renee contando sobre tudo – tá, tirando o fato da perda da minha virgindade, quase tudo! - Tinha pouca coisa pra falar já que nos falávamos quase todos os dias. Contei que hoje meu namoro foi oficializado – tomara que ela não veja a segunda intenção da coisa. Mandei um beijo pra Phil e apertei o send.

Renee não gostava do meu namoro. Dizia que eu era muito nova pra me "envolver emocionalmente. Que eu tinha que me formar, pra depois pensar em relacionamento. Na verdade ela tinha medo que acontecesse comigo o mesmo que aconteceu com ela. Engravidar e casar com 18 anos e depois se ver sozinha na vida.

Tomei um banho quente, escovei os dente e os cabelos e coloquei meu pijama. Acho que foi a noite que dormi mais rápido desde que cheguei a Forks. Hoje estava me sentindo leve, feliz, talvez meio boba ou realizada...não, na verdade a palavra certa seria completa.


	5. Cap 5 Festa nos Cullens, é sempre festa

_Fotos dos Looks no meu perfil!_

* * *

_Celia: Bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou da cena da clareira. Quanto a reação do Charlie, será uma das melhores. Quem não vai gostar de Edward será Renee. Bjs._

**Festa nos Cullens, é sempre Festa!**

Maio e Junho passaram voando.

A rotina continuava a mesma, escola e namorava, em casa – ou casa dos Cullens – e namorava. A única coisa que piorou era a pressão pras provas finais. Como estávamos na mesma série e sempre juntos, aproveitávamos pra ajudar um ao outro e Alice até hoje tentando enfiar matemática na minha cabeça. Mas, eu e Edward sempre encontrávamos tempo pra namorar, sexo também se tornou rotina na nossa vida e já estava até pensando em ir a uma ginecologista pra começar a tomar anticoncepcional e nos livrar da maldita camisinha.

Alice estava ligada no 220. Minha amizade com Alice e Rose se fortificava a cada dia, eram como irmãs pra mim. Compartilhávamos tudo, mas minha ligação com Alice era maior. Contei pra elas sobre nossa primeira vez e elas me fizeram contar todos os detalhes daquele dia. Lógico que eu não tinha onde me enfiar, mas tive que contar debaixo de muitas ameaças.

Julho chegou e com ele o aniversário dos meus gêmeos preferidos – minha amiga Alice e meu amor Edward. Alice estava uma pilha, porque além de estudar tinha que organizar a festa e estava sempre xingando Edward pelos cantos, dizendo que ele tinha que ajudar porque a festa também era dele, mas ele não mexia um dedo, então, sobrou pra mim e pra Rose ouvir os gritos dela e ajudar. Segundo Alice, seria a festa do ano na casa dos Cullens e todos – sem exceções – da escola de Forks estariam lá. Contratamos um Buffet e um DJ de uma casa noturna de Port Angeles pra tocar na festa, que seria realizada no quintal atrás da casa dos Cullens.

Eu, Alice e Rose estávamos resolvendo as ultimas questões de decoração e marcamos de no dia seguinte fazer compras em Port Angeles, até porque eu realmente não tenho o que vestir no dia da festa daqui a dois dias.

No dia seguinte fomos a Port Angeles e Alice já até sabia o que comprar, então na primeira loja que entramos conseguimos tudo o que queríamos.

Eu comprei um vestido azul com saia em camadas, Rose um vestido meio vinho transpassado e Alice um branco com prata, algumas lingeries e sandálias.

Antes de ir embora passei em uma livraria pra pegar meu presente pra Edward, seria um livro com capa de couro escrito na frente "Músicas de Edward Cullen", pra ele escrever suas composições. Pra Alice comprei um conjunto de colar e brincos de ouro branco com um pingente em forma da letra A. E lá se vai o dinheiro do meu fundo de faculdade, mas pelo menos é para um bem maior.

Dois dias se passaram e hoje era dia 24 de Julho, dia da festa e aniversário dos dois. Ouvi uma buzina lá fora, peguei minha necessarie com minhas coisas de higiene pessoal, coloquei meus presentes em uma sacola e desci.

Quem veio me buscar era Edward e fazia exatos dois dias que eu não o via. Estávamos morrendo de saudade. Corri até ele me jogando em seus braços. Uma de suas mãos rodeou a minha cintura e a outra pousou em minha bochecha, ele colou seus lábios nos meus e nosso beijo era um misto de desejo e de saudade. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e as minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos, arrancando gemidos baixo de sua garganta.

Ele separou nossos lábios e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Entra. Vamos até nossa clareira. Eu preciso te sentir Bella. – falou roçando sua ereção em mim. Olhei pra ele cheia de malicia e me afastei.

Me soltei dele, dando a volta pra entrar no carro. Ele fez um muxoxo e sentou no banco motorista.

- Não vamos a clareira hoje, senão estraga seu presente! – dei uma piscada pra ele e alisei sua coxa. – Vamos! Senão Alice me mata!

Saímos em direção a casa dos Cullens. Chegando lá encontramos uma Alice estressada ainda no 220.

- Bella! Que bom que você chegou. Tô ficando doida! – falou passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Lice! – segurei seu rosto pra que olhasse pra mim. – Calma! Respira! Vai dar tudo certo. – falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela saiu, dando ordens pra alguém que carregava alguma coisa.

Edward me abraçou por trás enquanto ria descontroladamente.

- Ela ainda vai ter um treco! – disse beijando meus cabelos.

- Alice é sempre Alice. – dei um selinho em seus lábios e segui em direção ao sofá.

- Tem certeza que Charlie não vem? – perguntou se sentando ao meu lado e passando o braço pelo meu ombro. Agora que meu pai conhecia "oficialmente" Edward tudo era mais fácil.

** Flashback **

**Meu apitou e era uma mensagem de Edward dizendo que estava na porta de minha casa. Nunca estive tão nervosa em minha vida. Charlie ia conhecer Edward e saber que eu estava namorando. Esperava sinceramente que ele tivesse uma posição diferente de Renee – que falou três dias por eu estar namorando e diz não gostar de Edward sem nem o conhecer – afinal, eu morava com ele e sua opinião era super importante pra mim.**

**Desci e fui em direção a porta. Charlie que estava na sala se virou pra mim.**

**- Vai sair Bells? –** **me olhou confuso.**

**- Não pai...er...temos visita. Pode se levantar e ser legal? Por favor? – ele me olhou mais confuso ainda. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Edward, lindo como sempre. Estava de calça jeans manchada e uma camisa cinza de gola v.**

**- Oi John! – me deu um sorriso torto.**

**- Oi Edward entra. – abri caminho pra que ele passasse.**

**- Quem é Bella? – Charlie me perguntou sério demais. – Ah! É o garoto Cullen! – falou aliviado. Mal sabia ele. – Veio buscar Bella?**

**- Não Chefe Swan. Vim aqui pedir formalmente sua filha em namoro. Eu a amo! – Oun! Se não fosse Edward dizendo isso de mim diria que é cafona.**

**- Bem. – Charlie coçou a cabeça – Sabia que isso ia acontecer uma hora. Bells você quer namorar com o garoto Cullen? – se virou pra mim.**

**- É Edward pai. E sim eu quero. – falei corando.**

**- Então eu abençôo você. Só vou pedir que se comportem. – virou pra Edward e falou – Não vou hesitar em usar minha autoridade policial se algo acontecer a Bella. Entendeu? – falou olhando pro seu cinto pendurado ao lado da porta. Edward gelou tadinho.**

**- Confie em mim Chefe Swan. – ele me olhou nos olhos – Eu nunca vou magoar Bella! – e eu entendi que era uma promessa que ele estava me fazendo. Sorri.**

**- Me chame de Charlie garoto! – deu um soco no ombro de Edward e sorriu.**

**Avisei a Charlie que estávamos de saída pra casa dos Cullens. Nos despedimos e entramos no volvo. Estavamos aliviados, ainda não tinha contando pra Edward sobre a reação de Renee, deixaria pra contar sobre isso quando fosse necessário. Enquanto estivesse em Forks, me bastaria a benção de Charlie.**

** Fim do Flashback **

- Tenho! Assim como seus pais, ele também acha que é uma festa só de "jovens". – falei me lembrando dos meus planos, já que Esme e Carlisle não dormiriam em casa essa noite. Eles confiavam demais em seus filhos.

Quando Alice acabou os últimos detalhes fomos almoçar. Esme e Carlisle ainda estavam em casa, eles faziam questão de almoçar em família já que não iam ficar pra festa. Estávamos todos a mesa, eu, os Cullens e os gêmeos Hale.

Quando acabamos de almoçar, os meninos jogavam vídeo game e o restante conversava. Alice fazia mistério quanto a decoração, já que só Esme tinha visto como tinha ficado o quintal enorme atrás da casa dos Cullens.

Esme e Carlisle se depediram devia ser quase 4 horas da tarde, considerando que a festa seria as 7, nós meninas subimos pra nos arrumar.

Enquanto Rose se arrumava sozinha, Alice me ajudava, já que sou uma negação nisso. Quando Rose acabou de se maquiar e fazer seu cabelo, ele assumiu meus cabelos e Alice foi se arrumar.

Quando acabamos eu fiquei surpresa, porque você comprar um vestido na loja e uma coisa, mas quando você vê o produto final é outra muito diferente.

Eu estava literalmente chocada ao me olhar no espelho.

Rose estava linda. Seu vestido era vinho e combinava perfeitamente com suas sandálias douradas. Deixou os cabelos loiros soltos e liso apenas com cachos largos nas pontas. Sua maquiagem era baseada no dourado, com gloss na cor de sua boca e olhos bem marcados pelo lápis preto.

Alice parecia uma fada com seu vestido prata e branco. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque pequeno perfeito e ela tinha os olhos esfumaçados por lápis preto e sombra preto e prata.

Eu estava vestindo meu novo vestido azul claro, ele tinha a saia em camadas, como babados. Um Peep Toe branco, brincos de pérolas e uma bolsa azul petróleo. Meus cabelos também estavam soltos, ondulados e com cachos de baby liss nas pontas.

Rose saiu do quarto pra procurar Emmett e ouvimos batidas na porta, em seguida ela se abriu. Era Edward.

- Meninas.... – ele parou com a boca aberta. – Bella! Você...você esta linda! – veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Ew! – Alice nos empurrou. – Tô aqui gente! E agradeça a mim maninho, eu que produzi sua deusa! – falou me fazendo dar uma voltinha. – Bom vou descer e procurar Jasper.

- Isso que eu vim te avisar, já ta chegando gente! – Edward apontou pra porta. Alice se virou pra sair, mas eu a chamei.

- Lice! Deixa eu dar logo seu presente. – fui até a cama e peguei a caixinha de jóias na bolsa. – Não repara ehn! É só uma lembrancinha e Feliz aniversário! – falei sem graça. Ela abriu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Bella! É lindo! Adorei vou usar agora com o brinco que mamãe me deu. – falou me dando o colar e em seguida coloquei em seu pescoço. – Obrigada! Amei. - Falou me dando um abraço apertado.

- Bom! Vou descer e procurar Jazz, se comportem! – falou pra logo depois sair do quarto fechando a porta.

Assim que a porta fechou Edward me agarrou, me beijando apressado, cheio de desejo. Deus! Ele estava tão lindo, devia ser pecado ele sair assim, ele me beijar assim. Ele estava com uma calça jeans bem escura e uma bata de botões branca, com um sapato social preto. Meu corpo ainda não tinha se acostumado com as sensações do toque dele, a eletricidade corria pelo meu corpo. Ele enfiava uma mão por baixo do meu cabelo e a outra estava subindo por baixo do meu vestido me deixando louca.

- Edward! Pelo amor de Deus! Estamos no quarto da Alice! – falei tentando controlar a respiração.

- Podemos ir pro meu quarto se você prometer fazer o que eu quero, afinal hoje é meu aniversário – me lembro sussurando no meu ouvido, enquanto sua mão entrava dentro da minha calcinha.

- Céus Bella! Posso sentir como você me quer. – falou massageando meu ponto sensível. – Olha Bella! Olha como eu te quero! – pegou minha mão e colocou em cima de sua ereção. Eu o apertei e esfreguei por cima de sua calça, fazendo ele jogar a cabeça pra trás de prazer. Abri o botão da calça e coloquei minha mão dentro de sua boxer, o acariciando, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Ele gemeu alto. Tirei minha mão e ele grunhiu de insatisfação.

- Isso é maldade! – fez um bico.

- Eu posso ver sim como você me quer, eu também te quero, mas...não agora, senão estraga o presente, lembra? – falei pegando o seu presente na bolsa e lhe entregando. – Esse é o primeiro presente. - Ele abriu e adorou o livro. – Pra você ter sempre suas composições em um único lugar, assim não perde e fica mais fácil!

Ele me agradeceu com um beijo nos lábios, um beijo apressado, mas ao mesmo tempo que expressava todo seu amor por mim. Me afastei dele e fui até a porta.

- Sério nós temos que descer! – falei mordendo os lábios, ele veio até mim, me deu um selinho e descemos as escadas de mãos dadas.

Quando chegamos no quintal eu pude finalmente ver o motivo de tanto estresse, durante meses pra Alice. O quintal estava totalmente transformado. A decoração era em preto, vermelho e dourado. Havia uma tenda para o DJ coberto com tecidos dourados, em volta da pista de dança haviam sofás de couro preto com almofadas douradas. Um imenso tapete vermelho de veludo foi estendido, para que não pisássemos na grama do jardim. Em outro canto havia uma enorme tenda branca que nos protegia em caso de chuva – em Forks lembra? – com mais sofás de couro preto em baixo da tenda, um bar com garçons e algumas comidas e uma TV enorme de LCD que passava uns clipes de música. Cortinas vermelhas caiam de cima da tenda.

Mais uma vez estava chocada. Não que eu tivesse ido em muitas festas em minha vida, mas nenhuma que eu já havia visto chegava perto dessa. Edward percebeu o quanto eu estava abobalhada e falou.

- Alice é sempre Alice, lembra? – falou me puxando num abraço. Apenas balancei a cabeça e seguimos onde estavam nossos amigos.

A festa já estava lotada. A música alta ecoava por todos os cantos. Edward se afastou pra buscar uma bebida e eu fiquei em um dos sofás de couro o esperando. Senti uma respiração no meu ouvido.

- Deixou meu quarto inteiro né? – Alice falou próximo ao meu ouvido por causa da música.

- Alice? – falei corando.

Começou a tocar uma música que tinha uma balada ótima, meus pés não conseguiam parar quieto.

- Ain! Vamos dançar! Adoro essa música! – falou me puxando pra onde estava Rose. E puxou ela também pra pista de dança.

Música: Sexy Chick – Akon feat. David Gueta.

Ficamos as três dançando no meio da multidão. Reconheci algumas pessoas que conhecia de vista no colégio e outras com quem eu falava algumas vezes. Senti uma mão na minha cintura e na mesma hora um [link= .br/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/sex_on_the_]copo [/link] com um liquido laranja e amarelo na frente, ao mesmo tempo senti lábios no meu pescoço, não precisava nem me virar pra saber quem era. Era o meu Edward. Ele colou seu corpo atrás do meu, enquanto eu bebia meu drink e dançávamos juntos no ritmo da música.

- Gostou? – me perguntou apontando pro copo vazio enquanto eu ia colocar o copo em cima de uma das mesas.

Olhei pra sua ereção visível sob a calça.

- É uma delicia! – lambi os lábios – Mas não posso mais beber não estou acostumada. Ele me abraçou colando nossos corpos.

- Não me provoca assim John! – apertou minha cintura e seu membro estava mais rígido do que minutos atrás.

- Sabe...arrumei um apelido pra você. – dei um beijo em seu pescoço e coloque a mão no bolso da frente do seu jeans, conseguindo tocar a ponta do seu membro. Ele gemeu baixinho no meu ouvido e mordeu minha orelha.

- Ah é! E qual é? – falou quase num sussuro.

- Jude! Você sabe...a música Hey! Jude. Se eu sou meu Beatles favorito, você vai ser minha música dos Beatles favoritas. – tirei a mão do seu bolso e colei meu traseiro na sua ereção. Ele me segurou pela cintura.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso John. – passou a mão pela lateral da minha coxa tentando entrar dentro do meu vestido. Segurei sua mão.

- Ainda não Jude. – falei sedutoramente. – Tem alguém com pressa? – perguntei passando as mãos por trás do seu pescoço e puxando seu cabelo com força.

- Pressa não. Tô excitado! Quero. Você. Agora. Bella! – falou sério demais.

- Sorry Jude! Vai ter que saber esperar! – dei um selinho em seus lábios e fui em direção do bar.

Perguntei ao barman quais as opções e ele me falou mais de trinta. Só que uma me chamou atenção. Tequila. Sempre quis experimentar tequila, mas nunca tive a oportunidade. Não pensei duas vezes e pedi uma dose. Ele pediu minha identidade e eu mostrei - ordens de Esme, só maior de 18 podia beber álcool.

O garçom era um garoto bonito, parecia ser latino – devia ter no máximo uns 22 anos – moreno, cabelos lisos e arrepiados, olhos extremamente negros e bem bronzeado. Se apresentou pra mim, Henrico seu nome. Mas ele não me chamava atenção, não quando eu tinha Edward do meu lado. Enquanto Henrico colocava uma dose de tequila pra mim olhei em volta e me arrependi. Num canto da tenda Edward estava conversando com uma menina do penúltimo ano, reconheci ela na hora, era Liza, sempre dando em cima de Edward, bitch! Ela era bem bonita, tinha o cabelo ruivos, pele bem branca coberta por sardinhas marrons. Eles conversavam num intimidade, que estava me deixando enjoada. Ele me olhava e me provocava com o olhar. Ok! Ele queria me provocar? Estava conseguindo, meu sangue estava fervendo de ódio deles. Cada toque que ela dava nele minha vontade era de voar nela. Mas eu ia virar o jogo. Ele queria guerra? Ele teria uma guerra.

Me debrucei no balcão e chamei Henrico. Cheguei bem perto e cochichei no seu ouvido.

- Temos um problema! Não sei beber tequila! – falei dando meu melhor sorriso.

- Uhm! – se fingiu de pensativo – podemos resolver isso agora. Vou te ensinar como se bebe a "água" do meu país, chica.

Comecei a gostar da brincadeira de provocar Edward. Henrico saiu por dois minutos e voltou com um saleiro e algumas bandas de um limão partido.

- É simples, chica! – colocou sal no dorso da sua mão direita – Primeiro o sal – chupou o sal da mão. – a tequila – virou a dose de uma vez só. – e depois o limão. – falou e em seguida espremeu o limão na boca.

Gostei daquilo! Dei um sorriso ele colocou sal no dorso de sua mão de novo e estendeu na minha frente.

- Sua vez chica! – sério isso? Ele queria que eu chupasse sua mão? Olhei de rabo de olho praquele maldito canto e vi que Edward me observava.

Puxei a mão de Henrico, chupei o sal, virei minha dose e ele espremeu o limão na minha boca.

A tequila desceu queimando minha garganta, mas até que era uma sensação boa. Queria mais, queria esquecer o que Edward estava fazendo comigo.

- Outra Henrico! – falei batendo meu copinho no balcão.

- De vagar chica! Tequila não é cerveja! – deu um sorriso sarcástico e me serviu mais uma dose.

Dessa vez fiz tudo sozinha. Sal, tequila e limão. Pedi outra dose, ele me deu, mas me garantiu que era a última.

Tomei minha última dose de tequila – imposição do senhor garçom – e virei pra pista de dança ainda sentada no banquinho. Olhei pro maldito cantinho e a maldita conversa ainda rendia. Só que agora eles estavam mais próximos um do outro. Urg! Ódio!

Vi Alice e Claire – uma menina da nossa sala – na pista de dança, foi minha deixa. Levantei e quando fiz isso percebi o quanto tinha passado da conta, me sentei de novo no banco, pensei em Edward...não ia dar esse gostinho a ele.

Começou a tocar uma música que eu adoro. Me forcei a levantar e fui dançar com as meninas.

** Música: David Gueta feat. Kelly Rowland – When Love takes over **

Estava dançando como a muito tempo não dançava, estava me sentindo solta, tonta e meio enjoada. Mas não ia estragar minha noite. Pulava, balançava meus cabelos, jogava meus braços pro ar. Alice me olhou estranho, desconfiada na verdade.

- Bella. Quanto você bebeu? – parou de dançar e segurou meu braço.

- Não bebi nada Alice e me solta que eu vou dançar. – me afastei dela e continuei dançando.

Vi quando ela saiu de perto de mim e se aproximou de Edward, falou algo no seu ouvido e ele olhou pra mim. Parecia preocupado, mas eu não estava ligando. Queria que ele fosse pro inferno naquele momento. Precisava beber. Voltei ao bar.

- Henrico! – gritei, ele se virou pra mim – Por favor! Preciso beber, me da outra tequila! – ele riu e negou com a cabeça. – Qualquer coisa, pode ser mais fraco, por favor! – fiz aquela cara de cachorro pidão. Ele se virou por uns minutos e me deu um copo com um líquido branco.

- Toma, é uma Pinã colada. Tem álcool, mas é mais fraca que a tequila. E pra você acabou por hoje chica. – ele me passou o copo.

- Valeu! – me virei e sentei no bendito banquinho. Virei todo o líquido em segundos e porra! Aquilo era uma delícia.

Já não estava dando mais pra mim. Me sentei em um dos sofás, joguei minha cabeça pra trás e fechei os olhos. Senti uma mão fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Sabia que era ele, mas não quis abrir os olhos pra encará-lo. Quando ele viu que eu não ia abrir os olhos sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Pra quem não esta acostumada a beber, você não acha que bebeu bastante? – beijou meu pescoço.

Levantei a cabeça, fuzilei ele com os olhos e apenas mexi os lábios, sem sair som algum.

- Vai. Pro. Inferno! – me virei e sai dali procurando Alice. A encontrei sentada no bar com Jasper e Claire.

- Alice, você vai ficar muito chateada se eu entrar? Não estou me sentindo bem! – falei tentando segurar as lágrimas presas em meus olhos.

- Claro que não Bella! Até porque sei que bebeu demais. Durma em minha cama, Rose vai ficar no quarto de hospedes. – sussurrei um obrigado e me virei pra sair da festa, mas senti seu braço me puxar.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes de Edward, não sabe? Você sabe que ele te ama! Ehn? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Só me deixe ir Alice! – olhei para os meus pés. Minha vontade era de ir pra minha casa, mas não podia tirar Alice de sua festa e meu orgulho não permitiria que Edward me levasse.

Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas a mistura de ciúmes e álcool em meu sangue só fazia meu ódio aumentar. Passei por todos na pista de dança e graças a Deus ninguém reparava em mim ou nas minhas lágrimas.

Fui até a cozinha e tomei uns 3 copos de água. Olhei o relógio que ficava em cima da porta da cozinha e marcava meia noite e quarenta, pelo menos eu sabia que a festa só ia durar mais algumas horas.

Subi as escadas em direção ao quarto de Alice. Tirei minhas sandálias e me lembrei que não tinha trago roupa pra dormir, não podia mexer nas coisas de Alice, então só me restava dormir de vestido. Fui até o banheiro e eu estava um lixo. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado e minha maquiagem borrada por conta do choro. Lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes e os cabelos. Quando voltei pro quarto vi o motivo da minha "ruína" sentado, tranqüilo, na cama de Alice.

- Por favor John, só me diga que você não ficou com ciúmes da Liza! – deu um sorriso torto, mas dessa vez ele não ia funcionar. Fiquei em silêncio, vendo a festa pela janela. Depois de alguns segundos senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura e sua respiração quente no meu pescoço.

- Bella! Fala comigo por favor! – falou esfregando seu nariz no meu cabelo e depois no ombro.

- Não. Toque. Em. mim! – falei calmamente cada palavra e me afastei dele. Ele me olhou confuso e veio em minha direção. – Apenas saia Edward. Quero dormir. – Dei um passo pra trás e virei o rosto.

- Só queria entender o que esta acontecendo aqui. – falou apontando pra mim e depois pra ele.

Acho que ele estava querendo guerra de novo não é!

- Você quer entendeu Jude? – falei dando ênfase ao Jude e fazendo uma careta. – Eu te explico! O que aconteceu aqui. – apontei pra nós dois – é que você me largou a noite toda sozinha, não só porque você estava com a vadia da Liza, que por sinal, todo mundo de Forks sabe que ela é doida pra dar pra você! – cuspi cada palavra.

- E por isso você foi encher a cara? – me perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Filho da puta!

- Não Edward, não fui encher a cara por isso! Eu estava bebendo porque eu queria impressionar o barman e no final da noite dar como uma louca pra ele! Assim como você teria feito com a Liza se eu não estivesse aqui hoje. – gritei. Ok! Peguei pesado, mas ele estava merecendo.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu vou fingir que você não falou isso Bella! Juro que vou! Sei que você falou isso porque esta bêbada! – falou com expressão de nojo no rosto.

- Eu não estou bêbada Eddie! – ops! Peguei pesado de novo. – Eu estou puta da vida de ter sido largada sozinha pelo meu namorado NA PORRA DA FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO DELE. – fui até a janela esbarrando nele.

- Me perdoa amor! Estávamos conversando e acabei deixando me levar, ela me dizia que seu pai trabalha com música em Los Angeles, que tem até um estúdio e muitos contatos. – alisou meus ombros, passando as mãos pra cima e pra baixo. – Me perdoa John. Eu amo você! Só quero você! – falou cheirando meu pescoço, ombro, voltando aos meus cabelos.

Deus! Só de ele faz aquilo eu já estava excitada. Muito por sinal, dava pra sentir a pulsação de meu sexo por baixo da calcinha. Me encostei no peito dele e pude sentir que ele também estava muito excitado. Joguei minhas mão pra trás do seu pescoço e as mãos dele exploravam meu corpo, acariciando meus seios por cima do tecido fino. Foi quando ele colocou a mão dentro da minha calcinha e introduziu um dedo em meu sexo que eu lembrei do meu último presente.

- Edward...para...por favor! – falei num gemido. Ele parou e me virou de frente pra ele.

- Bella, me perdoa amor! – passou a mão por todo meu corpo se encostando em mim. – Eu preciso de você John. Eu quero você! – me pegou no colo e nos beijamos. Um beijo cheio de sentimentos. Amor, paixão, desejo e vontade. Eu precisava me entregar a ele naquela noite.

- Eu te perdoe Jude, mas só se você abrir seu último presente. – mordi os lábios.

Ele saiu do quarto da Alice, passou por todo o corredor, entrou no seu e trancou a porta.

- E então? Meu presente? Cadê? – falou sorrindo cheio de malicia.

Desci do seu colo e dei alguns passos pra trás. Estava cheia de coragem e decidida a fazer tudo que planejei praquela noite. Acho que podemos colocar a culpa nas doses de tequila.

Abri o fecho lateral do vestido e tirei as alças finas, deixando ele deslizar por meu corpo até virar um bolo de tecido azul no chão. Estava apenas de calcinha – não dava pra usar sutiã com aquele vestido. A calcinha era de renda branca e tinha dois laços de setim branco nas laterais.

- Você fica maravilhosa de azul, mas sem nada é ainda melhor! – disse vindo na minha direção, mas eu levantei a mão pedindo que parasse.

- Quer ou não quer seu presente Jude? – agora eu que ia ao seu encontro. O peguei pelas mão e o levei até a cama, pra se sentar. Apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas e colei seus lábios nos meus. Me afastei, parando a metros dele, afastei minhas pernas e levei minhas mãos aos laços da calcinha, os soltando de uma vez só. Ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Então esse é meu presente? – perguntou se levantando e vindo até mim. Apenas afirmei com a cabeça. Num movimento só ele me levantou e me jogou na cama.

Beijava e lambia meus pés, tornozelos, coxas, quando ele chegou na virilha o parei colocando a mão em seus cabelos.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntei nervosa.

- Esse não é meu presente? – OMG! Ele tinha colocado dois dedos dentro de mim. Gemi e afirmei com a cabeça. – Então...quero provar o meu presente.

Era a primeira vez que Edward fazia sexo oral em mim e era muito, muito bom. Sua língua explorava todo o meu sexo, me lambia, chupava, mordia e as vezes até simulava uma penetração na minha entrada. Uma de suas mãos apertava meus seios com força e a outra minha coxa. Eu gemia alto descobrindo um prazer novo e Edward gemia com a boca em mim. Percebi que ele sentia prazer em me dar prazer. Também queria ter esse poder.

Edward me olhava nos olhos enquanto me provava e naquele momento eu não sentia a mínima vergonha, só pensava em pagar na mesma moeda. Uma das minhas mãos foi em cima da mão dele que apertava meus seios, imitando seus movimentos e fazendo com que o aperto fosse mais forte. A minha outra mão puxava seus cabelos com força, fazendo com que gemêssemos mais ainda.

Já estava sentindo que a qualquer momento meu orgasmo chegaria. Meu coração e respiração estavam acelerados, meu corpo já dava pequenos espasmos. Resolvi que estava na minha hora de brincar. Puxei seus cabelos com mais força, fazendo com que parasse. Ele fez um muxoxo, mas em seguida segui um caminho de beijos pela minha barriga, abocanhou meus seios, dando mordidas nos mamilos, beijou meu pescoço pra em seguida beijar minha boca, fazendo com que eu provasse do meu gosto em sua boca.

O empurrei, virando pra ficar por cima dele. Desabotoei os botões de sua bata, passei a mão por seu peito definido e segui para o cós de sua calça, abrindo o botão. Tirei seus sapatos e as meias e ele me ajudou a tirar a calça e a boxer, liberando seu membro rígido e ansioso por mim.

- Agora é minha vez Jude! – falei o pegando entre minha duas mãos.

Elas subiam e desciam bem lentamente, fazendo com que Edward jogasse sua cabeça pra trás e soltasse um gemido. Dei pequenos beijos na extremidade, olhei em seu olhos enquanto lambia os lábios e o abocanhei de uma vez só. Seu gosto era delicioso e só me fazia querer mais. Com uma mão eu acariciava a base do seu membro, enquanto minha boca subia e descia por toda sua extensão e minha língua o explorava. Meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, sentia seu membro se contrair em minha boca e sabia que seu orgasmo estava chegando. Mas no melhor da brincadeira ele me parou.

- Assim não vou agüentar muito tempo amor. – ele sussurrou, puxando meus cabelos e saindo de minha boca.

Aproveitei que ele ainda estava deitado e em um movimento só o coloquei dentro de mim. Ele deu um gemido alto, misto de surpresa e prazer. Suas mãos foram para meu quadril me ajudando a subir e descer num ritmo frenético. Ali nós não estávamos fazendo amor. Estávamos entregues ao pecado da luxúria. Quando de repente ele saiu de mim arrancando um gemido de insatisfação.

- A camisinha! – ele lembrou ofegante e apontou pro criado mudo ao lado da cama. Eu fui lá e peguei. A coloquei nele e em seguida voltei a cavalgar ferozmente em cima dele.

Não demoramos muito e explodimos. Cada um no seu orgasmo. O meu foi tão intenso que sentia meu corpo mole e Edward não consegui se mexer.

Ficamos alguns minutos deitados um do lado do outro até que ele se levantou, foi até o banheiro e voltou vestindo um short de pijama e me entregou uma camisa sua pra eu dormir.

Pela falta da música deduzi que a festa já tinha acabado. Me aconcheguei em seus braços, ele puxou lençol pra cima de nós.

- Te amo John! Desculpa por ter te magoado hoje. – beijou meu cabelo.

- Eu também te amo Jude! Desculpa por quase ter estragado nossa noite por ciúmes. – me estiquei pra beijar seus lábios e não demorou muito pra cairmos no sono.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar antes de dormir era a maldita ressaca que eu teria amanhã.


	6. Cap 6 Meio caminho andado

**Cap. 6 – Meio caminho andado**

Quando acordei naquele dia – com minha cabeça estourando e boca seca – não tinha onde enfiar minha cara. Estava morrendo de vergonha por ter dormido no quarto de Edward. Esme não tinha problemas com isso, mas eu não queria sair gritando pra todo mundo que eu e meu namorado éramos sexualmente ativos. Rose e Jasper quando estavam lá dormiam no quarto de hóspedes, ou Rose com Alice e Jasper no quarto de Emmett. Eu fui a primeira a dormir no quarto do namorado, não que isso significasse que eles não davam uma escapulida de madrugava, Rose e Alice sempre me contavam isso.

Esme não ligou, mas nos chamou pra conversar. Aquela velha conversa sobre juízo, camisinhas e gravidez na adolescência e eu como sempre não tinha onde enfiar minha cara. Edward estava tão sem graça quanto eu, mas garantiu a sua mãe que nos cuidávamos.

O final de Julho passou rápido, assim como o mês de agosto. Todos do colégio de Forks estavam empolgados. Tínhamos as provas finais em meado de setembro, a formatura de 20 de setembro e o baile de formatura que seria realizado no mesmo dia.

Era uma segunda-feira do mês de agosto e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir pra escola. Os professores não estavam dando nada de novo, apenas revisões para as provas finais, então decidir matar aula. Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo quando ouvi batidas na minha porta, Charlie ainda estava em casa e ele não podia saber que eu mataria aula, senão ele me mataria. Mandei que entrasse.

- Vamos Bells! Levante ou vai se atrasar, Jake passara aqui em 20 minutos. – me lembrou. Fiz uma careta.

Jake ainda vinha me pegar em casa às vezes. Continuávamos amigos e minha relação com Leah – depois que comecei a namorar Edward – ficou bem melhor. Seth também estava namorando uma menina com traços indígenas da sala dele.

- Tem correspondência pra você, esta em cima da mesa de jantar, estou indo! Se cuida! – deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Correspondência minha em Forks? Só pode ser duas coisas. Dona Renee ou de alguma das universidades em que me inscrevi. Eu torcia que fosse a última opção.

Me arrastei pra fora da cama. Tomei um banho, escovei meus dentes e meus cabelos. Fui até o armário e como sempre peguei a primeira [link= .com/cgi/set?id=18022210]roupa [/link] na minha frente. Coloquei um jeans escuro, uma camiseta preto e branca, allstar preto. Estava sol em Forks, mas o sol de Forks pra mim era o frio em Phoenix, então resolvi pegar minha jaqueta e desci. Quando entrei na cozinha vi três envelopes grandes, eram das universidades. Respirei fundo, contei mentalmente e os peguei. Um era de Rochester, o outro era da Universidade de Washington e por último, mas não menos importante, um da Juilliard. Não sabia que aquilo significava, estava nervosa, ansiosa e não tinha coragem de abrir os envelopes. Peguei uma xícara de café e peguei meu celular na mochila.

- Jude? – perguntei.

- Oi John! Saudade? Quer que eu vá te buscar? – ele atendeu e deu uma risada.

- Sempre meu amor, mas liguei pra saber uma coisa. Você recebeu...as cartas? – minha voz tremia e ele percebeu.

- Bella tem algo errado? – usou um tom preocupado.

- Não...é que...tô com medo de abrir. Só isso. Acho que não vou agüentar se for um não. – falei tristemente.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte! Eu e Alice também recebemos essa manhã, traga seus envelopes e depois da aula vamos lá pra casa e abrimos juntos. ok?

- Ok! – ouvi uma buzina lá fora. – Tenho que ir. Jake chegou. Te amo Jude!

- Também John! Vai dar tudo certo. Tchau! – se despediu e desligou.

Acabei de tomar meu café, peguei os envelopes e fui em direção ao carro de Jake.

Na escola foi a mesma rotina, assistimos a primeira aula, eles almoçaram – já que meu estômago não me permitia comer nada – e quando estávamos indo pra aula depois do intervalo Edward reparou na minha angustia e cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Vamos até nossa clareira? – ele me perguntou e não pensei duas vezes. Afirmei com a cabeça dando um sorriso cheio de malicia.

Ele avisou aos seus irmãos e nossos amigos que não iríamos à aula e que se o professor perguntasse era pra falar que eu me senti mal e Edward me levou pra casa.

Liguei pro Charlie na delegacia e o avisei que iria pra casa dos Cullens depois da aula estudar pras provas finais, mas que estaria em casa pro jantar.

Chegamos à clareira, Edward abriu a nossa toalha – que não saia mais da mala do volvo – e deitou fitando o céu, estava com a testa enrugada, parecia preocupado. Deitei ao seu lado, de bruços, apoiando meu queixo em seu peito.

- O que foi Jude? – perguntei passando a mão na sua testa.

- Nada! Só estava pensando. – falou sem olhar pra mim.

- Em...? – retruquei.

- E se não formos pra mesma universidade, como vamos fazer Bella? – me olhou sério, com um olhar dolorido.

- Nós vamos! Aonde você for eu vou! – falei deitando minha cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo seu coração.

- E aonde você for eu vou. – beijou meu cabelo. - Combinado?

- Uhum! – estava concentrada nos seus batimentos e em sentir o cheio de lavanda que emanava da clareira.

- Não sei se consigo ficar muito tempo sem você John! – falou alisando meu braço.

O resto da manhã ficamos deitados, nos beijando, trocando carinhos. Fizemos amor duas vezes naquele fim de manhã. De repente ele quebrou o silêncio se levantando.

- Vamos! Tive uma ideia. – falou me puxando pela mão, pegou a toalha e foi em direção ao volvo.

Seguimos pra casa dos Cullens. Quando chegamos, vimos que estavam todos lá. Jasper e Emmett jogavam vídeo game, Rose e Alice retocavam o esmalte das unhas. Carliesle e Esme ainda estavam no trabalho.

- Até que fim você chegaram! Já estava quase abrindo meus envelopes sozinha. – Alice disse fazendo um biquinho e veio em nossa direção, seguro minha mão e me guiou pra sala de jantar.

- Lice, não sei se quero fazer isso! – olhei pra Edward e ele sorriu pra mim. E com apenas aquele gesto eu entendi que ficaria tudo bem.

Nos sentamos todos na mesa. Emmett e Rose já tinham sido aceitos e iriam pra universidade de Washington. Jasper foi aceito na NYU e na de Washington, mas ainda esperava a decisão de Alice pra saber pra onde ir.

Pegamos primeiro o que nós três tínhamos em comum, o da Universidade de Washington. Alice abriu e viu que foi aceita, assim como Edward. Respirei fundo e abri o meu, NEGADO.

Lágrimas caíram pelas minhas bochechas e eu não conseguia controlar.

- Shiii meu amor, vai dar tudo certo lembra. – Edward me deu um abraço carinhoso.

- Edward, se não fui aceita na UW imagina na Juilliard. – empurrei meus envelopes pra longe de mim. – Não quero mais fazer isso. Por favor! – pedi a ele.

Ele colocou em minha mão o envelope da Rochester. Não queria abrir, não vou abrir!

Alice abriu seu segundo envelope – o de Princeton - e foi negado. Ela fez uma careta e resmungou algo do tipo "não queria ir pra lá mesmo!". Abriu seu terceiro envelope – o da NYU – e começou a pular como uma louca e eu entendi que ela tinha sido aceita. Estava feliz por ela, pelo menos ela e Jasper iam se ver todos os dias durante os anos da faculdade.

Edward me olhou e segurou seu envelope da Rochester, deu um sorriso me incentivando a abrir o meu também. Falei silenciosamente "você primeiro" e ele abriu, leu por alguns segundo e disse que tinha sido aceito.

Peguei o meu envelope da Rochester e abri, também tinha sido aceita, mas não conseguia ficar feliz, porque não era aquilo que eu queria. Rochester era só o plano B.

Edward me passou o envelope da Juilliard e eu hesitei.

- Não posso fazer isso! – falei me levantando e saindo da sala de jantar, mas antes vi Alice se levantar e barulho de papel se rasgando.

Ninguém me seguiu, estava sozinha na sala de estar olhando pra fora da casa pela parede de vidro. Tinha um medo terrível de ser rejeitada. Era mais do que isso, era meu sonho, minha vida. Não queria ir pra Rochester, eu queria a melhor e a melhor escola de música era Juilliard. Eu queria ser a melhor musicista e pra isso tinha que ir pra lá. Estava disposta a largar Forks ou o Arizona, pra viver em uma cidade diferente – Juilliard fica em Nova Iorque – pra viver meu sonho. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebi que já não estava mais sozinha. Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta e me virei. Era Alice e ela tinha uma folha nas mãos.

- "Presada Isabella Swan... – ela começou a ler e meu coração gelou. - venho por meio desta, informar a Senhorita que o seu formulário de inscrição na Escola de Música Juilliard, foi aceito e passou para a segunda fase... - como? Eu só podia estar alucinando. Balancei minha cabeça na tentativa de fazer desaparecer aquela Alice imaginária, mas ela não era uma alucinação e continuou falando. - Esperamos você no dia 20 de novembro no escritório central da Escola de Música para que seja realizada sua entrevista. Informamos também que sua apresentação poderá ser feita por meio de vídeo ou em uma pequena audição que será realizada no auditório central no mesmo dia 20 para os alunos que desejam se apresentar ao vivo para os avaliadores da Escola. Atenciosamente. Sr. Robert Falconi, Diretor da Escola de Música de Juilliard".

Só podia estar sonhando, ou Alice estava brincando comigo? Lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos nervosamente. Passei o dorso da mão nas bochechas e peguei o papel nas mãos de Alice, lendo tudo de novo. Eu precisava ver com meus olhos. Era verdade! Meu coração batia frenético no meu peito, parecia que eu ia explodir de felicidade. Sim! Eu estava entre os 7% de aceitação, já que a pior parte passou.

Abracei Alice com todas as minhas forças.

- Bella, ta me esmagando! – ela quase gritou e eu a soltei.

- Desculpe! Eu tô... to tão feliz! – a puxei para um novo abraço.

- Acho que mereço um obrigada né! Se dependesse de você o envelope ainda estaria fechado! – falou dando de ombros.

- Obrigada Alice! O que seria da minha vida sem você irmã? Ehn? – choramos juntas de alegria. Olhei por cima do seu ombro e vi Edward entrando na sala com um olhar triste fitando seus pés e em suas mãos uma folha de papel. E só então entendi, ele não deveria ter passado. Mas como assim? Ele é melhor do que eu em tudo! Ele toca violino!

Andei em sua direção e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Estou feliz por você John! – ele me disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Vou pra onde você for lembra? Podemos ficar juntos em Rochester! Não vou te deixar. – podia muito bem largar meu sonho por Edward, só por ele eu faria isso. Afinal, Rochester não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Senti seus lábios colando nos meus com força e me assustei com o movimento brusco dele me pegando em seus braços e me rodando no ar.

- Eu também passei sua boba! – falou colando seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez.

Perdi alguma coisa? Ele me enganou direitinho!

- Ah! Seu...seu...! – falei rindo e dando tapas em seu peito. – Seu aproveitador de namoradas apaixonadas.

- Te amo Bella e agora vamos fazer o que amamos juntos! – me abraçou e colocou sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

- Também te amo, meu amor e essa notícia não poderia ser melhor. – falei fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos bagunçados.

Estávamos perdidos na nossa felicidade, mas como sempre Alice nos interrompeu.

- Ta tudo muito lindo, tudo muito bom, mas...temos algumas coisas pra resolver. – ela disse indo em direção ao sofá. Edward a seguiu me puxando pela mão, Jasper fez a mesma coisa. Nos sentamos, um casal de frente pro outro. Vi quando ele afirmou com a cabeça pra Alice e me fitou com olhos animados.

- Não estou entendo! Vocês podem me falar o que esta acontecendo? – falei meio irritada.

- Bella, estive conversando com o Ed e o Jazz. – os três me olharam – O negócio é o seguinte. – ela se ajeitou no sofá. – Já que vamos os quatro pra NY a gente podia morar junto.

- Como assim Alice? – perguntei confusa.

- Bom, nós temos um apartamento em Nova Iorque, quer dizer, é dos nossos pais, mas tenho certeza que eles aceitaram nos emprestar por quatro anos, mesmo porque eles quase não vão lá. Nós mesmos nunca fomos né? – se virou pra Edward e ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Bom, que Esme e Carlisle aceitassem eu não tinha dúvidas, o meu problema seria Charlie e Renee. Edward pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Podemos falar com seus pais Bella. Se quiser mando Esme falar com eles. – me ofereceu.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Renee vai pirar. – falei mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Se não quiser Bella podemos morar só nós duas. – Alice falou.

- Não dá Alice, eu teria que trabalhar de dia e de noite pra conseguir pagar um aluguel em Nova Iorque. – Edward abriu a boca pra falar, mas o interrompi. – Nem pense em me oferecer isso! – falei séria.

Eu sabia que ele ia se oferecer pra pagar meu aluguel, já que ele tinha seu próprio dinheiro, que foi herança de sua avó paterna.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? Eu vou tentar ok? Vou falar com Renee e Charlie e ver no que dá. – falei, fazendo com que Alice soltasse uns gritinhos e ficasse pulando no sofá.

Estava na hora de começar minha vida de adulta, tinha que tomar uma posição e ser firme com minha mãe e Charlie, afinal já tinha quase 19 anos e era legalmente de maior no meu país.

- E hoje ainda falamos com papai e mamãe, certo? – Edward perguntou a Alice. Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu não vou ter problemas quanto a isso. Meus pais vão gostar de saber que não vou morar sozinho ou com um drogado como colega de quarto. – Jasper falou e nós quatro rimos juntos.

Pensando pelo ponto de vista de Jasper, acho que meus pais também ficariam aliviados por isso. Mas por outro lado tinha Edward...não seria fácil.

Ouvimos a porta da entrada ser aberta e Esme e Carslile passaram por ela.

- Olá crianças! – Esme falou sorridente. Alice revirou os olhos. – Qual o motivo da pequena reunião?

Alice e Edward se olharam enquanto Carlisle dava um pequeno beijo em suas testas e eu entendi que com aquele olhar eles estavam planejando falar com seus pais sobre o apartamento naquela hora. Olhei pra Edward e meneei a cabeça negativamente. Alice se levantou.

- Mamãe? Você tem um tempinho? Queríamos conversar com você e o papai. Pode ser? – Esme a olhou desconfiada e Alice apenas sorriu.

- O que vocês aprontaram? – Carlisle perguntou passando seu olhar por cada rosto adolescente naquela sala.

- Nada pai...é que...er... – Edward começou.

- É que, todos nós – ela apontou pra mim, Edward e Jasper – vamos cursar faculdade em NY e queríamos pedir um favor.

- Oh! Querido, você passou na Juilliard? – Esme se levantou e abraçou Edward.

- Passei mãe e Bella também. – falou sem graça.

- Parabéns também querida. – ela fez um carinho nos meus cabelos.

- Obrigada Esme. – disse a ela.

- Bom voltando ao assunto de NY. Como vamos todos e já temos um apartamento por lá, pensei se nós quatro não poderíamos morar lá?! – Alice falou meio que perguntando.

Não podia negar que era uma boa ideia. Me pouparia de gastar uma nota de aluguel ou dividir um quarto minúsculo com uma desconhecida.

- Claro querida, mas antes preciso reformá-lo. Há anos ninguém vai lá e estava mesmo querendo me dedicar a esse projeto. – falou como uma decoradora profissional.

Passamos o resto do dia conversando. Esme e Carlisle conversaram com nós quatro. Falaram que estávamos dando um passo muito grande, que precisávamos ser responsáveis – Lê-se: usem camisinha! –, que apesar de querer muito ser avó ela queria que nós quatro estivéssemos formados pra isso, que filho é muita responsabilidade, etc.

Me despedi de todos e Edward me levou pra casa. Quando chegamos lá o convidei pra entrar. Charlie ainda não havia chegado, então decidi adiantar o jantar.

Entre beijos e amassos Edward me ajudava como podia a fazer o jantar.

Como eu tinha um bom tempo até Charlie chegar decidi fazer panquecas de frango com creme de milho, arroz branco e uma torta holandesa de sobremesa. Tínhamos que comemorar meu sonho, afinal já era meio caminho andado. Convidei Edward pra jantar com a gente e ele aceitou.

Arrumamos a mesa do jantar e enquanto eu abria um vinho que tinha na geladeira, ouvi a viatura de Charlie parar na frente de casa.

- Vai falar com ele agora? – Edward me perguntou. Neguei com a cabeça.

- Acho melhor falar quando estiver sozinha. – falei colocando as panquecas na mesa.

- Bells? – Charlie me chamou.

- Na cozinha!

- Boa noite crianças! – ele falou se referindo a mim e a Edward.

- Boa Noite. – respondemos juntos.

Charlie ficou surpreso ao olhar a mesa.

- Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? – me perguntou espantado.

- Estamos sim pai. – dei um grande sorriso – Eu passei pra Juilliard! – Ele se levantou e me abraçou.

- Isso é ótimo garota! – quase gritou – Mas isso também significa ficar sem você Bells! – falou sem graça.

- Que isso pai! Ainda vou estar no país lembra? E vamos sempre nos ver ou nos falar! – alisei seu ombro.

- E você Edward? Vai pra qual universidade? – Charlie perguntou desconfiado. Ele sabia que Edward compartilhava a mesma paixão que eu.

- Também vou pra Juilliard Charlie. – falou firme.

- Uhmm! – foi a única coisa que Charlie falou. Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável com isso.

Nos sentamos e jantamos em silêncio. Depois da sobremesa Charlie se levantou dizendo que ia assistir um jogo na TV, mas Edward lhe chamou.

- Chefe Swan? – ele chamou. Chefe Swan? Pra que isso? Não! Não! Ele não ia fazer isso. Não! Peguei meu prato com raiva e fui até a pia. Coloquei ele na pia e me virei ficando de costas pra ela.

- Já falei pra me chamar de Charlie garoto! – Charlie disse dando uma olha da porta da cozinha pra TV. Via-se que ele estava com pressa pra ver o jogo.

- É que eu e Bella queremos conversar com o senhor...er...você! – se corrigiu. Não Edward! Por favor! Por favor! Meu corpo estava congelado, minhas mão agarravam a beirada da pia, queria falar, mas minha voz não saia. Edward estava me levando pra forca se ele falasse sobre isso com Charlie.

- Tudo bem! Podem falar. – Charlie se sentou me olhando desconfiado. Edward também se sentou puxando uma cadeira pra mim, mas não me mexi e continuei encostada na pia.

- Charlie, como você sabe eu e Bella vamos pra Nova Iorque. Minha irmã e seu namorado, o Jasper Hale, também vão, porque eles passaram pra NYU. – respirou fundo e eu sentia meu buraco sendo cavado cada vez mais fundo. – Meus pais tem um apartamento em Nova Iorque e eles o ofereceram pra que nós moremos os quatro juntos nele. Bella? – q isso? Ele estava me passando a palavra? É isso? Queria apertar seu pescoço naquela hora.

- Pai, sei que pode parecer loucura... – ele não me deixou continuar.

- Você sabe que eu não aprovo isso não é Bella? Que pra morar junto tem que estar casado, não é? – me perguntou meio grosso, abaixei minha cabeça afirmando lentamente.

- Charlie, pense nos benefícios que isso ira trazer. – Edward falou numa calma que dava até raiva.

- Benefícios Cullen? – realmente a situação ia ficar pior. Charlie estava bufando de raiva. – Benefícios pra quem? Pra você não é, que vai ter ela te esperando quando quer e depois de engravidá-la vai largá-la como uma qualquer! – Charlie gritou na direção de Edward.

- Eu nunca faria isso Chefe Swan, eu a amo e só quero o melhor pra ela. – Edward falou ainda muito calmo.

- Bella? – Charlie me chamou olhando pra mim. – Você quer ir? Quer morar com esse garoto?

- Pai, não é questão só de querer, é mais de necessidade. Não quero ter que dividir um quarto ou apartamento com um desconhecido, se tiver que fazer isso que seja com eles, que são meus amigos. – apontei pra Edward - Se você quiser posso morar com eles até arrumar um emprego decente pra conseguir bancar um aluguel em Nova Iorque. Não veja como "ela esta morando com o namorado" e sim como "ela esta dividindo um apartamento com os amigos".

Edward me olhou e sorriu.

- Eu deixo você ir Bella! – meu coração esquentou novamente. – Mas com uma condição! – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou nos olhos. Aquilo estava me incomodando.

- Eu quero ouvir da sua boca Bella! Eu quero ouvir de você. Se você disser o que eu quero ouvir eu deixo você ir. – falou fechando seus punhos ao lado do corpo.

Já sabia o que Charlie queria que eu dissesse. Senti uma coragem que eu nem sabia que tinha, andei em sua direção e segurei uma de suas mãos.

- Pai, eu não sou mais uma garotinha. Eu sou uma mulher Charlie. – Olhei pra Edward que me olhava assustado, provavelmente com medo de levar um tiro. – Eu não sou mais virgem se é isso que você quer saber Charlie e sim, foi Edward que me fez mulher.

- Vocês estão se cuidando Bella? Só isso que eu quero saber. – ele perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Sempre – Edward e eu respondemos em uníssono.

- Então vá Bells! Você vai fazer uma falta danada por aqui. – disse me abraçando - Ah! Você fica encarregada de contar isso a Renee. – falou se virando pra ir pra sala ver o jogo, mas parou no caminho na frente de Edward.

- Já sabe né? Sem luva sem amor. – falou olhando pro seu cinto pendurado ao lado da porta, onde ficava sua arma. Edward apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Charlie nos deixou sozinhos na cozinha e a vontade de matar Edward tinha passado, mas ainda estava com raiva dele.

Arrumei a cozinha em silêncio, mas podia sentir seus olhos cravados em minhas costas. Quando estava terminando de lavar a louça senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Tô encrencado? – ele beijou meu pescoço.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso! – falei.

- Se eu não fizesse você ia demorar séculos pra falar com ele, se eu bem conheço você.

- Isso é verdade. – me virei secando minhas mãos em um pano de prato e o beijando com desejo.

- Uau! Se toda vez que eu fizer algo errado ganhar isso... – ele passou o dedo no meu lábio inferior – Quero estar sempre encrencado! – falou colando mais uma vez seus lábios nos meus.

Ouvimos uma garganta sendo limpada e quando olhamos Charlie estava parado em baixo da porta da cozinha.

- Acho que esta na hora de você ir garoto! – falou apontando pro relógio em cima da porta da cozinha. Eram quase oito da noite.

- Esta mesmo! – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha – Até amanhã John! – Charlie nos olhou confuso. – Boa Noite Charlie.

O levei até a porta e nos despedimos. Avisei a Charlie que ia subir e me despedi dele.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto meu celular apitava sem parar, era uma mensagem de texto de Edward.

"Não esqueça de contar a Renne. Te amo. EC"

É....agora vem a pior parte.

Tomei um banho quente e coloquei meu pijama. Segurei meu celular e fiquei horas olhando pra ele, pensando se ligava ou não pra Renee. Ela ia pirar, literalmente, mas como Charlie já sabia, resolvi acabar logo com isso discando o número familiar da minha antiga casa em Phoenix.

- Bella? – Renee atendeu animada.

- Oi mãe. Tudo bem?

- Nossa a que devo a honra de uma ligação, você quase não me liga filha. Porque não mandou um e-mail? – me perguntou.

- Porque é importante mãe. – minha ansiedade só aumentava.

- Uhmm? Tem a haver com aquele seu "namoradinho"? – falou e eu podia imaginar a careta que ela estava fazendo nesse momento.

- O nome dele é Edward mãe...e sim tem haver com ele.

- Você não esta grávida, esta? Oh. Meu. Deus! Diga que não Bella! Pelo amor de Deus! Diga que não! – falou rápido, podia sentir o desespero em sua voz.

- Não mãe! Não estou grávida! – revirei os olhos.

- É mais grave que isso? – perguntou séria.

- Dona Renee! Você vai me deixar falar ou vai ficar tentando adivinhar?

- Desculpe...é que você já me assustou. Fala... – ela estava nitidamente um pouco mais calma.

- Bom, primeiro vou dar uma boa notícia. – pausei e ouvi ela sussurrar um "Uhum", continuei. – Passei pra Juilliard!

- Querida isso é ótimo! Tudo que queria! Nossa, estou tão feliz por você. – falou animada, quando eu ia falar ela continuou – Falando em Nova Iorque, também temos uma boa noticia...Phil esta fazendo uns testes pra ser treinador auxiliar dos Yankees...Não é maravilhoso! Se ele conseguir vamos todos pra Nova Iorque! – falou, só que agora estava super animada.

Ok! Era uma boa notícia, afinal seria muito bom pra carreira de Phil – já que Yankees é um time grande da Liga -, mas eu não voltaria a morar de novo com eles. Primeiro porque eu ia continuar atrapalhando a vida deles como casal e segundo e mais importante, estava na hora de eu crescer e caminhar com as minhas pernas.

- Bella? – me chamou – Acho que caiu. – a ouvi falando, devia ser com Phil.

- Tô aqui mãe. – respondi.

- Então o que queria me falar querida.

- Mãe preciso que você escute tudo e só fale depois, ok? – perguntei.

- Ok! Mas você esta me assustando de novo filha.

- Mãe, sabe que eu fiz amigos aqui em Forks e que agora tenho Edward, não sabe? – ela murmurou um "sei" mal humorado. – Então, vamos todos estudar em Nova Iorque, eu e Edward na Juilliard e nossos amigos na NYU. – parei, respirei fundo, puxei minha coragem lá do fundo e falei. – Então, os pais de Edward e Alice tem um apartamento lá e ofereceu pra que morássemos nós quatro juntos.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal.

- Mãe? – chamei já me preparando pra ouvir.

Mais silêncio.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO CONTE COM A MINHA APROVAÇÃO PRA ISSO MOCINHA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI! – gritou e eu tive que afastar o aparelho do ouvido temendo pelo meu tímpano. – ISSO É UM ABSURDO! VOCÊ DEVIA TER VERGONHA DE ME PERDIR UMA COISA DESSAS! – continuou.

- Mãe! – a interrompi – não estou te pedindo nada! – afirmei.

- Como é Bella? Acho que não ouvi direito! – sua voz transbordava raiva.

- Não estou te pedindo mãe, estou apenas comunicando que eu vou morar com meus amigos em Nova Iorque! – falei calmamente.

- Há há há. Amigos Bella? – me perguntou com ironia.

- Amigos sim mãe! Não estou indo morar com Edward e mês que vem me casar com ele. Vou morar com eles até mesmo por questão de necessidade. Você sabe quanto custa um aluguel em Nova Iorque? Quer que eu more com estranhos? – perguntei – Charlie aceitou! Aceitou porque ele conhece a família de Edward. Sabe que ele é um bom garoto e é responsável, mãe! Não quero brigar com você.

- Só não me peça pra aceitar isso Bella, porque eu não vou!

- Mãe...pode ser até eu conseguir um emprego e conseguir me bancar, não significa que vou ficar lá pra sempre e se vocês forem pra Nova Iorque posso revezar entre sua casa e o apartamento deles. – falei tentando amenizar a situação.

- Não Bella! Não vou pactuar com isso! Por favor! – me pediu.

- Tudo bem mãe, se você quer assim. Vou desligar, só liguei pra te avisar sobre isso. – falei – Só quero que você entenda que eu sou maior de idade e moro com Charlie, então se alguém manda em mim, esse alguém é ele.

- Só vou te dizer uma coisa Bella. – ela parou e respirou fundo. – Escuta o que eu vou te falar. Esse garoto vai estragar sua vida e quando isso acontecer não venha me dizer que não te avisei. – e assim ela desligou na minha cara.

Joguei o celular longe com raiva. Podia ter ligado de volta pra ela, mas resolvi não fazer, estava com muita raiva e ia acabar soltando tudo que estava engasgado na minha garganta.

Tudo bem, ela é minha mãe, mas porque ela tem que agir assim? Porque ela odeia Edward? O que mais eu podia fazer pra ela entender que nós nos amamos e que não somos e nem vamos ser como ela e Charlie foram? Estava com Edward há quatro meses, estava na hora dela aceitar ele, não estava?

Esta exausta, com raiva e sozinha. Resolvi tomar outro banho e demorei uns longos minutos nele. Coloquei meu pijama, peguei meu celular e digitei.

"Falei com ela. Tô péssima! John."

Alguns minutos depois ele respondeu.

"Sinto muito! Queria estar ai do seu lado. Como foi?" – ele perguntou.

"Horrível! Ela gritou comigo, falou meia dúzia de merdas e desligou na minha cara."

"Sinto muito! Já disse isso num foi?"

Só ele pra me fazer rir numa situação dessas.

"Vou dormir Jude, amanhã Jake me pega as 7. Até amanhã. Te amo!" – me despedi.

"Também te amo John! Boa noite!"

Coloquei meu celular no criado mudo e me deitei.

Minha mente girava sozinha, estava a mil por hora.

A frase que minha mãe me disse ficava dançando na minha cabeça me atormentando, me torturando. Tinha vontade de chorar só de lembrar daquelas palavras.

"Esse garoto vai estragar sua vida e quando isso acontecer não venha me dizer que não te avisei." – minha mãe me disse.

Tentei dormir. Virava de um lado pro outro constantemente.

Peguei meu celular.

"Queria você aqui do meu lado. Não consigo dormir! =("

Alguns minutos depois.

"Podemos resolver isso! Em 10 min estou ai, é só vc falar"

"Vc não tem mesmo medo de morrer!? rs"

"Não por você!"

Ficamos até duas da manhã conversando por mensagens de texto. Quando o sono estava me vencendo, me despedi dele e deitei fitando o teto do meu quarto.

"Esse garoto vai estragar sua vida e quando isso acontecer não venha me dizer que não te avisei." – minha mãe me disse.

Eu esperava que ela estivesse errada! Eu sabia que ela estava errada. Edward me amava. Nós nos completávamos, era como se um não existisse mais sem o outro.

Ela estava errada certo?

Tive a certeza disso quando meu celular apitou pela última vez naquela noite.

"Amanhã vou fazer você esquecer isso! Durma bem John! Te amo!"

E aquelas palavras me embalaram para um sono calmo e tranqüilo.


	7. Cap 7 Meu Querido Aniversário

**Cap 7 Meu querido aniversario **

O restante do mês de agosto se arrastou.

Estudávamos todos os dias juntos. Era muito engraçado ver o desespero de Emmett estudando, ele repetia como um mantra "Não posso ficar reprovado! Não posso ficar reprovado!", pra falar a verdade já estava até irritando. Chegava ser hilário ver um homem do tamanho de Emmett choramingando.

Cada um ajudava o outro na matéria que era melhor. Alice é claro era meus olhos e meus ouvidos pra matemática, graças a ela eu tinha entendido algumas coisas, mas só de pensar na prova de cálculos eu me arrepiava.

Eu e Edward nos víamos todos os dias, até porque depois daquela conversa que tivemos com Charlie, tudo ficou mais fácil, ele estava mais "liberal", apesar de termos toque de recolher, ele tinha que sair lá de casa às 9 da noite.

Era incrível a nossa ligação. Nos víamos todos os dias e quando ficávamos alguma horas separados já doía. Era como se precisasse dele pra respirar, é isso, ele era o meu ar.

Minha relação com Renee se resumiu a curtos e-mails que trocávamos, ela me mandava um, e como ela me deu educação, eu apenas respondia. Ela sempre falava mal de Edward neles e jogava mais uma "praga" em nós.

Cara! Amo minha mãe, mas tá cansando já. Só queria que ela entendesse que eu amo Edward e não pretende deixá-lo tão cedo.

Setembro chegou e com ele os comentários sobre meu aniversário. Deixei bem claro pra Alice que não queria festa, então combinamos de ir os três casais a uma boate em Seattle. Depois tive a ideia de chamar Jacob e Leah, Seth e Anna. Escolhemos a Trinity que é de um dos clientes de Esme. Meu aniversário cairia num sábado esse ano – graças a Deus! – então teríamos tempo pras compras e poderíamos acordar tarde no dia seguinte e na segunda começavam as provas finais.

Entrei na internet e procurei o telefone de uma ginecologista ia aproveitar a ida a Port Angeles na sexta a tarde e ver se conseguia uma consulta praquele dia. Não sei como, mas consegui a consulta – retiro o que disse Murphy não me odeia, não totalmente. Precisava dessa consulta pra começar a toma o bendito anticoncepcional pra que nos livrássemos da camisinha, era uma escolha minha e Edward aprovava.

Na sexta fomos a escola, depois pra casa dos Cullens e de lá nós fomos a Port Angeles. Estávamos eu, Alice, Rose, Leah e Anna – que também iam sair com a gente no sábado.

Deixei as meninas no shopping, peguei o carro de Alice e fui até o consultório da Dra. Stuart. Quando cheguei lá a recepcionista – uma menina muito simpática que devia ser um pouco mais velha que eu – fez minha ficha, eu paguei a consulta e ela pediu que aguardasse o meu nome ser chamado. Depois de uns trinta minutos esperando a Dra. Stuart chegou até a porta e me chamou. Quando entrei, ela se apresentou me passando um roupão e me indicou o banheiro pra que eu tirasse toda minha roupa e fizesse xixi.

Perguntou se eu era sexualmente ativa, qual método contraceptivo que eu usava e falei pra ela da minha vontade de tomar pílulas e largar a camisinha.

- Mas você sabe que a combinação dos dois – pílula e camisinha – é o método mais eficiente que existe, não é? – me perguntou e eu afirmei com a cabeça – Mas se você quer tomar pílulas, podemos resolver isso.

Pediu pra que eu deitasse naquela maca horrorosa. Examinou meus seios, minha barriga e fez o preventivo. Me vesti e voltamos pra mesa dela.

- Bella vou te passar um anticoncepcional fraco, mas que é muito eficiente. Ele tem que ser tomado direto, ou seja, não tem intervalo entre uma cartela e outra. – continuou me explicando. – Só que no primeiro mês você ainda terá que usar a camisinha até que seu organismo acostume com o hormônio, ok?

Balancei a cabeça, peguei a receita, me despedi dela e passei na recepção pra marcar uma consulta pro próximo mês, pra mostrar a ela meu preventivo.

Sai de lá, passei na farmácia e fui ao shopping encontrar as meninas. Tomamos um sorvete e começamos a sessão de compras. Compramos nossas roupas, sapatos, lingerie, almoçamos e fizemos as unhas em um salão que tinha no shopping. Quando voltamos deixamos Leah e Anna na casa de Jacob e fomos pra casa de Alice.

Quando chegamos os meninos estavam jogando Guitar Hero – pra variar.

- Nem me esperaram! – Alice disse jogando as sacolas no sofá e tentando puxar a guitarra de Emmett.

- Ow! Sai fora! Pega a do Jasper. – ele reclamou.

Ela deu um gritinho e assim que acabou a música Jasper passou a guitarra pra ela.

- Quem canta agora é a Bella. – Edward disse me passando o microfone.

- Ah não mesmo! Nem to nem aqui. – falei rindo.

- Por favor? – cretino! Ele sabia que eu não resistia aquela cara.

- Tá bom, mas eu escolho a música. – falei pegando o console.

Escolhi uma do Bon Jovi – "Livin' On A Prayer". E começamos a jogar.

Eu no vocal, Alice na guitarra, Emmett no baixo e Jasper na bateria.

Quando acabamos de jogar, os meninos começaram uma disputa de quem conseguia tocar "B.Y.O.B." do System of a Down no hard e nós meninas subimos pra Alice guardar sua compras.

- Alice, você sabe o que Edward vai me dar amanhã? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Sei sim, mas a única coisa que posso te contar é que você vai amar! – falou dando de ombros e indo pro seu closet.

- Alice! – reclamei de boca aberta. – Você é minha irmã, me deve isso. – brinquei com ela.

- Ih! Então temos um impasse. Porque também sou irmã de Edward e ele pediu pra eu não te contar. – virou a cara pra mim fazendo biquinho.

Olhei pra Rose que tentava conter uma risada.

- Você também sabe não é? – dei um soco no seu ombro.

- Aw! – ela passou sua mão no ombro que dei o soco e depois levantou as mãos como se tivesse se rendendo. – Não me meta nisso! Nem estou aqui. – falou indo em direção a porta. – Avise a Alice que estou indo, amanhã de manhã nos encontramos aqui de novo.

- Ok! Tchau Rose. – fiz um aceno com a mão e ela se foi.

Alice saiu do banheiro.

- Ué! Rose já foi? – me perguntou.

- Aham! Disse que amanhã de manhã volta.

- Você vai dormir aqui né? – fez aquela carinha que só os "meus" gêmeos sabem fazer.

- Sabe que não posso Lice! Charlie me mata e já vou dormir aqui amanhã lembra? – cutuquei sua cabeça com o indicador.

- Ah é! – bateu a mão na testa. – Então vem tomar café com a gente?! – era uma pergunta ou um convite?

- Posso tomar o café da manhã aqui, mas na hora do almoço tenho que estar em casa. Charlie vai me levar no Boat em Port Angeles pra almoçar.

Ela abriu a boca numa expressão de "Ah" e então lembrou.

- Só não se atrasa pra nos arrumarmos ehn! E jantar você vai jantar com a gente né? – mas uma vez aquela carinha.

- Janto Lice, janto! – me rendi.

- Oba! – deu seus famosos pulinhos. – Vou avisar a mamãe pra fazer alguma coisa especial, depois nos arrumamos e saímos. - Fiz um ok com as mãos.

Conversamos mais uns minutos – quer dizer horas -, Alice guardou minhas sacolas em seu closet – onde minhas compras sempre ficavam -, nos despedimos e desci.

Edward me levou em casa e quando cheguei Charlie me avisou que já tinha jantado na casa da Sue. Queria saber quando ele ia me contar que estava com Sue, mas achei melhor não tocar no assunto até que ele se sinta a vontade com isso.

Subi, tomei um banho, escovei os dente e os cabelos e deitei. Peguei meu celular e fiz a rotina de todas as noites.

"Dormindo Jude?" – perguntei.

"Não mais... rsrs" – eu ri.

"Desculpe! É que senti tanto sua falta hj...do seu corpo." – falei e um arrepio passou pela minha espinha.

"Uhmm...o que você quer fazer John?" – podia sentir a malicia na sua pergunta.

Resolvi jogar o jogo dele.

"Você, suas mãos...dentro de mim agora!?" – podia imaginar ele dando meu sorriso torto.

"Não brinca assim John! Não comigo."

"E o que você vai fazer comigo? Me castigar Jude?"

"Bella...Bella. A próxima vez que eu te pegar você vai me implorar pra parar!"

"Não conte com isso amor, não vou querer que você pare"

"Vamos ver então" – ele falou.

"Vou dormir, tentar né...Essa conversa me acendeu!" – estava mesmo cheia de tesão.

"rsrs...pode deixar, amanhã eu te apago"

Nos despedimos e eu fui dormir, sonhando com o dia de amanhã.

Acordei com batidas na minha porta. Olhei no relógio 6 e meia da manhã. Ninguém merece!

- Entra! - gritei.

- Bom Dia garota! Tô indo pescar com Mark, mas antes queria dar seu presente. – me entregou uma caixinha de veludo.

Abri e era uma caixinha com uma argola de ouro branco com algumas pedras azul.

- É linda pai! – falei o abraçando – mas não precisava, deve ter sido cara.

- Não custou nada! Fiz com algumas jóias da sua avó. Eram muito velhas pra te dar, então mandei desmanchar e fazer essa pra você. São águas marinhas e diamantes.

- Obrigada pai! São lindas! Vou usar hoje a noite. – coincidentemente minha blusa pra hoje a noite era azul.

- De nada Bells! Nos vemos no almoço? Vamos almoçar no Boat. – falou saindo do quarto. – Saímos de casa as 11 ehn! – gritou do corredor.

O que eu poderia fazer quando não eram nem 7 da manhã? Não conseguia mais dormir.

Me levantei, tomei meu remédio e arrumei minha mochila pra deixar na casa de Alice com minha coisas. Peguei apenas as coisas pessoais, já que Alice tinha tudo.

Dei uma arrumada na casa, troquei as roupas de cama, coloquei pra lavar e depois levei na secadora. Depois de algum tempo acordada meu estômago deu sinal de vida. Fui até a cozinha e fiz um café, mas minha fome não foi saciada com um simples café, então parti pro cereal com leite, pelo menos pra segurar meu estômago até Alice chegar. Olhei no relógio da cozinha, eram 8:15, subi pra me arrumar já que tinha marcado com Alice as nove.

Tomei um banho bem demorado, lavei meus cabelos com meu xampu de morango e deixei um pouco o condicionador agir enquanto me ensaboava. Escovei os dentes, passei um hidratante e fui até o armário pegar uma roupa. Peguei meu celular e depois de alguns minutos ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora.

Cumprimentei Alice e dei um beijo na sua bochecha. Rose também estava no carro.

- Hei...Feliz aniversário! – Rose falou bagunçando meus cabelos por trás do banco do carona.

- Obrigada Rose. – agradeci sem graça.

- Só vou te dar feliz aniversário quando te entregar meu presente. – Alice deu de ombros.

- Ok baixinha. Eu espero! – sorrimos juntas.

- Animada? – Rose me perguntou.

- Muito. – balancei a cabeça como uma criança, mas minha animação se chamava Edward e quando chegamos ele me esperava na porta com a cara inchada de sono e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Quando saímos do carro ele veio na minha direção me prendendo num abraço e colou seus lábios nos meus.

- Feliz aniversário John! – sussurrou no meu ouvindo me fazendo ficar arrepiada.

- Obrigada, mas você não devia fazer isso... – apontei pra minha orelha - ...não depois das mensagens de ontem.

- Uhmm – ele se encostou mais em mim – acho que podemos resolver isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus Edward! – revirei os olhos – são 9 da manha, você mal acordou e todos estão em casa. – o lembrei.

- Só dei uma sugestão...e foi você que reclamou e não eu! – sorriu pra mim cheio de maldade.

- Só espero que você me dê um presente a altura do que eu te dei. – dei uma piscadinha tentando sair sensual e ele entendeu que eu não estava falando do presente material.

- Vamos resolver isso...mais tarde. – passou a mão pela minha cintura me levando pra dentro da casa.

Quando entramos estavam todos sentados a mesa de jantar e quando me viram fizeram um coro de "Feliz aniversário!". Esme veio ao meu encontro e me deu um abraço carinhoso me guiando até a mesa.

Nunca tinha visto coisa parecida com aquela mesa de café-da-manhã, tinha de tudo ali.

- Esme, não precisava se incomodar. – falei corando de vergonha.

- Hoje é uma data especial querida. Mandei Maria fazer tudo pra você. Você merece! – falou puxando uma cadeira pra que me sentasse.

- Obrigada. – era única coisa que conseguia dizer no momento.

Comemos enquanto conversávamos animados. Carlisle teve que se retirar devido uma emergência no hospital e eu precisei avisar Esme que logo teria que ir embora, pois marquei de almoçar com Charlie.

Ela deu uma olhada no relógio e falou.

- Então temos que dar seus presentes. – falou enquanto me puxava pra sala de estar e todos nos seguiram.

Nos acomodamos na sala, uns nos sofás e outros no chão.

- Eu primeiro – Alice falou animada e bateu palma. – Toma! Feliz aniversário! – me entregou uma caixa.

Abri e era uma sandália prata, cheia de tiras estilo peep toe.

- Pra você usar hoje a noite! – me explicou – Falei que eu não gostei daquele que você comprou ontem. – deu de ombros.

- Obrigada Lice.

- Toma. – me entregou outro embrulho – Esse é do Jazz!

Abri e era um caderno, estilo agenda, todo enfeitado com notas musicais.

- Achei interessante a ideia quando você deu um parecido pra Edward. – falou meio sem graça.

- Obrigada Jazz! Adorei. – dei um sorriso pra ele.

Rose se levantou.

- Esse é meu e do Emmett. – me entregou uma caixa grande.

Era uma coleção de CDs dos Beattles.

- Ow...sem duvida o melhor. – falei dando brincando, dei um abraço em Rosalie e um soco no ombro do meu cunhado.

- Espere até ver o de Edward. – Esme disse vindo até mim – Esse é meu e de Carlisle querida! Esperamos que tudo se resolva, não agüentamos ver você tristinha! – me deu um envelope que parecia de carta.

Abri e era uma passagem de avião pra Phoenix, ai consegui entender suas palavras. Esme sempre tão atenciosa.

- Obrigada. – dei um abraço nela e um sorri pra Carlisle.

- Bom, acho que só falta um né? – Edward falou pela primeira vez desde que entramos na sala de estar.

O fitei com um olhar de curiosidade quando ele estava vindo em minha direção, segurou minhas mãos e me puxou do sofá.

- Vamos...seu presente esta na outra sala. – deu o meu sorriso torto.

Nós dois fomos até a outra sala que era onde ficava o piano de Edward e mais alguns instrumentos dele. Olhei pra trás e reparei que os outros não vieram atrás de nós.

- Eles não vem? – perguntei apontando pra trás.

- Não...eles disseram que não querem ver minha morte. – ele deu uma risada.

Já sabia que ele estava encrencado.

Quando entramos na sala não reparei nada de mais, então deduzi que o presente deveria ser pequeno. Mas, se era pequeno, porque guardar na sala de música?

Foi quando olhei direito pra sala. Não havia só um piano ali. Ao lado do piano de calda branco de Edward agora estava um piano de calda preto impecavelmente envernizado.

Olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Me diga...por favor...que você não fez isso Edward. – falei fechando os olhos. Ele só podia estar brincando comigo.

- Isso o que amor? Você sempre me disse que queria um piano de calda. – ele tocou meus lábios com os seus – Feliz aniversário! – falou calmamente apontando pro piano preto.

- Não...eu...eu não posso aceitar Edward. – falei nervosa – é demais! Deve ter custado muito caro. Esme não vai gostar de ver você gastando sua herança comigo.

- Foi ela que me deu a ideia. – falou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Vamos estreiar? – falou indo em direção ao piano e se sentando no banco a sua frente.

O acompanhei e sentei ao seu lado, tocando em algumas teclas do "meu" piano. Estava impressionantemente afinado.

- O que você vai tocar pra mim? – Edward perguntou cheirando meu pescoço.

- Assim não vou conseguir tocar nada. – esfreguei minha cabeça na sua e ele se afastou levantando as duas mãos.

Resolvi então tocar Imagine dos Beattles.

http:// .com/ watch? v=5JBm8sQxPL4&feature =related

Quando acabei de tocar ouvi almas atrás de mim e fiquei morrendo de vergonha. Tinha certeza que estava corada dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu te falei que você ia amar seu presente! – Alice disse.

- É...eu amei! – falei sorrindo pra Edward. E me lembrei de uma coisa...onde vou colocar esse piano. Edward mais uma vez "leu" meus pensamentos.

- Ele pode ficar aqui até irmos pra Nova Iorque e depois o lugar dele já esta garantido no apartamento de lá. – sorri pra ele mais uma vez pensando em como poderia ter um namorado mais perfeito.

Olhei no relógio e já era 10:30, teria uns 20 minutos pra me arrumar e sair com Charlie. Agradeci mais uma vez meus presentes, me despedi de todos e sai com Edward que me levaria até em casa.

Quando cheguei em casa Charlie já estava pronto. Edward me ajudou com os presente e foi embora, mas nos veríamos a noite no jantar.

Tomei um banho e confesso que demorei alguns minutos pra me arrumar. Até que eu escolhi minha roupa. Estávamos no outono, então o tempo começar a esfriar mais um pouco.

O jantar com Charlie foi tranqüilo, a maioria dele silencioso, já que nem e nem Charlie somos muito de falar.

Quando chegamos em casa por volta das 3 da tarde. Resolvi tirar um cochilo. Tinha dormido tarde ontem e Charlie fez o favor de me acordar cedo, então estava exausta.

Acordei com meu celular tocando. Olhei pro relógio e marcava 5 da tarde. Olhei o visor e vi que era Renee.

- Oi mãe.

- Oi Bella. Como esta sendo seu dia? – era impressão minha ou ela estava sendo seca comigo?

- Bom mãe. Almocei fora com Charlie e mais tarde vou sair com meus amigos. – respondi. Ela ficou em silêncio e depois me respondeu.

- Ok! Tenho que desligar, só liguei pra desejar feliz aniversário. Phil te manda um beijo. – falou curta e grossa.

- Mãe...

- Tchau Bella. – e desligou o telefone.

E a novela continua.

Não ia abrir mão de Edward, nem pela minha mãe eu faria isso. Ela tinha que enxergar que já havia crescido.

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Coloquei minha roupa que eu tinha separado pra jantar na casa dos Cullens e agora só me restava esperar alguém vir me buscar.

Desci e encontrei Charlie esparramado dormindo no sofá. Liguei pra Jake pra confirmar o encontro as 8 na casa dos Cullens e mandei uma mensagem pra Edward.

"Estou pronta, qdo quiser é só vim me pegar"

"Já estou chegando!" – ele me respondeu.

Escrevi um bilhete pra Charlie e minutos depois ouvi uma buzina. Abri a porta e era Edward. Estava lindo como sempre, minha perdição.

- Uau! Você esta linda! Aonde você vai assim? – ele me perguntou fazendo cara de surpresa.

- Vou jantar com a minha família. – falei passando por ele e indo em direção ao volvo.

- Família é? – me perguntou enquanto se sentava no banco do motorista dando meu sorriso.

- Por quê? Não é? – falei me lembrando de Esme que sempre me dizia que eu já era parte da família.

- Claro meu amor! – me puxou pra colar seus lábios nos meus e eu correspondi ao seu beijo cheio de carinho.

Chegamos à casa dos Cullens e estavam todos na sala de estar no esperando. Quando cheguei tive uma surpresa, Leah e Jacob, Seth e Anna também estavam lá. Cumprimentei a todos e me virei pra Jacob.

- Nessa você me pegou! – falei dando um tapinha em seu braço. – Estava aqui quando eu te liguei? – ele afirmou com a cabeça – Idiota. – eu murmurei rindo dele.

- Ah vai Bells...vai me dizer que não gostou da surpresa? – Jacob me perguntou.

- É claro que eu gostei! – falei dando um sorriso a minhas amigas.

Maria entrou na sala perguntando a Esme se poderia servir jantar e Esme autorizou, fomos todos pra mesa de jantar, que estava mais cheia que nunca.

O jantar foi animadíssimo, riamos e conversávamos o tempo todo. Foi bom ver meus dois grupos de amigos tão próximos, estava feliz como há muito tempo não ficava então resolvi expressar minha gratidão aquela família.

- Bom, queria falar umas coisas... – falei me levantando e sentindo meu rosto esquentar instantaneamente. – Primeiro queria agradecer a Esme e Carlisle por me receberem de braços abertos em sua casa, sua família e esse jantar...não tenho nem palavras... – Esme me deu um sorriso emocionado e meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas. – A Edward que é meu porto seguro e meus amigos...sem vocês não sei como sobreviveriam em Forks. – falei olhando pra cada um dos meus amigos e no final eu já estava chorando.

Esme se levantou e veio até mim, me dando um abraço de mãe pra filha.

- Você já é parte da família querida! – falou enxugando um lágrima que descia pela minha bochecha, eu apenas sussurrei um obrigada.

Edward veio até mim, me deu um selinho e saiu indo em direção a cozinha.

- Bella sempre nos surpreendendo! – falou Emmett – Mas tenho que confessar, você fica engraçada quando fica vermelha igual um tomate. – deu sua gargalhada escandalosa.

De repente todos começaram a cantar parabéns, quando me virei vi Edward saindo da cozinha com um bolo nas mãos e tinha um monte de velas em cima.

Balancei minha cabeça, dei um sorriso e me virei pra Alice. Sabia que isso era coisa dela.

- O que é? É só um bolinho Bella! – ela deu de ombros. – Vamos! Faça um pedido e apague as velas. – falou me levando em direção a Edward.

Nossa! Tinha tantos pedidos na minha mente, tantos desejos, mas pedi o que eu mais queria no momento...ficar bem com a minha mãe. E depois de vários assopros e a ajuda de Emmett consegui apagar todas as velas.

Todos comeram do bolo – que estava uma delicia – e subimos pra nos arrumarmos no quarto de Alice e os meninos foram pro quarto de Edward.

Alice e Rose se revezava pra arrumar a mim, Leah e Anna. Quando estávamos prontas elas foram cuidar delas.

Rose estava com uma micro saia jeans, um tomara que cai de setim rosa e sandália de paetês dourada, cabelos soltos com cachos largos de baby liss e uma bolsa rosa Channel. Bem Rosalie.

Alice estava com uma calça jeans rasgada, uma blusa preto e branca, peep toe preto com a plataforma dourada e sua bolsa Jimmy Choo.

Eu estava com calça jeans preta, um tomara que caia azul petróleo, as sandálias prata que Alice me deu mais cedo e as argolas que Charlie havia me dado de manhã, com um bolsa em outro tom de azul.

Leah e Anna também estavam lindas.

Quando descemos encontramos cinco homens babando pro que estavam vendo. Chegava a ser engraçado.

- Ok! Ok! Podem fechar a boca agora – Alice disse dando uma gargalhada e em seguida um selinho em Jasper.

Cada um pegou seu par e seguimos em direção a garagem. Nos dividimos em 3 carros. Eu, Alice e Jasper no volvo de Edward. Rose e Emmett na Mercedes vermelha de Rose e Jacob, Leah, Seth e Anna no carro do Jacob.

Pegamos a estrada e demoramos cerca de 1h e meia até Seattle – considerando que Edward faz um carro voar. Alice já tinha colocado nossos nomes numa lista vip e por isso não precisamos enfrentar fila pra entrar.

Quando entramos fiquei de boca aberta. A boate era pequena, mas parecia ser ótima, tinha um jogo forte de luzes azuis. Todos estavam muito animados e a música era boa. Fomos guiados até uma pequena área do espaço vip da Trinity.

- Ah! Eu não vou ficar aqui, quero ir pra lá! – Alice disse fazendo um biquinho e apontando pra pista de dança. Então todos resolvemos ir também.

Estava tocando uma música da Shakira que eu amava, então comecei a me soltar.

** Música que tocava: Shakira – Give ****it up to me **

http:// www. / watch?v= wWp436JqB6c

- Bella vamos no bar comigo? – Alice me perguntou, dei um selinho em Edward e fomos em direção ao bar

Alice pediu um sexo on the beach, Anna e Leah coca-cola – falaram que não estavam acostumadas a beber – e eu ainda não sabia o que beber.

- Hey! – chamei uma menina que devia ser garçonete. – O que você me indica pra beber? - perguntei.

- Gosta de vodka? – ela me perguntou e eu não sabia o que dizer, nunca tinha bebido vodka antes, mas fiz que sim com a cabeça. – E de baunilha? – ela perguntou de novo e eu apenas afirmei.

Ela se virou e colocou um copinho com um liquido branco na minha frente.

- É Absolut Vanilla. – acho q ela viu minha expressão de confusão – É vodka gatinha...vodka de baunilha. – Ah sim! Sorri e minha vontade era de dar um tapa na minha testa.

Agradeci, paguei e virei meu copinho pras meninas.

- A nossa noite! – eu disse enquanto todas levantavam suas bebidas e em seguida bebíamos. Eu virei a minha num gole só e senti minha garganta queimar, mas a vodka era realmente muito boa, deixou um gosto bom na minha boca.

Senti mãos na minha cintura e quando virei Edward tomou meus lábios num beijo de puro desejo.

- Uhmmm... – falou de olhos fechados – Absolut Vanilla! – e me beijou de novo.

Edward se afastou de mim e quando voltou tinha uma garrafa branca nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – perguntei curiosa.

- O mesmo que você bebeu. – ele falou servindo dois copos.

Bebi o meu de uma vez só e quando ele foi beber o dele, tomei de sua mão e bebi também.

- Oww! Só você que pode? – falou colando seu corpo no seu.

- Você esta dirigindo meu bem...e hoje a noite é minha...ou seja, yeah! Só eu posso! – colei meus lábios nos dele.

Servi mais uma dose de Absolut pra mim.

- Já disse que você estava uma delicia hoje? – sussurrou no meu ouvido – Ainda mais com esse gosto de baunilha na sua boca. – ele beijava meu pescoço, eu já estava perdendo a noção de espaço, quando ele tomou o copinho da minha mão e tomou num só gole.

- Hey! Isso é golpe baixo! – falei irritada, queria chegar viva em casa.

- Eu não vou voltar dirigindo John. Jazz vai levar o carro. Hoje só quero curtir com você! – me deu mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Bebemos mais umas 3 doses e Alice me puxou pra pista de dança. Agora tocava Bad Romance.

Edward e os meninos ficaram sentados em uma mesinha perto da pista de dança, enquanto nos olhavam Dançar.

Eu dançava olhando pra Edward, a vodka já estava fazendo efeito em mim. Eu o provocava de todas as maneiras e ele me devorava com o olhar. Tomei mais uma dose de Absolut e voltei pra pista onde as meninas estavam. Eu, Rose e Alice já estávamos meio "alta", acho q todo mundo, só Jasper, Leah, Anna e Jacob não estavam bebendo naquela noite.

Quando a música mudou senti uma mão na minha cintura, pensando que fosse Edward me encostei nele, mas percebi que não era Edward, porque a pessoa que se encostou em mim era mais baixo que ele. Dei um pulo de susto e virei de frente pra pessoa.

- Oi Bella! Feliz aniversário! – Mike falou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Mike? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei assustada. Procurei pra ver onde estava Edward, mas não o via. Só conseguia ver nossos amigos. Emmett me indicou o bar com a cabeça.

- Sei que apareci sem avisar, mas queria te dar parabéns pessoalmente. – ele falou numa calma que dava raiva.

_Ok! Já deu agora vai embora – _pensei, mas jamais conseguiria falar isso pra alguém.

O que ele pensava? Tudo bem que a gente já tinha se "pegado" num passado não muito distante, mas eu nunca gostei de Mike e sempre achei que ele também não era apaixonado por mim, mas depois de vê-lo em Seattle por minha causa eu percebi que era o contrário.

- Estive na sua casa e Charlie me disse que estava aqui com uns amigos. – nota mental de matar Charlie amanhã.

- Tudo bem! Er...obrigada! – dei um abraço nele. – Esta sozinho?

- Não. Vim com o Tom. – Ele apontou pro Tom. Ah ta! Seu "caso". Todos do colégio de Phoenix riam desse titulo, porque onde um estava o outro também estava.

Acenei pro Tom e ele me deu um sorriso.

- Bella. Preciso te dizer uma coisa. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Fui até a mesa e tomei mais uma dose de Absolut, só não tomei mais porque acabou. Meu Deus! Onde Edward tinha se metido.

- O que você queria me falar Mike? – perguntei coçando a garganta.

- Bella, desde que você foi embora, não consigo parar de pensar em você. Acho que to apaixonado por você Bella! – minhas pernas tremiam e com certeza não era culpa da vodka. – Bella, quer namorar comigo? – ahm? Tá louco? Eu que bebo e outras pessoas que ficam "ruim"?

Não tive tempo de pensar ele me segurou e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu estava parada, não conseguia fazer nem um movimento. Não fechei os olhos e não correspondi o beijo. Quando olhei por cima do ombro de Mike vi Edward com uma garrafa nova de Absolut Vanilla atônito com uma expressão vazia e nossos amigos me olhando de boca aberta. Coloquei toda minha força nas mãos e empurrei Mike.

- Tá louco? – bati nele – Como você aparece assim do nada pra estragar minha vida Mike! – gritava com ele.

Senti um puxão forte no meu braço e meu corpo sendo levado dali. Olhei e era Edward ele me levava pro espaço vip reservado a nosso grupo.

- Você pode começar a explicar tudo isso Bella? – sua voz transbordava raiva e rancor.

- Edward por favor! – me aproximei dele e ele se afastou.

- Só quero que você me dê um motivo pra não te largar aqui e ir embora Bella! – sua voz estava alta demais. Me sentei, lágrimas tentavam sair dos meu olhos, mas eu não podia chorar na frente dele. Não naquele momento.

- Mike e eu tivemos um lance antes de eu vim pra Forks, não chegamos a namorar, mas ficávamos quase todos os dias na escola. – falei fitando meus pés.

- Você já transou com ele Bella? – ele fazia uma cara de nojo e estava cortando meu coração.

- NÃO! Claro que não! – me levante e o abracei – Você sabe que você foi o primeiro...e será o único!

Ele mantinha suas mãos do lado do seu corpo. Comecei a ficar com raiva, porque ele estava me crucificando por uma coisa que eu não fiz, ele viu que eu não correspondi ao beijo. Ele insinuou que eu era mentirosa, porque duvidava que eu não tinha perdido a virgindade com ele.

Uma raiva tomou conta do meu corpo. Me afastei dele e peguei minha bolsa.

- Vou embora! Depois se você quiser a gente conversa. – as lágrimas desciam do meu rosto e eu as exuguei pra não borrar minha maquiagem.

Me virei e ele continuou onde estava. Eu estava com ódio. Dele, do Mike e de mim.

Eu realmente ia embora, mas antes resolvi passar no bar.

- Hey! Me dê uma dose de Absolut Vanilla! – pedi a mesma coisa a menina, sabia que não podia misturar um monte de coisas, senão a ressaca seria pior.

Virei a dose e pedi outra. Alguém segurou meu braço.

- Acho melhor você parar Bella. – Jake falou e eu realmente estava visivelmente alterada. O abracei.

- Eu quero morrer Jake. Ele me odeia! – chorei em seu peito. Eu não podia perder Edward, não assim.

- Bella...vocês dois estão bêbados, amanhã vocês conversam com calma. – ele disse alisando meu cabelo. – Venha vou te levar pra casa.

Olhei pra Leah e Anna e ela dançavam animadas na pista de dança.

- Não! Não precisa...vou estragar a noite delas. – apontei pra meninas com a cabeça.

- Ok! Então senta lá na mesa comigo? – ele me perguntou.

- Nem fudendo eu vou lá. Pode ir eu to bem! – falei passando a mão nos olhos.

Jake se virou pra garçonete e falou algo em seu ouvindo. Conhecendo bem Jacob ele deve ter falado algo o tipo "não dê mais álcool pra ela".

Continuei sentada no banquinho do bar fitando aquelas luzes azuis que me deixavam quase cega. Minha cabeça rodava e as paredes iam junto. Pedi uma garrafa de água à garçonete e a bebi.

- Bella? – me virei e vi aqueles olhos verdes que eu amava e minha vontade de chorar só aumentava.

Virei a cara e quando me inclinei pra sair do banco ele me segurou.

- Só quero conversar com você!

- Mas eu não quero conversar com você Edward. Você me magoou! Sei que você pensa que a errada sou eu, mas eu não penso assim, então me solta. – falei friamente.

- O que você queria que eu pensasse? Ehn? Fui até o bar pegar mais vodka e quando voltei você estava beijando um cara Bella! Na minha frente! – ele quase gritava na minha cara.

- Primeiro: eu não estava beijando um cara, ele me agarrou contra minha vontade. Segundo: fala baixo comigo, quem você pensa que é? – fiz questão de ser grossa com ele.

- Eu sou seu namorado!- cuspiu as palavras na minha cara.

- Acho que não mais! – fiz uma careta e levantei a sobrancelha.

- Então é isso? Você vai terminar comigo por causa daquele babaca?

- Quem esta assim por causa daquele babaca é você! Você vai jogar fora tudo o que vivemos, sentimos e falamos um pro outro por causa dele. – falei calmamente – Ele não é nada pra mim! Nunca foi! – me virei indo em direção a saída.

Precisava sair dali, aquele lugar estava me sufocando. Senti uma mão no meu braço e ele me puxou colando meu corpo no dele. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximo e eu conseguia sentir seu hálito de álcool e hortelã.

- Me solta! Você esta e machucando! – falei entre os dentes.

- Não até você me provar que é minha! – me puxou mais pra perto colando nossos lábios num beijo faminto que chegava a machucar.

Suas mãos entraram com força em meus cabelos, os puxando e me fazendo gemer de dor e prazer.

- Edward...para! – falei o empurrando. Ele me soltou.

- Me desculpa Bella...eu fiquei louco de ciúmes...só de pensar em outro te tocando. – ele falou com um olhar triste.

- Eu nunca serei de mais ninguém Jude. Eu sou sua. Eu amo você! – falei cheirando seu pescoço.

- Vem! – ele falou animado me puxando pra parte de cima da boate, onde ficava a área vip. Me empurrou pra dentro do banheiro masculino e trancou a porta.

- Edward não acho uma boa ideia. – falei enquanto ele beijada todas as partes expostas do meu corpo.

- Eu quero você agora Bella! Aqui! – colou seus lábios nos meus com urgência me fazendo esquecer aquela briga idiota.

Parei o beijo e me afastei dele desabotoando minha calça.

- Mudou de ideia? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Mudei! Vou provar que eu sou só sua! – falei abaixando meu jeans e a calcinha junto.

Ele me pegou e me virou de costas pra ele. Beijando meu pescoço, ombro. Eu senti ele entrar de uma vez só em mim. Gemi alto e joguei minha cabeça pra trás apoiando no seu ombro. Ele abaixou meu tomara que caia e agarrou meu seio com força enquanto sua outra mão afastava com força meus cabelos pra ele ter livre acesso ao meu pescoço.

Não demorou muito e atingimos o ápice juntos.

Saímos do banheiro e voltamos pra pista de dança como se nada tivesse acontecido – nem entre nós e nem no banheiro. Ficamos a noite toda namorando e tomando mais umas doses de Absolut.

Saímos da Trinity eram umas 2 da manhã, já que a viagem até Forks era longa e Jasper não fazia o carro voar com Edward.

Eu, Edward e Alice dormimos todo o caminho – efeito do álcool claro. Quando chegamos Jasper nos acordou e entramos. Hoje cada um dormiria com seus respectivos, já que eu dei a largada da outra vez.

Quando deitamos na cama só pensávamos em dormir. Edward tomou 2 analgésicos e me deu dois, dizendo que ia amenizar a ressaca de amanhã.

Dormimos do jeito que estávamos, vestidos, de sapatos, suados e fedendo a cigarro.


	8. Cap 8 Adeus High School

**Cap 8 Adeus High School**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte me sentia péssima fisicamente. Meu corpo doía e estava sentindo uma sede enorme. Resolvi me levantar e deixei Edward dormindo. Tomei meu remédio, peguei minha roupa que tinha deixado lá no dia anterior e fui tomar um banho quente. Demorei cerca de 20 minutos no banho e quando estava saindo Edward entrou no banheiro.

- Boa hora pra tomar um banho? - falou tirando sua roupa e entrando no box enquanto eu ainda estava dentro.

- Já acabei pode vir. - falei saindo, mas fui puxada pra debaixo do chuveiro de novo.

- Você não esta entendendo John. Quero tomar banho com você! - falou me puxando e colando nossos lábios.

- Edward! Estão todos em casa…para! - já não estava conseguindo pensar direito.

- É só fazermos silêncio! - falou enquanto acariciava meus seios com uma mão e a outra entrava em meu sexo.

- Oh Deus!…eu criei um monstro! - falei num tom de brincadeira.

Ele me pegou no colo e se encaixou em mim. Eu gemia alto enquanto suas investidas ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

- Shiii Bella! Não queremos que ninguém saiba o que estamos fazendo… - calou meus gemidos com um beijo.

- Não consigo…oh Deus…não com você…fazendo isso. - ele deu um sorriso safado.

E então eu lembrei.

- A…camisinha…Edward…para! - empurrei seu peito com as minhas mãos. Ele parou, mas ainda estava dentro de mim.

- Você não esta tomando remédio? - ele me perguntou confuso.

- Estou, mas até mês que vem ainda temos que usar camisinha - na mesma hora ele me soltou, saiu do banheiro e em segundos voltou com a camisinha colocada. Se sentou no vaso e me chamou.

Sentei de frente pra ele. Eu subia e descia lentamente, enquanto suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos e suas unhas pequenas arranhavam minhas costas. Sua boca estava ocupada nos meus seios e minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos com força.

Pra abafar meus gemidos eu colocava minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço.

Não demorou muito e nós atingimos nosso orgasmo. Eu primeiro e depois ele.

- Eu te amo Bella! Você é maravilhosa! - falou com o rosto no vão dos meus seios.

- Também te amo! - falei alisando seus cabelos e me levantei, fazendo com que ele saísse de dentro de mim.

Voltei pro chuveiro e tomei outro banho, dessa vez junto com ele. Nos vestimos e descemos pra tomar café.

Estavam todos a mesa - menos Carlisle que havia ido pro hospital. Tivemos que ouvir as gracinhas de Alice e Emmett, do tipo "Você esta com a pele ótima Bella!", "A noite foi boa?", "Dormiram bem?…se é que dormiram!" e outras coisas do tipo.

Edward me levou pra casa e ficou comigo até Charlie chegar da pescaria com Mark. Quando Charlie chegou ele foi embora, não aceitou jantar conosco e também não discuti, sei que Esme faz questão que no domingo fiquem todos juntos durante as refeições.

No dia seguinte, Edward me buscou pra irmos pra escola. Tivemos prova de História e Literatura - que eu sabia que tiraria de letra.

Durante toda semana fizemos as últimas provas do High School. Estávamos sobre muita pressão e é claro que depois da prova de matemática eu chorei com medo de não ter passado.

Na sexta dia 19 fomos a escola somente pra pegar os resultados e pra nossa felicidade, todos passamos e conseguimos concluir o ensino médio, Emmett parecia um louco comemorando, coitada da Rose que foi jogada de um lado pro outro feito boneca. Pra comemorar fomos almoçar juntos num restaurante de massas que tinha em Forks - acho que era o único restaurante de lá.

Depois da aula eu e as meninas fomos às compras em Port Angeles pra formatura e fizemos as unhas em um salão. Até Anna e Leah foram elas não iriam se formar, mas iriam ao baile com a gente.

Eu, Rose e Alice compramos dois tipos de vestidos. Um longuete pra cerimônia de formatura que seria amanhã de manhã e um longo por baile no final da noite.

Depois das compras, eu e Rose, fomos dormir na casa de Alice, pra nos arrumarmos de manhã. Ficamos conversando até tarde enquanto os meninos jogavam vídeo game.

Dormi no quarto de Edward, mas estávamos tão cansados que só dormimos mesmo.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma Alice ligada no 220 e batendo na nossa porta.

- Edward acorda! – sacudi ele.

- Manda ela embora Bella. – falou ainda de olhos fechados. Me levantei e abri a porta. Alice passou por ela como um jato.

- Isso são horas Bella? Vamos nos atrasar! Vai tomar um banho. Anda! – falou batendo o pé no chão.

- Cara! Sério! O que você tomou logo de manhã Alice? – perguntei dando risada da cara dela.

- Nada. – deu de ombros – Só estou animada! 20 minutos pro seu banho Bella, nem mais, nem menos. – falou saindo do quarto.

- Sério...ela ainda vai ter um treco. – falei pra Edward que ria incontrolavelmente.

Fui tomar um banho e em seguida Edward entrou no banheiro.

- Quer companhia? – me perguntou cheio de malicia, já tirando a roupa.

- Uhmm...tentador...mas vou ter que recusar, senão Alice enfarta. – sai do chuveiro e dei espaço pra ele entrar.

- Ok! Também tenho que me arrumar, mas depois a gente termina esse assunto. – falou dando um tapinha na minha bunda.

Coloquei um moleton e fui até o quarto de Alice pra ela me arrumar. Rose já estava lá.

Alice me maquiou enquanto Rose alisava e fazia babyliss no meu cabelo. Resolvemos ir todas de cabelo solto.

Alice estava com um vestidopreto justíssimo, peep toe preto de verniz e brincos de ouro branco com pedras rosa. Seu cabelo estava liso um pouco acima dos ombros.

Rosalie estava com um vestido vermelho melancia que deixava seu corpo ainda mais lindo e sandálias pretas. Com os longos cabelos loiros soltos.

Eu estava com um vestido branco tomara que caia de setim, com a barra preta, peep toe preto de verniz e uns brincos coloridos – coisa de Alice. Ela disse que eu tinha que colocar uma cor no meu visual.

Nos olhamos juntas no enorme espelho do quarto de Alice – como sempre fazíamos – e elas saíram do quarto me deixando sozinha. Meu celular tocou, olhei o visor, mas não reconheci o número.

- Alô? – perguntei.

- Bella? É Mike. – Aff! Revirei os olhos. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo e com você? – perguntei com pressa. – Ainda esta em Forks?

- Não. – deu uma risada e eu bufei, porque não achei graça nenhuma. – Só liguei pra me desculpar pelo episódio na boate. Estava meio "alto" e não pensei antes de te agarrar.

Estranho! Uma semana depois que ele me liga pra se desculpar? Muito estranho!

- Tudo bem Mike. Já passou. – falei desconfiada.

- Bella. Eu estava "alto", mas tudo que eu falei é verdade. – fiquei em silêncio. Eu ainda não tinha sido clara o bastante. Pois então agora eu faria questão de ser.

- Ok Mike, mas você sabe que eu tenho namorado e o amo, não é? – pra melhorar a situação Edward entrou no quarto – Tenho que ir! Depois a gente se fala. Tchau!

- Tchau Bella! – desliguei e olhei pra Edward, mas eu não conseguia ler sua expressão.

Ele se sentou na cama e olhou pra mim.

- E então quem era? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Era...o Mike. – abaixei meus olhos. Não podia mentir pra ele, até porque provavelmente ele ouviu quando eu falei o nome dele.

- E? – me perguntou indiferente.

- Queria se desculpar pela semana passada na Trinity. – mordi os lábios.

- É a primeira vez que ele te liga Bella? Desde quando ele te beijou lá? – ele praticamente me fuzilou com os olhos.

- De novo Edward? Onde esta a confiança entre nós? – perguntei me aproximando dele. Segurei seu rosto. – Você ainda não entendeu meu amor por você?

Ele me olhou com os olhos tristes e depois me abraçou.

- Bella...eu te amo tanto, só de pensar em te perder dói. De pensar em você com outro... – o interrompi e colei meus lábios nos dele.

- Vou falar mais uma vez com você...é só você que eu amo, só você que eu quero, que eu desejo, só você me faz completa...e não quero mais falar sobre isso. – me levantei puxando ele junto. – Vamos senão Alice tem 3 filhos coloridos. – Ele riu e me puxou pra um abraço.

- Promete que vai ser só minha? – falou cheirando meu cabelo.

- Não preciso prometer isso, mas se te faz feliz...Sim, eu prometo. Agora vamos.

Descemos e estavam todos nos esperando na sala de estar.

Quando chegamos na escola, ela estava toda enfeitada em tons de amarelo e branco. Até nossa beca era amarela – na verdade um amarelo gema de ovo horrível – Alice reclamou duas horas antes de vestir e nos fez prometer não tirar nenhuma foto dela de beca.

Esme e Carlisle estavam lá. Assim como Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Jacob e Anna. Mas eu me sentia vazia. Faltava uma pessoa ali...minha mãe. Que me parabenizou pela formatura por e-mail. Se ela precisa de espaço eu daria e quando ela quiser estarei esperando ela de braços abertos, afinal ela é minha mãe e essa implicância com Edward pode ser facilmente superada.

A cerimônia foi um saco. Toda aquela baboseira de orador, homenagem ao professor e etc, etc, etc. Estava frio em Forks, tínhamos entrado no outono, que é como o cartão de visita do inverno, ainda mais em Forks que é normal chuva e frio o ano todo.

O Diretor chamou um a um pra pegar seu canudo e no final jogamos o nosso chapéu.

Eu estava explodindo de felicidade por vários motivos. Primeiro: Eu iria embora de Forks. Segundo – e melhor: Edward iria comigo. Terceiro: Eu estava livre do massacre que é o High School. Quarto: Ia cursar meu sonho no melhor conservatório de música do País. Etc, etc e etc. Escreveria um livro se listasse todos os motivos da minha felicidade, apesar do vazio pela ausência da minha mãe ainda estar presente no meu coração.

Depois da formatura Esme ofereceu um jantar na sua casa pra nós formandos e fomos todos pra lá. Almoçamos e conversamos animadamente. Lá pelas 3 da tarde Sue, Charlie, Jacob e Seth foram embora e nós ficamos pra nos arrumarmos pro baile que começava as 7 da noite num salão que a escola alugou pra festa.

Alice ligou o vídeo game e fizemos uma rodada de Guitar Hero só de meninas, eu claro, tive que cantar, enquanto tocávamos os meninos riam do jeito desengonçado de Rose e Anna na guitarra. Perdemos a noção da hora jogando e quando lembramos do baile já eram 5 da tarde. Deixamos os meninos assumir o jogo e subimos pra começar a sessão beleza.

Mais uma vez Rose e Alice ajudaram a mim, Anna e Leah a se arrumar. Quando acabamos, fomos todas pra frente do espelho e ficamos dando risadas de nós mesmos.

Alice estava maravilhosa num vestido Marquesa longo e marrom, com o top dourado. Seus acessórios também eram todos dourados. Ela deixou os cabelos soltos e lisos.

Rose estava com um vestido frente única vermelho sangue, com peep toe vermelho de setim, brincos de ouro branco e sua bolsa Channel. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e cacheados.

Eu estava com um vestido azul escuro e com acessórios de prata e cristais swarovisk. Alice fez um coque em meu cabelo, deixando umas partes da franja soltas.

Leah e Anna também estava lindas, não tão emperiquitadas como a gente, mas mesmo assim lindas.

Descemos todas juntas. Jacob e Seth já estavam na sala também. Os meninos também estavam lindos! Edward, Jasper e Emmett estavam impecáveis em seus smokings. E como sempre todos ficaram babando na gente – Ok! Eles não se cansam!

- Temos um....brinde...podemos dizer assim! – Disse Emmett dando sua risada alta e olhou pros meninos.

- E o que é? – Rose perguntou.

Jasper puxou duas garrafas de vodka de uma sacola.

- Já que lá não vai ter nada alcoólico, resolvemos esse problema. –Jasper falou simplesmente.

- Ok! Ótima ideia, mas o que vamos fazer se formos pegos? – eu quis saber.

- Bella sempre certinha! – Emmett resmungou.

- Ninguém vai ver amor. – Edward disse e me deu um selinho.

- Ok! Vocês que sabem! Então só temos que resolver quem vai dirigir né. – falei

- Eu não vou beber! – disse Jacob. – Tenho que levar eles pra casa depois do baile. – apontou com a cabeça em direção de Leah e seu irmão abraçado com Anna.

- Pedra, papel e tesoura? – Alice perguntou.

Eu, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rose fizemos uma rodinha. Jogamos – e como Murphy me odeia – eu perdi. Ia ter que ficar sem beber pra trazer todos pra casa.

Não ia ser tão difícil assim, né?

Quando chegamos no local o salão era enorme e estava lindo. Estava todo decorado com rosas brancas, havia setim branco caído de guirlandas de flores presas no teto e mesas para os formandos e seus convidados. A decoração era preto e branca – pelo menos não era amarelo ovo como da formatura.

Entramos e fomos em direção a uma mesa. Emmett tirou as duas garrafas de dentro do paletó e colocou em baixo da mesa, as cobrindo com a toalha.

Eu estava, literalmente, me sentindo uma criança que estava fazendo arte, com medo de ser pega a qualquer momento.

Sem contar a vontade de beber! Mas eu era a "amiga" da vez, então, nada de álcool.

Alice logo nos carregou pra pista de dança e eu pude logo reconhecer muitos dos rostos que estavam por ali. Haviam alunos desde o primeiro ano – como Seth – até o último ano, que também estava se formando.

Os meninos ficaram na mesa, misturando a vodka no refrigerante que o garçom trouxe pra eles.

Estávamos dançando quando senti uma mão em minha cintura. No mesmo momento a música mudou pra uma mais lenta.

- Oi Bella. – era Tyler. – Podemos dançar?

Tyler era um menino bonito, tinha a pele morena, cabelos bem baixo e lábios grossos – mas não me interessava -, eu desconfiava que ele tinha uma queda por mim, assim como eu sabia que Liza tinha por Edward, mas não vi maldade naquele pedido, então aceitei.

- Claro Tyler! – falei passando as mãos por cima do seu pescoço.

E seguimos o ritmo da música.

- Você esta muito bonita hoje Bella! – ele me disse corando.

- Obrigada! – respondi corando também.

Quando a música acabou me soltei dos seus braços e fui em direção a mesa, deixando as meninas na pista com seus namorados, onde ainda tocava música lenta. Só Edward estava sentado com um copo cheio de refrigerante "batizado". Quando eu cheguei perto dele, ele se levantou e saiu.

Ótimo! Agora ele estava com ciúmes do Tyler e ia me odiar por causa disso. Me sentei sozinha naquela mesa enorme.

- O que houve? – Anna me perguntou tomando um gole da sua água.

- Nada! Só Edward e mais uma crise de ciúmes. – dei um sorriso. Ela sorriu também e voltou pra pista de dança.

Resolvi procurar Edward e o encontrei em uma mesa afastada conversando com ninguém menos do que Liza.

- Oi gente. – os cumprimentei cinicamente. Edward ficou calado.

- Olá Bella. – Liza me respondeu com aquela voz irritante. – Senta ai!

- Na verdade... – olhei pra Edward – Será que posso falar com você?

Ele se levantou e saiu andando. Dei um aceno pra Liza e o segui pra fora do salão, onde havia silêncio.

- Precisamos conversar. – falei.

- Sobre? – ele respondeu seco.

- Sobre Edward? O que foi aquilo lá dentro. – ele não me respondeu - Ehn?

Ele ia se afastando de mim, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Hey...hey...tô falando com você.

Ele parou e fechou as mãos.

- Então vai se assim? Todas vez que sairmos vai ser esse estresse? – perguntei.

- O que você quer Bella? Me deixa! Volta pra lá e vai dançar. – falou perto do meu rosto e eu conseguia sentir de longe o seu hálito de álcool.

Passei as mãos pela sua cintura.

- Jude...não tem nem duas horas que chegamos na festa e já brigamos! Por favor! Só dancei com ele. – quando tentei beijar seu pescoço ele segurou meus ombros e me afastou.

- Com Tyler Smith Bella? Todos de Forks sabem que ele é doido pra comer você. – cuspiu as palavras em mim, ele estava repetindo as mesmas palavras que eu disse sobre Liza no dia do seu aniversário. – Deve estar agora comentando com os amigos dele, como ele conseguiu passar a mão em você e como vai fazer pra te levar pro Star Motel.

A sensação daquelas palavras jogadas na minha cara me partiu em pedaços. Como pode uma pessoa que te ama te ofender dessa maneira? Me comer? O que ele queria dizer? Eu preferia nem pensar, estava tentando não pensar. Aquele não era meu Edward.

Me afastei lentamente de frente pra ele enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos e via minhas lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas.

- Você é um grosso Edward Cullen! Eu te odeio! – sai correndo dali.

Fui até nossa mesa e estava vazia. Minha boca estava seca, então peguei o primeiro copo que vi pela frente e bebi. Vodka. Desceu queimando minha garganta e no mesmo momento me dando uma sensação de bem estar. Olhei pra pista de dança e vi todos os meus amigos se divertindo. Era disso que eu precisava, me divertir e esquecer ele.

Me ajoelhei e peguei uma das garrafas de vodka debaixo da mesa. Coloquei a garrafa que estava pela metade por baixo do vestido e fui até o banheiro do salão.

Me tranquei na cabine e comecei a beber no gargalo da garrafa.

Chorava incontrolavelmente e cada vez mais, conforme o álcool ia fazendo efeito em mim.

Estava magoada, puta da vida e com muita raiva do Edward. O que ele queria? Colocar uma placa de propriedade privada em mim? Não podia mais viver é isso?

Aquele idiota possessivo e arrogante, mas eu o amo tanto. Não posso perder ele.

Tirei minhas sandálias e abracei meus joelhos tentando juntar meus pedaços. Queria beber mais, mas a vodka acabou.

Ouvi batidas na porta e fiquei imóvel. Quem quer que fosse iria embora logo.

- Bella! Eu sei que esta ai! Abra a porta. – Alice gritou.

- Me deixa Alice. Volta pro Jasper e me deixar! – também gritei.

- Bella também sabemos que uma garrafa sumiu. – ela falou mais baixo.

Empurrei a garrafa vazia por baixo da porta.

- Meu Deus Bella! Você bebeu tudo sozinha? – ela estava pasma. Calcei minhas sandálias, abri a porta e ela fez uma careta.

- Eu sei...estou horrível! – falei indo em direção a pia. Lavei meu rosto tentando deixar um pouco de maquiagem ainda nele. Arrumei meu cabelo.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Nada Lice! Eu apenas odeio seu irmão. Diz pra ele que se tiver amor a vida, pra não aparecer na minha frente. Vamos! – segurei sua mão e fui em direção a porta, mas estava muito tonta, tropecei no meu próprio pé e me escorrei na bancada da pia.

- Ow! Devagar mocinha bêbada! – Alice disse rindo.

- Não estou bêbada Lice! Só contente! – pisquei o olho pra ela, alisei meu vestido e sai do banheiro, com Alice me seguindo.

Quando estava indo em direção a nossa mesa vi Edward na mesa de Liza.

Meu sangue ferveu! Respira Bella! Respira!

Sentei na mesa e todos olharam pra mim.

- Tô vestida de palhaço? – perguntei olhando pra eles. Na mesma hora todos viraram o rosto e outra direção. – Desculpa gente! – falei me sentando.

- Isso ai ta batizado? – falei com Jasper apontando pro copo em sua mão. Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Virei tudo de uma vez só e todos me olharam.

- Que foi gente? Já estou bêbada! Você vão ter que arrumar outra idiota pra dirigir! – falei me levantando e indo em direção a pista de dança.

No inicio dancei sozinha, mas logo achei umas meninas da nossa turma e fiquei dançando com elas. Depois de alguns minutos os meninos da nossa turma se levantaram e vieram dançar com a gente. Ficamos zuando, fazendo rodinha e quando começou a música lenta Tyler me chamou pra dançar de novo.

- Não acho uma boa ideia Tyler, desculpe! – me virei pra sair, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Por causa do seu namorado? – ele olhou pra Edward, que coincidentemente olhava pra nós.

- Acho que depois de hoje ele não é mais. – eu ri com o pensamento.

- Então posso te beijar, não é? – ele estava diminuindo a distancia entre nós dois.

- Não! Não mesmo! – me virei de novo e ele me segurou.

- Me solta! – falei entre os dentes, sacudindo meu braço pra que ele soltasse.

- Ah! Vamos Bella! Você já esta bêbada, é só relaxar! – falou com um sorriso nojento nos lábios.

- Vou pedir mais uma vez Tyler. Me. Solta! – já estava bem, bem irritada.

Vi Tyler cambalear pra trás e me virei.

- Vamos Bella! Vou te levar pra casa! – Jacob disse depois de empurrar Tyler.

- Eu não quero ir, ok! E você não manda em mim! – gritei.

- Ok! Estou indo com Leah e Anna. Você vai? – meneei negativamente com a cabeça, fazendo bico.

- Tchau Jake! – cruzei os braços.

- Tchau Bells! Por favor! Por favor! Não faça nada que vá se arrepender amanhã, ok?

- Não vou me arrepender! – dei um sorriso forçado.

Leah e Anna vieram até mim e me deram um abraço de despedida. Voltei a mesa e estavam todos visivelmente alterados.

- Já vamos Bella! Estou morta! Papai vira nos buscar.– Alice disse se levantando.

- Ok! – falei me sentando em uma cadeira.

- Você não vai? – Emmett perguntou.

- Seu irmão vai? – retruquei.

- Lógico! – Alice disse.

- Então eu não vou!

- Como você vai pra casa Bella? Você vai dormir lá em casa lembra? Suas coisas estão lá. – Alice me lembrou.

- Nem morta vou pra lá hoje! Me empresta seu celular? – perguntei a ela. Edward estava se aproximando da mesa, me levantei e fui em direção a parte externa do salão.

Liguei pra Charlie, que me garantiu que estava acordado vendo um jogo do Red Sox, e pedi que viesse me buscar. Ele me pediu explicações e eu disse que depois conversávamos e que não queria falar sobre isso agora.

- Ele te machucou Bella? – Charlie me perguntou com a voz alterada.

- Não pai! Apenas venha me buscar, por favor! – pedi.

- Ok! Daqui a meia hora estou ai. – e desligou.

Com certeza nessa meia hora ele terminaria de assistir o jogo. Voltei pra mesa.

- Pronto! Agora vocês podem ir! – falei dando o celular a Alice e sentando na mesma cadeira.

- Bella! Vai com eles. Eu dou meu jeito de voltar. – Edward falou pegando minha mão em cima da mesa. A puxei na mesma hora e fingi que não estava ouvindo ele.

O celular de Alice tocou e ela atendeu.

- Ok! Estamos indo papai. – ela fechou o aparelho. – Tem certeza que não quer ir?

- Absoluta! Charlie esta vindo me buscar.

- Vamos ficar com você até ele chegar então. – Rose falou.

- Não Rose! Pode ir! Não preciso de babá. – abaixei minha cabeça na mesa.

Aquela tontura e a sonolência estavam me deixando enjoada.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou colocando a mão nos meus cabelos.

- Não toque em mim Edward. Não venha fingir que nada aconteceu! – falei com o olhar transbordando raiva.

O celular de Alice tocou de novo.

- Ok! Então vamos. Papai esta esperando! – Emmett disse puxando Rose pra saída.

Alice me olhou com uma cara de partir o coração e eu sussurrei um "Tá tudo bem amiga" pra ela, mas não estava.

Ainda fiquei malditos 20 minutos naquele salão cheio de gente, enjoada, tonta e magoada.

Quando entrei no carro de polícia do Charlie apaguei e fui acordada quando estávamos na porta de casa.

Fui direto pro meu quarto e vomitei até quase minha alma. Nota mental de nunca mais beber assim!

Tomei um banho, escovei meus dentes e coloquei um pijama.

Estava morrendo de sono, mas não conseguia dormir. Desci e fiz um café forte – já que dizem que café cura ressaca – e me joguei no sofá.

Foi quando recebi a primeira mensagem. Subi e peguei meu celular.

"Dormindo John?"

"Não me chame de John!" – respondi.

"Me desculpa?"

"Não. Sem confiança o amor não dura Edward!"

"Por favor Bella"

Não respondi. Realmente não tinha vontade de falar com ele agora. Quando fui desligar o celular recebi uma última mensagem.

"Eu apenas te amo!"

Desliguei o celular pra não correr o risco de receber outra mensagem.

Eu amava Edward. Não tinha duvidas quanto a isso. Mas ele estava me sufocando, tinha se tornado uma pessoa possessiva e quem ama não pode ser assim.

Mas eu o queria tanto, não podia nem imaginar em perdê-lo. É claro que também tenho ciúmes dele, mas não fico magoando por causa disso.

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Girava, e não era só efeito do álcool. Estava exausta com sono, mas não conseguia me concentrar em dormir.

Desci com meu caderno de composições, peguei mais uma xícara de café e me enrolei em um edredom no sofá.

E foi assim que eu passei a primeira noite em claro por causa de Edward Cullen.


	9. Cap 9 Parecia que ia ficar tudo bem

**Cap 9 Parecia que ia ficar tudo bem.**

Foi quando já havia amanhecido que consegui tirar um cochilo no sofá e acordei – depois do que me pareciam minutos – com Charlie sacudindo meu ombro.

- Bells? Acorda Bells! – ele me chamava. Olhei no relógio, eram 6:30 da manhã. Queria saber qual a sina que o Charlie tem de me acordar as 6 e meia da manhã.

- Oi Pai! – respondi abrindo os olhos.

- Podemos conversar sobre ontem? Quero saber o que Edward fez com você! – ele falou fechando a cara.

- Só uma crise de ciúmes Charlie. – meu rosto se entristeceu em pensar na nossa situação.

- Você bebeu Bella? – me perguntou sério.

- Bebi. – olhei meus pés.

- Você sabe que fazendo isso você não vai esquecer seus problemas não é?

- Eu sei pai. Me desculpe! Agi como uma criança ontem, eu sei! – me levantei e fui até a cozinha. Minha garganta estava seca e eu precisava de água.

- Bom, vou pescar com Mark e depois passar o dia na Sue. Quer ir? – me perguntou animado.

- Não, mas obrigada! Acho que não vou ser uma companhia muito boa hoje. – fiz uma careta.

- Sabe o número da casa da Sue não sabe? Esta na agenda ao lado do telefone, qualquer coisa me liga e se melhorar eu venho te pegar. Jake também vai estar lá.

- Obrigada pai, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo, ajeitar umas coisas. – falei dando de ombros e indo em direção a escada. Como queria meu piano naquele momento, pra me acalmar.

- Ok! Até mais Bells se cuida! – falou abrindo a porta.

- Mande um beijo pra todos pai e agradeça a Sue por mim.

Me joguei na minha cama e dormi. Não sei como mais eu dormi.

Acordei com meu celular tocando e parecia estar dentro da minha cabeça. Olhei o relógio e eram 11 horas da manhã. Olhei o visor e era Alice.

- Oi Lice. – ela estava animada e podia adivinhar que ela estava dando uns pulinhos ou batendo palmas.

- Oi Bellinha! – Arg! Bellinha?

- Fala.

- Nossa o que houve? Acordou com o pé esquerdo? – ela me perguntou sentida.

- Desculpa Alice. Não dormir a noite inteira, minha cabeça tá explodindo e tenho vontade de morrer. Isso com certeza não é um bom dia! – expliquei a ela.

- Uhmm...Tô te ligando por que eu e o pessoal vamos a Port Angeles, quer ir?

- Não Alice, não vou! – tinha vontade de perguntar se Edward ia, mas me contive.

- Ok então. Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Aham...vou ficar sozinha o dia inteiro. Quando chegar vem aqui com a Rose. – falei, mas na verdade não queria ver ninguém.

- Ok! Rose te manda um beijo. Tchau!

- Manda outro pra ela e pra Jasper e Emmett também. Tchau Lice!

Coloquei o telefone no criado mudo e fui até o banheiro, peguei dois analgésicos e tomei. Voltei pra minha cama e apaguei de novo.

Acordei com barulho de chuva na telha da varanda. Olhei no relógio, 5 da tarde. Ah ótimo! Agora eu ia perder o domingo dormindo.

Peguei uma bermuda jeans e minha blusa dos Beatles e fui até o banheiro tomar banho.

Tomei meu remédio, escovei os dentes, penteei os cabelos, liguei o chuveiro e quando ia entrar no Box ouvi a campainha tocar. Merda!

Me enrolei na toalha e fui até a janela do meu quarto que dava pro quintal da frente e vi um volvo prateado.

MERDA!

Não queria falar com ele. Ainda não. Ainda estava com raiva e sabia que não ia dar certo.

Fingi que não vi e voltei pro banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro, molhei os cabelos e passei meu shampoo de morango. Quando acabei de enxaguar e me virei Edward estava parado na porta. Dei um pulo de susto.

Maldita mania do Charlie de deixar a porta aberta.

- Desculpe! Não queria te assustar! – ele disse meio tímido.

Ele estava visivelmente pior ou igual a mim. Conhecendo Edward, eu sabia que ele também não tinha dormido a noite. Tinha círculos pretos em baixo dos olhos que estavam cansados e os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca.

- Pode...por favor...sair do banheiro! – falei puxando a toalha na parte de cima do Box e me cobrindo.

- Ta! Vou te esperar no quarto. – falou apontando por cima do ombro.

Não estava conseguindo pensar. Queria dizer tantas coisas a ele, mas agora minha mente estava em branco. Meu coração estava a mil, minhas mãos tremiam com medo do que pudesse acontecer quando acabássemos essa conversa.

Acabei o banho e me vesti, escovei os cabelos e sai do banheiro encarando um Edward de cabeça baixa sentado na minha cama.

- E então? O que esta fazendo aqui? – fiz questão de ser fria.

- Você não vai me perdoar não é? – só então ele me olhou.

- Quem sou eu pra te perdoar Edward, não sou ninguém!

- É sim! Você é a mulher da minha vida. Minha namorada! – ele elevou a voz.

- Engraçado você dizer isso. – coloquei a mão no queixo e fiz uma expressão de ironia. – Porque ontem quando você me disse que eu ia dar pro Tyler você não pensou nisso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor não ficarmos mais juntos! – como me doía falar isso. Na verdade eu não queria, era mais pra dar um susto nele. – Acho que te faço mal. Você não é o mesmo Edward que eu conheci, você esta muito mudado. Você confiava em mim Edward e agora acha que eu vou transar com o primeiro que encostar em mim.

As lembranças de suas palavras de ontem me fizeram chorar. Ele se levantou e parou na minha frente.

- Nunca mais diga isso ouviu? – segurou os meus ombros. – Não sei como viver sem você Bella. Por favor! Não diga mais isso.

- Você saberá viver sem mim. É só se acostumar... – falei indiferente.

- Eu mereço esse seu ódio por mim, só por favor...não me deixe! – agora ele chorava e eu nunca, nunca tinha visto Edward chorar. Aquilo partiu meu coração.

Eu o abracei com todas as minhas forças.

- Eu não te odeio Edward. Eu te amo, mais que tudo, mas você não confia em mim. Não confia em você. – falei no seu peito.

Ele me afastou enxugando suas lágrimas. Eu o olhei confusa.

- Me desculpe! Me desculpe por chorar na sua frente. Não quero que sinta pena de mim... – ia saindo do meu quarto. – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Edward Cullen se você sair dessa casa sem terminar essa conversa não precisa me procurar mais. – falei firme, ele se virou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu só preciso que você me perdoe John. – ouvir ele me chamar de John acalmou meu coração. – Por ter falado tanta merda pra você ontem, por ser inseguro e te querer só pra mim...sei que sou um idiota,mas...

O interrompi colocando meu indicador nos seus lábios.

- Promete que foi a última vez? – me aproximei dele – Que da próxima vez que houver um mal entendido entre a gente vamos conversar e ficar tudo bem?

- Prometo! – falou passando as mãos pela minha cintura e colando nossos corpos.

- Porque é tão difícil de acreditar que eu te amo Jude. – falei subindo minhas mãos pelo seu peito e agarrando seus cabelos.

- Não faz assim Bella! – ele estava de olhos fechados, com a respiração ofegante.

- Não estou fazendo nada amor! Só vou mostrar pra você como a gente se ama... – mordi seu queixo. – Como fomos feitos um pro outro... – levei minhas mãos no cós da sua calça.- Como somos perfeitos juntos.

- Só isso? – ele perguntou tirando minha blusa.

- Acha pouco? Podemos aumentar essa lista. – o joguei na cama e engatinhei pra cima dele.

Tirei seus sapatos e as meias, puxei sua calça deixando ele só de boxer. Fiquei em pé na cama e tirei meu short, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã.

Ele sentou na cama e eu sentei no seu colo, tirei sua camisa e nos beijamos cheios de desejo.

Ele nos virou deitando por cima de mim e tirou minha calcinha. Me puxou um pouco e soltou meu sutiã. Suas mãos percorriam todo meu corpo com carinho, sua boca me explorava.

Ora nos meus seios, pescoço, boca, barriga e até que ele chegou no meu sexo.

Sua língua trabalhava freneticamente me levando a loucura. Eu já estava pronta pra ele, eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

- Vem...Jude! Preciso te sentir! – falei o puxando pelos cabelos. Ele colou seus lábios nos meus e falei no seu ouvido. – Quero gozar dentro de você amor!

- Ah John! Assim não vou durar muito tempo. – falou enquanto massageava meu sexo e seus dedos me invadiam.

- Edward...preciso...oh!...de você....agora! – falei no meio de gemidos.

Ele tirou a boxer e veio por cima de mim.

- Vamos tentar assim... – sentei ele na cama e sentei por cima dele, num movimento só encaixei ele em mim perfeitamente.

- Oh Bella! Diz pra mim que eu te deixo assim... – falou massageando o meu sexo.

- Só você Edward...só você...oh céus! – aquilo tava muito bom, com Edward me estimulando estava sentindo meu orgasmo muito próximo.

- Só eu o que Bella? – ele quis saber.

Abri meus olhos, olhei bem nos seus.

- Só você me deixa molhada desse jeito amor, pronta pra você. – ele apertava meus seios e gemíamos juntos. – Só você me pega desse jeito. – coloquei minha mão em cima da sua que estava no meu seio. – Só você me faz gozar desse jeito. – falei aumentando as investidas no seu membro e em segundos estava explodindo num orgasmo violento.

- Eu...eu...vô gozar Bella! – ele disse num sussurro e eu lembrei. A camisinha!

Sai dele num pulo deitando de bruço na cama e abocanhando seu membro rijo. Ele não entendeu muito bem, mas não quis que eu parasse e eu também não pararia nem que ele pedisse.

Poucos segundos depois ele gozou na minha boca e seu gosto era tão bom. Quando levante o rosto ele me olhava confuso.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou.

- Estávamos sem camisinha! – bati em sua testa.

- Você como sempre nos salvando. – colou seus lábios nos meus sem se importar em sentir seu gosto em mim.

- Senti tanto sua falta John! – falou cheirando meu pescoço.

- Eu também! Fiquei a noite toda pensando em nós, no que eu faria sem você. – falei alisando seus cabelos.

- É a última vez Bella. Eu prometo, não vamos mais brigar assim por causa de ciúmes. – falou e em seguida me beijou.

- Você tem que ir Jude. Logo Charlie volta e ele não vai ficar feliz em te ver aqui desse jeito. – olhei pros nossos corpos nus.

- Vamos lá pra casa? Podemos ficar juntos. Tocar piano ou assistir um filme. – levantei uma sobrancelha. - Ehn? Vamos, vá se vestir!

Tomei outro banho, coloquei uma roupa de frio, deixei um bilhete pra Charlie e fomos pra casa de Edward.

Quando chegamos na casa de Edward, apenas Carlisle e Esme estava lá, assistindo um filme abraçados no sofá.

Esme se levantou e veio em minha direção, me dando um abraço carinhoso.

- Que bom que vocês se acertaram querida! Estava com medo de perder meu filho. – deu um sorriso pra Edward.

- Não exagera mãe! – Edward falou revirando os olhos.

- Sério menino. Você nos assustou de verdade. – Carlisle falou do sofá.

- Nós pedimos desculpas Esme. Foi uma bobagem, mas já esta tudo resolvido. Não vai se repetir. Certo? – perguntei a Edward. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e beijou minha testa.

- Mãe, vamos estar na sala de música. – Edward avisou a Esme e seguimos pra sala ao lado.

Sentamos juntos no meu piano e deixei que ele tocasse. Logo reconheci aquela canção, era a música que ele fez pra mim quando nos conhecemos. Sorri com o pensamento.

- Posso saber porque desse sorriso? – me perguntou sem parar de tocar.

- Minha música! – olhei pra ele. – Lembrei de quando nos conhecemos no refeitório da escola....e quando você me tocou ela pela primeira vez.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei perdida em lembranças. Senti eu nariz roçando em meu pescoço, sua mão alisava minha coxa, seus lábios nos meus e meu corpo já começava a pegar fogo, a pedir por mais.

- Acho melhor pararmos com isso! – ainda estava de olhos fechados perdida nas sensações de cada toque dele no meu corpo.

- Isso o que? Não posso fazer carinho na minha namorada? – estava abaixando o zíper do meu casaco. Parei sua mão.

- Você não esta me fazendo carinho, esta me excitando. – agora ele acariciava meu sexo por cima do jeans. – Edward....pa...para!

- Ok! Você pediu, eu paro. – me deu um selinho e voltou a tocar o piano.

- Queria saber quando vou ouvir você cantar. – perguntei

- Nunca! – deu uma risada. – Minha voz é péssima, só sou bom com instrumentos e composições.

- Uhmm...

De repente pensei em uma coisa. Hoje era domingo, e oficialmente tínhamos terminado o ensino médio, estava de férias e tinha uma passagem de avião, eu ainda tinha 3 meses antes de começar as aulas na faculdade. Resolvi ir a Phoenix passar um tempo com minha mãe, ver se as coisas melhoravam entre a gente.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela ausência de música. Edward tinha parado de tocar e estava me olhando curioso.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou passando a mão pela minha testa.

- Nada, só que...estava pensando em usar o presente dos seus pais. – mordi os lábios.

- Ir ver Renee?

- É! Poderia ir no início de outubro e de lá ir direto pra Nova Iorque, pra entrevista de Juilliard. – Edward faria a entrevista dia 18 e eu dia 20 de novembro, mas as apresentações seriam dia 20 de novembro.

- Uma boa ideia. Vai ser bom pra vocês esse tempo sozinhas. – ele alisou meu cabelo.

- O que você vai apresentar? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Vou tocar River Flows in You de Yiruma. E você?

- Vou cantar Across the Universe dos Beatles e acompanhar no piano. – dei uma risada.

- Bem você isso! – ele me abraçou.

- Quando vamos pra Nova Iorque? – perguntei a ele.

- Não sei...podemos ir dia 15, ai passamos o final de semana juntos, na segunda vou na entrevista e dia 20 vamos juntos, pra sua entrevista e a audição. O que acha? – ele falou.

- Perfeito! – beijei seus lábios.

- Vou pedir pra minha mãe apressar as cópias das nossas chaves. – falou e saiu da sala me deixando sozinha.

Peguei meu celular e resolvi ligar pra minha mãe.

- Mãe?

- Oi Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – me perguntou.

- Não, mas acho que tenho uma boa notícia. – ela ficou em silêncio e eu continuei. – O que você acha de eu passar um mês com vocês ai em Phoenix?

- Isso e ótimo minha filha. Quando você vem?

- Ainda não sei mãe, mas provavelmente no início de outubro e ficarei ai até dia 15 de novembro, por causa da entrevista na Juilliard.

- Isso é realmente ótimo! Vou avisar Phil.

- Ok, mãe tenho que ir. Quando confirmar a data de ida te aviso.

- Tchau querida!

- Tchau mãe, dê um beijo em Phil por mim. – desliguei o aparelho e Edward entrou na sala.

- Quem era? – me perguntou. O olhei séria e ele riu.

- Ok, desculpa! – falou levantando as duas mãos.

- Era minha mãe bobo. Estava avisando a ela sobre minha ida pra lá.

- Como ela reagiu?

- Bem. Ficou bastante animada. – respondi.

- Falei com Esme...ela disse que ira apressar o final da reforma e nos entrega a chave antes de você viajar pra Phoenix.

- Obrigada! – dei um selinho nele e o abracei.

- Pelo que? – me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Por você ser perfeito! – colei meus lábios nos dele.

- Dorme comigo hoje? – me pediu cheio de manhã.

- Não sei...tenho que falar com Charlie. – ele me passou o seu celular e me deu um sorriso.

Liguei pra Charlie e avisei que ia dormir por aqui. Ele falou um pouco, mas no final concordou. Disse todo contente que não era pra eu me preocupar com a janta, porque Sue tinha feito uma "quentinha" pra ele.

Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett chegaram de Port Angeles e Esme nos chamou pra jantar.

Depois do jantar jogamos um pouco de Guitar Hero e eu e Edward subimos pro seu quarto.

Estávamos cansados e com sono – culpa de uma noite mal dormida – então só deitamos agarradinhos. Edward estava com um short de pijama e me deu uma camisa sua pra que eu vestisse.

Ele deitou de costa pra cama e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito.

- Posso me acostumar com isso. – ele falou alisando meu braço.

- Eu também! – dei um beijo no seu pescoço.

- Te amo John.

- Também te amo Jude.

E nada mais foi dito, porque no momento seguinte caímos no sono.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, eu e Edward fizemos amor no chuveiro.

Sexo com ele ficava cada dia melhor, ele sempre se superava.

Tomei café na casa dos Cullens e fui pra casa.

Passei o dia em casa com Edward enquanto Charlie não chegava e quando ele chegou contei a ele que iria pra Phoenix daqui a duas semanas.

Ele também ficou contente em saber que provavelmente eu e Renee nos acertaríamos. Já que era pra isso que eu estava viajando.

Expliquei que de lá iria direto pra Nova Iorque.

Edward e eu entramos na internet e compramos as passagens. Dia 15 de outubro de Seattle pra Phoenix e dia 15 de novembro de Phoenix pra Nova Iorque.


	10. Cap 10 Não, não ia ficar tudo bem

**Cap 10 – Não, não ia ficar tudo bem!**

O final de setembro passou rápido e quando percebi já estávamos no final da primeira semana de outubro.

Tinha marcado de dormir na véspera do meu vôo na casa de Edward, assim ficaria melhor pra ele me levar pro aeroporto, já que meu vôo era muito cedo e teríamos que sair de casa no final da madrugada.

Acordei bem no dia 14, Charlie já tinha saído pra trabalhar. Tomei um banho e comi uma tigela de cereal com leite. Resolvi arrumar a casa pra Charlie já que ele ia ficar sozinho por um mês. Lavei as roupas, o banheiro e fui cozinhar algumas coisas pra ele comer e deixar na geladeira. Aproveitei pra almoçar também.

Quando acabei arrumei minha mala, não ia levar muita coisa, tudo que eu precisava pro Arizona estava na casa de Renee. Mas mesmo assim não estava conseguindo fechar a mala.

Ouvi uma buzina e olhei pela janela. Um volvo prateado.

- Pode entrar! – gritei do meu quarto.

Edward entrou no quarto e me abraçou por trás enquanto eu fechava minha mala.

- Oi John! – falou cheirando meu cabelo.

- Nem comece com isso ehn! Vem, me ajuda a fechar isso aqui. – apontei pra mala e em segundos ele fechou.

- Pronto. Posso voltar ao que eu estava fazendo? – falou colando seus lábios nos meus num beijo cheio de carinho. Quando já estávamos sem ar me afastei.

- Tenho que tomar um banho. Estou imunda, estava limpando a casa. Me espera? – perguntei a ele indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Sempre! – ele disse se sentando na minha cama.

Entrei no banheiro, tirei minha roupa e liguei o chuveiro. A água quente estava uma delícia, mas o que me animou foi a visão que eu tive ao olhar pra porta do banheiro.

- Hey! Vai ficar ai me olhando? – perguntei num tom de brincadeira enquanto tentava tapar meu corpo com as mãos.

- É uma bela vista daqui! – deu meu sorriso torto.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele me via tomar banho. Eu fazia questão de provocá-lo, passava a mão pelo meu corpo com desejo, mordia e lambia meus lábios, enquanto isso via seus olhos arderem de tesão.

Sai do banho e peguei minha toalha, me sequei fazendo todo o processo de provocação a ele. Até que quando eu estava completamente seca, ele me agarrou.

- Você sabe que você fica incrivelmente irresistível assim não é? – falou enquanto suas mãos entravam com força em meus cabelos. Eu gemi.

- Não, não sei. Você pode me dizer por favor? – fiz um biquinho.

- Você é muito gostosa John. Não consigo resistir! – sussurrou em meu ouvido e suas mãos foram pro meu sexo.

Se ele continuasse falando em meu ouvido desse jeito e estimulando meu sexo, eu não iria durar muito tempo. Não mesmo!

- Você esta muito vestido Jude! – tirei sua camisa e abri o botão do seu jeans.

Antes de deixar a calça cair em seus pés ele tirou a camisinha do bolso.

- Bom menino! – falei enquanto acariciava seu membro rijo. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e deu um gemido.

Tirou minha mão dele e colocou a camisinha. Sem nem perceber ele me virou, fazendo com que meu bumbum colasse na sua ereção e me preencheu, arrancando gemidos meus e dele.

Enquanto ele me penetrava, estimulava meu sexo e aquilo estava me levando a loucura. Joguei minhas mãos por trás do seu pescoço, puxando seus cabelos com força e fechei os olhos.

- Abra os olhos John! Quero te ver! – falou ofegante.

Quando abri os olhos entendi, estávamos de frente pro espelho e tínhamos, digamos, uma visão privilegiada do que estava acontecendo.

Olhei nos seus olhos pelo espelho e fiquei presa ali.

- Mais forte amor! – gemi e ele me obedeceu.

Chegamos ao nosso ápice juntos. Ele beijou meu ombro com carinho, cheiro meu cabelo e me virou de frente pra ele.

- Vou sentir sua falta John! – falou roçando seu nariz no meu.

- Eu também Jude! Mas logo vou voltar! – nos beijamos, um beijo que mostrava todo nosso amor pelo outro.

Fui até o quarto e coloquei uma roupa. Ficamos na sala vendo TV e algumas horas depois Charlie chegou. Fez uma cara feia, porque ele não gostava que ficássemos sozinhos em casa, mas logo passou. Falei pra ele que deixei comida pronta na geladeira, mas que provavelmente não duraria o mês todo. Me despedi dele e eu e Edward fomos pra casa dele.

Jantei com os Cullens e depois eu e Alice conversamos.

- Vou sentir sua falta irmã! – ela disse fazendo bico.

- Lice é só um mês e depois estou de volta. – revirei os olhos.

- Mesmo assim vou sentir sua falta. – deu de ombros.

Ela ficou me olhando e aquilo estava me incomodando.

- Que foi agora Alice? – agora eu revirei os olhos.

- Seu peito! Ta maior! – ela me olhou espantada.

- É, esta dolorido também. Estou pra ficar menstruada. – fiz uma careta. Detestava ficar menstruada.

Ela fez uma cara pensativa e não comentou mais sobre isso.

Disse a ela que desse um beijo em Jasper e Rose, já que eles não estavam ali pra eu me despedir deles. Ela prometeu que daria.

Edward me chamou pra subir e nos despedimos de todos. Teríamos que acordar as 5 da manhã no dia seguinte, pra viajar até o aeroporto de Seattle.

Coloquei uma camisa dele, ele trocou de roupa e nos deitamos.

- Você não sabe como vou sentir falta disso. – falei o abraçando mais forte.

- Sei sim. Porque eu vou sentir mais. – falou alisando meu braço.

Me sentei na cama e olhei nos seus olhos. Estava com um pressentimento ruim, com o coração apertado, senti vontade de chorar, mas segurei as lágrimas.

- O que foi John? – fez um carinho na minha bochecha.

- Não sei. – falei apertando a mão no meu peito em cima do coração. - Edward? – o chamei e ele me encarou. – Me ame...Quero fazer amor com você! – falei o puxando pra um beijo.

- Sempre te amarei John. Você não precisa pedir isso! – ele me disse quando o beijo acabou.

Tirou minha camisa, me deixando só de calcinha e me deitou na cama.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com carinho, me exploravam, me acariciavam.

Nos beijamos o tempo todo. Nossas línguas faziam um balé que só elas conheciam, mostrando mais uma vez que nascemos um pro outro. Pra ficarem juntas pra sempre.

- Canta pra mim Bella! – ele me pediu enquanto cheirava meu pescoço.

Ele se afastou, sentou na cama e eu o segui sentando em cima dele, olhei dentro de seus olhos verdes e comecei a cantar -- Eu escolhi o trecho de uma música que tinha feito pra ele.

"Yeah, when my world is falling apart"

Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços

"When there's no light to break up the dark"

Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão

"That's when I, I, I look at you"

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

"When the waves are flooding the shore and I"

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

"Can't find my way home anymore"

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

"That's when I, I, I look at you"

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Enquanto eu cantava alisava seu rosto e suas mãos faziam carinho no meu cabelo.

"When I look at you"

Quando eu olho para você

"I see forgiveness"

Eu vejo o perdão

"I see the truth"

Eu vejo a verdade

"You love me for who I AM"

Você me ama por quem eu sou

"Like the stars hold the moon"

Como as estrelas seguram a lua

"Right there where they belong and I know"

Bem ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei

"I'm not alone"

Eu não estou sozinha

"You, appear, just like a dream to me"

Você parece como um sonho para mim

"Just like cyledoscope colors that"

Como as cores do caleidoscópio que

"Prove to me"

Provam para mim

"All I need"

Tudo que eu preciso

"Every breath, that I breathe"

Cada fôlego que eu respiro

"You're beautiful"

Você é lindo

Quando acabei de cantar não consegui segurar as lágrimas e chorei.

- Shiii...o que foi meu amor? – ele me perguntou preocupado.

Aquela maldita sensação estranha estava tomando conta de mim. Ela mexia com meu pior medo....perder Edward. Não conseguia mais ficar sem ele. Não podia nem pensar nisso que doía. Não queria pensar....não podia pensar.

Levantei peguei uma camisinha no criado mudo, tirei minha calcinha e puxei seu short, voltando pro seu colo.

- Apenas me ame...preciso de você! – falei ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você sabe que sempre estarei com você não sabe? – não, não sabia e aquele pensamento me machucou mais ainda. Queria ter essa certeza, mas infelizmente não tinha. – Eu te amo Bella!

- Também te amo meu amor! – me agarrei nele.

No momento seguinte me encaixei nele. Subindo e descendo lentamente enquanto nossos lábios estavam colados num beijo calmo, cheio de amor.

E ali estávamos fazendo amor, mostrando toda nossa veneração pelo outro, queria mostrar pra ele que ele é parte da minha vida e como é importante ter ele comigo.

Tive a sensação que ele também queria passar a mesma coisa, pois Edward nunca tinha me tocado assim, nunca tinha me amado com tanto carinho como naquele momento.

Ele segurou meu quadril, fazendo movimentos mais rápidos e eu sabia que seu orgasmo estava próximo. Quando veio explodimos juntos.

Nos beijamos e depois ficamos no olhando nos olhos.

- Nunca esqueça que eu te amo. Não importa o que aconteça. – ele falou com o rosto no vão dos meus seios. Alisei seus cabelos.

- Eu digo o mesmo! Sempre vou te amar Jude! – falei ainda ofegante.

- Eu também John!

Deitamos abraçados de conchinha e Edward logo dormiu, mas eu não. Aquele pressentimento ruim estava presente de novo e me fez ter a sensação que essa seria a última vez que nos amaríamos desse jeito.

Sacudi a cabeça pra ver se o pensamento ia embora e consegui dormir em seguida.

Eu não sabia, mas aquela seria sim nossa última noite de amor.

No dia seguinte Edward me levou ao aeroporto Tacoma. Demoramos quase duas horas pra chegar até Seattle. Dormi a viagem inteira enquanto Edward dirigia e escutava musica clássica.

A despedida foi o mais difícil.

- Não quero mais ir! – falei enquanto chorava e encostava minha testa em seu peito.

- Bella....pense na sua mãe! – beijou meu cabelo.

- Mas, eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. – reclamei.

- Eu também, mas vamos nos falar todos os dias e se você quiser me ver em 3 horas estarei em Phoenix. – falou e colocou uma chave na minha mão. – É a chave do apartamento de Nova Iorque, todos vamos ter uma cópia.

- Promete que vamos nos falar todos os dias? – perguntei.

- Prometo. – ele me deu um selinho e ouvimos meu vôo ser chamado.

- Não esqueça que eu te amo. – me deu um beijo demorado cheio de carinho.

- Você também. Não esqueça. – peguei minha mala e fui até o portão, virei pra trás e dei um último aceno pra ele.

O vôo até Phoenix foi rápido. Passei o tempo todo ouvindo música no meu Ipod e depois de quase 4 hs chegamos ao Sky Harbor.

Renee me esperava na saída do portão e nos abraçamos como a muito tempo não fazíamos.

- Que bom que esta aqui querida! – ela disse me dando um beijo.

- Também estou feliz de estar aqui mãe! – respondi.

No caminho pra casa conversamos sobre tudo.

Sobre como era morar com Charlie, sobre ele e Sue. Falei de Esme e Carlisle e meus amigos, de como Alice se tornou uma irmã que não tive. Só não falei de Edward pra não quebrar o clima de felicidade que nos rodeava.

Os dias em Phoenix passaram rápidos. Fomos em alguns pontos turísticos – que eu

já conhecia claro -, em algumas praias só pra passear no calçadão. Estava tudo perfeito, até uma segunda-feira qualquer quando me senti muito mal.

Era dia 12 de outubro e acordei muito enjoada, corri pro banheiro e vomitei tudo que tinha no meu estômago.

Renee deve ter me ouvido e veio até meu quarto, me encontrando no banheiro.

- Esta tudo bem querida? – ela me perguntou da porta.

- Esta mamãe, só comi alguma coisa que não me caiu bem. – respondi, mas logo lembrei que não tinha comigo nada diferente do que estou acostumada.

Foi quando minha ficha caiu. Meus seios doíam, estava indo muito ao banheiro, me senti tonta umas duas vezes desde que estava em Phoenix, dormia mais que o normal e agora o enjôo.

Sacudi a cabeça pra parar de pensar nisso. Não podia estar grávida, afinal minha menstruação tinha acabado de ir embora.

Renee leu meus pensamentos.

- É a primeira vez que enjoa Bella? Sua menstruação veio esse mês? – me perguntou desconfiada e eu sabia onde ela queria chegar.

- Não estou grávida Dona Renee. Minha menstruação foi embora semana passada. Deve ser só um mal estar e já vai passar. – me deitei de novo na minha cama.

Mas não passou. No dia seguinte vomitei praticamente o dia todo e nada parava no meu estômago.

Na véspera do meu vôo pra Nova Iorque – dia 14 - ainda acordei passando mal e com minha mãe me sacudindo.

- Bella? Acorde querida! – me chamava.

- Por favor mamãe preciso dormir, vomitei a noite toda. – reclamei.

- Sobre isso que quero conversar com você. Marquei uma consulta com minha médica pra você e temos meia hora pra chegar até lá.

Abri meus olhos e a fitei me levantando.

- Não vou ao médico! – quase gritei.

- Não vou deixar você viajar passando mal Bella. Seja lá o que for temos que saber. – falou calma demais e ela estava me assustando.

Meu estômago embrulho e corri pro banheiro pra vomitar.

- Vista uma roupa. Estou te esperando lá em baixo em 10 minutos. – falou saindo do banheiro.

Tomei um banho e pensava em um monte de besteira. Pensei que podia ser desde uma infecção intestinal até câncer – eu sei! Sou pessimista!.

Me arrumei, tomei meu remédio e desci. Fizemos todo o caminho em silêncio até o consultório.

Quando chegamos lá Renee fez minha ficha na recepção e eu me sentei pra esperar.

A sala de espera estava cheia....cheia de grávidas. Meu estômago embrulhou e corri pro banheiro pra vomitar de novo.

Merda de doença! Não agüentava mais isso.

Renee bateu na porta e disse que a médica havia me chamado.

Entramos e sentamos – sim, Renee foi comigo.

- Bom Dia! Que bom vê-la novamente Renee....Então...você é Isabella Swan? – me olhou.

- Isso, mas me chame de Bella. – dei um sorriso.

- O que houve Bella? – me perguntou.

Expliquei pra ela todos meus sintomas. Ela ficou pensativa.

- Quando foi a data da sua última menstruação? – me perguntou.

- Semana passada. – pensei um pouco. – Veio dia 5 de outubro.

- Durou quantos dias?

- Uns 3 só. – respondi.

- É normal durar só 3 dias?

- Não, normalmente dura de cinco a seis dias. – não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mas fui respondendo.

Ela me perguntou mais coisas – nojentas – como aspecto, textura e coloração da minha menstruação. Eca!

- Vou te passar esses exames. Você faz aqui mesmo, pega daqui a uma hora e trás pra eu ver. Ai saberemos o que é, ok? – falou me entregando uma receita.

- Ela pode estar grávida? – Renee falou pela primeira vez na consulta.

- Pode sim! – a médica me olhou e sorriu.

Deus! Porque ela tinha que falar "grávida" e sorrir na mesma hora. Louca!

Fui até a recepção dei a receita e logo me chamaram pra fazer os exames. Pra minha sorte todos de sangue.

Quando saímos do consultório já era hora do almoço. Renee resolveu que comeríamos pela rua mesmo. Escolheu um restaurante com bastantes opções de saladas, já que meu estômago não segurava nada.

Comi uma salada Ceasar e tomei um chá gelado.

Demos um passeio pelo centro de Phoenix, minha mãe tomou um sorvete e quando deu a hora voltamos ao consultório médico.

Esperamos minutos até pegarem os exames e a médica nos chamar.

- Seus exames estão ótimos Bella! – falou nos apontando a cadeira, nos sentamos.

Vi Renee fechar as mãos e assim como ela eu já sabia o que a médica diria a seguir. Mas como isso aconteceu?

Vendo nossa reação a médica resolveu falar.

- Você esta grávida Bella! – ela falou simplesmente.

Um silêncio mortal nos atingiu. Olhei pra Renee e ela estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Como? – falei saindo do meu transe. – Como aconteceu? Eu uso camisinha e comecei a tomar pílula em setembro. Eu....fiquei menstruada em setembro e agora em outubro.

- Pelos meus cálculos você esta com quase 6 semanas, o que significa que você engravidou entre o dia 13 e 20 de setembro. É muito raro descobrir uma gravidez tão cedo, mas com você aconteceu. E quanto à "menstruação" – ela fez aspas com os dedos. – Você não menstruou querida, você teve pequenos sangramentos decorrentes da fixação do óvulo fecundado no seu útero.

Meu mundo parou. Eu? Grávida? Puxei minha memória e lembrei que no meu aniversário não usamos camisinha na loucura do banheiro na Trinity – estávamos bêbados demais pra isso.

Passei as mãos nos cabelos desesperada.

- Não vou passar uma ultra pra você porque é muito cedo, mas mês que vem faremos uma.

- Eu estou indo pra Nova Iorque, provavelmente não voltarei pra Phoenix. – falei.

E depois me arrependi de tocar no assunto. Como ia seguir meu sonho grávida? Eu conseguiria certo? Milhares de garotas cursam faculdade grávidas, não vou desistir.

- Vai pra Nova Iorque? – Renee perguntou com ironia. - Grávida? Daquele moleque? Como você acha que vai ser daqui pra frente Bella? Você acha que vai agüentar Juilliard grávida? – se virou pra médica. – Ainda da tempo de tirar certo?

Não ouvi aquilo, não estava ouvindo, sinceramente.

- Mãe! – chamei sua atenção. – Não vou tirar! – olhei pra médica que nos olhava assustada. – Nós erramos e vamos assumir as conseqüências.

- Bom, você precisa de uma consulta mês que vem, mesmo que você não esteja em Phoenix. Posso te indicar uma médica em Nova Iorque, ela é ótima!

- Tem um problema! Estava tomando anticoncepcional.....e bebi vodka, você acha que isso afetara o bebê? = perguntei preocupada.

- Provavelmente não, vamos saber mês que vem. Mas não tome mais, certo?

- Ok! – nos despedimos.

Peguei meu cartão de gestante – Aff! – a receita com algumas vitaminas que ela me passou e uma outra receita com o nome e telefone da médica de Nova Iorque.

Fizemos todo o caminho de volta pra casa num silêncio mortal. Renee segurava o volante com raiva, dava pra ver sua mão branca já sem sangue.

Resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Me desculpa mãe. Foi um erro idiota! – falei abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu falei pra você não falei Bella? Falei pra você que aquele namoro não ia dar certo e agora você esta ai. – me apontou com a cabeça. – Grávida com 19 anos.

- Vou conversar com Edward e vai ficar tudo bem mãe. – eu tinha que acreditar nisso.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar do seu lado e vão ser felizes pra sempre? – jogou na minha cara. – A vida não é um conto de fadas Bella! Acorda!

Comecei a chorar, agora descobri outro "sintoma" da gravidez....os malditos hormônios.

Quando chegamos em casa Phil nos esperava e quando viu a cara da minha mãe mudou de feição.

- É grave? – ele perguntou olhando pra minha mãe.

- Muito! Ela esta grávida Phil! Grávida! – gritou. – 19 anos! 19 anos! – repetia baixo andando de um lado pro outro.

- Eu sinto muito Bella! – Phil me disse.

- Tudo bem! Esta tudo bem! – eu tinha que acreditar nisso. – Vou subir.

Me joguei na minha cama e desabei a chorar.

Meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo por causa de um dia. Um único maldito dia que não nos cuidamos. Será que Edward me culparia? Não...não...ele não podia fazer isso, afinal eu precisava dele pra estar grávida, ele também é culpado.

Estava com raiva de mim por causa da minha estupidez. Eu que sempre fui a responsável, o lembrando de nos proteger e esqueci naquele dia. Eu falhei!

Meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor e era Edward.

- Jude? – falei entre soluços.

- John? O que houve? – perguntou preocupado. – Você esta me assustando Bella!

- Aconteceu o que não podia acontecer Edward.

- Do que você esta falando amor? – me perguntou. – Porque esta chorando assim? Foi ao médico? – eu avisei ele sobre meu mal estar e a ida forçada ao médico.

Não podia contar "aquilo" por telefone. Ia esperar até amanhã pra contar, quando estivéssemos sozinhos em Nova Iorque.

Tentei me acalmar e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- Preciso te ver Jude! Tenho uma coisa pra te falar, mas não pode ser por telefone. – falei triste.

- Você esta me assustando Bella!

- Não fique! Amanhã a tarde a gente conversa. Tenho que ir!

- Ok! Qualquer coisa me liga. Te amo! – se despediu.

- Também te amo! – fechei o telefone e o choro voltou com força total.

Eu temia pelo dia de amanhã, não sabia o que esperar. Só tinha esperanças que, se o amor de Edward fosse tão verdadeiro quanto o meu, passaríamos por isso juntos.

Tomei um banho e aproveitei pra jogar minhas pílulas no vaso sanitário.

Deitei na cama e apaguei, mas tive um sono inquieto, cheio de pesadelos.


	11. Cap 11 Meu mundo desmoronou pela 1ª vez

**Cap 11 – Meu mundo desmoronou pela 1ª vez.**

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo péssima. Estava enjoada e minha cabeça doía. Quase não tinha conseguido dormir a noite e quando consegui tive sonhos horríveis.

Tomei um banho, coloquei um vestido e calcei um chinelo. Desci pra tomar café e minha mãe e Phil estavam a mesa.

- Bom dia Bella! – Phil me recebeu com um sorriso.

- Bom dia Phil....mãe! – a olhei, mas ela continuou olhando pra sua xícara de café.

- Não vai mais falar comigo é isso? – perguntei a ela.

- Não enquanto minha decepção com você não passar. – falou ainda sem me olhar.

- Ok! Então vou te poupar da minha presença. – falei pegando um copo de suco e me virando pra sair.

- Senta Bella! – Phil disse – Você precisa comer....pelo bebê.

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação Phil, mas estou sem fome.

Sai dali e fui andando pela rua em direção a praia. Era bom poder sentir de novo a areia da praia em baixo dos meus pés. O mar estava meio revoltado, acho que por conta da proximidade do inverno.

Comecei a sentir frio e resolvi voltar pra casa.

Quando cheguei vi Mike na porta da casa da minha mãe encostado em seu carro.

- Oi Bella! – me cumprimentou.

- Olá Mike! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Entrei e peguei um suéter e voltei onde Mike estava.

Ficamos conversando horas encostados em seu carro. Ele me contou toda sua vida, me pediu desculpas de novo pelo episódio na Trinity, a faculdade que iria e eu contei algumas coisas da minha – cortando umas partes, tipo a gravidez.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir! – falou ficando de frente pra mim.

- Ok! Tenho que me arrumar também. Estou indo pra Nova Iorque hoje... – olhei no relógio e lembrei que meu vôo saia daqui a 3 horas. – Foi bom conversar com você Mike.

- Você é uma boa companhia Bella. – fez um carinho no meu rosto e foi tão rápido que não tive tempo de me afastar.

Quando percebi nossos lábios estavam colados. Eu não correspondia ao beijo, mas ele não parava.

Levei minhas duas mãos ao seu rosto pra ele se afastar, mas também não se moveu.

Então, resolvi esperar ele acabar com aquilo e parei. Quando ele me soltou o repreendi.

- Nunca mais faça isso Mike! – falei com raiva e de olhos fechados.

- Me desculpe Bella! Não consigo me controlar, acho que amo você. – falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Não pode me amar Mike. Eu amo Edward! – falei. – Eu...eu...tô grávida dele. – ahhhh! Pronto...falei.

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Me desculpe Bella. – se afastou e entrou no carro.

Fui pro meu quarto e comecei a arrumar minha mala. Ouvi batidas na porta. Era Phil.

- Esta pronta? – me perguntou.

- Sim...você que vai me levar? – ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Desço em 5 minutos. – ele pegou minha mala e desceu.

Peguei meu celular pra avisar Edward que estava saindo de casa, mas ele não atendeu. Imaginei que ele estivesse dentro do avião, por isso não podia atender.

Phil me levou até o aeroporto, minha mãe não quis ir, o máximo que consegui dela foi um "tchau" super seco.

E a novela continua.

Demorei 5 hs pra chegar em Nova Iorque. Quando cheguei em La Guardia não achei Edward, tentei ligar de novo, mas ninguém atendia. Resolvi pegar um taxi e ir pro apartamento. Se ele não tivesse chegado ainda, esperaria ele lá.

Quando cheguei no apartamento fiquei pasma. Era um puta apartamento duplex e tinha uma varanda imensa como se fosse um jardim de inverno. Sorri ao ver o cuidado que Esme teve ao decorar o apartamento pra gente.

Reparei que meu piano estava na enorme sala de estar e havia uma mala ao lado do sofá. Deduzi que Edward já estava lá.

- Edward? – o chamei pela casa toda.

Quando entrei em um dos enormes quartos ouvi barulho do chuveiro ligado.

- Edward? – chamei de novo e entrei no banheiro. E lá estava ele nu tomando banho, pensei em tirar minha roupa e entrar lá, mas me contive.

- Pode esperar lá fora, por favor? – me pediu com uma cara séria e eu me encolhi com medo. Será que ele tinha descoberto? Será que estava com raiva de mim? Não...eu não tinha feito nada errado, nada que ele não tivesse participado também.

Fui até a sala e liguei a TV pra esperá-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos ouvi passos e me virei.

Edward estava lindo como sempre. Estava com uma bermuda estilo cargo bege e uma camisa marrom, com os cabelos molhados e mais bagunçados que nunca.

Mas o que me chamou atenção foi sua face. Ele tinha uma expressão dura e ao mesmo tempo triste.

Me levantei e fui em sua direção.

- Que saudade Jude! – levantei meus braços pra passar pelo seu pescoço, mas ele me segurou pelos pulsos.

- Não me chame assim! – falou se afastando.

Acho que perdi alguma coisa!

- Você descobriu? – perguntei abaixando a cabeça, pensando no bebê.

- Sim, descobri Bella. – seus olhos transbordavam ódio. – E agora você esta livre pra ele!

Então eu percebi que não estávamos falando da mesma coisa.

- Livre? Do que você esta falando Jude? – perguntei confusa.

- Já pedi pra não me chamar assim! – fechou os olhos com raiva.

- Edward...só me explique o que esta acontecendo e vamos resolver. Lembra que você me prometeu que quando acontecesse alguma coisa conversaríamos antes? – o lembrei.

- Não tem conversa Bella! – gritou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Edward....só me diga o que esta acontecendo. Por favor! – implorei.

- Você quer mesmo saber Isabella? – gritou e deu ênfase ao Isabella. Edward nunca tinha me chamado assim. – Eu estive em Phoenix hoje a tarde.... – fechou as mãos com raiva.

E então entendi....Mike! Ele me viu com o Mike.

- De novo Edward. Mike não é nada pra mim. Eu amo você! – falei com calma.

- Ama? Pois não parecia que você me amava enquanto beijava ele. E não venha me dizer que você não quis, porque eu vi que você estava gostando Bella. – falou tudo de uma vez.

Meu coração estava apertado, estava com medo e enjoada.

- Me deixe explicar? – perguntei preocupada.

- Não tem explicação Isabella... – deu um sorriso cínico – Eu vi! Ninguém me contou. Estou indo pra um hotel, não vou ficar aqui. Não enquanto você estiver!

- Edward você prometeu confiar em mim...só me deixe explicar. – pedi.

- Na verdade sempre soube que você me decepcionaria. Percebi isso a primeira vez que te vi se esfregando como uma vadia naquele babaca na Trinity. – cuspiu as palavras em mim.

- Agora você esta me ofendendo! – falei com raiva.

- Te ofendendo? Há...você que não se da o respeito. – ele andava de um lado pra outro na sala.

Ele sabia como me magoar e estava pegando pesado comigo. Senti uma pontada forte no meu baixo ventre. Gemi e me curvei.

"Se ele me deixasse explicar" pensei.

Lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas e minhas mãos tremiam.

- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou indiferente enquanto eu ainda me mantinha curvada segurando a barriga.

- Não! Não estou bem! – gritei – Você esta me julgando e me condenando antes mesmo de me ouvir...você realmente não me merece. – me levantei. – Não precisa ir, o apartamento é seu. Eu vou embora.

A dor na minha barriga só aumentava e eu só pensava no meu bebê. Não podia perde-lo também. Aquele pensamento me fez chorar, mas ainda.

Ele pegou sua mala e se virou pra porta.

- Pode ficar. Já estou de saída. – disse friamente.

Quando ele alcançou a maçaneta eu resolvi falar.

- Eu estou grávida Edward! – cuspi cada palavra.

Ele se virou ainda com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

- Ótimo! – falou cheio de sarcasmo. – Vá contar pro pai dele em Phoenix.

Aquela frase foi o fim pra mim. Ali percebi que nunca conheci Edward de verdade e que os 6 meses que vivemos juntos foi uma farsa.

- O pai é você idiota! – gritei. – Eu engravidei no dia do meu aniversário!

- Só prova a minha teoria, já que no dia do seu aniversário aquele babaca estava em Forks.

Fechei meus olhos e instintivamente levei uma mão na minha barriga magra. Ia proteger a qualquer custo meu bebê daquele monstro.

- Eu te odeio Edward! – falei olhando dentro dos seus olhos. – Você morreu pra mim!

Me virei pra subir, mas fui atingida por outra fisgada na barriga, só que mais forte. Senti algo quente entre minhas pernas e coloquei a mão....sangue!

Não...não podia perder meu bebê também! Eu o queria! Eu precisava dele!

Comecei a chorar desesperadamente e fui em direção a escada. Ele me apoiou pelo braço.

- Me solta! – falei entre os dentes. – Você não tem o direito de tocar em mim ou nele, ouviu? – levei uma mão a minha barriga.

- Só quero te ajudar! – me olhou preocupado.

- Me ajudar? Pff! – o encarei com ódio no olhar. – Se eu perder esse bebê Edward quero que você morra de remorso.

Me soltei dele e continuei subindo.

Peguei meu celular e deitei em posição fetal na cama. Liguei pra emergência.

- 911. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu acho que estou abortando. – falei desesperada.

Me pediram pra ficar calma, o meu endereço e me garantiram que em 5 minutos estariam ali.

Sabia que Edward esta ali me olhando, mas não queria olhá-lo.

Depois de poucos minutos a campainha tocou e uma equipe de paramédicos entrou no quarto. Me colocaram numa maca e descemos.

Vi Edward vindo junto e pedi a um dos paramédicos que não deixasse ele ir ao hospital comigo. Me perguntaram quem ele era e eu disse que não o conhecia. O que pra mim nesse momento era verdade, realmente não conhecia aquele Edward.

Acordei depois do que me pareceu horas e vi uma enfermeira mexendo no meu soro. Tentei me levantar e fiquei tonta.

- Se acalme querida, esta tudo bem. – alisou meu cabelo.

Como um instinto abracei minha barriga.

- Ele também esta bem! – ela falou apontando pra minha barriga.

- Eu não o perdi? – ela apenas negou com a cabeça. Suspirei aliviada e descansei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Tem um rapaz ai fora querendo ver você. Posso deixá-lo entrar? – ela me perguntou.

- Não! – nem precisei pensar pra responder.

- Ok! Vou chamar seu médico. – e saiu do quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos o médico entrou no quarto.

- Bom Dia Srta. Swan! – Bom dia? Ótimo! Tinha dormido no hospital.

- Bom dia...meu bebê esta bem? – quis saber.

- Esta! Você teve um principio de aborto por conta de estresse. – por causa daquele filho da puta do Edward, pensei. – Você terá que fazer repouso se quiser esse bebê mocinha.

- Posso ir pra faculdade? – essa era a questão mais importante pra mim, depois do bebê.

- Se for de carro sim, não aconselho andar muito, a não ser pra coisas básicas. – ótimo! Agora vou ter que comprar um carro.

- Tudo bem pra mim! Mais o que não posso fazer? – perguntei.

- Basicamente é andar muito, subir escadas toda hora, se aborrecer e relações sexuais nem pensar. – há...com quem eu teria relações agora? Essa seria a exigência mais fácil de cumprir.

- Ok! Posso conviver com isso! – dei um sorriso. – Quando vou embora? – perguntei preocupada com minha entrevista daqui a 4 dias.

- Se tudo estiver certo amanhã de manhã você estará de alta. Mas vai ter que tomar um remédio todos os dias pra fechar seu colo do útero e segurar o bebê.

Meneei com a cabeça.

- Vou deixar você descansar agora! – falou indo em direção a porta.

- Hey! – o chamei – Não deixe esse rapaz entrar, tá? – ele afirmou com a cabeça e saiu.

Me ajeitei na cama e pensei que eu tinha que avisar alguém. Minha mãe não podia ser, porque ainda era capaz dela ficar com raiva do aborto não ter sido realizado. Charlie, coitado, nem sabia que eu estava grávida. Só tinha uma pessoa que me entenderia e que eu tinha certeza que me ajudaria. Peguei meu celular na mesinha ao lado da cama e disquei um número muito conhecido por mim. Depois de alguns toques ela atendeu.

- Alô.

- Esme? – perguntei.

- Bella? Oh querida como você esta? Edward nos contou. Estávamos tão preocupados com você! – ela falou sem tomar fôlego.

- Estamos bem Esme. Liguei porque eu...tô...sozinha e nesse momento minha mãe me odeia, então pensei...

- Estamos? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Depois te explico! – respondi.

- Ok! Carlisle esta tentando passagens pra hoje ainda. No máximo a noite estarei ai querida.

- Obrigada Esme.

- Que isso Bella! Você é da família lembra? – "não mais", pensei.

Nos despedimos e eu dormi.

Acordei com batidas suaves na porta e olhei pela janela. Já tinha anoitecido.

- Entre! – falei um pouco mais alto.

Esme e Alice entraram no quarto.

Alice veio até mim, se debruçou na cama e me deu um abraço apertado. Esme deu um beijo suave na minha testa.

- Você esta bem? – Esme me perguntou.

- Sim, foi só um susto. – falei.

- Susto? Como assim? – Alice perguntou curiosa e percebi que Edward não deveria ter contado sobre o bebê pra elas.

- Eu estou grávida! – olhei pras duas e que me fitavam com a boca aberta. – E tive um principio de aborto ontem.

- Grávida? – Alice perguntou voltando a si.

- Yep! 6 semanas. – respondi.

- O que Edward disse? – Esme perguntou.

- Um monte de merda! – pausei – Me chamou de vadia, disse que o filho não é dele, e etc. – fiz um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

Esme levou as mãos à boca num gesto de horror e Alice apertou forte minha mão.

- Mas por quê? – Alice me perguntou.

- Porque ele esteve em Phoenix...e viu...er...Mike me agarrando, mas eu juro que tentei impedir. Você sabe como eu amo seu irmão, não sabe? – falei olhando pra Alice e ela balançou a cabeça num "sim".

- Esta tudo bem querida. Nós acreditamos em você! – Esme disse esfregando meu ombro. – Uau! Vou ser avó! Preciso falar com Carlisle...e com o médico.

- Mãe...respira! – Alice chamou sua atenção e ela saiu do quarto sorridente.

Alice se sentou do meu lado.

- Edward esta ai fora, desde ontem! – ela me disse.

- Pra quem acha que não é o pai, ele esta muito preocupado! – dei os ombros.

- Ele esta preocupado com você Bella!

- Alice...eu quero que ele vá pro inferno! – falei olhando nos seus olhos.

- E sua mãe? – Alice me olhou com pena nos olhos.

- Tirando o fato que ela quer me matar e me odeia....esta bem! – falei forçando um sorriso.

Ela me olhou cheia de pena.

- Lice...esta tudo bem. Eu quero ele! – falei alisando minha barriga e ela colocou sua mãe em cima da minha.

- Vou estar junto com você irmã! Em todos os momentos! Você ainda vai morar comigo né?

- Se ele não estiver lá...vou sim! – Ela sabia que eu estava falando do seu irmão.

Esme entrou no quarto.

- O médico me explicou tudo Bella e já passei seu prontuário pra Carlisle. E juntos tomamos uma decisão. Já que Edward esta saindo um....– eu completei pra ela.

- Belo de um filho da mãe.

- Isso. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Queremos cuidar de você e do bebê. Vamos te dar toda assistência financeira e ficaremos do seu lado sempre. Edward vai ter que arrumar um lugar pra morar e vocês ficaram com Alice e Jasper no apartamento. – me deu um sorriso e continuou. – Queremos lhe comprar um carro, sim o médico já me disse sobre você não poder andar muito....vamos pagar suas consultas, remédios, internações e é claro o parto...ah! e também vou redecorar seu quarto colocando umas coisinhas de bebê lá. – Concluiu batendo palmas...é ela não nega que é mãe de Alice.

Eu ia negar aquilo tudo. Eu queria negar, mas não podia. Eu não tinha nada e o único dinheiro que eu tinha guardado era pra me manter na faculdade, então aceitei.

- Ok! Eu aceito.

Ela me deu um abraço e Alice também.

- Já vamos querida. Você tem que descansar. Amanhã de manhã voltamos pra te levar pra casa.

Nos despedimos e elas foram embora.

A enfermeira me trouxe alguma coisa pra comer, mas o cheiro me enjoou, então tive que recusar a comida.

Em seguida dormi.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a porta do meu quarto sendo aberta.

- Bom dia querida! Você esta de alta. Vamos tirar essa agulha dai? – apontou pro dorso da minha mão e fiz uma careta quando a agulha saiu. – Trouxeram roupas pra você e viram te pegar em alguns minutos. – falou me entregando uma bolsa.

Fui pro banheiro e tomei um banho. Quando acabei me olhei no espelho e fiquei tentando ver alguma saliência na minha barriga, mas não tinha nada ali.

- Eu te quero, viu? Não deixe ninguém te convencer que você é um erro! – sussurrei pra minha barriga.

Quando sai do banheiro vi a última pessoa que queria ver sentada na poltrona do meu quarto.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei calmamente.

Não posso ficar nervosa! Não posso ficar nervosa! – repetia como um mantra.

- Só queria saber se você estava bem. – falou olhando seus pés.

- Já viu! Agora pode ir! Não posso me estressar! – fui grossa.

- Não quero te deixar nervosa Bella....só queria saber...se... – olhou pra minha barriga e eu coloquei a mão em cima dela – se....ele é meu...

- Não mais. Ele é meu! Meu porque fui a única que desejei ele quando soube e você nos virou as costas...por tanto...ele não é seu!

- Bella... – fui até a porta e a abri.

- Apenas sai Edward...daqui e da minha vida. Por favor! – ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e saiu do quarto.

Não posso ficar nervosa! Não posso ficar nervosa!

Senti em minha cama e engoli a vontade de chorar.

Alguns minutos depois Alice e Esme chegaram.

- Temos uma surpresa pra você querida! – Esme disse enquanto me dava um abraço e Alice dava uns pulinhos.

- Compramos seu carro. Vamos sair daqui com ele! – Alice disse animada.

- Só espero que não seja uma Ferrari. – brinquei com elas.

Alice pegou minha bolsa e ainda me fizeram sentar em uma cadeira de rodas até o estacionamento.

Quando chegamos lá reconheci o carro como um modelo novo da Fiat (o 500) e eu sabia que ele custava caro.

- Esme podia ser um carro mais simples. – reclamei com ela.

- Você merece querida e vocês... – ela alisou minha barriga – precisam de conforto.

- Não reclama Bella, to até pensando em te dar meu porshe e ficar com esse. – deu uma risada.

- Não obrigada! – falei sorrindo também.

Quando chegamos em casa Esme me avisou que teria que ir embora hoje, mas que Alice ficaria comigo até eu voltar pra Forks.

Na verdade nem sabia pra onde iria quando fosse embora de Nova Iorque. Se fosse pra Forks corria o risco de encontrar Edward e pra Phoenix eu não podia ir, já que minha mãe me odiava.

Eu e Alice almoçamos comida chinesa e passamos o dia todo vendo TV.

No final da tarde estava exausta e resolvi ir dormir.


	12. Corrigindo!

- Bella engravidou dia 13 de setembro.

- Foi pra Phoenix dia 15 de outubro.

- Descobriu que estava grávida dia 14 de Novembro.

- E foi pra Nova Iorque dia 15 de novembro.

Então ela esta com 9 semanas de gestação e não 6.

[b]Ps:. me empolguei escrevendo e me embolei nas datas. =D


	13. Cap 12 Julliard

**Cap 12 Julliard**

Acordei de manhã me sentindo bem.

Levantei tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa e desci, estava morta de fome, também há dias nada parava no meu estômago.

Abri a geladeira e estava cheia – com certeza coisa de Esme. Fiz um sanduiche de queijo com peito de peru, peguei uma caixinha de suco de laranja e me sentei na bancada.

- Bom dia irmã! – Alice entrou na cozinha coçando o olho e ainda de pijamas.

- Bom dia Lice! Esta cedo porque não volta a dormir. – falei.

- Que horas são? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- 8 – respondi enquanto ela bebia um copo de água.

- Ok! Vou mesmo voltar pra cama. – saiu da cozinha e eu tive que rir dela.

Estava tentando não pensar _nele_, mas era difícil.

Palavras dançavam na minha mente e então eu resolvi passá-las pro papel.

Peguei alguns papéis e uma caneta no escritório do primeiro andar – pra não ter que subir as escadas. -, o violão que estava ao lado do meu piano e me sentei no sofá.

As palavras iam nascendo conforme eu tocava a melodia no violão.

Acho que fiquei horas concentrada naquilo, porque vi Alice descer as escadas de banho tomado.

- Bom dia de novo! – ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Música nova? – apontou pros meus rabiscos no papel.

- É. Me veio agora na cabeça e resolvi escrevê-la. Acho que vou cantá-la na audição. – respondi.

- Não ia cantar Beatles? – me perguntou confusa.

Decidi não cantar mais Beatles porque me lembrava _ele._

- Não vou mais, acho que fica mais original se cantar alguma coisa minha. – dei de ombros.

- É muito bonita! – se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha. – Nossa! Estou faminta.

Eu ri e fui atrás dela pra lhe fazer companhia.

- O que acha de almoçarmos fora? Vamos de carro você quase não vai andar. – falou enquanto mastigava o cereal.

- Acho ótimo! Só assim eu saio um pouco e conheço Nova Iorque. – falei animada.

- Bom, vou dar uma saída, vai ficar bem sozinha? – me perguntou. Apenas balancei a cabeça num "sim". – Ok! Tem pego uma hora?

- Vou estar pronta. – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, pegou a chave do carro e saiu.

O resto da manhã fiquei tocando minha música nova, aproveitando pra ensaiar minha apresentação.

Quando percebi já era quase uma da tarde.

Subi e tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma roupa pro outono de Nova Iorque e desci.

Quando cheguei na sala o interfone tocava, era o porteiro me avisando que Alice já me esperava.

Almoçamos massa naquela tarde. Eu comi Penne a Carbonara e Alice uma carne vermelha horrorosa, mas que ela garantiu estar uma delícia. Só de olhar meu estômago embrulhava.

Voltamos pra casa e quando estávamos conversando na cozinha ouvimos o barulho de chaves na porta. E só existia uma pessoa que estava em Nova Iorque e tinha as chaves do apartamento.

- Vou subir Lice. – a avisei me virando pra sair da cozinha, mas ele estava entrando nela.

- Olá. – ele disse simplesmente. Cínico! Fiz questão de ficar calada. Na verdade acho que estava congelada no meu lugar, meu coração batia frenético no peito.

- Edward? O que faz aqui? – Alice perguntou e ao mesmo tempo me olhou, com um olhar de quem se desculpava. Balancei a cabeça pra ela dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- Calma Alice. Só vim trazer as chaves! – ele deu alguns passos a frente e saiu da entrada da cozinha. Aproveitei e sai de lá. Nunca fui claustrofóbica, mas a cozinha tinha ficado pequena demais pra mim.

Cheguei no meu quarto e minhas mãos tremiam.

Não posso ficar nervosa! – pensei.

De repente meu estômago embrulhou, corri pro banheiro e vomitei todo meu almoço. Me sentei no chão frio por alguns minutos.

Droga! Até quando esses enjôos iam durar?

- Esta tudo bem? – Alice me perguntou da porta.

- Esta! – me levantei – Só estou um pouco enjoada. – dei um sorriso e fui até a pia escovar os dentes.

- Se importa se eu deitar? – perguntei a ela.

- Claro que não! Quer que eu fique com você?

- Se você quiser. – sai do banheiro e vesti um pijama.

Deitei naquela cama enorme e Alice deitou ao meu lado, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo e rapidamente peguei no sono.

Os outros 3 dias passaram rápido. Eu estava pronta pra minha entrevista e pra me apresentar na audição.

Graças a Deus não tinha mais visto Edward e eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Acordei no dia 20 muito enjoada, mal abri os olhos e já estava com a cara enfiada no vaso vomitando minha alma.

Quando sai do banheiro, Alice entrou no meu quarto.

- Você esta bem? – me olhou preocupada.

- Estou, são só enjôos de novo. – me sentei na cama.

- Tá preparada? – juntou as mãos numa palma.

- Preparadíssima! – respondi.

- Posso escolher sua roupa? – agora ela quicava na cama. Como dizer não a Alice?

- Pode Lice. – fui pro centro da mesa sentando de pernas cruzadas.

Ela voltou depois de alguns minutos.

- Essa é perfeita! A blusa é minha....quero de volta ehn! – dei uma risada.

Fui tomar um banho quente. Quando acabei Alice me fez uma maquiagem leve e secou meus cabelos.

Coloquei a roupa que Alice escolheu pra mim e descemos pra tomar café.

Ela fez panquecas pra mim e subiu pra se arrumar. Coloquei meu violão no case e fiquei esperando ela descer.

Ela foi dirigindo até Julliard. Minha mente estava vazia, a única coisa que eu pedia era pra não encontrar Edward.

A escola não ficava muito longe do apartamento, os dois estavam no centro de Nova Iorque. Era um prédio simples por fora, mas por dentro mostrava sua majestade.

Fomos até a recepção e entreguei a carta que recebi em agosto. A recepcionista me indicou uma sala, dizendo a direção que deveria ir.

Quando cheguei lá havia cerca de 30 pessoas esperando suas entrevistas.

- Gestante não tem prioridade? – falou brincando e a olhei séria. – É sério Bella! Até chegarem no S, já mofamos aqui.

- Paciência é uma virtude irmã. – pisquei um olho pra ela.

Seu celular tocou e ela se afastou. Lembrei de desligar o meu.

Quando ela voltou estava sem graça.

- Bella. Tenho que ir encontrar meu...er... – toda sem jeito pra me dizer.

- Alice ele é seu irmão! Não pode se afastar dele...vá! – sorri pra ela.

Ela se foi e eu peguei meu Ipod colocando num volume baixo que desse pra eu escutar se alguém me chamasse.

Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás, fechei os olhos e fiquei sentindo a música.

- Olá? Posso me sentar aqui. – uma voz fina de mulher me chamou. Abri os olhos.

- Claro. – me afastei pra que ela sentasse.

- Angela Johnson. – me estendeu sua mão.

- Bella Swan. – apertei sua mão.

Angela era uma garota bonita, tinha cabelos lisos e pretos, olhos da mesma cor, feições asiáticas e muito simpática.

A chamaram e ela se despediu de mim.

- Espero que nos encontremos de novo Bella. – disse me dando um aceno com as mãos.

- Eu também espero. – retribui o aceno e pensei em como seria bom ter uma companhia como Angela em Julliard.

Vi Alice caminhando no final do corredor.

- Ainda não te chamaram? – revirou os olhos.

- Falta pouco agora! – tentei animá-la.

- Estive com Edward. – ela disse sem graça. – Ele passou na entrevista...

- Me desculpe Alice, mas não quero saber. – a cortei.

- Bella...ele ta arrependido! – fez um muxoxo.

- O que ele me fez não tem perdão Lice. – fiz uma cara dura. – Se você não quiser que eu seja grossa com você pode, por favor, parar de falar nele? Não posso me aborrecer por causa do bebê. – conclui.

- Ok! Você que sabe!

Depois de alguns longos minutos me chamaram e eu entrei. Tentava não tremer e ficar nervosa, se eu ficasse não ia me favorecer na entrevista e podia nos fazer mal.

Me sentei e me apresentei. O senhor que me entrevistou era super simpático e me deixou muito a vontade.

Ele me perguntou sobre minha história com a música, como me interessei por ela, meu gosto musical, quais instrumentos tocava, minha inspiração, se eu cantava, se eu compunha e etc.

E por último ele me perguntou como seria minha apresentação e eu disse que queria participar da audição.

- A última pergunta Srta. Swan. – pausou – O que você vai apresentar na audição e por quê?

Gelei. Como ia explicar pra ele que era por conta de um ex-namorado que tinha me xingado e me largado grávida? Não podia fazer isso.

- Vou apresentar uma música que eu mesma compus e a minha inspiração foi um amor não correspondido. – menti.

Ele escreveu algumas coisas em uma folha e a colocou numa pasta com meu nome na frente.

- Parabéns Isabella. Você passou por mais uma etapa! – falou estendendo sua mão pra mim.

E eu estava explodindo de felicidade.

- Oh! Muito, muito obrigada! – apertei sua mão e sai da sala.

Minha vontade era de sair pulando e gritando, mas eu não podia.

Me contentei em abraçar Alice e ver ela dando seus pulinhos.

Pegou o celular e se afastou de mim. Não queria pensar em pra quem ela estava ligando, porque esse pensamento só me levava a uma pessoa.

Almoçamos num restaurante italiano perto do campus. Quer dizer Alice almoçou, eu só tomei um suco. E depois ficamos fazendo hora numa pequena galeria ao lado do restaurante.

Quando voltamos pra audição, o auditório central de Julliard estava lotado.

Alice tentava olhar por cima das pessoas, mas seu tamanho não permitia.

- Liga pra ele Alice. – falei.

- Só estou preocupada com ele Bella. Ele esta sozinho aqui. – me respondeu triste.

Achei Angela sentada em uma das primeiras fileiras acenando pra mim.

- Vá ficar com ele, eu não vou estar sozinha. – falei apontando pra Angela que ainda balançava os braços freneticamente.

- Tem certeza? – me perguntou.

- Absoluta! – beijei suas bochechas e fui em direção a Angela.

Nos cumprimentamos e ela me apresentou a um grupinho.

- Bella...esses são Bem, Jessica e Thomas.

Ben tinha a pele clara e se via claramente que tinha fortes descendências asiáticas.

Jessica tinha cabelo castanho liso e olhos iguais, uma beleza simples.

E Thomas era lindo, cheio de estilo, tinha no cabelo castanho um corte moicano e os olhos incrivelmente azuis. Mas a beleza dele não se comparava a de Edward.

Os cumprimentei com um Olá e nos sentamos.

Tentei procurar Alice, mas foi em vão.

As apresentações começaram e eu ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Todos eram muito bons e percebi que a banca examinadora da faculdade dava a resposta ali, na frente de todos. Estava me sentindo no American Idol.

Eu sacudia minhas pernas sem parar e minhas mãos suavam.

Meu celular que eu havia religado e estava no silencioso vibrou.

"Se acalme irmã! Da onde estou, posso ver que você esta nervosa!" – era Alice.

Me virei tentando achá-la e a encontrei, mas ao seu lado estava um par de olhos verdes também me olhando, desviei o olhar e digitei.

"Estou com medo! Muito medo! Acho que vou vomitar a qualquer momento!" – respondi.

"Respira! Pense no pequeno que você carrega!"

Olhei pra ela e sussurrei um "Obrigada", ela sorriu.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando uma frase me trouxe de volta.

- Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen. – chamaram.

Meu coração se apertou e segurei com mais força o encosto de braço da cadeira.

- Esta tudo bem? – Angela me perguntou e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

- Boa Tarde. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e vou tocar River Flows in You do compositor Yiruma.

Ele se ajeitou no piano e começou a tocar.

Ele estava lindo, estava usando uma roupa social, consegui perceber que ele tentou dar um jeito no cabelo – que foi em vão. Estava tocando super bem e não tive como segurar as lágrimas. Eram lágrimas de dor. Dor por não ter ele comigo, por ele ser um grosso e ter me abandonado quando mais precisava dele.

- O que foi Bella? – Angela perguntou alisando meu ombro.

Resolvi falar.

- Nada...é que...ele é meu ex-namorado. – dei um sorriso forçado pra ela.

- Ah ta! – ela olhou pra Edward e depois pra mim. – Faz tempo?

- 5 dias. – enxuguei uma lágrima.

- Sinto muito! – ela me disse triste.

- Esta tudo bem. Vou ao banheiro. – me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Vomitei todo suco que bebi no almoço. Sai da cabine e fui em direção a pia lavar meu rosto.

Alice entrou no banheiro.

- De novo? – apontou pro vaso. Balancei a cabeça num "sim" e voltei a chorar. – Shiii Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Não vai Alice. Não sei se posso fazer isso sozinha. – tomei fôlego. – Eu o amo Alice, mas ele me machucou demais e renegou o filho dele...agora fica me olhando com aquela cara de arrependido. – coloquei meu rosto nas mãos. – Tô tão confusa, perdida e me sentindo muito sozinha.

- Você não esta sozinha irmã. Estamos todos do seu lado. – ela me abraçou.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.... posso...ficar um pouco sozinha? – pedi.

- Claro! – me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu.

Me sentei em um dos vasos sanitários e fiquei lá tentando me recompor. Estava tentando não pensar.

Quando consegui parar de chorar voltei pro auditório.

Depois de quase 1 hora chamaram meu nome. Eu não poderia estar mais nervosa, mas estava tentando me acalmar. Peguei meu violão e subi no palco do auditório.

- Boa Noite! Meu nome é Isabella Swan vou cantar uma música que se chama "I Don't Believe You" (Eu não acredito em você!) de minha autoria.

Fechei meus olhos, passei a mão nas cordas do violão e olhei nos olhos de Edward.

"Eu não me importo  
Eu realmente não me importo  
É como se você fosse um balanço, e eu sou a criança que cai dele  
É como o jeito como brigamos, às vezes em que choro, às vezes eu que sou golpeada  
E todas as noites, a paixão tem que estar aqui, e então tudo ficará bem, certo?

Não, eu não acredito em você  
Quando você diz que não vem mais  
Eu não quero lembrar de você  
Você disse que não iríamos nos separar  
Não, eu não acredito em você  
Quando você disse que não precisa mais de mim  
Então, não finja  
Não me amar mais

Eu não me importo  
Eu continuo não me importando mais  
É como um desses sonhos ruins  
Quando você não pode acordar  
Parece que você desistiu, você me deu o suficiente  
Mas eu quero mais, eu não quero parar  
Porque eu sei que você estará por perto, certo?

Não, eu não acredito em você  
Quando você diz que não vem mais  
Eu não quero lembrar de você  
Você disse que não iríamos nos separar  
Não, eu não acredito em você  
Quando você disse que não precisa de mim mais  
Então, não finja  
Não me amar mais

Então não me deixe esperando e me vendo cair  
Porque eu, porque eu realmente não me importo com tudo isso"

Pink – I Don't Believe You

Quando acabei de cantar os outros candidatos bateram palmas e eu agradeci. Já tinha anoitecido e havia poucas pessoas no auditório.

- Bem Vinda a Julliard Isabella! – Um dos examinadores falou quando eu acabei de cantar.

- Muito obrigada! – não consegui conter um grande sorriso.

Peguei meu violão e desci, encontrando uma Alice eufórica. Ela me deu um abraço.

Eu estava pasma, acho que minha ficha ainda não tinha caído.

- Parabéns Bella! – me abraçou de novo.

- Minha ficha ainda não caiu! – falei séria. – Acabou Alice. Acabou! Em janeiro vou estar aqui pro meu primeiro dia de aula. Num to acreditando! – falei passando a mão nos cabelos.

De repente Alice ficou séria demais e me virei pra trás.

- Bella? Posso falar com você? – Edward me perguntou.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós. – Alice disse saindo.

- O que foi? – falei irritada.

- O que foi aquilo? – ele apontou pro palco.

- Uma música. Como qualquer outra que eu já compus. – dei de ombros.

- Não. Não é! Você me disse que ia cantar Beatles!

- Não gosto mais de Beatles. Me lembra você! – joguei na cara dele.

- Quando você fez essa música? – me perguntou.

- Há 3 dias atrás. Quando saí do hospital. – olhei meus pés.

Senti sua mão no meu rosto e fechei os olhos, sentindo a textura da sua pele na minha e o famoso choque elétrico que seu toque me fazia sentir.

- Bella....eu....quero vocês...preciso de vocês.

- Vocês? Já falei que ele não é seu! Você o negou e eu não acredito mais em você! – disse num fio de voz, me virando pra ir embora mais ele segurou meu braço suavemente.

- Me perdoa Bella? – perguntou e estava visivelmente arrasado.

- Edward...eu...amo você! Mas não posso te perdoar, não agora. – pausei - Quantas vezes te perdoei e você continua fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Eu também te amo. Fica comigo! – tentou me abraçar mais eu me afastei.

- Você não me ama Edward. Porque quem ama não machuca e você me machucou. Por causa de você quase perdi nosso...meu filho. – corrigi rápido. – E quanto ao amor que você diz sentir por mim ele foi anulado por suas palavras dias atrás. – uma lágrima desceu do meu olho. – Adeus Edward! Por Favor, não me procure!

Sai do auditório e Alice me esperava junto com Angela, Ben, Thomas e Jessica.

- Bella. Vamos a um barzinho comemorar quer ir? – Angela me disse. Olhei pra Alice e ela fez uma cara feia.

Decidi ir, afinal, todos tínhamos passado e realmente era um motivo pra comemorar.

- Vou de carro Alice e não vou me esforçar. – falei pra ela se acalmar. – Quer ir com a gente? – perguntei a ela.

- Não. Marquei com Edward de ver um apartamento com ele. – abaixou os olhos.

- Ok! Nos vemos em casa então. – disse dando um beijinho na sua bochecha.

O bar não era nem muito grande e nem pequeno demais.

Era um lugar legal, mas estava um pouco cheio. Sentamos em uma mesa, Ben e Thomas foram até o bar. Voltaram com cinco long neck de Heineken e colocaram uma na minha frente.

- A nós e a Julliard! – Jessica levantou sua garrafa e todos nós a acompanhamos batendo umas nas outras.

Coloquei a minha na mesa.

- Não vai beber? – Angela me perguntou e eu apenas fiz um "não" com a cabeça. – Você não bebe?

- Bebo, mas...não posso beber. – dei um sorriso.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – ela exclamou e falou no meu ouvido fazendo com que só eu ouvisse. – Você esta grávida?!

Ela era rápida! Bem rápida!

- Estou, mas...por favor! Não conte a ninguém! – implorei.

- Ok! – ela balançou a cabeça. – É do carinha do piano?

Confirmei com a cabeça.

Ela pareceu esquecer o assunto e continuamos conversando todos juntos. Cada um contando sua vida e sua história, principalmente com a música.

Angela morava em Nova Iorque sozinha desde os 18 anos, fazia um estilo meio rebelde meio roqueiro. Cantava e tocava violoncelo. Tem 20 anos. Percebi que ela fuma, e muito.

Ben veio de Nova Orleans. Tocava piano e guitarra elétrica. Também tem 20 anos e vai dividir um apartamento com Thomas. Sua família irá bancar sua "passagem" por Julliard.

Jessica era meio tímida e logo percebi que ela tinha um "tombo" pelo Thomas. Veio da Califórnia e ia dividir um quarto com uma outra menina no campus de Julliard. Toca piano , contra baixo e tem 19 anos. E disse que ia ter que arrumar um emprego pra se bancar em Nova Iorque.

Thomas veio de Los Angeles – isso explica sua pele bronzeada -, sua família é de classe alta. Ele tem 19 anos e toca piano e violino. Além de ser extremamente lindo.

Eles acabaram de beber – tipo umas seis garrafas – e resolvemos ir embora.

Ofereci uma carona pra Ben e Thomas já que estavam a pé e moravam a uma quadra do meu apartamento. Jessica iria a pé já que estávamos quase do lado do campus e Angela iria no seu próprio carro.

Deixei os meninos em frente ao prédio deles e resolvi comprar alguma coisa pra comer com Alice. Comprei comida chinesa, Yakisoba e Frango xadrez, que nós adorávamos.

Comemos até não agüentarmos mais. Me despedi de Alice e fui deitar. Logo cai no sono.

No dia seguinte voltei pra Forks. Charlie foi me pegar em Seattle com a viatura da policia e eu estava amargamente arrependida de ter deixado meu carro em Nova Iorque.

Quando chegamos em casa, resolvi que era hora de contar a Charlie.

- Pai precisamos conversar! – falei me sentando no sofá e ele me seguiu.

- Pode falar Bells. – tinha certeza que a calma dele iria passar em segundos.

- Eu to grávida pai! – ele deu um pulo. – De 2 meses e meio. Me desculpe! – abaixei a cabeça.

- Bella! – ele estava sem reação. – Achei que vocês se cuidavam garota. – falou num tom de voz mais alto e severo.

- Foi uma única vez pai!

- Uma única vez? – ele riu com sarcasmo. – Cadê o Cullen que não esta aqui com você?

- Não estamos mais juntos. – abaixei minha cabeça. – Ele acha que o bebê não é dele, mas sua família esta me apoiando e vai me ajudar. – continuei – Estou definitivamente aceita em Julliard e vou seguir meus planos de estudar lá e me formar. – ele esta vermelho de raiva. – Pai... – peguei sua mão – eu o quero...já o amo... – coloquei a outra mão em minha barriga – Vai dar tudo certo pai!

Ele se levantou e pegou seu casaco.

- Onde você vai? – perguntei aflita.

- Vou matar um Cullen! – falou bufando.

Corri e parei na sua frente.

- Por favor pai! Por favor, não vá! Esta tudo bem agora...ele não nos merece.

Ele me empurrou de sua frente e saiu. Ele realmente era capaz de matar Edward. Olhei no cabideiro ao lado da porta e seu cinto com a arma estava lá. Pelo menos não o mataria com um tiro.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Alice.

- Já esta em casa? – perguntei desesperada.

- Estou por quê? O que houve Bella? – ela estava preocupada.

- Charlie...eu contei pra ele...e agora ele esta indo para ai. – conclui.

- Aqui? Agora? – elevou a voz.

- Por favor, avise a Edward. Charlie estava roxo de ódio.

- Ok! Vou falar com ele.

- Beijo. – me despedi.

- Tchau irmã. – fechei o aparelho e deitei em minha cama.

Do jeito que eu deitei, dormi e só acordei no dia seguinte.

Quando acordei Charlie não quis me contar sobre a conversa com Edward, só me disse "ele vai ser homem suficiente". Expliquei a ele que eu não queria mais ele, mas Charlie não era muito flexível.

Ele também me disse que ligou pra Renee e contou sobre a reação de Edward. Ah ótimo! Agora ela me odiava mais. Resolvi ligar pra ela.

Ela não quis falar muito comigo, disse que ela já sabia que isso ia acontecer, xingou Edward de meia dúzia de nomes sujos, disse que estavam de mudança pra Nova Iorque também – Phil conseguiu entrar pros Yankees – e que me ajudaria no que eu precisava.

Suspirei aliviada. Era menos uma novela mexicana na minha vida.


	14. Cap 13 Acostumando com a ideia

**Cap 13 Acostumando com a ideia.**

As férias passaram voando.

Em meados de dezembro fui a uma médica em Port Angeles e fizemos uma ultra. Ela disse que o bebê estava bem e ouvimos seu coraçãozinho, é lógico, que chorei como uma criança.

Renee estava comigo na consulta e aquilo me alegrou. Era maravilhoso ver minha mãe se acostumando com a ideia de um bebê entre nós.

A médica passou novas vitaminas, mandou que eu continuasse tomando o remédio pra segurar o bebê. Meu pesou e eu ao invés de engordar, emagreci 2 quilos. Ela disse que era normal por causa dos enjôos e me garantiu que a partir desse mês eles iriam melhorar.

Minha mãe e Phil estavam na cidade por conta das festas de final de ano.

O natal chegou e passamos todos juntos na casa de Sue. Assim como a virada do Ano novo.

Jacob chorou quando contei a ele que ele seria o padrinho. Me abraçou num daqueles seus abraços de urso.

Depois da festa da virada, arrumei minhas coisas e fui pra Nova Iorque. As aulas começariam dia 2 de janeiro e eu queria estar com tudo arrumado.

Quando cheguei no apartamento tive duas surpresas.

A primeira? Alice reformou meu guarda-roupa, adicionou centenas de roupa de gestante lá.

A segunda? Eu vi quando entrei no meu quarto, que agora era um típico quarto feminino em tons de lilás. Havia uma porta que antes não estava ali.

Passei por ela e não consegui conter minhas lágrimas. Era um quarto de bebê. Com certeza Esme que preparou.

Era o quarto de bebê mais lindo que já vi na minha vida. Ele era pequeno mais muito aconchegante. Era de cores claras e neutras, variando de um amarelo suave a tons de bege.

Peguei meu telefone e liguei pra Esme. Eu precisava agradecê-la.

- Bella? – ela atendeu.

- Esme...é lindo! – falei entre as lágrimas.

- Gostou querida? Fiz muito rápido, mas com muito carinho! – ela disse num tom maternal.

- Eu amei! E tenho certeza que ele também. É perfeito!

Ficamos horas no telefone e quando desliguei ouvi barulho de chaves lá em baixo. Mas não quis sair dali.

Estava tudo pronto ali. Tinha de fraldas descartáveis minúsculas a roupinhas lavadas e passadas nas gavetas.

- É lindo não é? – Alice me perguntou ainda segurando sua mala.

- É....é perfeito!

- Eu ajudei mamãe sabia? – ela falou orgulhosa.

- Obrigada Alice! – a abracei – Por essa e outras coisas você será a madrinha dele.

- Sério? – ela levou um susto.

- Não quer? – estava confusa. – Se você não quiser tudo bem! – passei a mão no cabelo.

- É claro que eu quero Bella. Só não esperava o convite tão cedo assim. Vou mimar muito você bebê! – falou alisando minha barriga.

O restante do dia ficamos dentro de casa...eu, Alice e Jasper. Nunca imaginei que o inverno em Nova Iorque fosse tão severo. Pra quem estava acostumada com o Arizona, Nova Iorque estava em zero graus. Acho que só se igualava com o inverno de Forks.

No dia 2 de Janeiro acordei super disposta. Tomei meu café e não achei Alice ou Jasper, mas achei um bilhete.

"Aula magma hoje.

Aff! Tivemos que madrugar!

Nos vemos no almoço? Me liga.

Bjs...sua irmã."

Sorri para o bilhete e o coloquei de volta no aparador.

Subi e tomei um banho. Coloquei uma roupa compatível com o inverno de Nova Iorque e desci até a garagem.

Quando cheguei na faculdade tive um pouco de dificuldade de achar minha sala.

Esbarrei em alguém e levantei meus olhos.

- Desculpe!...Oh! Oi Bella! – era Thomas.

- Oi Thomas.. – dei um sorriso. – Já conseguiu se achar por aqui? – perguntei.

- Esta perdida? – deu uma risada.

- Hey! Não tem graça! – deu um tapa no seu ombro e rimos juntos.

Ele pegou meu papel e olhou.

- Isso é muito bom! – exclamou.

- Isso? O que? – perguntei confusa e olhei o papel pra ver se tinha deixado passar alguma coisa.

- Venha! Você vai ver. – me puxou, me guiando pela mão.

Quando entramos na sala estavam todos animados, era cedo e o professor ainda não tinha chego.

Quando eu olhei o fundo da sala entendi o que ele quis dizer com "Isso é muito bom!". Angela, Jessica e Ben estavam lá.

Ele continuou me guiando pela sala, com sua mão segurando a minha.

E então eu vi. Edward. Estava sentado a poucos metros do meu novo grupo de amigos.

É claro que estava lá! Murphy não ia permitir que ele ficasse em outra sala a não ser a minha.

Quando passei por ele, ele abaixou a cabeça. E eu não tive vontade nem de cumprimentá-lo.

Nossa primeira aula foi sobre história da música. É era muito fácil, levando em consideração que eu já tinha lido muito sobre o assunto.

Estudamos sobre isso a manhã toda. Na hora do almoço, almocei com Angela e nossos amigos, pra que Alice e Jasper ficassem com Edward.

Afinal ele só tinha sua irmã e o cunhado em Nova Iorque e eu podia muito bem emprestá-los até ele conseguir fazer novos amigos.

O almoço foi super divertido. Angela era engraçadíssima e sempre fazia minha barriga doer de tanto que eu ria.

Contei a todos que esta grávida de 3 meses e eles me olharam assustado, mas quando falei que estava bem, eles me parabenizaram.

Voltamos pra faculdade – na primeira semana estudariam em período integral – e tivemos aula de História e Filosofia da Arte. Que era um saco! Estava segurando pra que meus hormônios não me fizessem dormir ali mesmo.

Graças a Deus aquela aula acabou, se arrastou pela tarde toda, mas acabou.

Quando estava saindo da sala com o pessoal vi um quadro de avisos. E muitos deles me chamaram atenção. Eram de pessoas querendo aula particular de violão ou de piano.

Anotei todos os telefones possíveis, me despedi do pessoal e fui pra casa.

Jasper assistia TV e Alice estava tentando cozinhar alguma coisa.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntei colocando minha bolsa em um banco.

- Não. Já estou acabando. – disse toda atrapalhada – Como foi sua aula?

- Ótima e a sua? – perguntei.

- Ótima também. Eu e Jazz estamos super animados... – e ai ela disparou em falar sobre antropólogos, filósofos e pensadores.

- Tenho uma novidade! – falei animada.

- Ah é? Qual? – parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou curiosa.

- Vou trabalhar!

- Não acho uma boa ideia Bella. – falou apreensiva.

- Eu acho! Tem muitas pessoas no campus que quer aulas particulares e eu sei que posso muito bem dar aulas de piano. – dei uma beliscada na salada que ela fazia. – E além dos mais não vou me esforçar. Posso ir de carro a casa da pessoa ou dar aulas aqui. – ela me olhou – Se importa?

- Claro que não! – sorriu – Pensando desse jeito acho que vai ser bom pra você trabalhar assim...ta ai! Tá apoiada.

Dei um beijo na sua bochecha e baguncei seu cabelo.

Fui até a sala e perguntei se Jasper se importaria que eu desse aulas ali e ele disse "De forma alguma Bella". Então agora, só me faltava arrumar os alunos.

Subi e tomei um banho rápido. Sentamos pra jantar e durante todo o processo Alice contava as novidades do 1º dia de aula. Parecia uma criança que vai ao prézinho pela primeira vez.

Os meses se passaram rápido e minha barriga ficava cada vez mais evidente.

E sinceramente eu estava amando. O bebê se mexia demais dentro de mim e era uma sensação mágica, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçada e dolorida.

Cantava pra ele ou ela todos os dias. E toda vez que cantava o bebê ficava super calmo.

No final de fevereiro fui a minha consulta mensal de rotina em Nova Iorque. Renee foi comigo.

Agora que ela também morava em Nova Iorque nos víamos quase todos os dias e ela parecia feliz com a ideia do bebê. No início estranhei essa mudança repentina, mas depois relaxei e achei que era coisa da minha cabeça.

A médica me pesou e vimos que eu engordei 4 kg, mas que não eram bem visíveis. Esses quilos deviam estar na minha barriga, porque eu continuava magra – exceto claro pela saliência em meu abdome.

Refez meus cálculos e disse que eu estava com 20 semanas, ou seja, 5 meses. E que a data provável do parto seria em meados de junho.

Passou outro tipo de vitamina e fomos pra sala de ultrassonografia.

- Seu bebê esta ótimo Bella. – ela disse e de repente deu uma risada.

- Algo errado? – perguntei olhando o monitor do computador.

- Não! É que tem alguém bem disposto hoje. – fiquei sem entender, ela viu minha expressão e continou. – Você quer saber o sexo?

- Quero! – afirmei. E eu queria muito mesmo saber.

- Olha aqui! Tá vendo essa bola e a pontinha no meio? – afirmei com a cabeça. – É um menino e ele esta mostrando pra quem quiser ver. – sorriu.

Um menino! Eu teria um menino e ele seria a cópia exata de Edward. Me peguei imaginando um bebê branquinho em meus braços, com lindos olhos verdes e cabelos dourados bem bagunçados.

- Já tem nome? – a médica me perguntou e Renee me olhou curiosa.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo meu olho. Pensei em Edward. Como ele reagiria ao saber que era um menino, e se ele estivesse ali comigo vendo aquela imagem.

- John. – respondi. – John Anthony! – ele não poderia ter outro nome senão esse.

- É um nome bonito. – a médica disse e Renee revirou os olhos porque ela sabia o significado desse nome.

Era uma homenagem silenciosa aquele que me deixou, mas que eu ainda amava com todo o meu ser.

Decidi que só eu e Renee saberíamos o nome. Assim faria uma surpresa ao resto da família, principalmente a Esme.

Saímos do consultório e Renee me deixou em casa.

- E ai? Como foi? – Alice me perguntou assim que eu entrei e Jasper me fitou curioso.

A abracei e chorei.

- É um menino Lice! Um menino! - tentava enxugar minhas lágrimas. – Não podia estar mais feliz. - Jasper também me parabenizou e fomos comer sorvete pra comemorar.

Liguei pra Esme e pra Charlie pra contar a novidade. Eles ficaram super felizes.

Eu estava mega feliz. Tinha me acostumado com a gravidez, estava dando aulas todos os dias – e ganhava 100 dólares a hora, o que era melhor -, e meu desempenho em Julliard era um dos melhor. Meus amigos também estavam sempre me paparicando.

Mas...ainda havia um vazio. Edward. Quase não o via, e quando via não falava com ele. Provavelmente ele pediu pra mudar de turma, pois ele não estava mais na minha sala. Mas eu pensava em John. Eu tinha que ser forte por ele. E eu era.

Angela estava me ensinando a tocar violoncelo e graças a ela descobri uma paixão. Estava fascinada por aquele instrumento toda vez que tocava, viajava. Usei o dinheiro de minhas primeiras aulas pra comprar um pra mim e colocar ao lado do meu piano, que eu nunca tocava por me fazer lembrar Edward.

Março..............

Abril.................

Maio e Junho passaram se arrastando eu já estava pensando que ficaria grávida o ano inteiro. Minha barriga estava imensa e eu estava super inchada.

Entramos de férias na faculdade, mas resolvemos ficar em Nova Iorque mesmo.

No início de Junho tive outra consulta que agora era toda semana devido a proximidade do parto. Fizemos uma ultra, mais vitaminas e exames.

Pelos cálculos da médica estava de quase 9 meses. O que significava que o final da gestação estava próximo.

Conversamos sobre que parto eu queria e deixei claro que queria que fosse o mais natural possível. Pelo meu filho passaria por tudo. Ela me explicou como funciona o processo de trabalho de parto e aquilo de certa forma me acalmou, já sabia como seria. Já sabia que ia doer muito.

Quando cheguei em casa da consulta tive uma surpresa.

Estavam todos lá em casa. Esme e Carlisle, Rose e Emm, e até Edward. Que me olhava com uma cara de culpa por estar ali.

- Querida como você esta linda! – Esme me abraçou.

- Enorme você quer dizer! – falei em tom de brincadeira.

Rose e Emmett me deram um abraço. Carlisle quis saber tudo que a médica tinha me falado e Alice foi a cozinha pedir pizza pra todos.

Eu subi pra tomar um banho e pedi que me esperassem.

Quando acabei, fiz todo meu ritual de cremes e óleos na barriga e nos quadril – acho que estava funcionando porque não tinha nascido uma estria sequer, não ainda -, escovei os dentes e os cabelos e fui até o closet pegar uma roupa.

Escolhi uma roupa leve, tinha começado o verão e estava meio abafado, e também não sairíamos de casa.

Coloquei uma bermuda jeans, uma blusa justa vermelha e rasteirinhas prateada.

Quando sai do closet encontrei Edward sentado na minha cama.

- Oi. – ele me disse sorrindo. Ele estava com uma cara péssima.

- Oi. – retribui o sorriso.

- Fiquei sabendo da novidade. – apontou pra minha barriga. – Ele tem nome?

- Não. – menti.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu colocava umas bijuterias.

Senti sua respiração nos meus ombros e suas mãos pousarem de leve em minha cintura.

- Posso? – perguntou.

Não podia deixar ele passar a mão em John, mas ele era seu pai e eu não podia negar isso. Eu mais do que ninguém sei como é desumano afastar um filho do pai. Renee fez isso comigo e com Charlie.

Então eu apenas balancei a cabeça num "sim".

E senti suas mãos tocarem minha barriga de 9 meses de gestação.

Instantaneamente John se agitou. Safado! Até ele se apaixonou por Edward de primeira.

Parecia que ele sabia que quem estava ali era seu pai.

Ele fazia círculos com as palmas das mãos na minha barriga e balançava nossos corpos de um lado pro outro como se estivéssemos dançando. E era tão carinhoso. Ele apoiou seu queixo em cima do meu ombro e eu podia sentir seu rosto sorrindo em resposta aos chutes de John.

Deus! Sabia que ele estava ali pelo bebê, que ele estava fazendo carinho no bebê. Mas o contado da sua pele com a minha estava me deixando super excitada. Porra! Faziam 8 meses que eu não sabia o que era sexo.

Me encostei no seu peito e pude sentir como ele também estava excitado.

- Como eu sinto sua falta John! – cheirou meu cabelo. – Do seu cheiro... – beijou meu ombro. – da sua pele na minha... – sussurrou no meu ouvido: - eu preciso de vocês Bella... - o interrompi.

- Para Edward! – tirei suas mãos da minha barriga. – Não me chame mais de John! Por favor!

Ele me olhou triste e eu continue.

- Não posso ficar com você! A ferida que você me fez ainda esta aberta. – tentei segurar minhas lágrimas, ao me lembrar de suas palavras duras. – Mas se você quiser o bebê não vou impedir que você o veja...que você seja o pai dele.

- Eu o quero Bella! Eu quero ser o pai dele. – se sentou na cama e sorriu torto. Ele sabia que eu não resistia a isso.

Me aproximei dele e agarrei seus cabelos, os cheirando. Ele colocou as mãos no final das minhas costas e apoiou a cabeça na minha barriga.

- Eu te amo Bella! E amo ele também! – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo Edward, mas não podemos ficar juntos, não agora! – virei pra me afastar e ele me puxou colando seus lábios nos meus.

Era um beijo doce, carinhoso e que há muito tempo eu desejava. O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, mas excitante. Já podia sentir como eu estava molhada esperando por ele e a minha médica tinha liberado sexo justamente agora, no último mês. Mas não podia me entregar a ele, não enquanto as palavras dele ainda estavam na minha mente.

Me afastei e ele colou sua testa na minha.

- Me desculpe! Não deveria ter feito isso. – falou ofegante e ainda de olhos fechados.

Depois que a nuvem de desejo saiu de cima da minha cabeça eu pensei melhor.

- Tem razão! Não deveria mesmo ter feito isso. – me afastei olhando pra ele e sai do quarto.

Quando cheguei na sala todos me olhavam curiosos.

- Só pra constar! Não nos entendemos, apenas vou permitir que Edward assuma o bebê! – falei pra todos ouvirem e Edward deu um sorriso tímido.

Esme e Carlisle me abraçaram e me agradeceram.

Comemos as pizza – acho que devo ter comido uma sozinha -, depois jogamos Guitar Hero que o Emmett trouxe de casa e lá pelas 9 eu já me sentia exausta. Estava sentindo uma cólica leve, mas não liguei porque a médica disse que era normal num estágio avançado de gestação.

Me despedi de todos e fui deitar.

Esme e Carlisle iriam pra um hotel, Alice dormiria comigo, Emmett e Rose no quarto de Alice e Jasper e Edward quarto de hóspedes.

Deitei mais não consegui dormir. A dor estava aumentando e eu sabia que estava chegando a hora.

Quando Alice veio dormir já estava tarde e eu ainda estava acordada, mas estava deitada quietinha, então acho que ela pensou que eu estivesse realmente dormindo.

Comecei a contar minhas contrações e elas vinham de 30 em 30 minutos.

Lembrei das palavras da minha médica:

"Você só começa a dilatar com intervalos menores de 10 min" – Deus! Doía tanto e ainda tinha que esperar abaixar 20 minutos desse intervalo.

Andei pela casa pra ver se amenizava, mas só piorava. Eu não conseguia sentar, deitar ou ficar em pé...tudo doía.

- Esta tudo bem? – ouvi a voz de Edward enquanto bebia um copo de água na cozinha.

- Esta... – eu não ia mentir - ...não, não esta! – falei fazendo cara de dor.

- É com ele? – uma de suas mãos me apoiava e a outra estava na minha barriga.

- Preciso de um banho! – falei indo em direção as escadas.

- Posso te ajudar? – me perguntou receoso.

- Aham...- foi só o que consegui falar.

Edward encheu a banheira com água quente e enquanto esperávamos ela encher ele massageava minhas costas.

Entrei na banheira e percebi que as contrações estavam de 10 em 10 minutos.

- Pode ligar pra minha mãe e dizer que chegou a hora? – ele me olhou assustado.

- Ele vai nascer? – balancei a cabeça - Hoje?

Edward ficou desesperado, por um momento achei que ele fosse arrancar os cabelos da cabeça.

- Hey! – puxei seu queixo pra ele me olhar. – Calma, ok? Preciso de você! – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Ligue pra Renee e Esme avisando que estamos indo para o hospital. Peça Renee pra ligar pra Dra. Clara e nos encontrar no hospital e pegue minha mala e a do bebê que esta no meu closet. Entendeu?

Ele saiu desesperado do quarto.

Alice entrou correndo no banheiro enquanto eu tentava levantar da banheira.

- Porque não me chamou Bella? – ela perguntou me apoiando.

- Aiiiiii... – uma contração violenta, contei veio depois de 5 minutos da outra. – Alice... – a chamei ofegante. – Chame Edward! Precisamos ir agora.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela saiu correndo do banheiro.

Senti algo quente em minhas pernas. Minha bolsa estourou e havia sangue por toda a parte frontal da toalha.

- ALICE! – a gritei e ela apareceu em segundos, já vestida.

- Me ajude a me vestir. – sentei na cama enquanto ela pegava uma roupa pra mim. – Minha bolsa estourou! – uma contração – Ahhhhh...CADÊ EDWARD! – gritei

Quando estava vestida ele entrou no quarto e me pegou no colo.

Me colocou no carro e pôs o cinto em mim. Ouvi Alice dizer a ele que iria depois no carro dela.

Quando chegamos ao hospital Renee já nos esperava lá.

Mas ela tinha uma noticia ruim pra me dar. Dra. Clara não estava no país e não poderia fazer meu parto, teria que ser com um obstetra que estivesse de plantão naquela noite.

Eu realmente não me importava, não se tirassem logo John de mim.

Estava me controlando pra não gritar.

Minha mãe e Edward se revezavam pra massagear minhas costas enquanto eu estava deitada em posição fetal naquela cama horrível de hospital.

Depois de exatas duas horas que eu havia chegado no hospital, senti uma vontade louca de empurrar John pra fora.

Mandei Edward avisar ao médico e minha mãe ficou comigo.

Me prepararam pro parto. O médico me deu um toque e disse que eu estava pronta.

- Cadê Edward? – eu perguntei ofegante.

- Só pode ficar um acompanhante querida! – o médico me avisou.

E eu realmente preferia minha mãe naquele momento.

Ele me mandou empurrar, contava até 10 e me mandava empurrar.

Repetimos esse processo umas 3 vezes.

Ouvi um chorinho longe e sorri. Tinha acabado, iria finalmente conhecer meu John.

Colocaram ele todo sujinho no meu peito.

E ele era lindo...tinha uns poucos cabelos dourados, olhos verdes e a pele bem branquinha. Como eu o imaginava.

Fui me sentindo tonta, enjoada, meu braços não me obedeciam e senti meu bebê sendo tirado de mim.

- Levem-na pro centro cirúrgico! – o médico disse.

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de cair na inconsciência.

**FAÇA A AUTORA FELIZ!**

**É SÓ CLICAR NO BOTÃO VERDE! ;)**


	15. Cap 14 Meu mundo desmoronou pela 2ª vez

**Cap 14 Meu mundo desmoronou pela 2ª vez.**

- Vou enlouquecer se ela não acordar logo! – reconheci a voz de Renee.

- Calma Renee! Ela vai acordar quando estiver pronta. – Carlisle disse.

Meu corpo estava dormente e eu ouvia vozes no fundo da minha cabeça, pensei estar sonhando, mas estava acordando.

Bip....bip....bip...um monitor apitava.

Tentei abrir meus olhos, mas a claridade me cegou.

- Mãe? – chamei.

- Bella! Queridac Estou aqui! – senti uma mão fria apertar a minha.

Então lembrei do meu bebê.

- Onde esta John? – quis saber.

Fui tentando me acostumar com a claridade e consegui enxergar.

Minha mãe e Carlisle estavam no meu quarto de hospital com uma feição de quem estavam esgotados.

Passei as mãos na minha barriga, que agora estava lisa.

- Ele esta bem? – perguntei a minha mãe.

- Vou avisar a Esme que você acordou querida. – Carlisle me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto.

- Mãe? – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Me bateu um desespero, tentei me levantar, mas fiquei tonta e cai sentada na cama.

- Deite querida você perdeu muito sangue! – falou me empurrando pelos ombros.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – quis saber.

- 4 dias.

- 4 dias? Eu dormi 3 dias? Cadê John mãe? – estava ficando nervosa.

- Querida...houveram complicações...você teve uma hemorragia severa e precisou ser sedada. – seu olhar transmitia pena.

- John mãe? Cadê ele? – me levantei.

- Ele...nã-não...sobreviveu querida. – seus olhos caíram.

Sacudi minha cabeça pra ver se tinha ouvido direito, mas pelas lágrimas da minha mãe soube que era verdade.

- Não! NÃO! – gritei desesperada. - Diga que é mentira mãe! Por favor! Diga que é mentira! – implorei e lágrimas caiam copiosamente dos meus olhos.

- Queria poder dizer isso querida, mas...é verdade!

NÃO! NÃO....NÃO! PODIA SER VERDADE!

- Deve ser algum engano... – sorri sem vontade com esse pensamento. – Eu o segurei! Me lembro dele! – segurei seus ombros com força. – Cadê ele mãe?

- Ele faleceu horas depois do parto meu amor. Os médicos descobriram que ele tinha um defeito congênito no coração...e ele não resistiu. – ela também chorava enquanto olhava as suas mãos.

"Ele faleceu!" – essas duas palavras dançavam na minha cabeça. Eu estava tonta e me sentindo fraca. Mas mesmo assim tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Me levantei de novo,lutando contra a tonteira e arranquei as agulhas do meu braço.

- Tenho que falar com o médico! – falei saindo do quarto – Ele vai me dizer que é mentira!

Ainda ouvi Renee me chamar, mas não liguei.

Quando sai do quarto vi toda minha família ali. Até Charlie tinha vindo de Forks pra ver seu neto.

Mas todos me olhavam angustiado enquanto eu andava pelo corredor do hospital só de camisola.

Não pode ser! Não pode ser! – repetia como um mantra.

- Onde esta o médico? – ninguém do hospital me deu atenção. Devia ser apenas mais uma maluca que perdia seu filho ali. – ONDE. ESTA. A. MERDA. DO. MÉDICO!!! –gritei.

Mas não consegui ir mais longe, a fraqueza em minha pernas de ter ficado 4 dias deitada me venceu. Cai no chão.

Senti alguém me erguer no colo e vi que era Carlisle.

Ele me colocou na cama e uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Vou te dar um remedinho querida. Vai se sentir melhor! – ela me disse.

- Não quero! – olhei pra Carlisle. – Por favor? – implorei a ele.

- Vamos deixar isso pra depois, ok? – ele ordenou a enfermeira.

- Carlisle? – o chamei.

- Sim Bella. – ele se inclinou em minha direção.

- Pode me deixar sozinha? – pedi. – Não quero ver ninguém!

- Todos nós sentimos muito Bella! – ele falou cheio de tristeza nas suas palavras.

- Obrigada! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Deitei de lado olhando pela janela que estava aberta e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar.

Minha vida não fazia mais sentido, tinha acabado de perder a única pessoa que me mantinha de pé.

Abracei minha barriga. Pensando que se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu o deixaria ali dentro. Protegido...saudável.

O barulho dos meus soluços foi abafado pela porta sendo aberta, me virei pra ver quem era....era Edward.

Estava abatido, com olheiras fundas e o rosto muito vermelho, indícios de choro.

Estiquei minha mão pra ele e ele pegou. O puxei e nos abraçamos.

Ele me apertava em seus braços e soluçava tanto quanto eu.

- Eu sinto muito Bella! – falou entre soluços com o rosto no vão do meu pescoço. – Eu o queria tanto...tanto...que essa perda chega a ser insuportável.

Alisei seus cabelos e ele fazia carinho nos meus.

Eu queria dizer a ele que tudo ia ficar bem, queria ouvir ele me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Eu queria acreditar nisso, mas não conseguia.

Resolvi revelar a ele uma coisa naquele momento.

- Jo-John! – ele afrouxou o abraço e me olhou. – O nome dele seria John Anthony.

Choramos mais ainda juntos. Aquela dor estava insuportável.

Vi ele mexendo no bolso da jaqueta e me dando um papel. Era uma foto, daquelas tiradas com Polaroid.

Uma [http: //img61. imageshack. us/img61/ 9794/ bebehx8. jpg] foto do meu John! (n/a: ignorem a manta rosa. It's a boy! rs). O olhei e ele deu um sorriso forçado.

- Tirei dele no berçário...antes de tudo acontecer. – falou tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

Olhei pra foto mais uma vez e sorri. Tão pequeno...do jeito que eu o imaginava...e agora ele tinha sido arrancado de mim.

Deitei na cama abraçando minha barriga e Edward deitou ao meu lado passando sua mão por cima dos meus braços.

Ele começou a sussurrar minha música e eu dormi.

Dia 13 de Maio de 2007, ficou gravado em mim, como o pior dia da minha vida!

Três dias depois sai do hospital e fomos pra Forks, queria que John fosse enterrado lá, afinal ele "nasceu" lá.

Minha mãe aconselhou que durante o velório seu minúsculo caixão ficasse fechado, assim sofreríamos menos. E eu aceitei, não agüentaria ver meu anjo daquele jeito, dormindo pra sempre.

Foi a pior sensação que eu tive, a de enterrar meu filho. Ali eu tive a certeza que nunca mais o veria.

Edward permaneceu o tempo todo do meu lado.

Pedi pra Alice trancar minha matricula em Julliard alegando motivo de doença, pedi também pra ela arrumar umas coisas pra mim e mandar pra Forks, junto com meu violoncelo e meu violão.

Na verdade queria me isolar, ficar sozinha, mas pra isso não tinha pra onde ir. Então fui pra Forks, que além de Charlie quase não ficar em casa, ele não é de ficar puxando assunto, o que seria perfeito pra alguém que quer ficar sozinha.

Quando cheguei em Forks ficava o dia todo trancada no meu quarto, a única coisa que olhava era a foto do meu pequeno.

Palavras vieram na minha mente, então resolvi escrever, mas não era uma música, não conseguia mais compor, nem a música me animava. Tinha abandonado as composições e o violão. Só conseguia tocar meu violoncelo. E às vezes ficava hora "viajando" com ele.

Peguei meu notebook e comecei a digitar.

"Oh, pedaço de mim  
Oh, metade afastada de mim  
Leva o teu olhar  
Que a saudade é o pior tormento  
É pior do que o esquecimento  
É pior do que se entrevar

Oh, pedaço de mim  
Oh, metade exilada de mim  
Leva os teus sinais  
Que a saudade dói como um barco  
Que aos poucos descreve um arco  
E evita atracar no cais

Oh, pedaço de mim  
Oh, metade arrancada de mim  
Leva o vulto teu  
Que a saudade é o revés de um parto  
A saudade é arrumar o quarto  
Do filho que já morreu

Oh, pedaço de mim  
Oh, metade amputada de mim  
Leva o que há de ti  
Que a saudade dói latejada  
É assim como uma fisgada  
No membro que já perdi

Oh, pedaço de mim  
Oh, metade adorada de mim  
Lava os olhos meus  
Que a saudade é o pior castigo  
E eu não quero levar comigo  
A mortalha do amor  
Adeus"

*Chico Buarque – Pedaço de mim*

Alice, Esme, Renee, Edward, Jacob...todos me ligavam, mas eu não atendia ninguém.

Tentavam me visitar, mas eu os mandava embora.

Os meses se passavam e eu continuava num estado catatônico – palavras de um médico que Charlie trouxe pra me ver.

JULHO..................

AGOSTO................

SETEMBRO............

OUTUBRO..............

NOVEMBRO.........

DEZEMBRO............

JANEIRO............

No último domingo de dezembro resolvi sair do meu transe e fazer uma coisa que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Falar com os Cullens.

Peguei meu carro e fui até a casa deles.

- Bella? – Esme me atendeu assustada. – Entre querida! – abriu caminho pra que eu passasse por ela.

Ela chamou Carlisle e nos sentamos no sofá.

- Como você esta? – Carlisle perguntou num tom profissional.

- Fisicamente? Bem... – forcei um sorriso.

- Bella nós sentimos tanto. Todos nós queríamos o John! – Carlisle falou.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso. Tudo bem? – tentei ser simpática. – Vim aqui por um motivo.

- Pode falar querida! – Esme segurou minha mão direita.

- Queria pedir desculpas a vocês...por ter sido tão egoísta. Sei que vocês sofreram tanto quanto eu...e...me sinto errada de ter negligenciado a dor de vocês.

- Que isso Bella. Você apenas precisava de um tempo pra pensar. Só isso! – Esme falou num tom suave.

- Eu sei! Mas mesmo assim me sinto egoísta. – abaixei a cabeça. – Mês que vem volto pra Nova Iorque, vou continuar a faculdade e tentar seguir a vida. – forcei outro sorriso.

- Isso é ótimo! Vai te fazer muito bem! – Esme falou. – Vou pedir que Alice deixe seu quarto pronto pra sua volta.

- Obrigada Esme! – ela sorriu. – Sério! Obrigada por tudo! – a abracei e ali eu me sentia tão confortável.

- Porque você não vem ficar conosco no natal e no Réveillon? – me perguntou e eu ia negar porque não tinha nada pra comemorar, mas ela continuou. – Não vamos fazer nada extravagante, por que...tivemos um ano...difícil, mas vamos jantar todos juntos...pense como se fosse um jantar de domingo. – me deu um sorriso.

E eu aceitei, porque devia isso a eles.

- Ok! Eu venho! – respondi e fiz a 2ª coisa que fui fazer ali. Peguei na minha bolsa uma cópia da foto do John. – Toma! É pra você. – falei pra Esme. – Edward tirou antes de tudo acontecer...e é pra vocês não esquecerem dele.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima que desceu do seu olho.

- Nunca esqueceremos querida, nunca! – falou pegando a foto e olhando com carinho.

Quando cheguei em casa avisei a Charlie que iria passar o natal nos Cullens. Ele também não queria festa, mas iria pra casa de Sue.

Avisei minha mãe e ela preferiu ficar em Nova Iorque mesmo.

Dia 24 chegou. Acordei e recebi uma visita.

Era Alice. Nos abraçamos forte e ela me contou tudo que aconteceu em Nova Iorque, como eu não tinha nada pra contar apenas ouvi.

Me contou que Edward não estava vivendo, ia mal na faculdade e estava andando com más companhias.

A noite chegou e eu fui me arrumar pro jantar.

Coloquei uma roupa simples, já que nem vontade de me arrumar eu tinha. Alice fez uma careta, mas me ajudou na maquiagem e secou meus cabelos.

O jantar foi ótimo....pra eles, conversavam o tempo todo e eu mais uma vez só ouvia. Maria tinha caprichado no jantar, há tempos não comia bem assim.

Edward me encarou o tempo todo, às vezes sorria, às vezes seu olhar era de desejo e às vezes de pena.

Quando terminamos fomos todos pra sala de estar. Os meninos resolveram jogar Guitar Hero. Alice e Rose acompanharam.

- Canta Bella? – Rose me perguntou com receio.

- Não Rose. Não estou me sentindo bem! – falei e fui em direção a varanda.

- Você esta bem? – segui aquela voz conhecida e encontrei Edward me encarando da porta.

- Estou. É só uma dor de cabeça. – falei e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Edward? – o chamei.

- Sim.

- Obrigada! – ele me olhou confuso. – Obrigada por me apoiar quando precisei e por ter respeitado meu espaço, quando precisei de um. Agora estou bem e percebi que preciso da companhia de vocês pra seguir em frente. – sorri pra ele.

- Você não tem que me agradecer Bella. Fiz isso por nós. – ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele. – Se John estivesse aqui ele gostaria de que estivéssemos unidos. – aquele pensamento me alegrou. E pensei em como seria nosso natal se John estivesse engatinhando por aquela sala, puxando a árvore de Esme e abrindo todos os presentes....sorri com o pensamento.

Edward alisava meu braço num gesto de carinho e Deus! Como eu sentia a falta dele. Queria beijá-lo, mas não podia. Estávamos separados há 1 ano e parecia mais uma eternidade.

Nos olhamos e ele pousou sua mão na minha bochecha.

- Sinto sua falta John! – ele disse perto demais e eu podia sentir seu hálito de hortelã.

- Eu também Jude! – fechei meus olhos e mergulhei naquela sensação, da sua pele na minha.

Esperei ele me beijar, mas o beijo não veio.

E entendi que ele estava me respeitando, ele não queria invadir meu espaço, me desrespeitar.

- Vou te esperar Bella! Até o dia que você me quiser de volta. – falou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Eu não vou desistir de você!

- Eu não quero que desista! – o beijei, não era um beijo de cinema, era mais um selinho demorado, mas que mostrava como ainda nos amávamos e como fomos feitos pra ficar juntos.

Fui pra casa sozinha e tive um sono tranqüilo, como há muito tempo eu não tinha.

Durante os dias que antecederam o Réveillon Edward estava sempre do meu lado, mas respeitava meu espaço. Não força a barra hora nenhuma. Uma vez ou outra nós nos beijávamos, mas ele sabia que aquilo não significava que havíamos voltado.

Na véspera do ano novo fui me arrumar na casa de Alice.

Alice me deu um vetido e eu decidi me arrumar mais um pouco. Coloquei um vestido curto branco e peep toe branco.

Esse jantar foi bem melhor que do natal. Eu estava animada e participei das conversas junto com todos.

Decidi que era hora de falar. Me levantei e cocei a garganta.

- Bom, queria aproveitar que estamos todos reunidos e dizer umas coisas a vocês... – Esme me interrompeu.

- Não precisa fazer isso querida! – usou sua voz maternal.

- Eu quero Esme! – continuei. – Sei que todos sofremos com a perda do John...e queria pedir desculpas a vocês por ter sido egoísta e só pensado na minha dor, enquanto vocês também sofriam...e agradecer pelo apoio...e por vocês não terem desistido de mim.

Depois que eu falei todos vieram me abraçar e ouvi os mais variados comentários, até mesmo quando Emmett gritou "A Bella esta de volta" dando sua gargalhada alta e um abraço de urso em mim.

Quando acabou o jantar jogamos Guitar Hero. Fiquei na bateria dessa vez. Ainda não conseguia cantar.

Edward me encarava o tempo todo e eu já estava ficando incomodada.

- O que houve? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e bebendo o resto do meu vinho.

- Vem comigo? Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – me puxou em direção a sala de música.

Ele se sentou no piano e eu me juntei a ele.

Então ele começou a tocar uma música linda, que me deixou emocionada.

- Gostou? – ele me perguntou quando acabou de tocar.

- É linda! É uma canção de ninar? – perguntei. A música parecia uma daquela de móbile de berço.

- É...fiz pra ele! – abaixou os olhos.

- É linda...ele teria adorado! – levantei seu rosto.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos e decidi beijá-lo.

O beijo começou lento, cheio de carinho, mas logo meu corpo pegava fogo e eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais dele.

Porra! Eu estava há 1 ano e 2 meses sem sexo e Edward me beijando daquele jeito não estava ajudando.

Suas mãos apertavam com força minha cintura me chegando mais pra perto e minha mão estavam enterradas com força nos seus cabelos.

Me levantei e sentei no seu colo, sem descolar nossos lábios. Podia sentir sua ereção roçando no meu sexo e apenas minha calcinha os separavam.

Rebolei pra provocá-lo e ele gemia meu nome.

Céus! Como isso era bom, como eu queria ele entregue a mim.

Me suspendi nos meus joelhos e abri sua calça colocando seu membro rijo pra fora.

Levei a mão a minha calcinha e apenas a afastei.

Quando desci nos encaixamos perfeitamente, como deveria ser.

Eu já nem me lembrava como sexo era bom, como Edward era bom nisso!

Apenas me deixei levar. Ele segurava meu quadril me ajudando nos movimentos.

Curvei meu corpo pra trás e me apoiei nas teclas do piano, que graças a Deus estavam tampadas, senão todo mundo saberia o que estávamos fazendo.

- Oh Bella! – ele gemeu meu nome – não para!

- Shiii. – coloquei meu dedo na sua boca. – Baixinho Edward...baixinho! – pedi no meio dos meus gemidos.

- Você é maravilhosa! – falou enquanto afastava a alça do meu vestido e abocanhava meu seio esquerdo. Me lambendo, mordendo e me levando a loucura.

- Oh...Deus...eu vou gozar Bella. – falou num sussurro, me estimulando com sua mão no meu sexo.

- Goza...eu também vou! – gemi no seu ouvido.

E explodimos juntos.

Colamos nossos corpos suados.

- Eu te amo Bella! – ele disse cheirando meu pescoço.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido! – falei num fio de voz e me levantei, fazendo com que ele saísse de mim, me senti vazia.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Edward estou há um ano sem sexo. Como você quer que eu reaja a você me tocando? – perguntei.

- Não vou te pedir desculpas por isso! – deu meu sorriso torto.

- Eu não quero que peça! – devolvi o sorriso e ajeitei meu vestido e minha calcinha.

Quando ia sair da sala de música sua voz me parou.

- Meu Deus Bella! – deu um grito. – A camisinha!!! – falou mais baixo.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não irá acontecer de novo. – ele sabia que eu me referia a gravidez. – Vou ter um motivo pra me preocupar de verdade se você me disser que anda transando por ai sem camisinha. – brinquei com ele, mas esse pensamento me machucou. Só de pensar nele com outra doía.

Ele não sabia, mas alguns meses depois que tive o John, tinha cólicas muito fortes e minha menstruação desregulou completamente, então Dra. Clara e eu resolvemos que eu iria tomar injeção de hormônio de 3 em 3 meses pra não menstruar e sem menstruação, significa que não há ovulação e conseqüentemente gravidez.

Sai da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me despedi de todos e fui pra casa do Charlie.

Dormi leve como uma pluma.

E no dia seguinte arrumei minhas coisas pra voltar pra Nova Iorque, já que meu vôo saia dentro de poucas horas.


	16. Cap 15 Me reerguendo!

**CAP 15 Me reerguendo!**

Quando cheguei a Nova Iorque fui super bem recebida pelos meus amigos.

Angela, Ben, Thomas e Jessica me esperavam no aeroporto La Guardia.

Eu desembarquei com Alice, Jasper e Edward que também voltaram a Nova Iorque pra estudar.

Quando chegamos no apartamento descobri que Edward estava morando lá, só que agora ele ocuparia o quarto de hóspedes e eu ficariam no meu antigo quarto.

Não me importei com esse fato. Ele já não me incomodava mais, apesar de atribuir a ele um pouco de culpa por tudo que aconteceu.

Parei em frente à porta de onde teria sido o quarto de John e entrei.

Estava vazio...assim como eu. Tinha ali apesar as paredes pintadas com um tom suave de amarelo e desenhos infantis.

- Esme achou melhor desfazer o quarto? – Alice disse entrando nele também. – Esta tudo bem? – ela colocou a mão no meu ombro.

Apenas fiz um "sim" com a cabeça.

Não ...não estava tudo bem. Mas eu acreditava que tudo iria ficar bem...um dia.

Jantamos e depois fui tocar meu violoncelo.

Estava concentrada, sentindo a música de olhos fechados.

- É um instrumento interessante. – Edward falou.

Abri os olhos e encontrei seus olhos verdes me encarando.

- É sim! – parei de tocar.

- Por favor, continue! – ele me pediu e eu obedeci.

Continuei.

No final da tarde Alice me pediu pra acompanhá-la a um salão. Ela cismou que queria colocar Mega Hair e eu aceitei ir pra lhe fazer companhia. Chamamos Angela também.

Ficamos horas no salão conversando e rindo das bobagens que Angela dizia.

Estava feliz por meus amigos também não terem desistido de mim. Eles estavam um período na minha frente, mas me garantiram que iam me dar apoio em Julliard.

Alice ficou linda com os cabelos alongados.

Antes de sairmos do salão eu tive uma ideia.

- Vocês estão com pressa? – perguntei a Alice e a Angela que ainda fazia as unhas dos pés.

- Não. – responderam em uníssono.

- Por quê? – Angela perguntou.

- Porque eu resolvi mudar. – falei decidida e chamei o cabeleireiro que fez o aplique em Alice.

Disse a ele que queria mudar e ele me perguntou se eu confiava nele. Apenas dei passe livre pra ele fazer o que queria no meu cabelo e depois senti medo. Cabeleireiros são sempre meio "fashion" demais.

Ah! Tinha uma restrição....não podia cortá-lo curto, o resto...era resto.

Sentei naquela cadeira desconfortável e ele me virou pro lado oposto do espelho. O que era bom, já que eu não podia ver estrago que ele estava sendo feito.

- Pronto acabei Baby! – ele (ou ela...whatever!) falou sacudindo meus cabelos depois de secar. – Esta uma Diva!

Me virei e tomei um susto. Estava loira! E reparei que ele deu uma picotada no meu cabelo também, sem tirar meu comprimento. Nunca em minha vida me imaginei loira. Mas...estava demais!

- Gostou? – o cabeleireiro me perguntou.

- A-MEI! – sacudi umas mexas. – Ficou demais!

Ele saiu todo saltitante e eu fui até onde as meninas faziam as unhas.

- OMG! – Alice abriu a boca num "ah!" – Você tá linda!

- Eu sei! – dei uma gargalhada.

- Eu quero também! – Angela disse fazendo um bico.

- Sou eu posso ser loira assim Ang! – dei uma voltinha e pisquei o olho pra ela.

Fizemos algumas compras depois do salão e voltamos pro apartamento.

Quando chegamos lá a reação dos meninos foi uma só...susto!

- UAU! – Jasper estava encantado. – Vocês estão lindas! – falou enquanto suas mãos entravam pelos cabelos novos de Alice e a puxava para um beijo apaixonado.

Edward apenas olhava abobalhado.

- Fecha a boca Edward! – falei passando por ele, indo em direção a varanda onde Angela estava fumando.

- Qual a sensação disso? – apontei pro cigarro.

- Sei lá...só me acalma...eu acho! – deu de ombros.

- Posso? – pedi o cigarro.

- Tem certeza? – ela me perguntou.

- Tenho...garanto que preciso me acalmar muito mais que você. – dei um sorriso forçado.

Ela me passou o cigarro e me ensinou a tragar.

Achei que ia engasgar, mas pelo contrário, acertei a tragada de primeira e logo senti o efeito do cigarro no meu corpo.

Minha cabeça ficou leve e eu me senti ligeiramente tonta. A sensação era realmente boa e por um momento esqueci a dor de John e todos os outros problemas.

Naquela noite fumei dois cigarros com Angela.

Tarde da noite, resolvi ir pro meu quarto e desfazer minhas malas e achei lá dentro a foto do meu pequeno num porta retrato, a coloquei no meu criado mudo, pra poder olhá-lo todos os dias e ter força pra continuar.

No dia seguinte estava super animada.

Levantei, tomei um banho quente bem demorado e sequei meus cabelos.

Fui até o closet e vesti uma roupa de frio pra agüentar o inverno rigoroso que estava fazendo em Nova Iorque.

Escolhi um vestido cinza drapeado na altura dos joelhos, com meia-calça preta grossa, botas de couro e por último peguei meu sobretudo preto e o cachecol também preto.

Me maquiei, coloquei algumas bijuterias, peguei minha bolsa com tudo que precisava, beijei a foto do John e desci.

Estavam todos na cozinha tomando café.

- Bom dia! – falei colocando minha bolsa e o sobretudo num banco e me sentei ao lado de Edward.

- Bom dia! – responderam em uníssono.

Ainda estava cedo então ficamos conversando sobre bobagens.

Edward colocou a mão na minha coxa por baixo da bancada e a alisou. Meu corpo reagiu como se tivesse levado um choque, mas não deixei ele tirar sua mão de lá.

Alice e Jasper se despediram e saíram de casa, só ficando eu e Edward.

- Er...tenho...que ir! – falei sem graça me levantando.

Ele segurou meu braço.

- Acho que ainda não tive a oportunidade de dizer como você esta linda! – falou ainda de costas pra mim – E diferente... – sua voz morreu.

- Obrigada Edward! – agradeci – E tem coisas na vida que nos obrigam a mudar...Não sou mais aquela garotinha de Forks.

Sim! Eu era uma mulher! Já tinha 20 anos e tive um filho. Tudo bem que a vida me deu uma rasteira, mas aos poucos eu estava me reerguendo.

Ele se levantou e colocou seus lábios no meu pescoço, roçando seu nariz na minha pele, enquanto me cheirava.

- Seu cheio esta gravado em mim! – sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço e eu senti seu rosto se retrair num sorriso.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir! – me afastei dele. – Até mais!

Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a garagem do prédio.

Sai de lá no meu carro e parei numa loja de conveniência pra comprar cigarro. Comprei um maço de Hollywood Azul e fui pra faculdade.

Antes de entrar acendi um cigarro.

- Vai pegar o hábito? – Angela perguntou sorrindo quando se aproximava de mim.

- Só estou me acalmando. – sorri pra ela – Estou com medo de entrar!

- Venha! Vou entrar com você! – apaguei meu cigarro e peguei sua mão.

Naquele dia tive aula de Fundamentos de Acústica musical e até que era legal.

Quando sai Angela me ligou, marcando de se encontrar no prédio principal.

- Vamos a um pub quer ir? – perguntou pegando meu cigarro.

- Vou. – respondi acendendo outro pra mim.

- Hoje tem noite de palco aberto lá...é toda segunda e sexta-feira. Você vai cantar né?

- Não mesmo. – falei juntando as sobrancelhas.

Fui pra casa almocei e chamei todos pra irem e eles aceitaram.

A noite eu e Alice nos arrumamos e fomos ao tal Pub.

Coloquei uma roupa básica e fomos no meu carro encontrar o pessoal no pub.

O lugar era super legal e estava lotado. Tinha uma música agradável, mas ainda não tinha ninguém cantando.

Sentamos e cada um pediu uma bebida.

Edward foi até o bar e voltou com uma garrafa de Absolut Vanilla.

- Ainda gosta? – me perguntou e eu apenas disse que sim com a cabeça.

Ele serviu dois copinhos e perguntou se mais alguém queria, mas todos já bebiam cerveja.

Tomei num gole só e senti minha garganta queimar.

Ouvimos um rapaz anunciar que o palco estava aberto e começaram as "apresentações" da noite.

Angela, Ben e Jess cantavam animadíssimos. Era só o palco ficar vazio e lá estavam eles. Sozinhos ou cantando em grupo.

Angela me fazia rir tanto com suas performances que às vezes meus olhos enchiam de água.

Edward se afastou e Thomas sentou ao meu lado.

- Tá gostando? – ele me perguntou, mas não ouvi.

- Ehn? – colocou suas mãos no meu cabelo e o afastou, colando sua boca no meu ouvido e falando de uma forma sedutora.

- O pub?...Esta gostando? – me arrepiei toda com aquele contato.

- Estou...é legal! – falei animada no seu ouvido.

- A gente vem sempre aqui! – falou perto de mais e eu consegui sentir seu hálito no meu rosto, tinha cheiro de cereja.

Encarei ele e dei um sorriso.

Edward chegou na mesa e me olhou com raiva.

Tomei mais uma dose de Absolut e fui pra fora do Pub fumar um cigarro.

- O que ele queria? – ouvi a voz irritada de Edward atrás de mim.

- Estávamos conversando Edward. Thomas é meu amigo! – falei calma e dei uma tragada no meu cigarro.

- Agora você fuma? Ele que te ensinou isso? – Thomas também fumava.

- Por favor, se você for começar me avise que eu vou embora, ok? – falei irritada.

Ele se virou e me deixou sozinha.

Pra completar Thomas saiu e acendeu um cigarro. Ficamos minutos conversando, até eu sentir frio e ter que entrar.

- Cadê Edward? – perguntei a Alice.

- Acho que foi embora. Ele estava bem irritado. – bufei. – Também estamos indo. Você vai? – fiz um não com a cabeça. – Ok! A gente pega um taxi! – beijou minha bochecha.

- Se importam? – quis saber.

Ela e Jasper fizeram um "não" com a cabeça, me despedi deles e eles se foram.

Horas depois Angela e Jessica foram embora com Ben e ele avisou Thomas que iria dormir no apartamento de Angela essa noite. Sim, eles estavam namorando.

- Quer ficar? Ainda temos meio garrafa de Absolut pra beber! – perguntei a Thomas. – Depois a gente racha um taxi.

Ele aceitou e ficamos só nós dois no pub bebendo Absolut Vanilla.

Quando a garrafa acabou riamos a toa e resolvemos ir embora.

Thomas me segurava pela cintura e seu aperto era firme em mim. Estava ficando excitada com aquilo.

Entramos no taxi e ficamos rindo de coisas do nosso primeiro período na faculdade.

De repente ficamos sérios demais e eu o encarei.

Deus! Ele era lindo e estava a fim de mim, pensei, porque não?

Passei a mão pelo seu moicano, puxando com força seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos.

Colei nossos lábios com força num beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria. Nossas mãos trabalhavam frenéticas no corpo do outro.

Só paramos quando ouvimos uma garganta sendo limpa. Havíamos chegado no apartamento dele.

- Quer entrar? – ele me perguntou quando chegamos na portaria e eu sabia o que aconteceria se eu subisse, já que estávamos alterados demais e Ben não estava lá.

- Quero! – o empurrei pra dentro e fomos nos beijando durante todo o caminho até seu andar.

Ele abriu a porta e me imprensou nela.

Tirou minha blusa e agarrou meu seio, já que eu estava sem sutiã.

Também tirei sua blusa e fomos cambaleando até seu quarto, caindo em sua cama.

Tirei minha bota e ele tirou seus sapatos e a calça, ficando só de boxer.

Suspirei ao ver aquilo tudo me esperando.

Ele me deitou na cama e num movimento só tirou minha calça e depois minha calcinha.

Colocou sua mão em meu sexo e me invadiu com 2 dedos. Céus! Já era pra eu gozar?

- Vamos acabar logo com isso?! – o puxei, mas ele se afastou e foi até o banheiro.

Voltou com uma camisinha em seu membro.

Engatinhou por cima de mim e eu o virei. Me encaixando nele.

Nossos movimentos eram rápidos e famintos. Tínhamos pressa no que estávamos fazendo.

E não demorou muito pra conseguirmos chegar ao ápice.

O sexo com Thomas foi bom, mas eu não me senti completa. Minha ficha estava caindo e me senti uma vadia por ter transado com ele.

- Você é maravilhosa Bella! – ele falou de olhos fechados, ainda segurando forte minha cintura.

Aquela frase me fez cair em si. Edward! Ele sempre me dizia aquilo quando acabávamos de fazer amor.

E eu não tinha feito amor com Thomas – até porque não o amava - ...tinha _transado_ com ele. Por puro capricho, porque se fosse só por satisfação eu poderia fazer com Edward, que não se negaria a isso. Por quê? Porque fiz isso? Deus! Se arrependimento matasse. O pior é que eu nem estava tão bêbada assim, pra pelo menos não me lembrar na manhã seguinte.

Comecei a chorar e sai de cima de Thomas, vestindo minhas roupas.

- O que houve? – me olhou confuso.

- Você pode, por favor, fingir que isso não aconteceu? – perguntei e ele me olhava incrédulo. – Isso não devia ter acontecido.

Ele me olhou e nos seus olhos tinha mágoa. Eu sabia que Thomas tinha um sentimento por mim, mas eu não o amava, não o queria. E com aquele ato eu iria machucar a única pessoa que amei.

Sussurrei um "me desculpe!" e sai do quarto.

Peguei minha bolsa, desci e chamei um taxi.

Cheguei em casa duas horas da manhã. Estava tudo escuro, tentei não fazer barulho, mas quando ia começar a subir as escadas Edward me chamou.

Me virei pra encará-lo e comecei a pensar no que iria dizer.

- Onde você estava Bella? – me perguntou irritado.

- No pub! – dei de ombros me virando. Não devia satisfação a ele.

- Você transou com ele? – me virei e ele estava próximo demais.

- Nã-não! – menti.

Ele puxou o ar.

- Não? Você esta fedendo a sexo Bella! – respondeu com escárnio.

- Edward...por favor!... – respirei fundo – Não faça isso com a gente.

- Você. Transou. Com. Ele. Bella? – perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Sim. – minha voz era um sussurro.

Ele se virou com raiva e deu um soco no sofá.

- Edward...me deixe explicar...eu bebi demais e... – tentei explicar.

- Vai botar a culpa no álcool Bella? Você fez porque quis! Porque você é suja! – gritou e eu pensei - eu sei! – era assim que eu estava me sentindo...imunda.

- Vai me dizer Edward, que você não transou com ninguém nesse ano que ficamos separados? – falei com uma cara de nojo.

- Não mude de assunto! Não desvie a conversa!

- Você pode me responder?...Com quantas Edward? – gritei - Quantas você levou pra cama...talvez a MINHA cama...enquanto eu chorava a morte do nosso filho? Vai me dizer?

Ele ficou calado.

- Foi o que eu pensei! Você é tão sujo quanto eu! – joguei na sua cara.

Quando me virei pra subir ele falou.

- Não sei te responder...perdi as contas. – ele falou com ironia pra me atingir...e me atingiu!

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e me tranquei na varanda.

Naquela hora fumei 4 cigarros e mesmo assim eles não fizeram eu me sentir melhor.

Ouvi a porta da entrada ser batida e imaginei que fosse ele saindo.

Fiquei cerca de 40 minutos na varanda, fumando e pensando na grande merda que eu tinha feito.

Quando resolvi sair da varanda Edward estava entrando no apartamento e visivelmente bêbado.

Revirei os olhos e fui até a cozinha pra beber uma água antes de subir e tentar dormir.

Senti ele me abraçar por trás com tanta força que chegava a me machucar.

- Você esta me machucando Edward! – falei entre os dentes.

- Mas é pra te machucar mesmo. – ele puxava meu cabelo com força. – Agora eu vou foder você como a vadia que você é.

Ele não ia fazer isso, ia? Ela não poderia me forçar a fazer sexo com ele.

Abriu meu jeans, me invadiu com seus dedos e doeu porque ele não estava sendo nem um pouco delicado.

- Se você não me largar vou gritar! – falei desesperada. Seus braços estavam me apertando muito forte e eu não conseguia me soltar.

- Não esta gostando? Me diz como ele fez com você pra eu fazer igual! – respondeu com ironia.

Quando eu abri a boca pra gritar ele a tapou.

- Isso ta ficando mais emocionante. – falou lambendo seus dedos que estavam em mim.

Aproveitei que ele soltou um braço de mim e me soltei dele.

- Eu te odeio Edward! E você só faz esse ódio crescer...espero que quando você acordar amanhã se lembre de tudo que me disse e tudo que fez comigo. – falei saindo da cozinha.

Graças a Deus ele não veio atrás de mim.

Peguei minha bolsa, a chave do meu carro e sai andando sem rumo pelas ruas de Nova Iorque.

Não podia voltar pra casa. Angela estava com o Ben. Thomas devia me odiar nesse momento. Renee ia me encher de perguntas.

Só me restava uma pessoa.

- Alô? – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- Desculpe ligar essa hora Jess. – Olhei no relógio e era quase 4 da manhã.

- Bella? Esta tudo bem? – ela quis saber.

- Não! Posso ficar ai com você? Não quero ir pra casa! – perguntei sem graça.

- Claro!

Nos despedimos e quando eu cheguei em seu quarto no campus, ela tinha arrumado uma cama pra mim no chão.

Ela quis saber o que aconteceu, mas eu só falei que amanhã conversaríamos.

Deitei com a roupa que eu estava, mas não consegui dormir.

Era apenas mais uma noite acordada por causa de Edward Cullen.

Minha vida estava indo pra frente.

Estava indo bem na faculdade, dava aula de piano ou violão todos os dias – o que me rendia um bom dinheiro -, todas as segundas e sextas íamos ao Pub beber e cantar.

Meus amigos estavam do meu lado.

Minha mãe tinha voltado a ser a mesma desde o nascimento do John.

Contratamos Carmem pra organizar a casa e cozinhar pra gente.

E até estava aprendendo a tocar violino na faculdade.

Mas, minha paixão era o violoncelo, que me rendia belas apresentações em nome de Julliard.

Edward depois daquele dia veio me pedir desculpas colocando a culpa na vodka que ele tinha bebido e eu fingi que aceitei.

Nossa comunicação se restringia a Oi, bom dia, boa noite, obrigada e tchau. Éramos como estranhos com o outro.

Ou melhor, éramos apenas duas pessoas que dividia um apartamento, como qualquer outro universitário do país.

O ano de 2008 passou voando.

Comemoramos o aniversário de Alice – e de Edward, claro! – no Pub e foi o mesmo grupo de sempre, adicionando uns amigos de Edward e umas vadias que se esfregavam nele.

Meu coração parou quando vi ele beijar uma loira na minha frente e sinceramente eu queria morrer naquela hora.

Mas eu era dura na queda e não me deixaria abalar com aquilo.

Enquanto ele me provocava a toa, meu relacionamento com Thomas ficava mais forte.

Tínhamos um tipo de "amizade colorida", nos curtíamos, mas sem compromisso. Ele entendeu e aceitou.

O ano de 2009 passou e minha vida continuava a mesa.

Faculdade.

Aulas.

Pegação com Thomas.

Ignorar Edward.

Pub as segundas e sextas.

E não! Eu não estava reclamando dessa rotina.


	17. Cap 16 De volta por amor!

**Cap 16 De volta pro amor!**

**Música do Capítulo **Crawl – Chris Brown

"Todo mundo vê que é você  
Eu sou quem perdeu a visão  
Todo mundo diz que é o fim  
Eu espero que você não tenha dito isso também

Então pra onde a gente vai daqui  
com todo esse medo em seus olhos?  
E onde o amor pode nos levar agora?  
Nós estivemos profundamente distantes  
Nós ainda podemos tocar o céu

Se a gente rastejar  
até conseguirmos andar de novo  
Então correremos  
até estarmos fortes o suficiente pra saltar  
Então vamos voar  
até não ter mais vento  
Portanto vamos rastejar, rastejar  
Rastejar de volta pro amor"

Passamos a virada do ano novo de 2009/2010 em Nova Iorque.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jacob e Leah estavam lá em casa. Assim como meus amigos da faculdade. Ben, Angela, Jessica e claro Thomas.

Charlie ficou em Forks com Sue e Seth.

E Renee não quis vim pro nosso apartamento, disse que ia viajar com Phil.

Eu e Alice decoramos o apartamento com balões branco e prata. Ela pendurou algumas guirlandas de rosas brancas na enorme sala de estar e tinha também algumas rosas em uns vasos de cristal. Rose, Esme e Leah nos ajudaram, enquanto os meninos cuidavam das bebidas e orientava uns garçons que contratamos pra um Buffet de comidas.

Quando acabamos a decoração subimos pra nos arrumar.

Tomei um banho e fui até o closet me vesti.

Coloquei um vestido dourado justíssimo e tomara que caia, escarpin da mesma cor e um brinco também dourado.

Quando sai do closet encontrei Edward de boca aberta sentando na minha cama.

- Oi – ele me disse. Ele tinha que fechar a boca, por que senão a baba cairia a qualquer momento e eu como mulher amei ver ele assim por mim.

- Oi. – passei por ele e fui até minha cômoda pegar meu brinco.

- Só vim aqui pra dar meu presente de natal. – falou sem graça.

- E porque não me deu no natal? – quis saber.

- Porque não queria dar na frente de todo mundo...e estava esperando uma ocasião especial. – deu de ombros.

- E agora é a ocasião? – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Então me dê! – estendi a mão.

E me arrependi de ter pedido o presente. Ele tinha puxado uma pequena caixinha azul turquesa com um lacinho branco da jaqueta e colocou na minha mão.

Quando abri era um anel de ouro branco, formando 3 alianças cravejadas de diamantes e três pequenas perolas em cima.

- Posso? – ele perguntou pegando minha mão esquerda e tirando o anel da caixinha.

Apenas balancei a cabeça que sim.

Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo anelar esquerdo.

- O que significa isso Edward? – perguntei olhando o anel.

- Calma Bella! Ainda não estou te pedindo em casamento! - ainda? Eu ri!

Ele também riu e pegou minha mão de novo.

- Essas três pérolas e alianças significam a união e o infinito. – ele falou – Essa sou eu, essa você e essa é o John. – falou apontando pras pérolas. – E nossos nomes estão gravados atrás dele.

O carinho que ele falava de John, o amor com que ele se lembrava do nosso pequeno me fez chorar quando ele me deu aquela explicação sobre o anel.

Ele secou minhas lágrimas com as costas da sua mão.

- Volta pra mim John! – me abraçou. – Eu apenas existo sem você. Há anos que eu não vivo. – cheirou meu pescoço – Sinto falta de você todos os malditos dias da minha vida Bella! Eu...eu só...preciso de você comigo!

Nesse momento minhas lágrimas molhavam sua camisa.

Deus! Porque ele demorou tanto pra me dizer isso. 2 anos na verdade. 2 anos de implicâncias, mágoas, traições e solidão, mas que eu estava disposta a esquecer e dar uma segunda chance a nós.

Não estava? Eu tinha que estar! Edward era parte da minha vida e eu senti muita, mas muita, falta dele comigo. Eu queria esquecer tudo e só pensar em nós dois, mas durante esses anos nos ferimos muito e algumas coisas ainda estão recentes.

Pensei por alguns segundos quando ele me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Bella? – deu meu sorriso torto.

Naquele momento parei de pensar e já sabia qual decisão eu teria que tomar.

- Eu te amo Edward! – meus olhos estavam grudados nos seus e minhas mãos na lateral do seu rosto – Eu te amo tanto que me sinto sufocada. Eu te quero tanto que chega a doer.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus num beijo carinhoso, cheio de amor e devoção, que mostrava nossa veneração pelo outro e como pertencíamos um ao outro.

Ouvimos uma garganta ser limpa. Era Esme com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vamos meninos...o jantar já vai ser servido! – ela disse e saiu no mesmo instante.

Edward enfiou a mão por baixo do meu cabelo e me beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu preciso ouvir você dizer que vai ser minha de novo Bella. Só minha! – ele falou com sua testa colada na minha.

- Eu sou sua Edward...sempre fui e sempre serei. – respondi alisando seu rosto.

- Pra sempre John?

- Pra sempre Jude!

E com um beijo apaixonado selamos essa promessa.

Descemos juntos e decidimos não contar nada pra ninguém ainda. Até porque tínhamos um "problema"...Thomas, que estava sentado na sala me olhando curioso enquanto descia as escadas com Edward.

Fomos pra sala de jantar. Thomas sentou ao meu lado e Edward na minha frente. Edward me encaravam enquanto Thomas segurava minha mão como se fosse um troféu. Os olhos de Edward transbordavam raiva e ciúmes.

Graças a Deus Maria entrou servindo o jantar e foi minha desculpa pra soltar minha mão da de Thomas com a desculpa de que precisaria dela durante o jantar.

Jantamos animados e quando terminei, pedi licença a todos e fui até a varanda fumar um cigarro.

Pensava em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Em como contaria nossa volta a Thomas, em como ele tinha demorado pra me falar aquelas coisas, em como teria sido se eu não tivesse engravidado ou se John estivesse vivo.

Se ele estivesse vivo faria 3 anos em Junho desse ano que estava começando.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando alguém sentou ao meu lado no pequeno banco de balanço.

- Oi – Thomas disse.

- Oi – dei um sorriso pra ele.

- Tem um cigarro ai? – me perguntou.

- Esse é o último. – falei passando pra ele.

- E então?...vocês se entenderam? – ele me perguntou enquanto soltava a fumaça.

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso Thomas! – o repreendi.

- Sou seu amigo Bella. Acima de tudo...seu amigo. – bagunçou meus cabelos.

Fiquei quieta e vi seu olhar cair sobre meu novo anel.

- E então? – ele quis saber.

- Acho que sim. – disse sem graça.

- Isso é bom pra você não é? Sei que você o ama muito e nunca deixou de amá-lo! – ele me deu um sorriso sincero.

- Me desculpa Thomas! – uma lágrima desceu do meu olho. – Me desculpa se dei a entender que estava usando você, por que eu não estava! – deixei claro – Gosto de você, da sua companhia, mas Edward...ele nunca deixou meu coração.

- Eu sei Bella! Eu sei! – passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me abraçou de lado, eu apenas encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

Escutei a porta da varanda ser aberta e era Edward.

- Bom! Acho que vou lá pra dentro! – Thomas disse saindo da varanda enquanto Edward se sentava no seu lugar.

- Conversei com ele! – disse secando minha bochecha.

- Bella, se isso vai te fazer mal...se...é a ele...que você quer, eu entendo, posso conviver com isso. – seus olhos caíram.

Fiz um carinho no seu rosto, passei a mão pelos seus cabelos, o dedo pelos seus lábios e ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu amo você Edward e nada mudou até meia hora atrás. – dei um selinho nele.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar comigo? – deu um sorriso torto.

- Vai ter que me aturar pra sempre, já disse! – rimos juntos e ele me beijou.

Depois das festas de fim de ano voltamos pra Nova Iorque.

Esse era o ano de formatura de Alice, Edward e meus amigos e ela estava organizando uma Mega festa no nosso apartamento em setembro.

Como era o mês do meu aniversario, comemoraríamos os dois juntos.

Na primeira semana de Janeiro de 2010 fomos ao nosso Pub na sexta-feira.

Estavam todos lá.

Achamos uma mesa e nos sentamos.

- Tequila? – Jasper perguntou e todos concordaram.

Ele foi até o bar e comprou uma garrafa trazendo junto vários daqueles copinhos.

Anunciaram que o palco estava liberado e eu ouvi uma voz conhecida chamando nossa atenção.

- Boa noite! Meu nome é Edward e vou cantar uma música pra uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida...a minha Bella. – apontou pra mim e eu não tinha onde me enfiar de vergonha. Ele continuou. – Uma vez ela me perguntou quando me ouviria cantar e eu respondi "nunca", bom...mudei de ideia. – concluiu passando a mão pelo violão e quando ele começou a cantar meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Era Beatles. Era a minha música favorita e a que eu o tinha batizado. Hey! Jude

Ele cantou olhando nos meus olhos, como se estivesse vendo minha alma.

Eu apenas sorria e mordia os lábios o provocando.

Quando ele acabou, veio até a mim e me deu um beijo cheio de desejo.

- Vamos sair daqui? – perguntei a ele.

- Achei que não fosse falar isso nunca. – me puxou pra saída.

Desde que tínhamos voltado não fizemos amor, apenas umas "rapidinhas". Não tivemos tempo e nosso apartamento vivia sempre cheio.

Quando chegamos em casa ele me pegou no colo e me levou pro quarto me colocando na cama.

Nos beijamos com luxúria nossas línguas brigavam entre nossas bocas. Eu sentia seu gosto de hortelã misturado com álcool e o seu cheiro era único, ninguém no mundo cheirava assim.

Tirou minha blusa e eu fiquei exposta a ele, pois estava sem sutiã.

Ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço chegando aos meus seios e ali ficou. Os apertando, mordendo, chupando meus mamilos e me levando a loucura.

Eu já me sentia pronta pra ele.

O empurrei e me sentei na cama. Tirei sua camisa e fiquei de pé abaixando minha calça junto com minha calcinha.

Ele aproveitou que meu sexo estava na altura de sua cabeça e se aproximou de lá. Mordendo minhas coxas e minha virilha. Sua barba por fazer estava me deixando mais excitada.

- Edward...por favor...eu quero você agora! – ia me deitar, mas ele me impediu colocando dois dedos dentro de mim, arrancando gemidos da minha garganta.

- Deus! Como você esta molhada Bella! – no momento seguinte ele usava sua mão e sua boca no meu sexo.

- Isso é tudo pra você. Só você me deixa assim Jude! Só você! – falei meio embolado por culpa da nuvem de desejo em cima de mim.

Eu puxava seu cabelo com força e ele gemia enquanto sua língua trabalhava em mim, me levando a loucura.

Ele se afastou por um minuto e me deitou. Pra logo em seguida continuar o que estava fazendo.

Senti meu corpo dar uns espasmos, meu coração ficar acelerado e no momento seguinte meu corpo tremia num orgasmo violento.

- Adoro isso! – lambeu os lábios - Quando você goza na minha boca. – falou me lambendo e meu corpo tremia cada vez mais.

- Porra Edward! Assim você me mata! – falei sem fôlego.

- Você não pode morrer amor! Não agora...por favor! – brincou.

Empurrei sua cabeça e ele se sentou na cama.

- Fica em pé amor! – pedi.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, se colocou de pé na cama e acabou de tirar sua roupa.

Me ajoelhei na sua frente e abocanhei seu membro.

Deus! Como eu sentia falta _dele_.

O beijava e lambia com vontade, ajudando os movimentos com as mãos.

Mas quando estava interessante parei.

- Não é assim que eu quero que a noite termine. – falei me deitando e abrindo minhas pernas.

- Bella! Não brinca assim comigo! – seus olhos brilhavam com a paisagem.

- Quem disse que estou brincando amor. – falei com uma voz sensual e levei a mão ao meu sexo, introduzindo dois dedos nele.

Ele lambeu os lábios.

- Posso fazer isso por você? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Pensei que você nunca fosse dizer isso. – repeti suas palavras de horas atrás.

Ele se levantou e ia saindo do quarto.

- Aonde você vai Edward? Por Deus! – reclamei.

- Calma Bella! Vou pegar uma camisinha no meu quarto. – explicou.

- Não precisa! – o puxei. – Eu quero te sentir assim! – acariciei seu membro rijo.

Ele me olhou confuso, mas aceitou. Deixaria pra explicar sobre a injeção depois.

O deitei na cama e subi em cima dele. Peguei seu membro e posicionei na minha entrada.

Sentei nele bem devagar, arrancando gemidos dele.

Ele ia segurar meu quadril, mas parei suas mãos.

- Hey! Devagar! – arranhei seu peito – Hoje quem manda sou eu, certo?

- Sim, senhora! – ele colocou os braços acima da cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Eu comecei os movimentos....subia e descia nele...no início comecei devagar, mas depois a minha necessidade era que tinha que ser mais forte.

Edward não agüentou e segurou meu quadril com força me ajudando a subir e descer nele.

De repente ele saiu de mim.

- O que foi? – perguntei decepcionada.

- Quero você assim. – falou me virando de costas pra ele.

Nos ajoelhamos, encostei minhas costas em seu peito e ele me penetrou de novo. Me levando a loucura naquela nova posição.

Sua mão foi pro meu sexo e começou a me estimular.

Gemíamos alto, tamanho era nosso prazer.

Não agüentei e apoiei minhas mãos no colchão ficando de quarto pra ele.

Uma de suas mãos segurava meu quadril enquanto a outra continuava no meu sexo.

Não demoramos muito e explodimos num orgasmo violento.

Ele deitou seu peito nas minhas costas e eu desabei no colchão.

- Meu Deus! Isso foi... – ele começou e eu terminei.

- Maravilhoso! – falei ofegante.

- Te amo John! – deu um beijo nas minhas costas.

- Também te amo Jude!

Ficamos um tempo deitados ouvindo música, apenas cobertos por um fino lençol.

Resolvi levantar e ir tomar um banho.

Só que ele resolveu ir também e acabamos não só tomando banho, mas fazendo amor na banheira.

Naquela noite ele ainda pediu pra que eu tocasse violoncelo pra ele.

E eu toquei a minha favorita, Prelude.

Ele pegou seu violino e me acompanhou.

Passamos metade da madrugada nos amando ao som de boas músicas e um bom vinho.

Alice e Jasper se formaram dia 13 de setembro – dia do meu aniversário - na NYU e Carlisle, Esme, Emm e Rose vieram pra Nova Iorque.

Dia 20 de setembro chegou e com ele o dia da formatura de Edward e meus amigos, a cerimônia foi linda.

Me apresentei tocando violoncelo a pedido dos organizadores da formatura.

Quando acabou a cerimônia fomos todos para casa. Carmen preparou um almoço especial a mando de Esme.

Esme estava só alegria, pois todos os seus filhos estavam se formando. Até Emmett que se formaria na semana que vem na UW.

Comemos animados. Ang, Ben, Jess e Thomas foram embora depois do almoço.

Esme e Alice ajudavam o pessoal do Buffet e Carlisle e Jasper conversavam algo entre medicina e psicologia.

Perguntei se queriam minha ajuda e elas negaram.

Resolvi deitar um pouco, pois estava me sentindo indisposta.

Dei uma passada no quarto do John e fiquei lá alguns minutos.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- O que houve meu amor? – Edward perguntou.

- Não sei! – falei com a cabeça baixa. – Tenho me sentido triste...pensando nele...ele teria 3 anos Edward. Me pergunto como ele seria todos os dias.

Lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos.

- Não fica assim John! Nós vamos ter outros filhos. – ele falou tentando me acalmar.

- Não quero outros filhos Edward...queria ele. Meu pequeno! – chorei – Não sei se quero se mãe de novo! Tenho medo de dar errado novamente.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu amor! Você vai estar pronta quando chegar a hora! – ele me pegou no colo e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Me levou pro nosso quarto e deitamos na cama.

- Agora descanse! Esme disse que não se sente bem? – falou.

- Aham...fica comigo? – pedi.

- Sempre! – ele respondeu e eu dormi.

Acordei com uma mão pequena me balançando suavemente.

- Bella? Bella? – era Alice.

- Ahm? – abri meus olhos.

- Esta na hora. Tem que se arrumar! – falou baixinho.

- Alice! Pedi pra você não acordá-la! – Edward a repreendeu entrando no quarto.

- Eu sei maninho, mas já tem gente chegando... – ela fez um biquinho – Vou descer. Bella se arrume!

Edward fez uma carranca pra ela.

- Falei pra ela não te acordar. – ele deitou na cama comigo e me aninhei nos seus braços.

- Dormi quanto tempo? – perguntei.

- Umas 5 horas. – deu meu sorriso torto.

Eu dei um pulo da cama. Olhei no relógio e já era 8 e meia da noite. A festa começava as nove.

- Devia ter me acordado. – reclamei com ele.

- Você dormia como um anjo Bella, não tive coragem.

Dei um selinho nele e fui tomar banho. Ele entrou no banheiro e tomamos banho juntos, depois é claro de fazermos amor em baixo da água quente do chuveiro.

Fui até o closet e coloquei minha roupa que tinha comprado pra festa. Alice me ajudou a escolher o vestido e o scarpin rosa escuro.

Fui até minha caixinha de bijuteria, coloquei uns brincos de pedra rosa que de certa forma combinava com o anel que não saia nunca do meu dedo.

Fiz uma maquiagem em tons de rosa e deixei meus cabelos soltos.

Enquanto ainda penteava meu cabelo ouvi batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar querida? – Esme me perguntou.

- Claro. – falei sentando na cama.

- Você esta linda. – eu corei.

- Obrigada! Você também. – ela estava usando um vestido de setim verde esmeralda.

- Estou preocupada com você Bella! Percebi que você não te se sentido bem desde que cheguei. – falou juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Estou bem Esme já passou! – me levantei e fui até o espelho ajeitar meu vestido.

- Sua menstruação Bella. Veio esse mês? – me perguntou cheia de cautela.

- Não ficou mais menstruada Esme, tomo hormônio pra cortar.

- Conversei com Carlisle e achamos melhor você procurar um médico.

- Eu vou! ok? Vamos descer? – estiquei minha mão pra ela e descemos juntas.

Eu não podia estar grávida. Era pior do que isso eu não queria estar grávida...de novo.

A festa estava ótima e a nossa sala de estar ficou lotada, mal tinha espaço pros garçons coitados.

Bebi uns drink's com Edward e dançamos a noite toda. Quando não estávamos dançando estávamos namorando.

Fui até a varanda – que estava cheia – fumar um cigarro. Estava ali escondido de Edward, ele detestava que eu fumasse, então disse a ele que ia ao banheiro.

- Oi? Bella não é? – me virei e percebi que não conhecia aquele rosto.

- Isso...Bella! – estiquei minha mão pra ele.

- Josh... – apertou minha mão – Josh Thompson.

- Oh! Prazer... – fiquei curiosa – Como sabe meu nome? – dei um sorriso.

- Você é famosa em Julliard! – respondeu.

- Pff! Fala sério! – tive que rir.

- É sério! A música que você faz com seu violoncelo é maravilhosa.

- Oh! Obrigada! – me senti lisonjeada de ele conhecer meu trabalho.

- Sabe, sou do comitê de ações sociais de Julliard. – eu fiz um "oh!" com a boca e ele continuou. – Estamos precisando de pessoas pra visitar orfanatos e asilos pra fazer um tipo de terapia musical e você se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil.

- Sério? – perguntei.

- Sério. Se você aceitar pode começar no próximo semestre. É seu último não é? – Jesus! Ele tava me assustando, comecei a desconfiar que ele era do FBI. Como ele sabia da minha vida assim?

- É! – falei acendendo um cigarro.

- Bom pense no assunto, seria legal ter você por lá. – ele chamou uma garota. – Essa é a Sandy, ela também faz parte do projeto.

- Uau! A famosa Isabella Swan. – Oh Deus dai-me um buraco!

- Só Bella, por favor! – sorri sem graça.

- Deveria entrar por projeto, faz um bem danado. – ela olhou pra trás e se virou pra nós. – Já volto! - e saiu saltitante.

Josh e eu ficamos em silêncio.

Edward entrou na varanda me procurando, dei uma última tragada no cigarro e apaguei.

- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou olhando de mim pra Josh.

- Estou sim. Edward esse Josh. Josh meu namorado Edward. – senti que Edward apertou sua mão sem vontade.

- Bom...vou procurar a Sandy. – ele disse pegando sua carteira e me entregou um cartão. – Esse é o telefone do comitê, se resolver aceitar me ligue.

- Obrigada Josh! Vou pensar com carinho! – Edward nos olhava confuso.

Josh saiu e Edward se voltou pra mim.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou meio irritado.

- Depois te explico Jude. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto.

- Pode me explicar agora? Tenho tempo! – deu um sorriso cínico.

- Só não comece. Por favor? – fiz uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança e dei um selinho nele.

- Eu vi você fumando! Vai ver que é isso que esta te fazendo mal. – me olhava sério.

- Eu vou parar! – falei pela centésima vez.

- Você sempre diz isso! – eu sabia que ele diria essa frase, ele sempre fala.

A festa acabou e fomos pro nosso quarto.

Decidi contar pra ele sobre e proposta de Josh antes que ele tivesse um treco de ciúmes e curiosidade.

- Tem certeza que quer trabalhar com crianças Bella? – me perguntou.

- Não sei! Mas acho que não seria tão ruim assim. Acho que encararia como uma terapia. – respondi.

- Eu te apoio no que você decidir. – beijou meu cabelo. – Também acho que ai ser bom pra você.

Ficamos horas conversando abraçados na cama.

Não tínhamos pique pra sexo, estávamos exaustos, deitamos de conchinha e dormimos.


	18. Cap 17 O Pedido!

**Cap 17 O pedido!**

Em meados de Dezembro de 2010 fui a uma consulta com a Dra. Clara e descobrimos o motivo da minha indisposição, a injeção que eu tomava já não fazia mais efeito no meu organismo, então mudamos pra uma mais forte. Fiquei aliviada em descobrir que não estava grávida.

Resolvemos passar o Natal e o Réveillon de 2010/2011 em Forks.

No natal eu jantaria com Charlie, Sue, Leah, Jacob, Seth e sua namorada nova na casa de Charlie.

E no Réveillon iríamos todos pra casa de Esme, porque ela estava preparando uma super festa pra virada do ano.

Dias antes do Natal Alice nos contou que estava grávida e se casaria com Jasper no final de Fevereiro. Eles iriam morar em Nova Jersey, onde tem espaço pro bebê crescer e ao mesmo tempo é perto de Nova Iorque onde abririam o consultório deles de Psicologia.

Rose e Emm moravam juntos em Seattle e não pensavam em cerimônia de casamento. Rose mesmo dizia: "Eu já me sinto casada com meu ursinho, não precisamos de uma festa pra isso!". Então eles preferiram continuar morando juntos, coisa que já faziam desde 2007 com o inicio deles na faculdade.

Eu? Estava super feliz, apesar do buraco no meu peito por conta de John nunca ter sido fechado. Tinha meus amigos do meu lado. Edward e eu nos amávamos incondicionalmente e quem nos via agora nunca pensaria que um dia estivemos separados.

No natal desse ano faria 1 ano que voltamos e estávamos super felizes. Resolvemos comemorar a data durante a festa de Réveillon. Edward ainda morava comigo em Nova Iorque, só que agora ele trabalhava com a equipe musical de espetáculos da Broadway.

Enquanto ele trabalhava eu iria me empenhar no meu último período da faculdade e no meu novo projeto de ação social com crianças no Home of Children. Um orfanato que ficava em Nova Jersey. Alternando com as apresentações que eu ainda fazia em nome de Julliard.

Estávamos todos comemorando o natal na casa de Charlie na véspera de natal, quando o assunto surgiu.

Eles conversavam animados sobre, argh, casamento!

- E você e Edward querida? - ehn? Fiz uma cara de desentendida. – Casamento Bella. Estamos falando de casamento. – Sue falou. Ela havia se casado com Charlie na primavera passada.

- Enh? – perguntei. Realmente não queria falar "naquilo".

- Bella tem medo de casamento Tia Sue. – Jacob falou e eu dei um tapa nele.

- Não tenho medo...é que...só me acho muito nova pra isso. – expliquei.

- Nova? – Leah falou com uma falsa expressão de espanto. – Você vai fazer 24 anos Bella! Não é tão nova assim!

- Obrigada por me lembrar Leah. – forcei um sorriso pra ela e todos riram de mim.

O jantar de natal foi ótimo. Conversei muito com meus amigos e a namorada nova de Seth – Andie – era muito simpática, mas eu ainda preferia Anna.

Jacob e Leah falaram que pretendem se casar no final de 2011 e eu mais uma vez revirei os olhos com "aquele" assunto.

Minha vida estava ótima, mas uma coisa me incomodava. Renee.

Sentia que ela estava se afastando de mim, às vezes achava que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas ela desistia e chorava.

Quando liguei pra ela no natal, não foi diferente, logo ela deu um jeito de desligar.

Naquela noite depois do jantar de natal senti uma tristeza enorme pensando no meu pequeno que faria 4 anos em Junho do ano que iria começar.

Me despedi de todos e fui pro meu quarto, peguei o porta retrato com a foto de John e me deitei.

Dormi do jeito que eu estava segurando a foto do meu pequeno John.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte senti um peso na minha cintura, olhei e era um braço, o braço de Edward. Estávamos deitados de conchinha, eu abraçava o porta retrato com a foto de John e uma das mãos de Edward o segurava com força.

Tentei sair da cama sem acordá-lo mais foi em vão.

- Bom dia! – ele falou coçando os olhos.

- Bom dia Jude! – respondi – Não queria ter te acordado.

Ele me abraçou e me deu um selinho.

- Chegou há muito tempo? – perguntei.

- Um pouco antes de Charlie sair pra trabalhar! – me respondeu e em seguida bocejou, ou seja, ele chegou antes das 6 e meia da manhã.

Olhei no relógio e não era nem 8 da manhã.

- Porque não me acordou? – quis saber.

- Você estava dormindo como um anjo abraçada ao John. – me lançou um olhar triste.

E aquela sua frase me fez chorar. Nunca poderia dormir com meu filho, porque ele foi tirado de mim.

- Desculpe meu amor, desculpe! Não queria te deixar triste. – falava alisando o meu rosto com suas mãos.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e o abracei.

- Eu o amo tanto Edward, nunca deixei de amá-lo. Penso nele todos os dias da minha vida. – falei olhando pra foto do meu pequeno. – Daria minha vida pra ter ele comigo por um instante.

Ele também chorava.

- Eu também meu amor! Eu também. – beijou minha testa e deitamos novamente, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

No dia 31 de dezembro a casa dos Cullen estava agitadíssima.

Alice tinha diminuído seu ritmo por causa do bebê, mas ainda assim parecia ligada no 220.

Não posso negar, senti uma pontada de inveja da gravidez de Alice, mas estava feliz por ela. Pedia a Deus que o final de sua história fosse diferente da minha.

A decoração da casa estava linda. Haviam centenas de lâmpadas pisca-pisca no quintal e a sala estava decorada com rosas e lírios brancos.

Além de meu pai e sua nova esposa, viriam nossos amigos e alguns amigos de Esme e Carlisle.

Me despedi de Charlie quando sai de casa e ele e Sue prometeram não se atrasar pra festa.

Eu iria me arrumar na casa de Edward.

Quando deu umas 7 da noite começamos a nos arrumar.

Coloquei um vestido azul que eu e as meninas compramos durante a semana em Port Angeles.

E eu tinha que admitir, ficou lindo no meu corpo.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve, sequei meus cabelos fazendo um coque e deixando alguns fios da franja soltos.

Edward saiu do banheiro só de toalha.

- Meu amor! Você sabe que não consigo resistir a você assim! – falei o abraçando. – Você vai fazer eu ter que arrumar pela segunda vez. – brinquei.

- Eu que deveria dizer isso...Você esta maravilhosa demais pro meu gosto! – falou alisando minha coxa. – Corrigindo você tá gostosa demais. – apertou meu seio direito e eu gemi. – Azul Bella? Você quer me ver louco.

Quando fui tirar sua toalha ele me parou.

- Não senhora Isabella. Hoje você vai ter que saber esperar um pouquinho. – falou com a voz rouca e aquilo me excitou.

Ele se desvencilhou de mim e eu fiz um muxoxo.

Sai do quarto. Era melhor esperá-lo lá em baixo, ou então não resistiria à tentação de seduzi-lo e levá-lo pra cama, já que eu sabia que se eu começasse a provocá-lo, ele mudaria de opinião em 2 segundos.

A festa foi ótima. Bebemos, comemos e dançamos a noite toda, mas por algum motivo Edward não estava me deixando beber demais. Ele disse que precisava de mim sóbria.

Eu e Edward tínhamos combinado com Esme de tocarmos juntos durante a festa. Eu no violoncelo e Edward no seu violino.

Tocamos uma das nossas preferidas, sempre a tocávamos juntos.

Estava na varanda fumando um cigarro quando senti uma mão na minha cintura e meu cigarro sendo arrancado de minha mão.

- Hey! – reclamei com Edward.

- Já nem vou mais falar com você sobre isso. – disse sério – E, por favor, não me diga que irá parar por que você não vai. – forçou um sorriso.

- Me desculpe, é mais forte que eu. – olhei meus pés.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo? – me perguntou.

- Agora? Já esta quase na hora da contagem regressiva! – falei sem saber da sua intenção.

- Tenho outros planos pra nós dois! – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

E como não aceitar?

Saímos de sua casa e ele vendou meus olhos.

Senti ele me tirando do carro e fiquei esperando uns 20 minutos até ele segurar minha mão e me guiar.

- Esta preparada? – me perguntou, mas eu já sabia onde estava, sentia cheiro de lavanda....era a Nossa Clareira!

- Estou? – mais perguntei do que afirmei.

Ele posou suas mãos na minha testa e tirou minha venda.

- Oh! Edward...é lindo! – estávamos na nossa clareira. Nossa toalha estava esticada no chão, havia um balde com duas garrafas de champanhe nele e o volvo estava coberto de velas brancas.

O beijei com carinho passando minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e ele segurou minha cintura.

- Obrigada! Eu te amo! – o beijei de novo.

- Também te amo meu amor...pra sempre. – foi a vez de ele me beijar.

Deitamos ainda nos beijando.

Ele se separou de mim pra abrir uma garrafa de champanhe e serviu duas taças, passando uma pra mim.

- A nós! – levantou sua taça.

- A nós! – eu repeti batendo minha taça de leve na sua. E em seguida bebemos.

- Estamos comemorando? – perguntei.

- Ainda não! – ele falou e em seguida colocou seus lábios nos meus num beijo quente, mas cheio de carinho.

Foi quando vimos fogos estourando longe no céu.

- Feliz ano novo Jude! – falei o puxando pra um beijo.

Fiquei esperando ele me dizer o mesmo, mas ele falou outra coisa. Uma coisa que eu não estava pronta pra ouvir.

- Casa comigo Bella?! – ahm? Acho que não ouvi direito.

Como assim? Casar? Ok! Eu amo Edward, demais, mas não sabia se estava pronta pra casar com ele.

- Bella? – ele passou a mão em frente meu rosto.

- Oi? – olhei pra ele.

- Não precisa responder se você não quiser, eu disse que ia esperar você estar pronta. Se você não estiver tudo bem, vou saber esperar... – falou tudo de uma vez só e no final já não estava mais ouvindo nada porque minha mente viajou.

Que mal havia, né? Comecei a pensar...nós já vivíamos como casados, morávamos juntos há quase 4 anos e sempre nos damos bem, nos amávamos muito e ele estava pronto. Então eu também teria que estar certo? Pensei em Charlie, ele ia ficar super feliz, mas Renee ia querer me matar por conta disso. Esme era capaz de explodir de alegria.

Olhei pra Edward que passava a mão nos cabelos desesperadamente e tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

Resolvi deixar meus medos de lado.

- Eu aceito Edward! – falei segurando sua mão antes que ele arrancasse seus cabelos da cabeça.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus e minhas mãos entraram em seus cabelos.

- Eu prometo te amar Isabella Swan por todos os dias da minha vida. – cheirou meu cabelo. – Na saúde e na doença. – beijou meu pescoço. – Na tristeza e na alegria. – suas mãos entravam por baixo do meu vestido. – Até que a morte nos separe.

Puxou do bolso da sua calça uma caixinha da Tiffany e co. Quando ele abriu tinha um solitário com um enorme diamante em cima.

Pegou minha mão e colocou o novo anel junto com o antigo que havia me dado tempo atrás.

- Eu te amo Bella! – ele tirava meu vestido.

- Faço minha todas as suas palavras Edward Cullen. – tirei sua camisa.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente e quando nos separamos ele terminou de tirar sua roupa.

- Me ame Edward! Me ame como você nunca me amou antes. – pedi.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem Senhora Cullen. – falou enquanto me penetrava com seu membro rijo.

Arqueei minhas costas em resposta aquele prazer.

Edward me tratava como uma boneca, me beijava e me amava, me proporcionando um prazer inigualável.

Ele gemia meu nome em meu ouvido, dizia que me amava e aquilo só aumentava meu prazer.

Em meio a movimentos suaves de um vai e vem incrível, atingimos nosso ápice juntos.

Nos cobrimos com uma parte da toalha e a última coisa que me lembro daquela noite é de ter Edward sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo Bella e vou te amar pra sempre.

E aquilo me bastava pra esquecer o resto.

Acordei ainda era noite e eu estava literalmente morrendo de frio.

Imagina Forks – que já é frio – no início do inverno, com dois malucos dormindo nus.

Meu queixo tremia.

- E-E-Edward! – o sacudi.

- Ehn? – ele gemeu ainda de olhos fechados.

- Va-vamos pelo amor de De-Deus. – o sacudi mais forte. – Se não formos embora você vai ficar viúvo antes de casar! – dei uma risada.

Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou confuso.

- Estou tendo uma hipotermia Edward! – peguei a chave e fui em direção ao carro. Liguei o aquecedor enquanto ele vestia sua roupa e pegava as coisas no chão da clareira. De longe ouvi sua risada.

Na volta pra casa conversamos sobre nosso casamento e Edward disse que queria que fosse logo.

- Por que a pressa? – quis saber.

- Tirando o fato que estamos "juntos" – ele fez aspas com os dedos no ar – há quase 5 anos. Não vejo isso como pressa. – deu de ombros.

- Ok! E quando seria?

- Depois da sua formatura. Pode ser dia 20 de Junho? – deu um sorriso. Eu me formaria dia 10 de Junho em Julliard.

Junho era um mês difícil pra mim, mas eu estava tentando superar isso.

- Esta perfeito! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui vencida pelo cansaço.

Quando acordamos na manhã seguinte, aproveitamos que estavam todos reunidos no café e contamos a novidade.

Alice achou ruim a data, pois ela não poderia me ajudar, já que estaria com nove meses de gestação e um parto iminente.

Esme e Rose se ofereceram pra me ajudar com os preparativos. E eu também sabia que poderia contar com Angela, que é claro viria pro meu casamento, que seria realizado em Forks, afinal não poderia ser em outro lugar.

Foi aqui que nosso amor nasceu e aqui que ele será eternizado.


	19. Cap 18 O inesperado

**Cap 18 O Inesperado.**

Voltamos pra Nova Iorque no dia seguinte já que eu teria que voltar a estudar e Edward tinha que trabalhar.

Na primeira sexta do mês – como já era de costume – fomos ao nosso bar. Eu, Edward, Angela, Ben e Thomas que avisou que levaria sua namorada nova.

Quando chegamos lá eles já nos esperavam.

- Olá – os cumprimentei e dei um beijo na bochecha de Angela.

- Bella, Edward. Essa é Sandy, minha namorada. – Thomas falou.

- Já nos conhecemos na formatura de Thomas. – Sandy falou pra mim.

- Oh! É verdade. Josh me apresentou a você.

Nos sentamos e ficamos colocando a conversa em dia.

Edward foi ao bar, trouxe duas long-neck de Heineken e se afastou.

Ouvi sua voz no microfone.

- Boa Noite. Acho que todos já me conhecem... – deu um sorriso torto. - meu nome é Edward e vou cantar mais uma vez pra minha Bella. – sorriu pra mim. – Vou cantar All My Loving dos Beatles.

Angela estava no palco com ele pra tocar o violão. Era um complô contra mim.

Ele começou a cantar e como sempre era Beatles.

"Feche os olhos e eu a beijarei  
Amanhã, sentirei sua falta  
Lembre-se que eu sempre serei sincero  
E quando eu estiver fora,  
Eu escrevei pra casa todo dia,  
e mandarei todo o meu amor pra você

Fingirei que estou beijando, os lábios que sinto  
falta  
e esperar que meus sonhos se realizem

E quando eu estiver fora,  
Eu escrevei pra casa todo dia,  
e mandarei todo o meu amor pra você!

todo o meu amor, eu mandarei pra você, querida, eu sou  
sincero"

http:// www. youtube. com /watch?v= z1LpqtmOHEE& feature=related

Eles tinham feito um novo arranjo pra música e ficou linda, mais moderna.

Ele cantava olhando nos meus olhos, de repente ele tirou o microfone do pedestal e desceu do pequeno palco.

OH. MEU. DEUS! Ele estava vindo na minha direção, me puxou colando nossos corpos e começamos a dançar no meio do bar.

- Vou te matar! – sussurrei no seu ouvido e ele continuou cantando.

Quando ele acabou ouvimos um coro de "beija, beija" e ele colou seus lábios nos meus num beijo que devia ser proibido de ser dado em público.

Voltamos pra mesa, peguei minha bolsa e fui pra fora do bar fumar um cigarro.

- Oi. – ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim, me virei e era Sandy.

- Oi. – respondi e ela acendeu um cigarro.

- Thomas me contou sobre vocês. – ela olhava um ponto fixo a frente.

- Você não precisa se preocupar Sandy. Nós somos amigos e confundimos as coisas. Só isso. – dei um sorriso pra ela. – Gosto do Thomas como um irmão.

- Eu sei Bella! Não tenho ciúmes de você. – devolveu o sorriso. – Só queria que soubesse isso. Sem neuras ok? – fiz um sim com a cabeça e entramos.

Ainda bebemos mais umas 6 garrafas de cerveja, pegamos um taxi e fomos pra casa.

O mês de Janeiro foi puxado, entre aulas e apresentação pela Julliard, então não tive a oportunidade de ir ao orfanato que seria escolhido pra eu dar aulas de piano às crianças.

Conversei com Josh e decidimos que eu começaria em Março que é quando seria o fim das minhas apresentações em nome do Conservatório.

Em relação ao meu casamento dei carta branca a Esme, mas ela sempre vinha me pedir uma opinião. A única coisa que eu iria fazer sozinha seria a escolha do vestido, afinal tinha que ser o meu gosto e não de outra pessoa.

Quando fevereiro chegou fiquei um pouco mais aliviada nas obrigações com a Julliard, quase não tinham apresentações e em casa também ainda tinha Carmem pra me ajudar.

Mas mesmo assim me sentia exausta – física e psicologicamente -, vivia dormindo e sempre comendo.

Dias antes de viajarmos pra Forks por conta do casamento de Alice resolvi ir em uma consulta com a Doutora Clara.

- Olá Bella? Esta tudo bem? – me perguntou.

Expliquei a ela como vinha me sentindo, ela passou uns exames e fiquei de ir no consultório no dia seguinte pra pegar os exames e mostrar a ela.

Tinha certeza que meu organismo não estava aceitando a nova injeção.

Quando cheguei em casa Edward me esperava.

- Olá. Onde esteve? – perguntou me dando um selinho.

- Fui ao médico. Não te disse? – respondi.

- Algum problema? – me perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que não. Vou deitar se importa? – falei do pé da escada.

- Não vai jantar?

- Não estou bem. Parece que levei uma surra. – fiz uma cara feia.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou até o quarto.

Sussurrou minha música em meu ouvido e logo eu dormi.

Acordei no dia seguinte e vomitei tudo o que eu não comi o dia todo ontem.

- Bella, Você vai voltar ao médico hoje não vai? – Edward perguntou enquanto me ajudava segurando meu cabelo.

- Vou. Tenho que pegar uns exames. – respondi me levantando do chão. Ele me ajudou.

- Bella? – me chamou e me virei pra ele. – Será que...você não esta grávida? – me perguntou cauteloso.

- Sem chance Edward, eu tomo as injeções lembra. Eu nem menstruo mais.

Peguei uma roupa e fui tomar um banho.

Quando desci Edward já me esperava na mesa pra tomar café, mas eu apenas tomei um copo de leite puro.

Descemos juntos e nos despedimos. Eu fui pra aula e ele pro trabalho.

Depois da aula fui direto pro consultório da Dra. Clara.

- Sente-se Bella. Já descobrimos o motivo do seu mal estar. – ótimo! Esqueci de acrescentar os enjôos de hoje de manhã.

- Hoje de manhã me senti muito enjoada. – falei pra ela desse novo "sintoma".

- É normal querida! – deu um sorriso.

- Normal? – perguntei tentando entender.

- Você esta grávida Bella?

Nesse momento meu mundo parou.

Grávida? Não...não podia ser! Eu iria perdê-lo também. Não podia ser!

- Não! Tem alguma coisa errada nos exames. – tentei argumentar.

- Não tem querida é certeza. Quase dois meses. – falou numa calma odiosa. – Pelos meus cálculos foi nos últimos dias de dezembro passado.

Me lembrei do Réveillon, quando nos amamos depois da maldita troca de injeção e do pedido de casamento.

- Eu não quero! Vou perdê-lo de novo! Você não entende? – um nó já se formava na minha garganta.

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella! Dessa vez vai! Nenhuma gestação é igual a outra! – sua calma já me irritava.

- Eu. Não. quero! – gritei. – Não. Quero! Não quero carregá-lo 9 meses e depois ver ele sendo arrancado de mim.

- Eu entendo sua decisão Isabella. – sua voz era fria. – Você quer abortar é isso?

Sem pensar afirmei com a cabeça. Lágrimas jorravam dos meus olhos.

- Bom, não fazemos esse tipo de interrupção aqui na clinica, mas posso te indicar uma. – me disse escrevendo um número no papel e me deu.

Me despedi dela e fui pra casa.

A pior parte viria agora, Edward. Se minha intenção era realmente interromper não podia contar pra ele, ele jamais deixaria que eu abortasse.

- Oi amor. – ele veio até mim e me deu um abraço. Correspondi ao abraço, mas me desvencilhei dele.

- Vou...eu..vou...subir se importa?

- Não vai me contar como foi o médico? – me perguntou.

- Depois Edward. Depois. – subi e me tranquei no banheiro.

Vomitei tudo que tinha comido naquele dia, na verdade minha vontade era vomitar meu caráter. Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra pensar em matar uma criança inocente. Ela não deveria pagar pelos meus erros, mas também não merecia ter uma mãe estúpida como eu.

Ouvi a maçaneta da porta ser forçada, mas quando ele viu que eu estava trancada esmurrou a porta.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Abra a porta, me diga o que esta acontecendo John. Quero te ajudar. – o desespero era nítido na sua voz.

- Me deixe Edward! Quero ficar sozinha, por favor! – respondi entre soluços do meu choro.

- Você esta grávida não é? Me deixe entrar meu amor, vamos conversar! – implorou.

Mas eu não respondi e também não abri.

Estava tão cansada que não consegui mais lutar contra minhas pálpebras e cai no sono deitada no chão do banheiro.

Quando acordei estava na nossa cama e vestia uma camisa de Edward.

Me levantei, escovei os dentes e os cabelos e sai do quarto indo em direção ao que era de John.

Quando entrei lá uma dor partiu meu coração. 4 anos, longos quatro anos com aquele quarto de paredes amarelas vazio.

- Não quero te substituir meu filho, me desculpe! – falei tentando enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer dos meus olhos. – Me desculpe, por não conseguir te salvar e agora colocar outra criança em seu lugar. – coloquei a mão na barriga me sentando no chão. – Me ajude John, não sei se o quero. – soluços rompiam pela minha garganta.

Senti braços me envolvendo e Edward também chorava.

- Você não irá substituí-lo meu amor. – falou colocando suas mãos por cima das minhas no meu ventre. – Só vamos dar um irmão a ele. Se ele estivesse aqui ele ia gostar de ter companhia.

- Você o quer? – perguntei entre os soluços.

- Claro Bella. É um filho seu meu amor. Somos uma família maior agora. Eu, você, o John e o bebê. – falou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Eu o abracei forte.

- Oh! Edward. Me sinto um lixo! Por um momento pensei em tirá-lo sem ao menos te contar. – abaixei meus olhos. – Eu sou um mostro por não querer meu próprio filho! – falei escondendo meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Não você não é! – falou me pegando no colo. – Você esta confusa e ferida meu amor! É normal, mas vou fazer você se acostumar com a ideia e vou estar sempre do seu lado dessa vez.

Ele me colocou na nossa cama.

- Agora fique ai que vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer. – falou saindo do quarto.

Quando ele voltou trouxe a cozinha inteira com ele. Comi o que me agradava e o que eu agüentei.

Ele saiu pra trabalhar e eu me dei ao luxo de faltar a faculdade naquele dia.

Quando chegamos em Forks pro casamento de Alice a primeira coisa que fez foi contar ao Charlie e dessa vez ele não quis matar Edward, já que nosso casamento estava marcada.

Contamos aos Cullens e se eles pudessem teriam soltado fogos.

Alice estava feliz com a minha gravidez, ela dizia toda hora que eles teriam a mesma idade e seriam grandes amigos como nós duas.

No dia do casamento Alice estava linda. Parecia uma fada vestida de branco segurando um de rosas brancas. Jasper a olhava com uma devoção enquanto a esperar no altar, que não tinha como se emocionar vendo aquilo.

Quando Carlisle a entregou a ele, ele se abaixou e beijou a pequena barriga de 4 meses de Alice e depois beijou sua mão.

Rose e Eu estávamos com um vestido igual, longo e cor de uva – escolha de Alice e já que éramos as madrinhas de seu casamento.

Quando a cerimônia acabou veio o jantar e depois a festa.

Sentei na cadeira de uma das mesas enquanto Edward conversava com Emmett e Jasper.

Inconscientemente peguei um cigarro e o acendi.

- Não pode fazer isso!! – Alice veio gritando de longe.

- Isso o que Alice? – revirei os olhos.

- Fumar Bella! Você esta grávida! – me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

Eu apaguei o cigarro e dei um sorriso forçado a ela.

- Pronto! Tinha me esquecido! – falei sem vontade.

- Você não esta fazendo isso por mim Bella, esta fazendo pelo bebê. – Alice me disse calmamente.

Apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Você não o quer não é? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- Não é isso Alice. Eu só não esperava...ou...ainda não me acostumei com a ideia. – dei de ombros. – Eu fumo a 4 anos Alice, é só costume.

- Ok! Mas assim como você se "acostumou" a fumar, pode acostumar a não fumar, certo? – balancei a cabeça num "sim" – Vou confiar em você!

Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e saiu.

Não é porque todos estavam felizes que significava que eu tinha me acostumado com a ideia do bebê.

Não queria tira-lo, mas estava confusa ao ponto de também não desejá-lo. O medo de perdê-lo falava mais alto que meu instinto materno.

Bem, teria 7 meses pra me acostumar com a ideia.

Tive um enjôo súbito e corri pra dentro da casa em direção ao banheiro.

- Esta melhor? – Edward me perguntou enquanto me ajudava a levantar do chão.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Eu vi você fumando Bella. – seu olhar era preocupado. – Não quero que isso se repita, esta bem?

Revirei os olhos.

- Edward, nem cheguei a fumar! Alice me impediu.

- É, mas se ela não tivesse impedido você teria fumado e isso faz mal ao bebê. – falou firme.

- Bebê! Bebê! Bebê! – fiz um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Vocês só falam no bebê! – fui grossa.

- Bella, só estou pedindo pra cuidar dele enquanto ele estiver ai. – apontou pra minha barriga. – Depois que ele nascer se você não quiser eu vou cuidar dele. Você pode fazer isso? Ser responsável até ele nascer? – Ok! Agora ele tava sendo grosso.

- Posso!

- Ok! Estamos entendidos então. – saiu do banheiro me deixando sozinha.

Era só o que me faltava agora Edward ficar com raiva de mim.

Peguei minha bolsa e joguei todos os meus cigarros no vaso. Eu ia conseguir parar de fumar. Eu tinha que conseguir!

Quando voltamos pra Nova Iorque fui de novo na Dra. Clara fizemos uma ultra e estava tudo bem com o bebê.

Me passou as famosas vitaminas, disse pra eu não fumar porque posso ter um parto prematuro e também não beber mais.

Depois daquela conversa no banheiro Edward estava frio e distante comigo.

Eu o entendia, mas ele precisava entender que não faria mal ao bebê.

- Quer conversar? – perguntei enquanto me sentava pra tomar café-da-manhã.

- Não! Tenho que ir trabalhar. – foi seco e se levantou, mas eu segurei se braço e também me levantei.

- Edward! – mordi os lábios. – Você sabe que não faria nada pra prejudicá-lo não sabe?

- Não, não sei Bella! Você não o quer! – ele jogou na minha cara.

- Eu o quero meu amor, só estou com medo de perde-lo, assim como perdi o John. Por favor, me entenda! – o abracei – Eu amo vocês e dou minha palavra que ele estará seguro, ok?

- Ok! – o puxei pra um beijo cheio de desejo.

Fazia dias que não fazíamos amor e meus hormônios estavam me matando.

- Bella estou atrasado! – falou nos meus lábios.

- Eu sei Jude! – coloquei sua mão em meu sexo excitado. – Mas eu preciso de você! Estou com muita saudade de você! – acariciei seu membro por cima da calça jeans que ele usava.

Foi o suficiente pra fazer ele mudar de ideia.

Ele arrancou minha camisola, beijando meu corpo enquanto mantinha uma mão ocupada me estimulando.

Ele me sentou num dos banquinhos da cozinha e eu tirei sua camisa.

Levei minhas mãos ao cós de sua calça e deixei que ela caísse sozinha.

Quando ele me penetrou joguei meu corpo pra trás em resposta ao prazer e ele teve livre acesso aos meus seios.

Não demorou muito e nós explodimos, eu primeiro e ele logo em seguida.

- Te amo Jude! – falei no vão do seu pescoço.

- Eu amo vocês John! – me deu um beijo demorado e alisou minha barriga.


	20. Cap 19 A Home for a Child

**Cap 19 A Home for a Child.**

Quando março chegou eu ia iniciar meu novo projeto. Três vezes na semana teria que ir a um orfanato em Nova Jersey durante a tarde. Duas vezes na semana daria aulas de piano e a outra vez faria o que eu quisesse, então tinha escolhido apenas tocar pra elas, já que havia anos que eu não cantava.

No primeiro dia útil de março acordei animada, já que hoje começaria o projeto.

Edward e Carmen estavam cientes que eu chegaria um pouco tarde em casa, porque o orfanato ficava do outro lado da cidade e também sempre tinha muito trânsito.

Quando cheguei naquele orfanato – em uma segunda-feira - com Josh e Sandy meu coração apertou.

Primeiro porque pensei em como uma mãe pode abandonar um filho? Não! Eu não sei responder essa pergunta.

E a segunda, foi que tinha dezenas de criança na idade de John.

A tarde foi maravilhosa e infelizmente passou muito rápida.

Quando cheguei em casa contei tudo pra Edward, como uma criança que tinha ganhado um doce novo.

Ele ficou feliz por mim. Nós sabíamos que isso iria me fazer bem, até mesmo em me acostumar com o novo bebê.

Na quarta fomos de novo ao orfanato e seria minha tarde livre com eles.

Sentamos e enquanto eu tocava violão, Josh e Sandy cantavam pra elas.

Não posso negar, dois dias ali e já me sentia outra pessoa, estava mais feliz, me sentindo mais viva.

Foi quando estávamos indo embora que ouvimos uma música ser tocada no piano da sala de música.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e por um momento perdi o chão em baixo dos meus pés.

Josh me segurou.

- Bella, esta tudo bem? – ele me perguntou me sentando em uma cadeira.

- Eu...eu preciso ir até lá. – apontei pra sala de música.

Onde estava sendo tocada impecavelmente a música que Edward havia feito pra mim no inicio do nosso namoro há 4 anos atrás.

- Vamos pra casa Bella! Você não esta bem! – Sandy me disse.

Me levantei, mas fiquei tonta e eles me seguraram.

- Me deixe ir! – implorei.

Estava confusa. Muito confusa. Edward não sabia onde o orfanato ficava e estava trabalhando, então, quem estava tocando?

Vi Sandy pegar o celular e sussurrar nele imaginei que ela estivesse ligando pra Edward.

Quando me senti melhor, me levantei e fui até a sala de música.

Tinha um menino tocando piano. Era pequeno, bem branquinho e tinha os cabelos castanhos puxado pro dourado meio compridos num corte asa delta crescido.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e me aproximei dele.

- Olá. – eu disse e ele apenas se virou pra mim e deu um sorriso.

Ele se virou pra mim. Deus! Estou ficando louca. Ele é a cara de Edward, o sorriso, os olhos, a boca...tudo. Sacudi a cabeça pra ver se minha alucinação passava, mas não passou. Aquele menino lindo com enormes olhos verdes continuava a me olhar curioso.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntei. Ele fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Bonita a música. Você que fez? – quis saber.

- Não! Eu apenas tenho ela na minha cabeça. – deu de ombros. – Ela fica aqui o dia todo. – falou apontando com seu dedinho a cabeça.

Tremi. Como? Como uma criança desconhecida sabe a música que só eu e Edward sabemos?

- Meu nome é Bella. – Estiquei a mão pra ele.

- John. – o olhei incrédula. – Meu nome é John Anthony.

Alguém estava brincando comigo é isso? Puta sacanagem! Olhei em volta e só tinha nós dois na sala de música.

- Quantos anos você tem John? – queria saber mais dele.

- Quase quatro! – sorriu e era o sorriso torto de Edward.

Não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas.

- O que foi moça? – ele me perguntou passando sua mãozinha no meu rosto.

- Desculpe querido tenho que ir. Nos vemos na sexta, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu sai dali.

- O que houve Bella? Você esta branca. – Josh me disse enquanto eu arrastava ele pra sala de música.

Paramos na porta.

- Pelo amor de Deus Josh! Me diga o que você esta vendo ali. – supliquei entre minhas lágrimas. Queria ter certeza que eu não estava alucinando.

- Um menino? – perguntou curioso. – Bella você esta me assustando!

- Descreva-o Josh! Por favor. – minha voz era um sussurro.

- Uhmm...menino branco, cabelos chocolate e lisos, mais ou menos uns 4 anos, olhos verdes e tocando piano.

Eu andava de um lado pro outro. Josh quis saber o que acontecia e eu contei toda a história da minha gravidez até a morte de John.

- Você acha que é ele? – ele me perguntou incrédulo.

- Não sei! Quer dizer...eu enterrei ele Josh. Entende? Tenho medo de estar maluca. – passei a mão pelo rosto desesperada.

- Bom maluca você não esta, porque ele é realmente a cara de Edward. – eu chorava mais ainda.

- Vem aqui querida! – me puxou pra um abraço. – Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? Vamos investigar isso? Eu e você?

Olhei fundo nos olhos dele e vi esperança, mas nos meus não tinha.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou e eu me separei dos braços de Josh.

- Edward? O que faz aqui? – perguntei confusa.

- Sandy me ligou, disse que você não estava bem. – olhou de mim pra Josh. – Mas vejo que esta tudo bem.

O abracei, mas ele não correspondeu.

- Me leva pra casa Edward! Por favor! – pedi e ele me levou.

Cheguei em casa exausta e a única coisa que eu fazia era chorar.

Edward quis conversar, mas eu disse que depois explicava tudo a ele.

Mas uma hora fui vencida pelo cansaço e adormeci.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte Edward me olhava dormir sentado numa cadeira em nosso quarto.

- Bom dia! – disse a ele.

- Bom dia! – ele disse seco e se levantou – Venha! Vamos tomar café.

- Edward? – o chamei e ele se virou. Me sentei na cama e dei uns tapinhas no colchão pra que ele sentasse ao meu lado.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos pra que ele olhasse pra mim. - Posso?

- Pode.

- Confia em mim? – perguntei.

- Tem a ver com Josh? – ele me perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Ele esta me ajudando Edward! Não fique com ciúmes! – pedi.

- Te ajudando? – deu um sorriso forçado. – Eu posso te ajudar Bella, é só me dizer em que!

- Não pode meu amor! Só preciso que confie em mim e não pense que eu estou louca. – dei um sorriso.

- Ok! Vou tentar. – se levantou – Agora venha, você precisa comer antes de ir.

Março passou e agora todos os dias eu ia ao orfanato ver John. Sentia como se tivesse um imã nos atraindo, mas eu achava que era só minha carência de mãe, ou talvez tentava suprir a falta do meu John com aquele menino.

Edward me perguntava o que eu tanto fazia no orfanato, porque chegava todo dia quando já estava anoitecendo e outras coisas desse tipo, mas eu não podia falar pra ele que tinha me apegado ao menino John, com certeza ele me acharia maluca.

Eu e Josh resolvemos investigar.

Nosso primeiro passo? Dra. Clara. Conversamos com ela e ela me garantiu que o meu John não tinha e nunca teve nenhum defeito congênito no coração, me garantiu também que no dia do meu parto estava na cidade, mas que não foi chamada pra atender minha emergência.

Segundo Passo? Fomos ao Lenox Hill – hospital onde foi meu parto – e eles me informaram que no dia 13 de Maio de 2007, não havia falecido nenhum bebê naquele hospital.

Aquilo foi uma facada no meu peito e ao mesmo uma pontada de esperança.

Conversei com a diretora do orfanato e ela me disse que John chegou aqui no dia 13 de Maio de 2007 vindo de um hospital de Nova Iorque.

Comecei a juntar as coisas, meu coração se encheu de esperança.

Ele podia estar vivo! O meu John! E podia ser o John do orfanato!

Mas uma coisa queimava na minha cabeça.

Quem faria isso? E por quê?

Quem teria tanta maldade no coração a ponto de fazer uma crueldade dessas.

Sinceramente, não sei, mas eu ia descobrir.

Em maio minha presença no orfanato era constante, até finais de semana eu ia vê-lo.

E com isso aumentava a desconfiança de Edward em mim.

Ele mal falava comigo, quase não nos víamos e teve uma noite que até dormiu num hotel, porque discutimos.

Eu sinceramente temia pelo meu casamento no mês que vem. Quando Edward dormiu fora de casa, Esme me ligou desesperada e eu apenas mandei que ela seguisse os planos, por que com certeza nos casaríamos no dia 20 de junho.

Minha barriga já estava um pouco evidente, com 5 meses de gestação.

Não conseguíamos ver o sexo dele, porque ele simplesmente não deixava. Diferente de John que mostrava seus "documentos" em todas as ultras.

Quando cheguei ao orfanato numa sexta-feira qualquer de maio, John estava quieto num canto sozinho.

- Olá. – disse me abaixando em frente a ele.

- Tia Bella! – ele deu um salto e me abraçou.

- Porque esta aqui meu amor? Sozinho? – perguntei.

- Eles não gostam de mim. – apontou para as crianças da sala. – Dizem que eu sou estranho. – fez uma careta.

- Você não é estranho querido. Você é especial! – apertei seu nariz com meu indicador. Ele riu. – Pelo menos pra mim você é especial!

- Então porque ninguém me quer? – ele perguntou triste.

O que dizer pra uma criança que te pergunta isso? Um nó se formou na minha garganta.

- Não é que eles não te queiram meu amor. Eles que não merecem você! – falei o puxando. – Vamos tocar?

Naquela tarde ficamos o dia todo tocando piano e eu estava ensinando ele a tocar violão, o que estava sendo fácil demais, já que John tem música na alma.

- Qual vai ser o nome dela? – ele perguntou quando paramos de tocar colocando a mão na minha barriga.

- Dela? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você não sabe? É uma menina! – deu de ombros.

Então tive uma ideia. Como um estalo.

Fui até a sala da diretora.

- Boa Tarde Bella! Algum problema com John? – ela quis saber.

- Não Megan! – respondi. – Eu quero adotá-lo!

Sim, eu estava convicta de que isso era a coisa certa a se fazer, mesmo se ele não fosse meu filho biológico, eu o queria.

Naquele momento Megan me explicou o processo de adoção. Toda a burocracia.

Expliquei a ela que mês que vem estaria me casando e ela disse que era um ponto a meu favor, já que casais tem preferência na lista de espera.

Fui até o quarto de John me despedir dele, mas ele já estava dormindo, olhei o relógio e eram quase nove da noite. Dei um beijo em sua testa e sai.

Quando cheguei em casa Edward me esperava sentado no sofá com uma pequena mala ao lado.

- Vai viajar? – perguntei enquanto colocava minha bolsa e a chave do carro no aparador.

- Não. Vou dormir no hotel! – falou se levantando.

- Edward, por favor! – me aproximei dele. – Fica!

- Ficar pra que? Ehn? Pra ver você distante? – sua voz era triste. – Você não é a mesma Bella. E o que me mata é não saber por quê.

- Prometo que amanhã eu te conto Jude. Por favor, só fica comigo! – o abracei e ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura.

- Eu preciso saber o que esta acontecendo Bella! – exigiu.

- Amanhã Edward. Amanhã! – tirei sua camisa. – Agora, apenas me ame!

O beijei com desejo. Um beijo que devia ser proibido.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e as minhas estavam enterradas nos seus cabelos.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou pro nosso quarto, me colocando na cama.

Tirou minha roupa e a sua calça, ficando só de boxer.

Ele beijava e mordia minhas pernas, coxas, virilha, até chegar ao meu sexo.

- Que saudade de você Bella! – falou perto demais da minha entrada.

- Eu também amor, mas não me torture assim. – o puxei pra um beijo. – Edward, preciso de você dentro de mim. – sussurrei.

- Não agora! – foi descendo seus lábios fazendo um caminho de beijos até voltar ao meu sexo.

Sua língua trabalhava frenética e eu já não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

Não demorei muito e cheguei ao meu ápice.

- Nunca vou cansar de te dizer como eu gosto disso! – falou lambendo os lábios.

- Disso o que amor? – perguntei fazendo minha melhor bitch face.

- Você meu amor...gozando na minha boca. – ele mordia minha virilha e meu corpo tremia em resposta.

- Agora vem! – o puxei e posicionei seu membro em meu sexo. – Vem, que eu quero gozar dentro de você.

- Bella! Bella! Posso gozar só de ouvir você falando assim! – disse enquanto me penetrava.

Já falei que não existe coisa melhor do que hormônios de gravidez pra aumentar a libido?

Deus! Aquilo era bom demais. Sexo ficou muito melhor com a gestação.

Tudo bem que Edward sabia direitinho onde me tocar, ok! Eu atribuo 80% dos meus orgasmos a ele.

Seus movimentos tinham intensidade e um pouco de força, fazendo o barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando ecoar pelo ar.

Empurrei-o e fiquei por cima. Na verdade, quando eu ficava por baixo dele era meio desconfortável por conta da barriga.

Não demoramos muito e explodimos num orgasmo violento.

Deitei em seu peito sem tirá-lo de dentro de mim.

- Eu te amo Jude e não há ninguém além de você na minha vida. – falei me aninhando em seus braços.

Eu sabia que a crise que passávamos era por ciúmes de Edward, provavelmente com relação a Josh, já que estávamos sempre juntos por conta das nossas "investigações".

Tomamos um banho e logo dormimos.

Graças a Deus ele não me perguntou nada e eu deixaria que ele visse com seus próprios olhos tudo amanhã.

Quando acordei naquele sábado Edward não estava na cama. Ouvi uma música e já sabia onde procurá-lo.

- Bom dia! – falei parando na porta da sala de música.

- Bom dia! – sorriu. – Ainda estou esperando uma explicação sabia? Você só me enrolou ontem!

- Vamos a um lugar comigo? Ai você verá! – falei saindo da sala de música e indo em direção a cozinha, literalmente seguindo o cheiro.

- Bom dia Carmem. – a cumprimentei.

- Bom dia Sra. Cullen. – só Carmem mesmo pra me chamar assim antes mesmo de eu casar.

- Fiz suas panquecas favoritas. – me empurrou um prato. – De queijo com banana!

- Uhmmm Carmita! – ela detestava que a chamasse assim. Me olhou feio e eu sorri. – Te amo!

Edward se sentou ao meu lado, tomou uma xícara de café e comeu panqueca pura.

- Vou tomar um banho! – falei me levantando. – Você vá se arrumar que nós vamos sair. – falei pra Edward.

Não demorou muito e ele veio atrás de mim.

- Bella! – ele respirou fundo. – Você fica cada dia mais linda com essa barriga.

Quando eu olhei pra porta do banheiro, Edward estava parado, nu e excitado me olhando tomar banho.

- Pervertido! – zombei.

- Você vai ver quem é o pervertido! – falou entrando no Box comigo.

Me virou de costas pra ele enquanto estimulava meu sexo.

- Assim..não duro...muito Edward! – falei entre gemidos.

- Shiii Bella! Carmem esta em casa, lembra? – apenas balancei a cabeça e quando ele me penetrou tive que levar a mão na boca pra abafar meu grito de prazer.

Não demoramos muito no "banho" e fomos nos vestir.

Coloquei uma roupa básica e confortável.

Edward colocou uma calça jeans, camisa azul marinho e seu allstar preto.

Fomos no meu carro, já que ele não sabia onde estávamos indo.

Quando ele viu que atravessamos a ponte perguntou.

- Vamos a Nova Jersey? – quis saber.

- Yep! – sorri.

- Visitar Alice? – perguntou confuso.

- Não amor! Vamos ao orfanato! – dei um sorriso pra ele.

Quando chegamos lá fomos recebidos por dezenas de crianças me agarrando pelas pernas.

Edward sorriu vendo aquilo.

Me abaixei, beijei e abracei algumas.

Procurei por John, mas não o encontrei. Deixei Edward no pátio com algumas crianças e resolvi falar com Megan.

- Bom dia Bella! – ela me disse.

- Cadê o John Mega? – perguntei preocupada.

- Calma Bella, ele esta bem. – seus olhos caíram – Ele saiu com uma família e volta logo.

- Como assim uma família? – perguntei irritada.

- Uma família que se interessou por ele. – falou sem graça. – Mas não se preocupe. A prioridade é sua. Você chegou primeiro.

Pff! Cheguei primeiro? Sangue frio...como ela pode falar de uma criança como se fosse uma bolsa de grife e tivesse um monte de madame esperando pra ela chegar na loja.

- Não fale dele assim Megan! Ele não é um produto. – falei com raiva.

- Desculpe Bella, é que já estamos acostumados a falar de nossas crianças nesses termos.

Resolvi que estava na hora de revelar a minha história e o resultado da minha investigação a Megan.

- Deus Bella! – ela falou com espanto. – Vou entrar segunda-feira com seu pedido de adoção e pedir ao juiz um teste de DNA.

- Eu sei que ele é meu filho Megan. – disse confiante. – Eu sinto!

- Bom, se ele é mesmo seu filho não precisara passar pelo processo de adoção. Vai haver uma investigação pra averiguar se realmente você não o abandonou e se sua versão é verdade.

Bateram na porta. Uma funcionária do orfanato entrou.

- Megan. John chegou. Você pediu que te avisasse quando ele chegasse. – ela disse.

- Obrigada Katie! Pode o mandar entrar. – Megan falou a menina.

No momento seguinte o pequeno John entrou.

- Tia Bella! – correu e me deu um abraço.

- Olá querido! Como foi sua manhã? – perguntei a ele.

- Chata! – fez uma careta. – Tia Megan não gostei deles! – ele estava triste.

- Eu sei querido! Estamos resolvendo isso! – Megan disse a ele.

- John? – eu o chamei. – Pode esperar lá fora um minuto? – ele balançou a cabeça e saiu.

- Megan, posso levá-lo pra almoçar comigo? Por favor, meu noivo esta ai e queria que eles se conhecessem. – pedi.

- Ele seria o pai de John? – eu apenas balancei a cabeça num "sim" – Oh Cristo! Que ninguém fique sabendo Bella, senão pode complicar seu processo de adoção. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me virei pra sair. – Traga-o antes das seis Bella! – ela gritou antes de eu sair de sua sala.

- Vamos? – estiquei minha mão pra que John pegasse.

- Onde vamos tia Bella? – ele quis saber.

- Vamos conhecer uma pessoa muito especial John! Pra nós dois.

Quando cheguei no pátio Edward estava distraído tocando violão e cantando pra algumas crianças.

- Edward? – coloquei a mão nos seus ombros e ele se virou pra mim.

- Quero que conheça uma pessoa. – puxei John que estava atrás de mim.

Quando Edward o viu sua boca se abriu, tenho certeza que ele teve o mesmo pensamento de quando eu vi John pela primeira vez.

Ele me olhava incrédulo. Seu olhar passava rápido entre o pequeno rosto de John e o meu. Eu apenas sorri pra ele.

- John esse é meu noivo Edward. – falei. – Edward...esse é o pequeno John Anthony.

Os olhos de Edward se encheram de lágrimas.

Me abaixei e mandei John ir brincar e abracei Edward. O abracei tão forte quanto pude, transmitindo todo meu carinho a ele.

- Isso é surreal Bella! – falou enxugando suas lágrimas. – Como pode? Ele é idêntico a mim quando era criança, mas tem seus cabelos.

- Senta Edward! Vou te contar o que eu sei... – e comecei a falar tudo que sabia.

Contei da tal ajuda de Josh, sobre a investigação, que nenhum bebê morreu no dia que John nasceu há 4 anos atrás, contei que o pequeno John tocava a música que só nós dois conhecíamos, que ele tinha aprendido a tocar piano sozinho e que aprendeu a tocar violão muito fácil e que minha médica me garantiu que John era saudável durante a gestação.

- Você podia ter me contado Bella! – falou e pelo tom da sua voz parecia meio irritado.

E ele tinha toda razão de me odiar por ter escondido John dele.

- Me perdoe meu amor! Tive medo que você pensasse que eu estava enlouquecendo! – desabafei. – Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, realmente achei que estava louca.

- Eu podia ter te ajudado! – me abraçou. – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Eu e Josh estamos numa rua sem saída, descobrimos tantas coisas, mas o principal não descobrimos. – falei.

- Quem tirou ele da gente!? – afirmou meio perguntando.

- Não sei meu amor, mas se for mesmo o nosso John vamos descobrir quem fez isso. – dei um selinho nele.

- Ele sabe? – apontou John com a cabeça.

- Não, ainda não. – abaixei meus olhos. – Podemos almoçar com ele hoje! Podemos ir à casa de Alice.

- Vamos, vamos sim! – falou animado. – Vá chamá-lo!

- Edward? – o chamei e ele me fitou com seus olhos verdes marejados.

- Sim.

- Eu o quero, mesmo se ele não for o nosso John.

- Ele é meu amor! Ele é! – fez um carinho no meu cabelo.

John foi se arrumar e logo saímos juntos em direção a casa de Alice, que também ficava em Nova Jersey.

- Olá. – a cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha. – Você esta linda Lice! – a elogiei. Ela não tinha engordado nada, a não ser a barriga de quase nove meses de gestação.

- Que surpresa boa! – abraçou Edward. – Jazz, é Bella e Edward! – ela gritou.

Ele veio até a porta e nos cumprimentou.

- Entra gente! Fique a vontade. – Jasper falou.

- Antes de entrar precisamos mostrar alguém a vocês. – Edward disse. – Precisamos que vocês o vejam e nos ouçam, ok?

- Ok! Mas vocês estão me assustando! – Alice disse colocando a mão em cima da barriga.

- Bella... – Edward disse apontando o carro com a cabeça.

Eu sai da porta da casa da Alice e fui até buscar o carro buscar o John.

Quando Alice o viu fez um "OH" e tapou a boca.

- Eu sei Lice! É estranho! – Edward disse – Venha! Vamos entrar!

Almoçamos todos juntos e John claro adorou Alice – não tem como não gostar dela.

Alguns minutos depois do almoço John me disse que estava com sono e Alice mandou eu colocá-lo pra dormir no quarto de hospedes.

Naquela noite senti uma imensa vontade de cantar pra ele e cantei.

Cantei Hey! Jude dos Beatles enquanto ele dormia em meus braços.

Não puder deixar de impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

Quando olhei pra porta Edward nos olhava com carinho.

- Você cantou! – ele se aconchegou ao meu lado.

- É. Me sinto completa com ele. – fiz um carinho no rosto de John.

- Venha! Temos que conversar com Alice, ela esta a ponto de parir de tanta curiosidade. – Edward falou e nós rimos juntos.

Quando chegamos a sala contamos tudo a Alice e Jasper.

- Bella isso é maravilhoso! Depois de 4 anos! – Alice falou.

- Calma Lice ainda não temos certeza! – eu disse.

- Certeza? Pra que Bella? É só olhar pra ele. – Jasper falou.

- Uma coisa eu tenho certeza! – Alice disse – Quem separou ele de vocês é muito burro! Colocou o mesmo nome e a data de nascimento no menino! Isso é coisa de amador.

Ficamos conversando sobre isso durante horas, mas num certo ponto da conversa Alice me deu uma luz que a muito tempo procurava.

- Porque você não conversa com Renee Bella? Ela é a única que ficou com você direto no hospital. Quem sabe ela não viu alguém estranho ou desconfiou do médico. – Alice deu de ombros.

Era isso! O próximo passo da minha "investigação" seria descobrir o que Renee viu e sabia daquele dia.

O que eu não esperava era a surpresa que teria com aquela conversa.


	21. Cap 20 Verdades e Mentiras

**Cap 20 Verdades e Mentiras**

No dia seguinte – um domingo – liguei pra Renee e a convidei pra vir aqui em casa.

No início ela hesitou, mas depois aceitou, marcou de vir aqui na sexta à tarde, enquanto Edward estará no trabalho.

Edward e eu decidimos adiar o casamento por conta do parto de Alice. Eu não queria correr o risco de ficar sem uma das minhas madrinhas. Então remarcamos para dia 2 de Agosto de 2011, que caia num sábado e eu estaria de 8 meses de gestação. Iríamos nos casar no jardim da casa da sua mãe já que ainda pegaríamos o finalzinho do verão.

Ligamos pra Esme e Carlisle e contamos sobre John. Eles chegaram na segunda de manhã e os levei ao orfanato. A reação deles não foi diferente, choraram quando viram a semelhança de John com Edward, principalmente Esme.

Na terça-feira Megan me ligou dizendo que o juiz tinha liberado o teste de DNA e no final da tarde nós fomos ao laboratório. Foi eu, Edward, Megan, John, Esme e Carlisle.

O teste só ficaria pronto no final de Julho, ou seja, dois meses. Eu já esperei quatro anos, dois meses não seria nada.

Sexta-feira chegou e eu faltei aula porque não estava me sentindo bem.

Essa gestação estava sendo muito diferente da de John. Me sentia facilmente cansada e estava começando a inchar.

Pedi que Carmen arrumasse um almoço especial por causa de Renee e subi pro meu quarto.

Tomei um banho, lavei meus cabelos e fiz todo meu ritual de cremes e óleos.

Coloquei uma leve pra ficar em casa e me deitei na cama, somente pra esticar minha coluna.

Mas peguei no sono.

Depois de algumas horas ouvi batidas na porta.

- Senhora, sua mãe chegou, ela esta subindo! – Carmem me disse da porta.

- Obrigada Carmem, vou descer!

Arrumei meu cabelo e desci.

- Mamãe! – a abracei e ela correspondeu.

- Oi querida! Você esta muito bonita! – ela disse e eu estranhei, mas deixei pra lá.

- Venha vamos almoçar! Estou faminta! – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

Conversamos durante toda a refeição, mas Renee mantinha sua face baixa, parecia triste.

Quando acabamos de almoçar a chamei pra ir pra sala de jantar.

- Mãe, preciso que você me esclareça umas coisas. Pode ser? – perguntei e a vi se enrijecer no seu lugar.

- Pode, mas o que? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Mãe, você se lembra do dia do parto do John? – perguntei – Alguma coisa ou alguém estranho por lá?

- Não Bella! Por quê? – ela quis saber.

- Por que eu acho que John esta vivo mamãe! – disse cheia de esperança.

Seu rosto caiu e ela começou a chorar.

- O que foi mãe? – perguntei.

- Nada filha. Continue! – me encorajou.

Contei tudo pra ela, desde a oportunidade de visitar o orfanato pela Julliard até o dia de ontem quando estive com John no orfanato.

- O que nós não sabemos foi quem fez isso mãe e por que. Mas vamos descobrir! – disse e a fitei chorando copiosamente. - Mãe?

- Bella eu sei de uma coisa, mas talvez você me odeie pelo resto da sua vida. – ela tentava secar as lágrimas com o dorso de sua mão. – Eu sei de tudo na verdade!

- Mãe, não estou entendendo! – falei me levantando.

- Bella, só peço que você me perdoe! Você irá me perdoar filha? – ela me perguntou.

- Perdoar pelo que mãe. O que houve? – a abracei.

- Fui eu! – eu a soltei e olhei em seus olhos. – Fui eu Bella que tirou o John de você! – me afastei e lágrimas encheram meus olhos. – Me perdoa filha, eu pensava que estava fazendo isso pelo seu bem...ele ia te atrapalhar, estragar a sua vida, assim como o pai dele fez.

Senhor! Eu não estava ouvindo isso. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu não conseguia pensar, nem ao menos sair do lugar.

- Me perdoa querida, por favor! – me pediu – Esse remorso esta me corroendo Bella, há anos não durmo direito pensando no que fiz com você.

- No que você fez comigo.... – sussurrei – Você acabou com a minha vida! Você assistiu todo meu sofrimento mãe, me viu enterrar meu filho, sabendo que ele estava vivo. – cai sentada no sofá. – De onde veio esse sangue frio? Isso é loucura...

Por um momento pensei que fosse mentira e alguém ia entrar na minha sala dizendo que era algum tipo de pegadinha.

- Quatro anos Renee! Eu sofri cada maldito dia da minha vida por conta do meu filho morto e você em sua luxuosa casa sabendo que ele estava vivo. – chorávamos juntas. – Você não pensou em mim, em nenhum momento?

- Eu fiz isso tudo pensando só em você Bella. No seu futuro! – me respondeu.

- Pff! Meu futuro... – eu ri cheia de sarcasmo. – Você acabou com a minha vida!

- Me perdoa Bella! Por favor! – tentou se aproximar de mim, mas a parei.

- Vá embora Renee, por favor! – pedi. – Antes que você me faça perder esse também. – levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre.

- Bella...eu não posso viver sem o seu perdão minha filha. – ela suplicou.

Filha? Que ironia né!

- Não me chame mais assim! Minha mãe morreu hoje...e só ficou uma mulher fria e calculista em seu lugar. – minha expressão era dura. – Vá embora Renee, antes que Edward chegue e descubra tudo e se ele descobrir não vou o impedir se ele quiser te esganar.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção a porta. Antes de sair se virou pra mim, ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e foi embora com uma expressão derrotada.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Minha mãe, minha própria mãe armou tudo pelas minhas costas. Teve a frieza de arrancar meu bebê dos meus braços e me olhar com aquela cara de arrasada como se estivesse sentindo pela minha perda.

Eu estava com ódio. Me lembrei de cada momento daquele dia. Cada palavra que ela me falou quando me consolou. O pedido do caixão fechado.

Meu Deus! Como fui burra!

Mas também nunca desconfiaria da minha própria mãe.

Sem dúvida a maior traição que eu já passei em minha vida.

- Senhora, você esta bem? – Carmem me perguntou.

- Não Carmem! – soluçava – Ligue pra Edward, por favor, peça pra ele vir pra casa.

- A senhora esta passando mal? – ela quis saber.

- Sim Carmita, mas é na alma, no coração.

Ela me ajudou a subir e eu deitei do jeito que estava.

Eu estava arrasada, magoada, ferida, traída e o pior, pela minha própria mãe.

Acordei com uma mão quente fazendo círculos em minha barriga e um bebê mexendo frenético dentro de mim.

- É incrível como eles sempre sabem que é você. – falei colocando minha mão em cima da sua.

- Você esta melhor? – perguntou beijando meu ombro.

- Não, mas vou ficar! Vou ficar assim que nosso filho estiver casa. – me sentei.

- Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem amor? – me perguntou.

Eu o olhei com tristeza.

- Foi ela Edward! – simplesmente falei – Foi ela que arrancou o John da gente!

Vi a mandíbula de Edward se contrair e suas mãos se fecharem.

- Eu acho que sempre soube. – falou com raiva. – Desde quando descobrimos que ele esta vivo.

Lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos, ainda doía demais pensar na frieza de Renee.

Edward me abraçou forte.

- Só não me peça pra perdoá-la Bella, porque eu não vou! – sua voz era dura.

- Eu também não sei se consigo perdoá-la. Isso foi demais. – chorei mais ainda e ele apertou o abraço.

- Shiii meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem Bella! Agora vamos ser uma família completa. – ele disse dando um beijo suave na minha testa.

- Eu sei! – eu disse.

Naquele final de semana conversei com Megan sobre a confissão de Renee e ela me disse que se ela estivesse disposta a confessar perante o juiz e o teste de DNA desse positivo o juiz me entregaria John sem problema algum.

Naquele mês combinei com Esme de refazer o quarto de John. Só que agora seria o quarto de um rapazinho e não de um bebê.

Junho chegou e com ele varias surpresas.

A primeira foi o nascimento de Mary, filha de Jasper e Alice, que era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

A segunda, Edward me acordou em um fim de semana pra ir ver.

Ele estava animado e me levou até Nova Jersey, pensei que íamos ver John, mas ele fez um caminho diferente.

Paramos em frente uma casa linda e enorme com um quintal grande e numa rua totalmente família. Tinha 3 andares.

- Gostou? – Edward me perguntou.

- Da casa? – retruquei.

- É. Da casa. Gostou? – perguntou de novo.

- É linda! – respondi.

- É nossa! – ele falou simplesmente.

- Ehn?

- Eu comprei pra nossa família. – deu um sorriso. – Não tem como continuarmos naquele apartamento com duas crianças. – deu de ombros. – Ah! E fica perto da casa da Alice.

- É perfeita Edward! Podemos ver? – perguntei animada.

Ele balançou um chaveiro cheio de chaves na minha frente e saiu do carro. Eu o acompanhei.

A casa era enorme por dentro. Tinha 4 quartos – todos suítes, uma sala extra que faríamos de música, quintal na frente e um atrás, onde também tinha uma piscina.

- John vai adorar essa casa! – eu disse.

- Eu sei! Comprei pensando neles. – ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo. – Já conversei com a minha mãe e ela vai fazer uma reforma a jato pra nos mudarmos depois do casamento.

Ficamos hora olhando nossa casa já podia imaginar como seria tudo ali dentro.

O quarto do John e do bebê.

Os dias de verão na piscina do quintal.

É...eu podia me acostumar com isso.

Minha formatura chegou e mais uma vez Julliard caprichou na cerimônia.

Me apresentei mais uma vez tocando violoncelo na cerimônia, como eu sempre fazia a pedido de Julliard a cada seis meses – ou sempre que tinha uma formatura.

Quando acabei, desci do palco e vi o Sr. Hopkins me chamar com um aceno.

- Isabella? – ele me chamou quando estava perto.

- Sim Professor Hopkins. – respondi.

- Me chame de Robin querida. – demos um sorriso e eu balancei a cabeça.

- Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Venha! – me esticou sua mão e eu peguei.

Olhei pra Edward que sorria conversando com Charlie.

- Isabella esse é Jack Willians. Maestro da Filarmônica de Nova Iorque. – meu queixo caiu.

A Filarmônica de Nova Iorque era simplesmente uma das melhores do mundo.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Senhor. Admiro muito seu trabalho. – foi a única coisa que consegui falar diante daquele "monstro" da música clássica.

- Que bom que admira Isabella, fico lisonjeado! – Jack me deu um sorriso sincero. – O que acha de participar do meu trabalho?

- Ehn? – queria ter certeza que tinha ouvido direito.

- Ele esta te convidando pra fazer parte da orquestra Isabella! – meu professor falou.

- É claro que tem uma condição! – Jack falou. – Tem que ser no violoncelo. Você toca ele magnificamente bem.

Eu estava sem fala.

- E então? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Aceito! É claro que aceito! – respondi animada.

- Vejo que esta esperando um bebê. – balancei a cabeça e passei a mão na minha barriga de 6 meses. – E é pra quando? – Jack perguntou.

- Setembro senhor! – respondi.

- Ótimo podemos começar a ensaiar com você em novembro e fazer algumas apresentações pro Natal. – Jack disse. – Principalmente a cantata no Central Park.

- Pra mim esta perfeito! – respondi.

Me despedi deles. Agradeci mil vezes a meu professor por ter me indicado e fui em direção ao meu pai e Edward.

Eu queria ser a melhor quando vim pra Julliard e estava conseguindo alcançar meu objetivo.

- Pelo sorriso temos boas noticias! – Charlie falou.

- São ótimas! – o abracei e dei um beijo em Edward. – Eu simplesmente vou entrar pra Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova Iorque.

Edward me abraçou e me rodou no ar.

- Isso é ótimo querida! Estou tão orgulhoso de você. – Charlie me abraçou e eu podia ver que estava segurando as lágrimas.

- Vamos ter que comemorar quando chegar em casa John! – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu mordi meus lábios olhando pra ele.

Charlie não quis ficar lá em casa preferiu um hotel.

Como a casa só pra gente "comemoramos" minha conquista a noite toda.

Julho chegou e com ele o resultado do teste de DNA.

Acordei numa segunda-feira com meu celular tocando. Edward já tinha ido trabalhar.

- Alô? – perguntei.

- Bella? É Megan! – ela me disse.

- Algum problema? John esta bem? – perguntei preocupada.

- Esta sim! Estou com o resultado em minhas mãos. – ela disse animada.

- Ótimo! Estarei ai em 15 minutos. – desliguei sem nem dar tempo dela se despedir.

Levantei tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma roupa e sai.

Quando cheguei lá fui direto pra sala de Megan. Ela me passou o envelope e eu abri.

Li as únicas linhas que me interessavam.

"Positivo em 100% para paternidade de Edward Anthony Cullen e maternidade de Isabella Marie Swan".

Me agarrei aquele papel e comecei a chorar.

- Parabéns querida! – Megan me cumprimentou como se um filho acabasse de nascer. E na verdade tinha nascido de novo.

- Posso vê-lo? – perguntei.

- Pode! – ela sorriu. – Bella vou precisar do telefone da sua mãe pra ela testemunhar a seu favor durante a audiência. Vou ver se consigo marcá-la pra esse mês ainda.

- Será que consigo que ele esteja comigo no meu casamento? – perguntei enxugando as lágrimas.

- Nós damos um jeito querida! Vá vê-lo!

Sai por aquela porta correndo e o encontrei tocando nossa música no piano.

- John? – o chamei.

- Tia Bella! – ele parou de tocar e me abraçou.

O apertei naquele abraço, confirmando que nunca mais ele sairia dali.

- Achamos uma família pra você querido! – falei segurando seu rostinho.

- Não quero ir! – abaixou seus olhinhos. – Se eu for adotado não poderei mais ver você...e o tio Edward.

Sorri com aquelas palavras.

- Você vai pra nossa casa querido! A minha e de Edward! – eu disse a ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sério? Vocês vão me adotar? – ele perguntou animado.

- Não meu amor! Você é nosso filho de verdade! - ele me olhava com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas e estava confuso. – É uma longa história querido, quando você tiver idade te explicaremos.

- Eu vou ter uma irmã? – me perguntou sorrindo e eu também sorri, porque ninguém sabia o sexo do bebê. – E um quarto só pra mim?

- E uma piscina também! – falei passando a mão no seu rostinho pra enxugar uma lágrima que caia ali.

- Mas só vamos poder te levar daqui a alguns dias, ok?

- Aham...posso esperar mais um pouquinho! – ele deu o sorriso torto de seu pai.

- Posso te chamar de mãe? – meu coração se aqueceu. Era tudo que eu mais queria!

- Pode me chamar do que quiser querido! – respondi dando um beijo em sua testa.

Com muito custo me despedi dele e fui pra casa.

Tomei um banho animada e resolvi fazer uma surpresa a Edward pra comemorarmos o resultado do teste.

Fui até o closet e vesti apenas uma camisola verde de setim, que eu tinha comprado uns dias atrás.

Ouvi a porta do quarto ser aberta.

- Bella? – ele me chamou e eu sai do closet, tentando parecer sensual.

- Ele é nosso Edward! É o nosso pequeno! – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo demorado.

- E isso tudo é pra mim? – sua mão estava em baixo da minha camisola.

- Só pra você meu amor. – falei me afastando dele e sentando na cama, pra que ele tivesse uma visão privilegiada.

- É uma boa forma de comemorar! – ele disse enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas nos meus seios. – Melhor que champanhe. – deu meu sorriso torto e eu mordi meus lábios.

O resto da noite passamos fazendo o que sabíamos fazer melhor, amor.


	22. Cap 21 Voltando pra casa!

**Cap 21 Voltando pra casa.**

Faltavam 3 dias pro meu casamento e eu finalmente tinha achado um vestido que coubesse na minha barriga de 8 meses.

A audiência para a guarda do John foi no final de Julho e eu esperava sinceramente sair com ele dali.

- Esta aberta à sessão de pedido de Guarda do menino John Anthony ao casal Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. – o juiz falou.

E logo em seguida me chamou pra depor.

Contei tudo que sabia a ele.

- Então você nega que abandonou seu filho? – o juiz me perguntou.

- Nego. Ele foi tirado de mim. – respondi.

- Por quem? – ele me perguntou.

- Renee Swan. – minha face caiu.

- Swan? Sua parenta? – quis saber.

- Sim, minha mãe. – como me doía dizer aquilo, olhei pra Edward e ele forçou um sorriso pra mim.

O juiz deu continuidade com o testemunho de Edward, fazendo as mesmas perguntas a ele.

- Vamos ao último testemunho de hoje. Renee Swan. – o juiz falou.

Olhei pra trás e vi minha mãe se levantar chorando da última fileira de cadeiras do tribunal.

- Renee Swan? – o juiz perguntou.

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Quero que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite do dia 13 de maio de 2007. – o juiz pediu.

Ela contou tudo o que havia me contado e aquilo estava me rasgando por dentro.

Lágrimas caiam copiosamente dos meus olhos.

Vi um copo de água ser estendido a minha frente. Era Alice.

- Beba irmã! Vai ficar tudo bem! – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado e me abraçou de lado.

Edward segurava firme minha mão.

- Então você confirma perante todos aqui presente que tirou o menino John de Isabella sem o consentimento dela. – o juiz a questionou.

- Sim, confirmo! – ela olhou nos meus olhos e eu desviei o olhar.

- Ok! Obrigada Sra. Stevens. – a chamou pelo seu nome de casada. – A sessão esta encerrada, teremos um intervalo de 10 minutos e vamos decidir o destino na criança.

Nunca 10 minutos demoraram tanto em mim vida.

Edward estava com a mão na minha barriga percebeu como o bebê estava inquieto.

- Se acalme meu amor! Vai dar tudo certo! – suas mãos faziam círculos na minha barriga – Ele esta agitado demais.

- Esta! – falei nervosa – Chega esta machucando minhas costelas.

- Ele está agitado porque você esta agitada! – alisou meu ombro. – Você tem que ficar calma Bella, não faz bem pra vocês.

- Eu sei! – respondi e me levantei.

Eu realmente precisava dar uma volta e ficar sozinha.

Minha cabeça doía de tanto que eu pensava.

Na verdade eu pensava em uma única coisa...e se John não pudesse ir pra casa com a gente? Se o juiz me negasse o meu filho?

Não conseguiria perdê-lo de novo.

Não ia perdê-lo! Não dessa vez.

Senti uma cólica forte e me sentei.

- Se acalme meu amor! Esta tudo bem! Mamãe esta bem! – falei pra minha barriga a alisando.

Deus! Como ele se mexia, chegava a doer.

Fiz uma careta de dor. Me levantei, mas com o movimento brusco minha cólica aumentou.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou – Esta tudo bem?

- Esta! – menti forçando um sorriso.

- O juiz esta chamando! – ele esticou sua mão e eu peguei, saiu praticamente me arrastando pelo corredor.

- Edward.... – o chamei, mas minha voz era só um sussurro. – Pode ir mais devagar?

- Bella você esta pálida! Tem certeza que esta tudo bem? Não minta pra mim! – me pediu.

- Está Edward. – revirei os olhos. – Vá na frente, não consigo te acompanhar.

Ele me abraçou de lado e andou no meu ritmo. A cólica ficou mais fraca, mas não havia passado.

Sentamos todos de novo em nossos lugares no pequeno tribunal.

O juiz começou a falar.

- Nós chegamos a uma conclusão. – ele pausou, falou alguma coisa com alguém que estava ao seu lado e continuou. – Concluímos que Isabella Swan não sabia do paradeiro do seu filho e quando soube reivindicou sua guarda. Concluímos também que por ser filho biológico de Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan, o menino John Anthony deverá morar com seus verdadeiros pais, ficando eles com sua guarda definitiva. – pausou mais uma vez. – a Sessão esta encerrada.

O sentimento que eu tive naquele momento foi alivio.

Alívio de saber que meu filho estava vivo e que depois de quatro anos de sofrimento por uma perda falsa, ele voltaria pra casa.

Olhei em volta e todos se abraçavam, me abraçavam, mas eu estava anestesiada, não sentia seus braços ao meu redor.

Esme chorava, mas eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia chorar.

A única coisa que eu queria fazer era sair dali e levar meu pequeno pra casa.

Edward pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Vamos! Vamos pegar nosso filho. – ele me puxou até a saída, entramos no seu carro e fomos até o orfanato.

Quando chegamos lá fui falar com Megan e ela me parabenizou me dando um abraço apertado.

- Vá pegar seu filho menina! – ela me disse e sorriu pra Edward.

Não pensei duas vezes, saímos dali e fomos em direção ao quarto que ele ficava.

- John? – o encontrei deitado de bruços em sua cama desenhando alguma coisa num papel.

- Tia Bella! – ele largou tudo e veio me abraçar.

E aquele foi um abraço diferente, porque agora eu me sentia completamente sua mãe.

- Vá pegar suas coisas querido, vamos pra casa! – Edward falou pra ele enquanto eu tentava enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- Vou embora? – afirmei com a cabeça. – Pra sempre? – ele perguntou animado.

- Pra sempre meu amor. – respondi. – Você não mora mais aqui. Agora você mora com a gente. Sua mamãe e seu papai.

Ele sorriu e saiu saltitante gritando pros seus coleguinhas de quarto que teria uma casa com piscina.

Edward arrumou a sua pequena malinha enquanto eu o ajudava a tomar banho e o vestia.

Aquele simples gesto encheu meu coração.

Nos despedimos de todos no orfanato. John chorava, o que me deu uma peninha, mas ele me garantiu que não sentiria falta dali.

Vi que Edward estava saindo de Manhattan.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei curiosa.

- Pra casa meu amor! – ele respondeu dando meu sorriso torto.

- Esta pronta? – perguntei animada. Parecia uma criança numa manhã de natal.

- Aham...só falta a gente. – ele concluiu segurando minha mão e eu olhei John que dormia no banco de trás do carro.

Quando chegamos em nossa casa, Edward tirou John do carro ainda dormindo. Eu o segui imaginando que ele iria colocá-lo em seu quarto.

Como eu havia imaginado Esme caprichou a casa estava maravilhosa e o quarto do John tinha ficado lindo.

Por incrível que pareça, estava me sentindo em casa e não tinha nem 20 minutos que estávamos ali dentro.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela cólica no meu baixo ventre.

- Esta tudo bem? – Edward perguntou dando um beijo suave em minha testa.

- O bebê esta agitado. – menti de novo não podia dizer a verdade a pra ele, senão ele ficaria desesperado e o pior cancelaria o casamento dali a dois dias.

E também não devia ser nada, eu não estava com 9 meses completos.

- Ele esta dormindo! – Edward falou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Tenho que agradecer sua mãe. A casa esta linda. – eu disse alisando sua coxa.

- Amanhã fazemos isso. Quer comer? – se levantou e me olhou.

- Não. Vou subir e deitar. Estou exausta. – ele concordou e me acompanhou até o quarto.

Enquanto ele foi tomar um banho liguei pra Esme e agradeci pelo carinho com que cuidou de nossa casa. Nos despedimos e ficamos de nos falar amanhã, já que estaríamos em Forks pro casamento.

Tomei um banho e Edward foi arrumar nossas malas pra viajarmos.

Deitei na cama e sem pensar dormi.

Acordei de manhã com um John ligado no 220.

- Acorda mamãe! – quando ouvi aquilo meus olhos abriram na hora.

- Do que você me chamou John? – perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- De mamãe...não pode? – seus olhos caíram.

O peguei num abraço.

- Claro que pode...deve! – nós rimos juntos. – Venha acorde ele como você me acordou. – apontei pra Edward que ainda tinha um sono pesado.

- Posso chamar ele de papai? – assenti e ele sorriu se aproximando do rosto de Edward.

- Acorde papai. Temos que ir pra casa da vovó! – ele pediu. - Papai? – o sacudiu com suas pequenas mãozinhas.

Edward abriu os olhos e me olhou com eles arregalados, eu apenas sorri o incentivando.

- Bom dia filho! – Edward disse a ele.

- Bom dia papai. Vamos estou com fome! – ele me puxou pra sai do quarto, dei uma última olhada pra Edward e sorri.

Ele sabia o que significava meu sorriso. Era a alegria de finalmente ver meu filho me chamando de mãe.

- Gosta de panquecas? – perguntei pra ele enquanto mexia na geladeira.

- Uhummm...

- Vou te fazer minhas preferidas! Com queijo e banana! – falei abrindo o armário e pegando os ingredientes.

Ele dava pulinhos de animação no banco e por um momento me pareceu filho de Alice.

Quando ia colocar seu prato na mesa, senti uma pontada forte na barriga e me curvei, deixando seu prato cair sobre a mesa, mas não quebrou.

- Mamãe? Esta tudo bem? – John me perguntou.

- Esta querido... – puxei o ar – vá chamar seu pai pra tomar café, temos que sair daqui à uma hora.

John saiu da cozinha e me deixou sozinha. Tentei me recompor antes de Edward entrar na cozinha.

- Bella? John me disse que não se sente bem. – Edward entrou na cozinha e veio até mim automaticamente colocando as mãos em minha barriga.

- Esta tudo bem! Ele só se mexeu forte demais. Não tem mais espaço pra ele, é isso. – falei me sentando, mas tinha perdido a fome.

Nos arrumamos e fomos pro aeroporto.

Dra. Clara não havia me proibido de viajar de avião, mas a viagem não podia ser muito longa. Por isso, nossa lua de mel seria em Nova Iorque, que é mais perto de Forks do que a Europa e quando ele ou ela nascesse viajaríamos em lua de mel.

Quando chegamos a Seattle Carlisle e Esme nos esperavam no aeroporto.

Na casa dos Cullens, todos estavam lá, incluindo a pequena Mary.

Um dia antes do meu casamento tive uma ideia. Queria compor uma música, ela veio em minha mente e escrevê-la era como se fosse uma necessidade.

Coloquei no papel tudo que sentia por Edward. Desde o primeiro momento que o vi no refeitório do colégio, aquele beijo na minha bochecha, a ansiedade que eu ficava esperando ele me ligar quando ainda éramos amigos, como eu me sentia quando ele me tocava ou apenas me beijava, como venci meu medo de casamento antes dos 30...

Havia exatos 4 anos que eu não compunha uma música. Quando comecei a escrevê-la fiquei insegura, mas assim que vi as lágrimas de Alice ao ler meu rascunho eu soube que ela estava perfeita.

Liguei pra Angela e passei a melodia pra ela por e-mail, ela me ajudaria tocando no piano enquanto eu cantava pra Edward durante a cerimônia.

Pedi segredo a Alice e ela jurou guardá-lo, sendo assim, seria uma surpresa para todos presentes no casamento.

John estava feliz na casa dos avós, tinha espaço pra ele brincar e estava sendo muito paparicado, principalmente por Esme, que estava se saindo a verdadeira avó coruja.

As minhas cólicas e dores haviam diminuído, mas não passado e eu sabia que logo teríamos outro bebê em casa.

Depois de ensaiar minha música coloquei uma camisola confortável e me deitei, estava exausta e amanhã seria um longo dia.

Edward ainda estava lá em baixo conversando com seu pai e seu irmão.

Quando comecei a cochilar ouvi a porta do quarto ser aberta e me virei pra olhar.

- Mamãe? Tá dormindo? – John me perguntou.

- Não querido! Vem aqui. – me sentei e dei uns tapinhas pra que ele sentasse também. – O que houve?

- Essa casa é muito grande. Tenho medo de dormir sozinho! – ele disse com vergonha.

- Quer dormir com a mamãe? – cocei seu cabelo.

- Pode? – deu um sorriso.

- Claro. – falei me deitando e ele se aconchegou nos meus braços.

Dormimos juntos. Eu e meu filho, como há muito tempo eu sonhava em fazer.

O mundo poderia parar naquele agora que nada seria mais perfeito do que aquele momento.


	23. Cap Final Felicidade tem um nome:Família

**Cap Final Felicidade tem um nome: Família!**

Quando acordei naquele dia 2 de Agosto de 2011 eu sabia que seria um dos dias mais perfeitos da minha vida.

John ainda dormia, mas percebi que Edward não estava na cama.

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho.

Depois de todo o meu ritual com cremes e óleos, fui até a mala pegar uma roupa.

Coloquei um vestido verde de algodão, bem leve e solto e sapatilhas. Ainda estava com cólica, a última coisa que precisava era algo me apertando.

Deixei John dormindo no quarto e desci.

- Bom dia Maria! – a cumprimentei quando entrei na cozinha.

- O que faz acordada a essa hora menina? – ela quis sabe.

- Fome! – dei um sorriso pra ela.

Ela preparou Wafles pra mim, que eu comi com geléia de morango, e um suco natural de laranja.

Ouvi pequenos passos e me virei. John estava entrando na cozinha chorando.

- O que foi meu amor? – perguntei me agachando na sua frente.

- Você me deixou sozinho! – ele chorou.

- Nunca vou te deixar sozinho John. – falei séria.

- Promete? – ele perguntou.

- Prometo! – dei um beijinho na sua testa.

- Esta com fome John? – Maria perguntou.

- Muita...parece que tem um bicho na minha barriga! – eu e Maria rimos. – Posso comer cereal mamãe?

- Claro meu amor! – falei colocando leite numa tigela pra ele.

- Maria? – a chamei – Sabe onde Edward esta?

- Ele esta no quarto de hóspedes menina. – me respondeu sem tirar os olhos do fogão.

- Coma tudo! – falei com John, dando um beijinho em sua testa e me levantando.

Fui em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Ao entrar lá encontrei meu futuro marido dormindo de bruços, sem camisa e totalmente descoberto. Isso era um pecado! Deixar aquele homem deitado naquela king size sozinho era realmente um desperdício.

Passei a ponta dos meus dedos de leve desde a base das suas costas até seu pescoço e vi seu corpo arrepiar.

- Esta me provocando! – ele falou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Estou com saudade de você. – falei me deitando ao seu lado.

- Podemos resolver isso! – ele respondeu alisando minha coxa e subindo a mão pra dentro do meu vestido.

Minhas mãos foram pra dentro da sua calça de moletom e vi que ele já estava excitado.

- Isso tudo é pra mim? – perguntei cheia de malícia.

- Sempre. – ele respondeu e colou seus lábios nos meus num beijo cheio de desejo.

Me levantei e tirei meu vestido, ficando só de calcinha.

- Adoro o que a gravidez faz com seu corpo! – falou passando a ponta do seu nariz nos meus seios e cheirando meu pescoço – Você fica linda!

Ele me deitou na cama e tirou sua calça, ficando nu.

- Tira pra mim, por favor! – bati meus cílios e segurei a barra da minha calcinha.

Ele a tirou num movimento só.

Eu deitei de lado na cama e ele se colocou atrás de mim, me penetrando com vontade enquanto sua mão estava ocupada no meu seio.

- Oh! Edward... – perdi o fôlego. Aquela sensação de prazer tinha tomado conta de mim.

Deus! Deveríamos ter experimentado essa posição antes. Ah se eu soubesse!

- Fala Bella! – ele perguntou entre um movimento e outro.

- Não para! Por favor! – implorei.

- Não vou parar meu amor. – ele beijava meu pescoço. – Não até você gozar pra mim! – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

E aquilo foi suficiente pro meu orgasmo chegar.

Não demorou muito e o dele também chegou.

- Que ninguém saiba que transamos antes do casamento. – ele disse rindo indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Tarde de mais querido! – falei apontando pra saliência no meu corpo e rimos juntos.

Coloquei meu vestido e fui procurar John.

O encontrei com Esme no jardim. Ele já estava de banho tomado e vestido com uma roupa confortável.

A casa estava uma loucura. Tinha gente saindo e entrando por ela a cada minuto.

Era Buffet, decoradores, flores, cadeiras...só de olhar aquele movimento minha cabeça doía.

- Obrigada! – disse a Esme apontando pra John. Ela entendeu que estava agradecendo por ter cuidado dele.

- Que isso querida! É um prazer cuidar do meu neto! – ela falou sorrindo e o olhou com carinho.

- Mãe, vovô Charlie vem? – John me perguntou.

- Vem sim querido!

- Mãe? – ele me chamou – Porque não conheço minha outra vovó?

Esme me olhou espantada e ficou sem ação.

Me abaixei e olhei nos seus pequenos olhos verdes.

- John, lembra que uma vez a mamãe disse que você era muito pequeno pra entender porque estava no orfanato?

- Lembro... – ele disse - Isso quer dizer que sou muito pequeno pra entender porque não conheço a outra vovó? – ele perguntou. Menino esperto!

- Isso mesmo meu bem! – Esme falou. – Vá brincar, mas não se suje ehn!

Ele saiu correndo gritando pelo vovô Carlisle pra lhe mostrar uma flor que ele tinha encontrado no jardim.

O resto da manhã fiquei conversando com meus amigos. Não vi mais Edward, acho que ele devia estar ajudando em alguma coisa da festa.

Maria nos chamou pra almoçar e nos sentamos todos juntos a mesa.

Quando o almoço terminou Alice me pediu pra olhar Mary pra ela fazer um favor a Esme.

Eu a peguei no colo e me sentei no sofá.

- Hey querida! – falei erguendo ela. – Você esta cada vez mais parecida com sua mãe!

Ela me deu um sorriso babado, me mostrando toda sua gengiva.

A deitei no meu colo e sussurrei uma canção pra ela.

Me peguei imaginando qual seria a sensação de cuidar de um bebê. Amamentá-lo, trocar suas fraldas...já que tudo isso me foi roubado quando John nasceu. Mas com esse bebê seria diferente, passaríamos por todas as etapas juntos. Eu, Edward, o bebê e nosso primogênito John.

Quando olhei Mary, ela dormia como um anjo. Dei um beijinho em sua minúscula testa e relaxei no sofá.

John entrou na sala.

- Hey essa mãe é minha! – ele disse num tom de brincadeira segurando a mãozinha de Mary.

Eu ri.

- Ela sabe meu bem! – fiz um carinho no seu cabelo. – Eu sou sua mamãe e do seu irmão, lembra? – o lembrei pra que ele não tivesse ciúmes de seu irmão quando nascesse.

- É irmã mamãe, já falei! – ele revirou os olhos.

- Ai estão vocês! – Edward entrou na sala. – Alice esta te chamando pra começar a se arrumar.

- Vai começar a sessão tortura. – falei zombando.

- Me dê ela aqui! – Edward pegou Mary do meu colo.

Me levantei e deixei ele no sofá com John.

- Vai treinando papai...logo, logo será o seu no seu colo. – ele me deu um largo sorriso e eu fui em direção ao quarto de Alice.

Entrei e não a vi.

- Alice? – a chamei.

- No banheiro! – ela gritou.

Quando entrei ela estava acendendo umas velas no banheiro. A banheira estava cheia de espuma e o cheiro de rosas exalava no cômodo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei a ela.

- Um banho oras! – deu de ombro. – Pra você! Você tem que relaxar pra essa noite!

Tirei meu vestido, prendi meu cabelo num coque mal feito e entrei na banheira. A água quente acalmou meu corpo e por um momento aquela cólica enjoada e constante passou.

Fiquei o que me pareceram horas na banheira. Na verdade podia ficar ali, facilmente, o dia todo.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a sussurrar a música que Edward fez pra mim.

- Você fica irresistível assim! – Edward me fez sair dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah é? Assim como? – provoquei.

- Nua, molhada, boca entreaberta e sussurando...uma tentação! – mordeu seus lábios e eu o imitei.

- Me ajuda? – perguntei tentando me levantar da banheira, ele me ajudou e eu fui tomar uma ducha quente.

- Quer companhia? – ele perguntou.

- Pra um banho? Quero. – dei ênfase ao banho.

- Prometo que vou me controlar. – ele trancou a porta do banheiro e em seguida tirou sua roupa.

Tomamos banho juntos. Ele ensaboou meu corpo todo com carinho. Percebi que ele estava bastante excitado, mas eu não estava com pique pra sexo, por conta do desconforto no meu baixo ventre, e acredito que ele entendeu.

- Bella? – Alice me chamou de fora do banheiro. Eu e Edward rimos. – Esta tudo bem? Porque trancou a porta?

- Esta tudo bem Alice. – respondi – Já estou saindo.

Eu e Edward nos secamos e saímos juntos do banheiro. Eu de roupão e ele com a roupa que tinha deixado no banheiro.

- Não acredito! – Alice gritou. – Você não consegue se segurar por algumas horas Edward?

- Nós só tomamos um banho Alice, só isso! – Edward deu um beijo em sua testa, sorriu pra mim e saiu do quarto.

Olhei no relógio e eram 3 da tarde. O casamento estava marcado para as 5 da tarde.

Alice me sentou numa cadeira e começou a tortura.

Cremes faciais, base, pó compacto, blush, secador e prancha nos cabelos...etc, etc, etc.

Depois de algumas horas, Rose, Alice e Angela me ajudaram a colocar o meu vestido.

Me olhei no espelho e gostei da imagem que vi. O vestido ficou perfeito no meu corpo de gestante, meus cabelos estavam presos numa trança embutida com algumas flores aplicadas nele e minha maquiagem estava suave e perfeita.

- Pronto! Esta perfeita! – Alice disse alisando a saia do meu vestido.

- Bella! Você esta linda! – Angela falou limpando uma lágrima solitária no seu rosto.

- Vendo você assim até me animei pra casar! – Rose disse.

- Deveria mesmo Rose! Casa vai, ai posso organizar uma festa pra você, já que pra Bella não pude! – Alice fez um biquinho e Rose uma careta.

- Não pôde, mas tenho certeza que valeu a pena. Mary é linda! – eu disse a Alice.

- Isso é verdade! – disse a mamãe coruja.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e Alice mandou que entrasse.

- Bells querida, você esta linda! – Charlie disse vindo me abraçar.

- Obrigada pai! Você também! Tá muito elegante. – respondi passando a mão no seu terno impecável – coisa de Esme.

- Acho que esta na hora! – Charlie disse me esticando o braço pra que eu passasse o meu por ele.

- Ang? – a chamei – Está tudo pronto? – ela sabia que eu falava sobre minha pequena "apresentação".

- Esta Bells! Alice providenciou pra que o piano fosse colocado lá fora. – ela me respondeu apontando Alice com sua cabeça. Alice piscou o olho pra mim.

- Hey! Do que vocês estão falando? – Rose perguntou curiosa.

- Você já vai saber Rose! – respondi e ela fez uma carranca como uma criança pirracenta.

Quando ia sair do quarto com Charlie Alice deu um grito!

- Meu Deus! Como pude esquecer! – ela disse.

- O que foi agora Lice! – revirei meus olhos.

- As tradições Bella! – ela se virou pra pegar alguma coisa.

Eu, Angela e Rose a acompanhamos com os olhos enquanto ela andava o quarto todo procurando alguma coisa.

- Toma! É emprestada e azul! Acho que vai servir! – falou colocando uma pulseira de água marinha e ouro branco no meu pulso.

- E a cinta? – Rose perguntou.

- Também esta aqui! Eu comprei, porque sabia que Bella não compraria! – ela se abaixou e colocou aquela tira de pano horrorosa na minha coxa.

- Tem mesmo necessidade? Eu estou grávida gente! Edward vai ter mesmo que tirar isso de mim? – perguntei chocada.

- Claro! – elas responderam em uníssono.

Alice e Rose também já estavam prontas. Esme escolheu vestidos azul turquesa pra elas, já que azul é minha cor preferida e de Edward também.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – John estava vindo gritando.

- No quarto de tia Alice filho! – gritei pra que ele ouvisse.

Ele entrou no quarto e fez um "Oh" com sua pequena boca.

- Voce esta parecendo uma nuvem mamãe! – todas nós rimos.

Ele vestia um fraque azul marinho e estava lindo. Um pequeno príncipe.

- Vovó Esme e eu estávamos treinando pra levar as alianças! – ele falou dando pulinhos.

- Mesmo? – fiquei surpresa, eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso.

- Não pode? – ele perguntou confuso olhando pra todos os rostos no quarto.

- Claro que pode meu anjo. É perfeito! – disse ajeitando seu cabelo.

Me virei pra sair do quarto, mas senti uma pontada forte na barriga e me curvei.

- Bella! – Alice me apoiou pelo cotovelo. – Esta tudo bem?

Puxei o máximo de ar que pude. Todos no quarto me olhavam, inclusive John, com uma carinha assustada.

- Esta tudo bem! – forcei um sorriso - Vamos? – falei pegando meu bouquet das mãos de Angela.

Todos saíram do quarto de Alice em direção ao Jardim.

Primeiro entrou John. Depois Alice e Rose.

Quando parei na ponta do tapete vermelho que levava ao altar a primeira coisa que vi foi Edward. Lindo!

Ele vestia um fraque que parecia ter feito somente pra ele.

O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto ao me ver o iluminava. Seus olhos sorriam junto.

Pude ver ali vários sentimentos...amor, carinho, devoção.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos transmitiam o mesmo, pois não consegui desviar os meus olhos dos seus.

Quando chegamos ao altar Charlie me deu um beijo na minha bochecha e murmurou um "cuide bem dela" pra Edward. Edward segurou minha mão a passando pelo seu braço, deu um beijo suave em minha testa e outro na minha barriga.

O padre começou a cerimônia, mas eu sinceramente não ouvia nada, estava presa nos olhos de Edward e às vezes via seus lábios se movendo quando ele sussurrava pra mim um "eu te amo".

Chegou à vez dos nossos votos.

- Edward. Queria dizer perante todos nossos amigos e familiares o quanto eu amo você. Amo você desde o primeiro dia que te vi no refeitório da escola de Forks, quando você me deu um beijo na bochecha. – ele sorriu. – Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez ou quando simplesmente estávamos juntos como amigos. Te amei cada dia da minha vida mesmo estando separados. E além de dizer que amo você, quero te agradecer por você ser maravilhoso, ter me dado uma família maravilhosa e simplesmente por você existir na minha vida. – conclui beijando sua mão esquerda.

- Isabella. – deu meu sorriso torto e eu sorri. – Passaria o resto da minha vida aqui falando sobre o amor que sinto por você, mas infelizmente não posso. – todos riram – Então vou usar alguns minutos pra dizer por que amo você. – ele continuou – Amo você por ser minha, por colocar John em nossas vidas, por estar sempre feliz, mesmo quando as circunstâncias não são boas. Amo você por iluminar minha vida e fazer com que tudo no futuro fique mais claro. Amo seu sorriso, a sua mania de morder os lábios ou de ser tão atrapalhada. – todos riram de novo e eu corei. – Isabella, eu simplesmente amo você! – concluiu também beijando minha mão esquerda.

Olhei em volta e todos choravam, inclusive eu e Edward.

O padre deu continuidade falando sobre o amor e fidelidade.

- Isabella Marie Swan você aceita Edward Cullen como seu legitimo esposo? – o padre perguntou.

- Aceito. – dei um sorriso a Edward.

- Edward Anthony Cullen você aceita Isabella Swan como sua legítima esposa?

- Aceito. – foi a vez de Edward responder.

- Pelo poder dado a minha pelo Estado de Washington eu os declaro marido e mulher. – o padre se virou pra Edward. – Pode beijar a noiva!

Quando Edward ia se aproximar de mim, o parei e ele me olhou confuso.

Olhei pra Alice e ela me passou o microfone, Angela já estava sentada no piano.

Limpei minha garganta.

- Bem... boa noite! – falei me virando pros convidados – Edward, resolvi compor uma música pra você. – ele me olhou curioso porque sabia que há muito tempo eu não compunha. – Ela resume meus votos e diz como me sinto quando estou com você.

Ele me deu um selinho e eu me afastei. Angela começou a tocar

http:// www .youtube. com/ watch ?v=oXL vRa9--Uw

[link= .] Pink – Glitter in the Air [/link]

"_**Alguma vez você já alimentou um amor apenas com suas mãos?  
Já fechou os olhos e confiou, apenas confiou?  
Já jogou um punhado de glitter no ar?  
Você já encarou o medo e disse "eu não me importo"?**_

Segurei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos._  
_

_**Acabamos de passar o ponto em que não há mais retorno.  
A ponta do iceberg, o sol antes de queimar  
O trovão antes do raio, o fôlego antes da frase  
Você já se sentiu assim alguma vez?**_

Ele levantou sua mão livre e fez um carinho no meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos sentindo a sensação da sua pele na minha.__

_**Alguma vez você já se odiou por ficar olhando o telefone?  
A vida inteira esperando para que ele tocasse e provasse que você não está sozinho.  
Você já foi tocado tão gentilmente que teve que chorar?  
Alguma vez você já convidou um estranho para entrar?  
**_

_**Acabamos de passar o ponto em que não há mais esquecimentos.**_

_**A ampulheta sobre a mesa, a caminhada antes da corrida.  
O suspiro antes do beijo, o medo antes das chamas  
Você já se sentiu assim alguma vez?**_

Edward chorava, assim como quase todos os convidados.__

_**Aí está você sentado no jardim.  
Bebendo o meu café, e me chamando de querida.  
Você me chamou de querida.**_

Alguma vez você já desejou uma noite sem fim?  
Laçou a lua e as estrelas e as prendeu bem forte?

_**Já ficou sem fôlego e perguntou a si mesmo?**_

_**"Poderá algum dia ser melhor que esta noite?"**_

Levei minha mão ao seu rosto e enxuguei suas lágrimas com um carinho.

Ele me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu já me senti assim. – beijou meu pescoço. – E não, nunca existirá noite melhor do que essa. Eu te amo John!

- Também te amo Jude!

Ele colocou seus lábios nos meus e ali ficamos nos beijando ao som de palmas dos nossos convidados.

Todos vieram nos abraçar e eu já estava exausta.

Depois do jantar subi com Alice pra trocar meu vestido, o de noiva pesava pra caramba e juntando com o peso do bebê, não estava ajudando.

Coloquei um vestido de noiva mais simples e curto.

- Você não esta bem não é? – Alice me perguntou enquanto eu me trocava. Ela percebeu minha cara de dor por causa das cólicas.

- Não conte nada a Edward, por favor! – pedi a ela.

- Ele tem que saber Bella! Desde quando você esta se sentindo mal?

- Desde ontem de manhã. – ela fez uma cara de espanto. – Prometo que quando chegar a Nova Iorque vamos ao hospital, ok? – prometi a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e me ajudou a terminar de colocar o vestido.

Descemos e curtimos a festa. John logo dormiu e o colocamos no quarto de hóspedes.

Ele iria ficar na casa de Esme essa semana. Já que não vamos ter lua de mel agora, pelo menos teríamos a semana pra nos curtir em casa mesmo.

Na maioria da festa fiquei sentada com as minhas pernas apoiadas em outra cadeira.

- Vocês tem que ir! O vôo sai em 3 horas. – Carlisle disse.

Nos despedimos de todos, dei um beijo em John e fomos pro carro onde Carlisle nos esperava pra nos levar a Seattle

É claro que rolou a famosa chuva de arroz, puxada por Emmett.

Quando chegamos a Seattle fizemos o check-in rápido porque já estava em cima da hora.

O vôo foi muito desconfortável, minha cólica estava mais forte, quase insuportável.

Edward dormiu durante todo o vôo e eu fiquei quieta pra não incomodá-lo.

Quando chegamos ao La Guardia Edward pegou um táxi e deu o nosso endereço em Nova Jersey.

- Podemos ir pro apartamento? – perguntei. Era melhor ir pro apartamento, queria ficar o mais próxima possível do hospital.

- Por quê? – Edward quis saber.

- Por nada. Só não queria ir pra casa agora. O apartamento é mais perto. – dei de ombros.

Ele aceitou e fomos pro nosso antigo apartamento. Estava tudo do jeito que havíamos deixado.

Edward foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa e eu subi pra tentar dormi, já que estava de madrugada.

Não consegui!

Edward entrou no quarto e me abraçou, suas mãos alisavam meu corpo, sua boca no meu pescoço e ele estava super excitado.

- Se importa se não transarmos? – perguntei e ele me olhou confuso. Me desvencilhei do seu abraço. – É só que...estou exausta!

- Tudo bem! Vamos dormir? – ele tirou a roupa e colocou uma calça de moleton.

- Vou tomar um banho antes. – fui indo em direção ao banheiro.

Enchi a banheira com água bem quente e entrei.

O alivio das dores foi imediato, mas em questão de minutos ela voltou com força total.

Eu gemia baixinho pra não acordar Edward, percebi que ela vinha de hora em hora, mas fiquei preocupada porque não estava na hora dele nascer.

Fiquei quase uma hora na banheira.

- Você não vem dormir? – Edward perguntou entrando no banheiro.

- Uhum.. – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Você não esta bem não é? – ele me olhou sério.

Resolvi não mentir mais.

- Não! Não estou! – minhas lágrimas finalmente caíram.

- Shiii meu amor! Vamos pro hospital, ok? – eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e ele me ajudou a sair da banheira.

- Ligue pra Dra. Clara Edward e não esqueça a bolsa do bebê. – o lembrei.

Pegamos tudo que era necessário e fomos pro hospital Lenox Hill.

Edward ligou o viva voz e ligou pra Dra. Clara.

- Alô? – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- Dra. Clara é Edward. Bella não esta bem. – ele me olhou sério.

- O que ela esta sentindo Edward? – ela quis saber.

- Uma cólica forte, bem forte e contrações de uma em uma hora. – respondi.

- Há quanto tempo Bella? – ela perguntou mudando seu tom de voz mais sério.

- Mais ou menos dois dias. – Edward me olhou incrédulo.

- Não pode! Não pode Bella! – ela praticamente gritou. – Devia ter ido ao hospital!

Eu fiquei calada. Ela estava certa devia ter ido ao hospital, mas por puro egoísmo eu não fui e pelo tom da sua voz preocupada meu bebê devia estar em perigo.

- Bella? – ela me chamou. – Está ai?

- Sim.

- O bebê esta se mexendo? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Esta. Pouco, mas esta. – respondi.

Edward mantinha uma face séria, nem me olhar ele me olhava. Suas mãos estavam agarradas com força ao volante.

- Ok! Vejo vocês no Lenox Hill. Chego lá em 10 minutos!

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

- Edward? Eu... – comecei a falar, mas ele me impediu.

- Dois dias Bella. – falou com raiva – Você esta passando mal há dois dias e não me contou. Te perguntei todos os dias se você estava bem e você dizia "sim amor". – falou tentando imitar minha voz.

- Desculpe! – minha face caiu. Eu estava errada! Muito errada.

- Não! Não te desculpo Bella! – ele finalmente me olhou. – Não até saber que ele esta bem.

Ótimo! Acabamos de nos casar e já estávamos brigando.

Lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos enquanto uma enfermeira empurrava minha cadeira pro meu quarto de hospital.

Me deitei naquela cama horrorosa, me colocaram em um monte de aparelhos e no soro.

Edward andava de um lado pro outro em silêncio.

- Me desculpe Edward! – chamei sua atenção – Não sabia que era hora, não estou nem com nove meses completos. – eu tinha uma expressão triste.

Ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão.

- Me desculpe você Bella! – ele pediu – Fui grosso com você quando estava precisando de mim.

Ele soltou minha mão e se afastou.

- Hey! – o chamei – Vai dar tudo certo!

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça num ato desesperado.

Tentei manter minha calma. Contei minhas contrações e vinham de 30 em 30 minutos.

- Olá! Como estamos? – Dra. Clara perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Estão vindo de 30 em 30 minutos agora. – a respondi.

- Isso não é bom! – falou olhando pra um papel que estava saindo de uma máquina ao meu lado. – Não esta na hora dele nascer ainda. Vamos te dar um remédio querida, pra madurar o pulmãozinho dele, ok?

- Tudo bem! – respondi. – Ele esta bem? – apontei pro papel.

- Esta sim! Esse aparelho conta suas contrações e o batimento do bebê. – ela disse – Assim da pra saber como ele reage quando seu útero contrai.

Ela ia saindo do quarto.

- Vai dar tudo certo Edward! – ela deu uns tapinhas em suas costas. – Ela precisa de calma! – ela murmurou pra ele, mas eu pude ouvir de onde estava.

Ele se aproximou de mim e deitou ao meu lado na cama.

- Já liguei pra todos! – ele disse alisando minha barriga. – Amanhã todos estarão aqui, inclusive seu pai e Sue.

- Obrigada! – me encostei no seu ombro pra descansar, mas adormeci.

Acordei e percebi que já havia amanhecido. Edward não estava mais na cama e uma das máquinas ao meu lado apitava sem parar.

Uma enfermeira entrou correndo pelo quarto.

- Temos que tirá-lo. – ela falou como se pedisse pão na padaria.

- Ehn? – pedi que repetisse o que havia falado.

Dra. Clara entrou no quarto e a enfermeira abaixava a cabeceira da minha cama.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei desesperada a médica.

- O bebê esta sofrendo Bella! Temos que tirá-lo agora! – ela falou nervosa. – Vou te dar um toque querida, vai sentir uma pressão aqui em baixo.

Ui! Doeu! E muito!

- Ótimo você já esta pronta! Teremos mais um parto normal! – ela fez um Hi-5 com a enfermeira.

Eu também fiquei feliz, a última coisa que queria era uma cesariana.

Fiquei surpresa também por saber que dilatei todos os 10 centímetros sem sofrer como sofri no trabalho de parto do John.

- Cadê Edward? Eu preciso dele! – gritei quando uma vontade de fazer força incontrolável me atingiu.

- Peça pra chamá-lo – ouvi a médica pedir a enfermeira – Ele esta na lanchonete.

A enfermeira saiu e nos deixou sozinha. Mais uma vez eu empurrei.

- Não empurre ainda Bella! – ela me pediu.

- Não...dá...pra...controlar! – empurrei mais uma vez.

Ela me preparou, colocou minhas pernas naquela posição horrenda e se sentou na minha frente.

Quando Edward chegou ao quarto ele estava branco.

- Vai nascer? Chegou à hora? Ele esta pronto? Você esta bem? – me perguntou tudo de uma vez.

- Hey! Calma... – pedi – Preciso de você, ok? – pedi sua mão e ele me deu.

- Ok! – ele falou enquanto passava a mão livre pelos cabelos com força.

- Vamos lá Bella! É hora de empurrar! – Dra. Clara me disse.

E eu apenas obedeci à vontade do meu corpo. A de empurrar.

Senti meu sexo queimar e segundos depois um chorinho.

Me encostei na cama e sorri. Meu bebê tinha nascido e pelo choro estava bem.

- Ela é perfeita! – Dra. Clara falou – Nem vai precisar de incubadora.

Ela...John tinha razão! É a princesa pra completar nosso reino.

A médica a passou pra uma enfermeira que limpou ela e em seguida me deu.

Ela era tão pequena, tinha umas bochechas enormes e muito rosadas e tinham colocado uma tiara de setim branca em sua cabecinha.

- Bem vinda! – falei olhando pra minha filha.

Edward chorava copiosamente.

Pousei minha mão por cima de suas lágrimas em sua bochecha.

- Eu te amo John! – disse a ele.

- Eu também te amo Jude! – ele deu um selinho nos meus lábios.

Ficamos ali, os dois, olhando aquele pequeno milagre.

- Qual vai ser o nome dela? – Dra. Clara nos perguntou.

Edward e eu nos olhamos e sorrimos.

- Jude! – respondemos em uníssono.

Ela não poderia ter outro nome senão esse.


	24. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

**ATENÇÃO LEITORAS:**

**Estréia da Segunda Temporada de O Som do Coração!**

**Faça uma autora feliz e deixe sua Review!**


	25. Cap 1 2t Me sentindo completa!

Ainda fiquei dois dias no hospital depois do nascimento de Jude.

Minha filha nasceu saudável, graças a Deus, porque se acontecesse algo a ela jamais me perdoaria.

Amamentar minha filha não tinha preço, era bom demais. No início doía horrores, mas depois dos primeiros dias o prazer de alimentar minha filha substituiu a dor.

John estava feliz com a irmã, era tudo novidade pra ele, e pra nós também, já que não tivemos a oportunidade de cuidar do meu filho quando ele nasceu.

E até hoje, mesmo com ele do meu lado, isso ainda me fazia chorar.

Quando chegamos em casa naquele 5 de agosto, a nossa casa estava cheia. Todos nossos familiares estavam lá.

E eu sinceramente gostaria que não estivessem, não por egoísmo e sim por exaustão.

Nunca pensei que cuidar de um recém-nascido desse tanto trabalho.

Alice e eu ficamos conversando sobre cuidados com recém-nascidos enquanto Esme e Carmem faziam um jantar pra todos.

Jantamos todos juntos. Até meu pai e Sue estavam aqui, mas voltavam pra Forks hoje ainda.

- Bella? – Esme me chamou quando eu me sentava no sofá.

- Sim?

- Quero te ajudar querida! – eu a olhei confusa.

- Você já me ajuda Esme. – dei um sorriso.

- Mas estou falando de ajudar mais. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça. – Se vocês quiserem posso ficar um tempo aqui com vocês, pra ajudar com a casa e as crianças.

- Sério? – eu estava realmente animada com essa noticia. Se ela ficasse aqui por uns dias seria ótimo. Até porque ela tem três filhos, é a voz da experiência.

- Sério querida. Já conversei com Carlisle e ele me apoiou. Posso ficar alguns dias sem trabalhar. – ela disse.

- Esme....isso é ótimo! Nem sei como te agradecer! – a abracei.

- Vou falar com Edward, esta bem? – ela disse se levantando.

No final da tarde todos foram embora.

- Caramba! – Edward falou se sentando do meu lado no sofá. – Pensei que fossem ficar aqui pra sempre.

Nós rimos juntos.

- Eu também! – respondi.

Olhamos juntos pra Jude que estava no meu colo sendo amamentada.

- Ela já dormiu? – Edward perguntou.

- Já! – falei tirando meu seio da sua boquinha e a colocando pra arrotar.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – John entrou na sala correndo.

Edward levantou rápido do sofá e o pegou no colo.

- Shiii querido sua irmã acabou de dormir. – ele falou quando o pegou no colo.

- Desculpe! – ele sussurrou.

- O que foi meu amor? – perguntei a ele. Ele saiu do colo de Edward e se sentou do meu lado.

- Vovó Esme disse que irei pra escola. – disse animado dando pulinhos no sofá.

- Você quer ir? – Edward perguntou a ele e me deu um sorriso.

- Quero! Quero! Quero! – ele respondeu.

- Então vamos resolver isso amanhã. – baguncei seus cabelos.

- Posso tocar? – ele perguntou e olhou Jude.

- Pode querido! – respondi.

Ele saiu correndo animado em direção a sala de música. Minutos depois ouvimos as teclas do piano serem tocadas.

- Ele é muito bom! – falei com Edward.

- Puxou a mãe! – me deu um selinho.

- Bobo!

- Venha, vamos colocá-la no berço. – ele estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a levantar.

Subimos e colocamos Jude no berço do seu quarto.

- Vá descansar eu olho eles. – Edward me disse enquanto me abraçava por trás.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei.

Ele me pegou no colo.

- Absoluta! – foi em direção ao nosso quarto e me colocou na cama.

- Te amo sabia? – eu disse enquanto ele me cobria com um lençol.

- Sabia! – ele deu meu sorriso torto – Mas eu te amo mais.

Beijou meus lábios num beijo cheio de carinho.

- Já estou com saudade de você John! – fechei meus olhos e alisei seu peito.

- Eu também Jude! – ele tirou minha mão e riu – 30 dias lembra?

Ele beijou minha testa e se afastou.

Fiz uma carranca. 30 dias sem sexo? Isso devia ser proibido.

Não sei como íamos fazer, mas tínhamos que esperar.

- Descanse! – ele disse antes de sair do quarto. – Já liguei a babá eletrônica e estarei lá em baixo.

Meneei a cabeça e dormi assim que ele saiu do quarto.

Acordei ouvindo um chorinho e aquilo me fez sorrir.

Abri meus olhos e vi Edward aninhando Jude no colo. Parecia não funcionar, já que ela chorava.

- Hey! – o chamei me sentando na cama.

- Acho que ela esta com fome. – ele disse. – Já troquei a fralda, mas ela não para de chorar.

- Trocou é? – sorri e levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, pelo menos eu tentei. – ele riu.

- Cadê John? – perguntei.

- Esta lanchando na cozinha com Carmem. – ele me passou Jude. – Vou levá-lo ao Central Park pra brincar, tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Perfeito! – falei fazendo uma careta assim que Jude abocanhou meu seio.

- Ainda dói? – ele me perguntou.

- Um pouquinho! – sorri.

- Papaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii! – John chamou do primeiro andar.

Edward deu um beijo em mim e um em Jude e saiu.

Quando Jude largou meu seio, a coloquei no pequeno berço que tinha no nosso quarto e fui tomar um banho.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável, liguei a babá e desci pra comer alguma coisa.

- Oi Carmem. – a cumprimentei.

- Oi senhora Cullen. – já tinha até me acostumando com ela falando assim. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Vou comer sim, mas pode deixar que eu faço.

Fui até a geladeira e fiz um sanduiche de queijo branco com peito de peru.

- Senhora Esme ligou. – Carmem disse. – Ela mandou avisar que estará aqui amanhã à tarde.

- Obrigada Carmem.

Esme tinha ido a Forks pegar umas coisas dela e resolver algumas coisas antes de ficar um tempo aqui em casa.

Fui até a sala de musica e resolvi tocar meu violoncelo, fazia semanas que não tocava.

- Você me ensina? – John perguntou quando entrou correndo pela sala.

- Claro! – o abracei. – Já voltaram? – olhei pra Edward.

- Começou a chover! – ele deu de ombros.

- Vamos tomar um banho mocinho! – perguntei e John e ele fez uma careta. – Vamos sim!

O levei até seu quarto, o ajudei a tomar banho e se vestir.

- Posso ver TV? – perguntou.

Eu liguei a TV do quarto dele e coloquei no Cartoon Network, que ele adorava.

A noite chegou, nós jantamos, coloquei John pra dormir e nos deitamos.

- Que dia! – Edward disse com seu rosto apoiado na mão enquanto me olhava.

- A noite será pior! – nós rimos.

E foi...

Jude deve ter acordado de meia em meia hora. Edward se levantava pra pega-la, mas logo dormia e quem ficava acordada com ela era eu.

Não estava reclamando, mas era exaustivo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo gratificante.

- x –


	26. Cap 2 2t Ciúmes

Esme chegou no dia seguinte e eu ficaria eternamente grata pela ajuda que ela estava me dando. Ela avisou que tirou uma licença de 1 mês pra me ajudar.

Edward voltou a trabalhar e ficamos apenas nós em casa.

Assim que Esme chegou, ela foi matricular John no colégio pra mim e o levou, já que ele tinha que aprovar onde iria estudar. Ele iria começar a estudar em setembro, mas ainda esse mês começaria na creche.

15 dias depois do meu parto eu já não estava mais agüentando esperar o resguardo.

Quando estávamos almoçando Alice me ligou.

- Oi irmã!

- Oi Lice! Tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Tudo sim! Mamãe esta ai? – ela quis saber.

- Esta! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nadinha! Posso falar com ela? – fiquei curiosa.

- Claro! – tirei o telefone do ouvido e chamei Esme.

Esme me entregou Jude e atendeu.

- Oi querida! – ela falou com Alice. – Claro que fico. – ela pausou – Ok! Vou avisá-la. Beijos pra vocês.

Colocou o telefone no gancho e se virou pra mim.

- Alice disse que você tem 20 minutos pra se arrumar e ir ao shopping com ela. – ela me disse.

- Ok! – não podia dizer não era Alice. – Vou arrumar Jude!

- Bella, eu vou ficar com as crianças. – ela me disse – Alice vai trazer Mary também.

- Você consegue? – dei um sorriso pra ela.

- Claro querida, eu cuidei de 3, se lembra? E além do mais Jude só tem 15 dias, é muito novinha pra ir à rua. – ela pegou Jude do meu colo.

- Vá se arrumar! – piscou o olho pra mim.

Subi correndo e coloquei uma roupa normal, que há muito tempo não usava.

Depois de exatos 20 minutos Alice chegou.

Dei um beijo em Esme, em Jude e fomos ao shopping pra um passeio rápido, já que em breve teríamos que amamentar nossas pequenas.

Compramos muito! Nunca tinha comprado tanto em minha vida, dessa vez comprei bastante lingerie, não queria que me casamento caísse na rotina.

Comprei roupas novas pro John e pra Jude também.

- Preciso comer! – Alice disse.

- Vamos almoçar aonde? – perguntei a ela.

- Massa? – retrucou.

- Ok!

Seguimos pra praça de alimentação do shopping.

Eu estava me dando ao luxo de comer de tudo. Em 15 dias eu tinha perdido os 10kg que ganhei na gravidez e meu corpo já tinha voltado ao normal.

Estávamos conversando animadas, falando principalmente dos nossos filhos quando a expressão de Alice congelou.

Segui seu olhar e me arrependi.

Vi Edward sentado numa mesa com uma loira, num papo muito, muito animado e devia ser bem íntimo pela proximidade dos seus corpos.

Meu sangue ferveu. Minha vontade era de ir lá e tirar as mãos dela de cima dele. Mas isso não adiantaria porque se ele não estivesse gostando teria tirado a mão dela do seu ombro.

- Calma Bella! – Alice segurou minha mão. – Eles só estão conversando.

- Eu estou vendo Alice. Vamos embora? – perguntei me levantando.

Alice fez um "oh" com a boca e quando olhei de novo pra mesa deles, ela cochichava em seu ouvido.

- Ahhhhh! Agora ta demais! – Alice quase gritou e foi em direção a mesa deles.

- Alice! – tentei chamá-la, mas foi em vão. Ela já estava indo, pisando forte no chão.

Me sentei e fiquei esperando ela voltar.

Olhei por cima do ombro e Alice apontava pra mim. Minha vontade agora era de matá-la também.

Meu celular tocou.

- Bella? – Esme me chamou.

- Sim Esme. Algum problema? – perguntei.

- Mary acordou e acho que esta com fome. – ela disse – Avise a Alice, não consigo falar com ela.

- Pode deixar! Eu aviso sim! – respondi.

- Voce pega John na creche querida? – ela me perguntou.

- Claro Esme. Até daqui a pouco. – me despedi.

- Tchau querida.

Fechei o aparelho com força.

Merda! Cadê alice?

- Bella? – Edward me chamou. Eu puxei todo ar que eu consegui, contei até 10 e dei meu sorriso mais falso.

- Sim _amor_! – fui bem irônica.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou sem graça.

- O mesmo que você! Almoçando com uma _amiga! – _forcei um sorriso.

- Você não esta com ciúmes esta? – ele me perguntou.

Cretino! Ainda precisa perguntar?

- Tenho que ir Edward! – me levantei.

Quando olhei por cima dos seus ombros Alice se aproximava com a tal loira.

- Você é Bella não é? – ela me perguntou e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça, porque se eu fizesse um movimento voava no pescoço dela. – Prazer Cindy Fox. – estendeu sua mão pra mim. Já tinha ouvido falar dela. Era uma "estrela" da Broadway, mas tinha cara de atriz pornô.

- Prazer! – forcei um sorriso de lado. – Vamos Alice Esme ligou. – peguei sua mão e a puxei.

- Esta tudo bem? – Edward perguntou.

- Perfeito. – me virei pra sair dali.

Quando entramos no carro minhas mãos tremiam.

- Se acalme Bella! Por favor! – Alice pedia alisando meu ombro.

- Me acalmar Alice? Queria ver se fosse com você! O que você faria? – perguntei elevando minha voz.

- Não sei! – abaixou sua cabeça. – Talvez o mesmo que você. – pausou – Só não pense besteira tá?

Assenti e liguei o carro.

- Esme ligou, Mary esta chorando, vou te deixar na minha casa e pegar John na creche. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem, só quero que você se acalme e diminua a velocidade. – ela disse se segurando no banco.

Olhei o velocímetro, marcava 120km/h...diminui.

A deixei em casa, vi que Jude ainda dormia e fui pegar John na creche.

Não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas.

Estava com raiva, a visão daquela loira passando a mão no meu marido, passando a mão no que me pertencia, falando em seu ouvido...urg...ódio.

Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, ele dois na cama. Estávamos há 15 dias sem sexo, mas eu conhecia Edward, ele saberia esperar. Não saberia?

Tentei tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- Olá mamãe! – John disse quando entrou no carro, mas seu sorriso murchou. – Esta chorando? – ele perguntou passando seus dedinhos na minha bochecha.

- Não é nada meu anjo. – liguei o carro. – Me conte como foi à escola hoje?

Ele começou a contar sobre as atividades que fez na escola hoje, os amiguinhos novos que ele fez, que a "tia" chamou sua atenção por pegar o brinquedo de outro amiguinhos e que tirou uma soneca também.

Quando cheguei em casa Esme me esperava com Jude no colo.

- John, suba e vá tomar um banho, logo, logo iremos jantar. – disse a ele.

Ele pegou sua mochila e subiu.

Peguei Jude no colo e me sentei ao lado de Alice no sofá pra amamentá-la.

- Contei pra mamãe o que vimos hoje! – Alice disse sem graça.

- Alice! – a olhei feio e ela deu de ombros.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Bella. Edward te ama! – Esme disse com seu tom materno.

- Eu sei! – forcei um sorriso e mudamos de assunto.

Edward chegou mais cedo nesse dia, a tempo de jantarmos todos juntos.

- Bella? – ele me chamou enquanto eu entrava no banheiro pra tomar um banho.

Fingi que não ouvi.

- Precisamos conversar! – ele disse parando na porta do banheiro.

- Será que posso tomar um banho? – ele balançou a cabeça. – Então saia, por favor!

Ainda estava com muita, muita raiva dele pelo episodio no shopping.

Tomei meu banho e coloquei uma das camisolas que tinha comprado hoje.

Quando sai do banheiro, Edward me olhava de boca aberta.

- Azul Bella? – ele perguntou e eu não respondi. – Será que dá pra você falar comigo? – ele perguntou e eu também não respondi.

Ele me abraçou por trás enquanto eu passava hidratante na minha perna apoiada na cama.

- Fala comigo John! – ele me cheirava e só com aquilo eu já estava ficando louca.

- Você não vai me convencer assim! – desviei dele e me sentei na cama.

- Bella, Cindy é atriz e eu trabalho com ela. – ele disse se sentando também.

- Não sabia que você era ator Edward! – usei todo meu sarcasmo.

- Ok! Não trabalho diretamente com ela, mas indiretamente sim.

- E você precisava deixar ela ficar passando a mão em você? – perguntei com raiva.

- É o jeito dela John! – ele riu.

Mas eu não estava achando a menor graça.

- Não aceito isso! – fiz um bico e virei a cara. – Diga pra ela não fazer mais que sua esposa não gosta.

- Vou dizer! – ele veio engatinhando por cima de mim.

- Acho bom mesmo! A próxima vez que eu ver uma cena como a de hoje, não respondo por mim. – falei. Resolvi deixar pra lá, eu confiava em Edward e também o ciumento da relação é ele e não eu.

- Uhumm... – ele estava mordendo a parte interna da minha coxa.

- Para Edward, ainda não podemos fazer isso. – falei meio embolado.

- Não vamos fazer "isso" amor, eu vou fazer isso. – ele desceu minha calcinha.

Logo depois sua boca foi no meu sexo, me levando a loucura.

Estava bom, muito bom, mas eu precisava de mais.

- Vem Jude! – o puxei pelo cabelo – Preciso te sentir!

- Bella! Não acho uma boa ideia. – o virei ficando por cima.

Abaixei sua calça de moleton até os joelhos.

- Se eu quero! Eu tenho Jude! – sentei nele com toda minha vontade reprimida de 15 dias.

- Au! – não pude segurar. Doeu e muito!

- Bella vamos parar, por favor! – ele pediu tentando sair de mim, mas não deixei.

- Eu quero amor! – continuei os movimentos nele e logo o prazer substituiu a dor.

Ele também pareceu desistir de luta contra mim.

De repente me lembrei que não estava usando nenhum método contraceptivo ainda e eu já podia engravidar.

- Camisinha! – eu gemi.

- Ahm? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Onde...tem...uma...camisinha? – perguntei a ele.

- Na minha carteira. – sai dele imediatamente e fui pegar a bendita na sua carteira.

Voltei correndo e continuamos a fazer o que estávamos fazendo antes.

Não demoramos e explodimos juntos.

- Você é maravilhosa Bella! – ele me disse e eu sorri contra seu peito.

Ele sempre me dizia isso.

Deitei ao seu lado e me aninhei, sabia que tinha poucas horas de sono até Jude acordar pra mamar.

- Eu te amo Jude! – eu disse pra ele.

- Eu também John! – ele beijou meu cabelo. – Não existe ninguém na minha vida além de você.

Eu que sempre dizia isso a ele quando estava com ciúmes de mim.

Tentei dormir, mas uma pergunta ficou rondando minha cabeça.

Porque um homem casado, que não usa camisinha com a esposa, tem uma na sua carteira?

Pensei em várias respostas pra essa pergunta, mas nenhuma me convenceu.

Resolvi dormir e deixar pra perguntá-lo amanhã.

- x -


	27. Cap 3 2t Desconfianças

Novembro chegou e com ele comecei a trabalhar com a orquestra, como havia sido combinado.

John estudava e ficava na creche à tarde, contratamos Anita pra ficar com Jude durante o dia e ainda tínhamos Mercedes pra cuidar da casa.

Todos os dias antes de dormir eu tirava leite com a bomba e congelava pra alimentar Jude enquanto tivesse fora.

Fazia questão de alimentar minha filha somente com meu leite.

Quando Esme foi embora à situação aqui em casa ficou complicada. Apesar de Jude estar estabelecendo uma rotina, cuidar dela e de John sozinha era exaustivo demais.

Edward continuava trabalhando muito e sempre chegava em casa depois das 10 da noite.

A filarmônica estava ensaiando pra tocar na cantata de natal no Central Park e Jack colocou na programação uma apresentação solo minha no violoncelo.

O que me rendia horas de trabalho durante a semana.

Combinamos que Edward levaria John à escola pela manhã e no final da tarde eu o pegaria, assim ficava mais fácil pra nós.

A cantata foi um sucesso.

O Central Park estava lotado e meus amigos e familiares estavam todos lá.

No natal resolvemos ir pra Forks.

Esme daria um jantar no Natal e no Reveillon uma grande festa.

Até nossos amigos de Nova Iorque iriam vir.

Ficamos no antigo quarto de Edward e as crianças já tinham seu próprio quarto na casa da avó.

Naquele natal escolhi um vestido tomara que caia vermelho.

Jude estava ficando cada vez mais parecida comigo. Tinha os cabelos e os olhos da mesma cor de chocolate que os meus.

Enquanto John era a cópia exata de Edward.

Edward entrou no nosso quarto enquanto eu ainda colocava meus brincos.

- Devia ser proibido você ser tão linda! – falou beijando meus ombros nus.

- Para Edward! – pedi – A casa esta cheia!

Ele me virou de frente pra ele.

- Vamos a nossa clareira hoje? – ele perguntou entre beijos no meu pescoço.

- Uhumm.. – foi à única coisa que consegui responder.

- Vou pedir minha mãe pra olhar as crianças. – me deu um selinho e saiu do quarto.

Eu fui até meu closet e troquei de calcinha, por uma mais ajeitadinha.

John estava eufórico com tantos presentes,mas chegou até chorar por saber que só poderia abrir amanhã.

- Mãe? – John entrou no quarto.

- Aqui querido! – respondi do closet.

- Posso abriu um presente. Acho que não vou agüentar até amanhã! – fez uma careta.

- Promete que será só um? – ele assentiu animado. – E só irá abrir os outros amanhã? – balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Então podemos abrir só um! – pisquei o olho pra ele.

Peguei Jude no seu berço e descemos.

John correu logo pra árvore e abriu um dos presentes.

Era o de Carlisle pra ele. Quando abriu ficou maravilhado, era um helicóptero elétrico, daqueles que voam sozinhos com controle remoto.

Não deixei ele sair pra brincar porque estava nevando, mas amanhã Edward o levaria.

O jantar de natal foi maravilhoso. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah e Jacob vieram jantar conosco.

Jacob e Leah estavam animadíssimos, pois se casariam em abril. Eles tiveram que adiar o casamento por causa de problemas no trabalho de Leah, acho que a data do casamento e lua de mel não batia com as férias deles, ou algo assim.

John dormiu cedo.

Eu estava amamentando Jude sentada no sofá quando Edward se aproximou de mim.

- Vamos senhora Cullen? – ele me perguntou dando meu sorriso torto.

- Vamos! Deixa eu colocá-la lá em cima. – me levantei com Jude no colo.

- Deixa que eu coloco querida. – Esme se ofereceu.

Dei Jude a ela e Edward praticamente me arrastou pra fora de casa.

- Hey! Devagar! – brinquei com ele.

Ele me puxou com força e colou nossos corpos.

- Estou com pressa amor! – sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Quero você!

Me deu um beijo intenso, perdi até meu fôlego.

- Você já me tem! – mordi meus lábios.

Entramos no carro e fomos em direção a clareira.

Quando ele ia abrir a porta pra sair do carro eu a puxei e fechei.

- Vamos fazer isso aqui hoje! – falei abrindo o fecho do meu zíper e deixando meus seios a mostra.

- Uhmm...no carro é? – ele me perguntou cheio de malícia.

- Sim, senhor! – me sentei no seu colo.

Ele afastou a poltrona e a deitou.

Colei meus lábios nos seus num beijo cheio de desejo, nossas línguas brigavam por espaço e ao mesmo tempo se moldava uma na outra.

Fui descendo meus beijos, sentei no carona e abri sua calça a descendo junto com a boxer até o joelho.

Sem nem avisá-lo o abocanhei com vontade, arrancando gemidos altos dele.

- Vem Bella! – ele me puxou.

Nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Arqueie meu corpo pra trás em resposta aquele prazer. Edward rapidamente agarrou meus seios como se sua vida dependesse disso, me deixando louca.

- Você... – ele gemeu – Oh! Bella...

- Eu o que Edward? – perguntei enquanto rebolava em cima dele aumentando as investidas.

- É maravilhosa! – ele arfou.

- Você me deixa assim John! – ele segurou meu quadril com força e eu sabia que seu orgasmo estava próximo.

Aumentei as investidas nele e explodimos juntos.

Cai contra seu peito exausta, suada e ainda tremendo.

- Eu te amo Bella! – ele disse alisando meu cabelo.

- Também te amo meu amor. – dei um beijo suave nos seus lábios.

Fomos pro banco de trás e antes de dormir, fizemos amor mais duas vezes.

Não tinha preço amar Edward sem nenhuma barreira. Eu estava usando um implante novo no mercado, que me garantia 3 anos de método contraceptivo eficiente, quer dizer era 90% seguro.

Quando acordei ainda era noite. Acordei Edward e fomos pra casa. Graças a Deus não havia ninguém acordado, apesar de todos desconfiarem do que fomos fazer fora de casa.

No ano novo, mais uma vez, todos vieram pra casa de Esme.

Dessa vez acrescentou Angela, Ben, Jess e Thomas que vieram pra nossa festa.

Pra festa coloquei um vestido azul que eu sei que agradaria Edward.

Não deu outra, quando ele entrou no quarto ficou me olhando abobalhado.

- Você não pode descer assim! – ele disse vindo em minha direção.

- Ué? Porque ? – me fingi de desentendida.

- Você esta gostosa demais Bella! – passou a mão no meu seio por cima do vestido. – E...Thomas esta ai! – fechou a cara.

- Ahhh! Não acredito que você ainda tem ciúmes do Thomas, Edward! – olhei séria pra ele.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca reparou como ele te olha! – aff! Revirei os olhos e ele sentou na cama.

- Mas EU só tenho olhos pra você, meu amor! – sentei no seu colo de frente pra ele.

- Ah é? – suas mãos já entravam em baixo do meu vestido.

Deus! Eu não ia agüentar, precisava sentir ele.

Fui até a porta e a tranquei.

- É senhor Cullen! – mordi os lábios. – E agora eu vou te amostrar porque eu me chamo Isabella Cullen.

Tirei meu vestido ficando só de calcinha na sua frente.

Tirei sua calça, sua boxer e sentei de costas pra ele.

Eu rebolava e o estimulava com as mãos. A única coisa que nos impedia era minha calcinha.

- Você vai ter que se arrumar de novo! – ele disse jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Não me importo! – gemi quando senti sua mão gelada entrando na minha calcinha.

- Não mesmo? – ele me invadiu com dois dedos.

- Me dê um motivo Edward! – gemi – Só um motivo pra não me arrepender!

Na mesma hora ele se levantou me levando junto com ele e tirou minha calcinha.

Se sentou de novo na cama e voltamos a mesma posição, me invadindo como só ele sabia fazer.

Já falei que eu adoro posições novas? Pois é, eu adoro.

Ele agarrava meus seios e mordia meu ombro com força.

Senti ele afastar sua mão do meu sexo e fiz um muxoxo.

- Não! Por favor! – pedi colocando-a de novo em mim.

- Faz você amor! – ele trocou sua mão pela minha. – Se toca pra mim!

Jesus! Ele pedindo assim, quem resiste.

Levei minha mão ao meu sexo e comecei a me estimular, juntando com as investidas que eu dava em Edward, não demorei muito e explodi num orgasmo violento.

Ele me seguiu logo depois.

Coloquei meu vestido e saímos do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bella! – Angela me chamou assim que entrei na sala.

- Ang! – andei até ela e a abracei.

- Que saudade de você amiga. Definitivamente não dá pra ficar só no telefone. – ela disse.

- Verdade! A gente devia se ver mais vezes. – eu disse a ela.

Nos sentamos e conversamos durante horas.

Ela me contava sobre seu trabalho com uma banda que ela estava formando e eu sobre o meu junto da filarmônica.

- Hey! Bells! – senti uma mão no meu ombro.

Era Thomas.

- Hey! Quanto tempo hein! – o abracei.

- Você esta linda! – ele disse envergonhado – Como sempre.

- Obrigada! – eu corei.

Era bom ser elogiada por outra pessoa que não fosse eu marido.

John brincava com Jasper e Carlisle e Jude estava sendo bajulada por Esme, Charlie e Sue.

Eu, Ang, Jess, Ben e Thomas ficamos conversando animados. Há tempos não estávamos juntos.

Quando olhei pra Edward sua expressão era séria. Fui até ele.

- O que houve Jude? – pousei minha mão na sua bochecha, mas ele tirou.

- Depois a gente conversa Bella! – se virou e saiu, me deixando sozinha.

Fiquei alguns minutos parada ali. Não era possível que depois de tudo o que passamos e vivemos Edward duvidava do meu amor por ele com uma crise de ciúmes ridícula.

- Ele ainda não gosta de mim, não é? – ouvi a voz de Thomas atrás de mim.

- Não é isso! – forcei um sorriso. – Ele só não esqueceu o que nós tivemos. Edward é muito ciumento.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo! – ele estava visivelmente nervoso – Acho melhor ir embora! – se virou, mas segurei seu braço.

- Hey! Eu não quero que vá embora, ok? – ele sorriu. O puxei pela mão e saímos dali. – Vamos voltar a conversar.

Voltamos a conversar animadamente.

Eles ficariam hospedados na casa de Esme e voltaria pra Nova Iorque na manhã seguinte.

- Mamãe, estou com sono! – John falou se aninhando no meu colo.

Pedi licença aos meus amigos e fui com ele até seu quarto.

O ajudei a se trocar e deitei com ele.

- Canta pra mim mamãe! – ele me pediu.

- Qual você quer meu amor? – perguntei.

- A minha preferida! – eu sabia qual era, então comecei a cantar Across the Universe dos Beatles pra ele.

Era impressionante a semelhança de John comigo, apesar de se parecer fisicamente com Edward, o "gênio" dele era totalmente o meu.

Ele gostava de Beatles, roupas confortáveis, fica irritado e nervoso muito facilmente, gosta de panquecas de queijo com banana e sempre sabe como eu me sinto.

Às vezes ele diz coisas que eu nem acredito que estou ouvindo de uma criança de 4 anos.

Ouvi batidas suaves na porta.

- Querida? – Esme me chamou – Acho que Jude esta com fome.

Tirei John cuidadosamente dos meus braços pra não acordá-lo e peguei Jude de Esme.

Me sentei numa poltrona própria pra amamentação pra alimentá-la.

Em poucos minutos ela dormiu, também ao som de Beatles.

A coloquei no berço e desci.

- Cadê Edward? – perguntei a Jasper.

- Subiu! Disse que estava com dor de cabeça. – ele se voltou pra Carlisle.

Os convidados aos poucos foram embora.

Angela subiu com Ben pra deitar, alegando que teriam que acordar cedo amanhã.

Ficamos eu, Jess e Thomas na sala conversando. Todos já tinham se retirado.

Quando Jess se levantou pra subir, achei melhor ir também. Não queria dar mais motivos pra Edward se ele me visse sozinho na sala com Thomas.

Me despedi dele e subimos, cada um pro seu quarto.

Quando entrei no quarto Edward estava deitado de costas pra porta.

Fui até o closet tirei meu vestido e meu sapato, colocando uma camisola pra dormir.

Deitei na cama e passei um braço pela sua cintura, mas ele tirou.

- Será que podemos conversar? – perguntei a ele.

- Não! – falou seco.

- Edward eu realmente não quero acreditar que você duvide do meu amor por você. – me sentei na cama.

Sua desconfiança de hoje estava me irritando.

- Não duvido do seu amor por mim! – falou sério – Só não gosto de você com outros caras!

- Pelamor! Eu não "tô" com outros caras. Eu estava conversando com um amigo. – falei grossa – Eu sou casada com você!

- Amigo? – ele riu com sarcasmo – Você já transou com ele Bella e aposto que ele adoraria repetir.

Me levantei e coloquei o dedo no seu rosto.

- Você é um grosso! Sempre foi! Tem uma crise ridícula de ciúmes e ainda me ofende. – passei a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Crise ridícula? – ele riu – Ele estava praticamente se atirando em você.

- Engraçado você mencionar isso Edward, porque me lembrei de repente daquela piranha no shopping com você. Aquilo sim é se atirar. – agora eu ri.

- A Cindy não tem nada a ver com isso Bella! Estamos falando de você! – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Ahhh! – bati palmas pra ele – Eu não posso ter amigos, mas você pode ter amigas? – perguntei.

- É diferente! – seu rosto caiu.

- Diferente como, você me explica? – falei com ironia. – Eu não vejo diferença querido!

- Eu vejo! – ele se levantou furioso – Eu não comi a Cindy. - Do jeito que ela se esfregava nele naquele dia, eu sabia qual eram suas intenções com meu marido.

A sua última frase me atingiu em cheio.

Ele queria brigar? Mexeu com a pessoa errada, pois ele teria uma briga e das feias.

- Edward! – eu sorri cheia de cinismo. – Thomas não me "comeu"... – fiz aspas com as mãos - ...nós fazíamos amor.

Pronto!

Seus olhos transbordavam ódio. Ele me encarava de um jeito que eu fiquei até com medo dele.

No mesmo segundo me arrependi do que tinha falado.

- Me desculpe! – meus olhos caíram.

- Eu vou dormir no quarto das crianças. – falou pegando seu travesseiro.

Eu me aproximei dele e ele parou no lugar.

- Jude! Por favor! Não faz sentido essa briga! – o abracei – Me desculpe por ter falado aquilo, é mentira! Ninguém me toca como você, só falei pra te irritar! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! – eu repetia.

- Você não tem noção do quanto você pode ser provocadora Bella! – ele disse calmo, mas sem retribuir meu abraço. – Você não tem noção de como me sinto quando vejo um homem babando por você.

- Mas eu sou só sua meu amor, pra sempre! Eu prometi, lembra? – olhei nos seus olhos.

- Lembro! – seus olhos caíram.

- Vem, vamos deitar! – o puxei pra cama.

Ele deitou e me aninhei em seus braços. Ele alisava meu braço com carinho, mas ficamos em silêncio.

Resolvi quebrá-lo com uma pergunta que a muito me incomodava.

- Edward? – o chamei e ele me fitou. – Porque você tem camisinha na sua carteira?

Ele riu.

- Pensei que não íamos mais brigar por causa de ciúmes. – ele disse.

- Não quero brigar com você! Só estou perguntando. – dei de ombros.

- Estava lá há muito tempo John, desde quando usávamos. – ele disse. – Acho que antes da gravidez de Jude.

- E você colocou outra no lugar, depois que usamos aquela? – mordi os lábios.

- Não meu amor. Não precisamos mais delas. – ele sorriu.

Deitei minha cabeça em meu peito e fui dormir.

Estava aliviada, de certa forma eu já sabia que a resposta seria essa, mas eu tinha que perguntar.

Aquilo estava me torturando há meses e perguntar a ele tirou um peso das minhas costas, pode até ter sido meio infantil da minha parte desconfiar dele, mas agora estava tudo claro como água.

- x –


	28. Cap 4 2t Lua de mel

Acordei na manhã seguinte e estava sozinha na cama.

Eu esperava, sinceramente, que Edward não tivesse ficado chateado comigo por causa de ontem.

Ele me tirava do sério por causa do seu ciúme e eu acabava falando coisas que não deveria. Era sempre assim.

Me levantei e olhei no relógio. Eram 10:30 da manhã.

Há muito tempo não dormia tanto na minha vida.

Tomei um banho e fui ao quarto dos meus filhos, eles também não estavam lá.

Desci e ouvi um som de piano, já sabia onde encontrá-los.

Quando entrei na sala de música meus olhos brilharam.

Edward estava sentando com Jude no colo e John ao seu lado tocando uma música desconhecida pra mim. Minha família – pensei os admirando.

- Música nova? – perguntei parando na porta.

Meus meninos me olharam.

- Bom dia mamãe! – John falou do seu lugar.

Eu fui até ele e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Bom dia meu amor! – me virei pra Edward. – Tudo bem?

Ele assentiu e tocou meus lábios com os seus.

Jude se esticava e balançava as mãozinhas pra mim.

- Vem meu amor! Você deve estar com fome por causa dessa sua mãe preguiçosa. – esfreguei meu nariz no dela quando a peguei no colo.

- Na verdade ela já mamou. – Edward disse. – Tinha leite seu congelado...eu não queria te acordar.

- Obrigada! – fiz um carinho em seu cabelo.

Ouvimos batidas leves na porta.

- Pode entrar! – Edward quase gritou.

- Esta na hora do suquinho da Jude! – Esme disse.

Jude tomava suco de mamão todos os dias pra soltar o intestino, recomendação da pediatra dela.

- Já vou dar! – dei um beijo em John e um em Edward.

- Pode deixar querida! – ela piscou pra Edward e eu o fitei curioso.

- John? – ela chamou – Seu avô esta te chamando pra brincar.

John deu um pulo e gritou um "eba!" tão alto que me assustou.

- Posso ir? – ele perguntou olhando de Edward pra mim.

- Pode, só tome cuidado, está bem? – antes de me responder ele já tinha saído da sala.

Esme o seguiu e também saiu levando Jude.

Edward começou a tocar algumas teclas, mas não era nenhuma música.

Peguei sua mão que estava no piano fazendo com que parasse de tocar.

- Me desculpe por ontem! – olhei em seus olhos.

- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas Bella, se eu não tivesse começado você não teria falado o que falou. – ele desviou seu olhar do meu.

- Edward, eu te amo! Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, pelo menos até eu morrer. – sorri.

- Eu sei! – ele disse. – Eu vou parar com isso, ok?

Você já disse isso um milhão de vezes! – pensei.

Mas me segurei e não falei, não queria complicar as coisas.

Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele começou a tocar a música que John estava tocando quando entrei na sala.

- É linda! – eu disse.

- Gostou? – eu assenti – É sua! Fiz enquanto você dormia.

- Que honra! – brinquei – Tanto tempo que você não fazia uma música pra mim.

Ele me beijou com carinho. Nossas línguas dançavam enquanto ele fazia carinho com o polegar na minha bochecha.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse quando nos afastamos.

- Eu também te amo! – retribui. – Posso ouvir? – perguntei.

- Pode sim, mas quando chegar à hora. – ele se levantou me puxando junto.

- Vá se arrumar! – ele me disse e eu o olhei confusa. – Pegue um casaco porque estará frio.

- Aonde vamos? – quis saber.

- Pra nossa primeira lua de mel! – ele disse simplesmente.

Eu sorri. Tudo que eu mais queria era ficar com ele sozinha nesse momento, mas tinha nossos pequenos.

- Minha mãe ficará com eles. – ele disse. – Já liguei para a pediatra de Jude e ela liberou papinha de frutas e leite artificial e John já esta sabendo que ficaremos fora uma semana.

- Uma semana? – me assustei.

Uma semana sem meus filhos, não sei se consigo.

- Apenas relaxe Bella! Eles estarão bem, você ainda não esta trabalhando e eu consegui uma licença até começar a próxima temporada. Apenas diga sim! Por favor!

- Não sei Edward! Jude é tão pequena não queria dar leite artificial pra ela. – meus olhos caíram. Ele estava me partindo em duas.

- Por favor, Bella! – ele me abraçou – Uma semana e só. Jude não vai esquecer seu leite preferido em uma semana.

Resolvi não lutar contra a nossa vontade, porque sim, eu queria muito ir e eu sabia que meus filhos estariam em ótimas mãos.

- Esta tudo bem! – me rendi – Quando vamos?

- O vôo sai às 10 da noite! – ele falou.

- Vamos hoje? – fiz uma cara de espanto.

- Sim! Alice nesse momento esta arrumando algumas coisas suas, o resto vamos comprar lá, porque faz muito frio.

- E onde seria esse lugar que faz muito frio? – beijei seu nariz.

- Paciência Senhora Cullen. – ele retribuiu o beijo. – Quando chegar lá você verá. Agora vamos que você precisa comer.

Tomei meu café sozinha, já que eu fui a última acordar e isso me fez corar de vergonha.

Aproveitei o máximo a tarde com meus filhos.

John não pareceu ligar muito pra nossa viagem, mas eu sentiria uma falta enorme deles.

Alimentei o máximo que pude minha pequena e curti os dois.

Brincamos, dei banho, coloquei pra dormir a tarde e quando eles acordaram estava na hora de eu e Edward irmos pra Seattle pegar o vôo para o lugar desconhecido, por mim é claro.

- Promete que vai se comportar? – perguntei a John.

- Prometo mamãe. – ele quase revirou os olhos, devia ter falado isso pra ele umas 5 vezes hoje.

- Cuida da sua irmã, ok? – me abaixei ficando na sua altura.

- Nós cuidaremos. Né vovó? – ele perguntou a Esme.

- É claro querido! – ela respondeu e deu uma piscadela pra ele.

- Vamos senão vocês perdem o vôo. – Carlisle disse.

Dei um beijo e um cheiro na minha princesa.

Entramos no carro em direção a Seattle.

No aeroporto Edward não me deixou nem ver o painel, pra eu não adivinhar onde estávamos indo. Até a empresa aérea que ele escolheu é do nosso país, segundo ele, pra me despistar.

- Descanse! – ele me disse assim que o avião decolou. – A viagem é longa!

- Estou bem! – sorri pra ela – Já dormi demais hoje!

Mais eu não resisti e dormi, praticamente o vôo todo nos braços de Edward.

Acordei com ele beijando todos os cantos do meu rosto.

- Chegamos? – fiz um carinho na sua bochecha.

- Chegamos! Pra quem não queria dormir você se saiu bem. – nós rimos.

Saímos do avião e entramos num aeroporto imenso, que eu nunca tinha ido na minha vida.

Mas reconheci a escrita nas placas. Itália! Estávamos na Itália e a julgar pelo tamanho do aeroporto era Roma.

- Roma? – perguntei animada.

- Isso! – ele sorriu. - Gostou?

- Amei! – falei passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. – É por essa e outras razões que eu te amo, sabia?

- Sabia. – me deu um selinho.

- Convencido! – dei um tapa em seu ombro e fomos em direção a saída procurar um taxi.

Edward sabia que em um momento da minha vida eu fui fascinada pela Itália, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de visitá-la.

Era como um sonho pra mim percorrer as ruas de Roma, cheia de histórias antigas, ruínas...era mágico. Não tinha palavras pra descrever a sensação que eu estava sentindo.

Ainda mais por estar ali com meu marido, meu amigo...minha vida.

Quando chegamos ao hotel fiquei pasma. Edward tinha escolhido uma suíte super luxuosa pra nós dois.

Tinha uma mesa posta com comidas leves, frutas e champanhe.

- Vamos comemorar? – ele perguntou tirando seu casaco.

- E o que seria? – eu o provoquei.

- Nada! – deu de ombros – Tirando o fato de eu ter a esposa mais linda, dedicada, amada e cheirosa...nada! – falou enquanto me abraçava e cheirava meu pescoço.

- Isso é um bom motivo pra comemorar! – brinquei.

- Já disse que eu amo seu cheiro? – ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

- Algumas vezes... – sorri.

- Venha! Vamos tomar um banho! – eu o segui.

Ele colocou a banheira pra encher e enquanto isso tirava minha roupa beijando e acariciando cada parte do meu corpo.

Logo depois ele tirou suas roupas e entramos na banheira.

A água estava maravilhosa, mas em comparação com Edward nu na minha frente, ela não era nada.

- Você esta muito longe Jude! – falei chegando mais perto dele.

Ele passou seu braço pela minha cintura me puxando pra sentar em seu colo.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente enquanto nossos sexos se tocavam.

Ele se levantou me levando junto e me sentou na borda da banheira, começou a morder minhas coxas e minha virinha. Eu abri um pouco mais as pernas pra ele ter livre acesso.

E então ele começou a me torturar com sua língua. Lambendo e sugando meu sexo com vontade.

Eu gemi seu nome alto e sentia ele apertando minhas coxas com sua mão.

Quando atingi meu primeiro orgasmo ele me colocou de novo dentro da banheira, fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo.

- Eu já disse isso! – ele falava entre beijos pelos meus seios. – Mas vou repetir! – mordia meus mamilos – Adoro quando você goza na minha boca.

- E eu adoro te ouvir falar isso pra mim! – sussurrei no seu ouvido – Me enche de tesão e só me deixa mais molhada pra você.

- Posso gozar só de ouvir você falar sacanagem pra mim sabia? – ele disse.

- Ah! Mas você não vai fazer isso senhor Cullen! – eu disse sedutoramente mordendo seu queixo e indo pro seu pescoço.

- E porque não senhora Cullen? Você é irresistível! – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás me dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço.

- Porque eu quero te sentir dentro de mim amor! Agora! – fiquei de pé e segurei seu membro, quando sentei nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Ele arfou e eu gemi alto.

Ficamos alguns minutos nos amando na banheira.

- Vem! – ele se levantou comigo ainda no seu colo, sem sair de dentro de mim.

Me colocou no sofá e ajoelhou no chão, me invadindo com vontade e me fazendo arfar em resposta ao seu contato comigo.

Deus! Aquilo era muito bom!

- Se toca amor! – ele pediu ofegante.

- Edward... – gemi.

- Isso Bella! Geme meu nome... – quase não escutava sua voz.

Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e colocou no meu sexo. Arqueie minhas costas e comecei a me estimular.

- Oh Deus! Isso...- comecei, mas minha voz não saia.

- Isso o que amor, diz! – ele pediu me penetrando mais forte.

- É...bom...demais! – gemi.

- Goza Bella! – ele apertava um dos meus seios com força.

- Eu vou amor...eu vou... – antes que eu pudesse acabar de falar o orgasmo me atingiu.

Levei minhas mãos ao seu ombro o arranhando, apertando enquanto ele me penetrava mais rápido. Podia sentir ele pulsando dentro de mim.

- Sua vez! – mordi os lábios.

- De que? – ele sorri.

Safado! Ele queria que eu falasse.

- Goza amor, goza pra mim! – ele aumentou as estocadas pra um ritmo frenético e eu pude sentir ele se derramando dentro de mim.

Seu corpo caiu exausto em cima do meu.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele disse passando a ponta do nariz pelo vão dos meus seios.

Eu não falei nada, apenas fiz um carinho nos seus cabelos.

Nos levantamos tomamos um banho e fomos dormir.

Estávamos exaustos da viagem.

Perdemos praticamente o primeiro dia todo, entre sexo e dormir.

Quando acordei da primeira vez liguei pra Esme avisando que havíamos chegado e falei com John, que disse que ainda não estava com saudades.

Aquela semana na Itália se encaixou perfeitamente na minha lista de melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. Só perde pra Edward e meus filhos.

A primeira coisa que fizemos no dia seguinte foi compras. Estava muito frio e nenhuma de nossas roupas era apropriada para um frio abaixo de zero. Nota mental de nunca mais reclamar do frio de Forks. É lógico que compramos presentes pra todos.

Meu dedos dos pés quase congelaram.

Fomos a Veneza. Passeamos de gôndola, almoçamos num típico restaurante italiano, fomos a Piazza San Marco onde acontece o carnaval de Veneza e depois voltamos pra Roma de trem, já que em Veneza não entrava carro.

Fomos à região de Florença, que sem duvida é o lugar mais lindo e mais romântico que eu já vi. Tinha lindas plantações de Girassóis e quando você os olha em movimento, se sente como e estivesse num quadro pintado por um grande artista.

Visitamos o Coliseu. Magnifico! Diz a lenda que tantos homens sofreram ali dentro que até hoje consegue-se ouvir seus gritos de dor e desespero. Eu sinceramente não consegui ouvir nada além de Edward sussurando coisa pervertidas no meu ouvido.

Fomos a Boca della Verita. Outra lenda de Roma, diz que antigamente os "senhores" testavam a verecidade das palavras de seus escravos nela. Por isso o nome "Boca da verdade", se o escravo estivesse mentindo, tinha sua mão amputada.

Visitamos também a Piazza di Spagna e a Piazza Navona, mas o que mexeu demais comigo foi a Fontana di Trevi.

Fomos lá à noite e apesar de estar muito frio o céu estava limpo, fazendo a lua iluminar a noite. Tinham poucas pessoas ao seu redor.

- Nossa! – Edward estava pasmo – É lindo!

- Eu sei! – o abracei.

Aquele lugar era tão romântico e tão convidativo.

Tive uma ideia, mexi na minha bolsa e peguei duas moedas.

A Fontana di Trevi também tem uma lenda. Nela jogam-se moedas e faz-se pedidos, que seram realizados.

- Toma! – passei uma pra ele – Vira de costas, faz um pedido e joga a moeda por cima do ombro. – ele riu – É sério.

Ele fechou os olhos e fez o que eu disse.

Eu apertei minha moeda na mão e fechei meus olhos.

"Quero ser feliz com a minha família!" – desejei com todas as minhas forças e joguei a moeda na fonte.

Edward me abraçou e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Pedi pra nada nem ninguém nos separar! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Ahhh! Não pode contar! – reclamei fazendo uma falsa cara de brava.

- Sua vez. – ele disse.

- Não vou contar! – fiz um bico.

- Posso te obrigar! – ele ameaçou me fazer cócegas.

- Tá bom eu conto! – dei um selinho nele. – Pedi pra ser feliz com você...e nossos filhos.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus pra mais um beijo apaixonado.

Desistimos de jantar e fomos pro hotel.

Nos amamos 2 vezes naquela nossa última noite em Roma.

- Eu te amo tanto Bella! – ele disse acariciando meu quadril.

Estavamos sentados nus na cama, eu por cima dele.

- Eu também meu amor. – pousei minhas mãos em sua bochecha e o beijei.

- Fica aqui! – ele se levantou me colocando na cama de novo e pegou o violão que tínhamos trago pra Roma.

Deitei na cama apoiando minha cabeça no cotovelo e o fitei nu ajeitando o violão.

Praticamente a visão do paraíso.

- Vai tocar minha música nova? – perguntei.

- Vou! – ele disse passando as mãos pelo violão e saindo uma suave melodia.

"Que os anjos te protejam.

Que problemas não te atinjam.

Que o céu te aceite quando for hora de ir para casa.

Que você tenha sempre a abundância.

Que o copo nunca esteja vazio.

Saiba em seu interior que você nunca estará sozinha.

Que suas lágrimas venham de sorrisos.

Que você encontre amigos que valham a pena ter.

Todos os anos que passam eles significam mais do que ouro.

Que você possa vencer e permanecer humilde.

Sorrir mais do que resmungar.

E saiba, quando você tropeçar

Você nunca estará sozinha.

Nunca sozinha

Nunca sozinha

Eu estarei em cada batida do seu coração.

Quando você enfrentar o desconhecido.

Onde quer que você voe.

Este não é um adeus.

Meu amor te seguirá.

Ficará com você.

Amor, você nunca estará sozinha.

Eu tenho que ser honesto.

Tanto quanto eu quero.

Eu não vou prometer que esses ventos frios não vão soprar.

Então, quando os tempos difíceis encontrarem você.

E os seus medos estiverem te cercando.

Enrole o meu amor em torno de você.

Você nunca estará sozinha".

**Lady Antebellum – Never Alone **

Quando ele acabou de cantar lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos.

- O que foi amor? Não gostou? – ele se sentou na cama me olhando nos olhos.

- É...é linda Edward! – respondi.

Ela era linda, mas parecia uma despedida.

Mexia com meu medo mais profundo, a solidão.

Nunca fui um modelo de garota pra namorar, casar e ter filhos, por isso sempre tive medo de ficar sozinha, não ser amada, mas ai encontrei Edward e tudo mudou.

Senti uma sensação ruim, como se fosse um deja-vú. Então me lembrei! A sensação parecia com a que eu senti antes de Edward me largar achando que eu estava com Mike.

Levantei e o abracei com força.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? Nunca vai me deixar sozinha? – pedi.

- Voce não precisa pedir isso Bella! – ele fazia carinho no meu cabelo.

- Promete! – olhei nos seus olhos.

- Prometo meu amor! Pra sempre lembra? – me deu um selinho demorado e ele nos levou a nos amarmos mais uma vez naquela noite.

Infelizmente tivemos que voltar pra casa, se meus filhos tivessem comigo, ficaria em Roma pra sempre.

Mas a saudade deles estava me matando.

Carlisle nos pegou em Seattle e fomos direto pra Forks.

Quando entramos no quintal da casa dos Cullens pude ver um menino lindo, de cabelos castanho-dourados inquieto nos esperando na porta da entrada.

- Mamãe! – ele gritou correndo em nossa direção assim que saímos do carro. – Papai!

Me abaixei e dei um abraço apertado nele.

- Ow! Isso tudo é saudade? – perguntei a ele. – Pensei que você não fosse sentir saudade de mim. – fiz um falso bico com os lábios.

- Mas eu senti...e muito! Eu e Jude! – ele agora ia abraçar Edward.

Edward o pegou no colo e entramos dentro da casa.

Esme estava sentada na sala e Jude em cima de uma colcha brincando no chão.

- Ei meu bebê! – entrei no seu campo de visão e ela ficou eufórica, me dando um sorriso banguelo e babado.

A peguei no colo e me sentei no sofá. A primeira coisa que fiz foi amamentá-la.

- Sentiu falta disso não foi? – Edward perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Muito! – sorri pra Jude. – Tinha medo dela não me querer mais.

- Ela nunca faria Bella! – ele me disse – Eles te adoram!

Levantei minha mão e afaguei sua bochecha.

- Obrigada! – eu pedi.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou.

- Por tudo! – eu disse – Pela nossa família, pela viagem, ou simplesmente por você ter me escolhido. – minha palma ainda estava em sua bochecha.

Ele virou o rosto e beijou minha mão.

- Eu te amo meu amor! Sempre soube que era você, desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. – o puxei e colei meus lábios nos dele, num beijo cheio de carinho.

Ficamos alguns minutos nos olhando apaixonadamente.

- Tem alguém inquieto! – Esme disse entrando na sala, sendo puxada por um John elétrico.

- O que houve John? – ele se sentou no colo de Edward.

- Tem presentes? – ele perguntou com cautela.

- Eu falei pra ele esperar você chegarem primeiro, mas ele disse que não consegue. – Esme riu.

- Tem sim filho! – Edward disse e se levantou – Vamos lá pega-los!

Eles saíram da sala em busca de nossas malas.

- Gostou da viagem? – Esme me perguntou se sentando no sofá a minha frente.

- Foi perfeita! – eu disse – Edward não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor.

- Que bom querida! Ele fez tudo com muito carinho. – ela alisou no meu joelho.

- Eu sei Esme! É por isso que eu o amo tanto. – respondi.

- Eu sei! – ela piscou pra mim – Bom, deixa eu ver o almoço! – se levantou e saiu em direção a cozinha.

Jude dormiu e eu a levei pro seu quarto.

- Esta na hora da sua soneca rapazinho! – disse a John quando entrei no nosso quarto e ele já brincava com uma pilha de brinquedos novos.

- Não quero dormir! – ele fez birra.

- Mas tem. Amanhã vamos embora e você vai voltar a rotina da escola. – respondi estendendo minha mão pra que ele levantasse.

Ele se levantou com raiva e pegou minha mão.

- Hey! – Edward o chamou – Vai estar tudo aqui quando você acordar, não precisa brigar com sua mãe.

- Desculpe mamãe! – ele abaixou o rosto.

- Tudo bem querido! – eu disse – Vamos eu canto pra você. – ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Vem com a gente papai? – ele pediu.

Edward na hora se levantou e foi com a gente até o quarto das crianças.

Deitamos na cama e colocamos John em nosso meio.

Cantei sua música dos Beatles preferida e em poucos minutos ele tinha dormido.

Teimoso como o pai, estava cheio de sono, mas não dava o braço a torcei.

Olhei Edward e ele também dormia.

Fechei meus olhos por um segundo, mas fui vencida pelo cansaço e dormi.


	29. Cap 5 2t Quando tudo ia bem

Os meses passaram voando.

Eu e Edward voltamos a trabalhar, John estava na escola de manhã e a tarde na creche e Anita ficavam com Jude durante o dia.

Ou seja, voltamos a nossa rotina normal.

Jude estava com 8 meses, já estava engatinhava e comia papinhas e frutas, mas ainda mamava no peito também.

Em abril teve o casamento de Jacob e Leah, onde eu e Edward éramos padrinhos.

A cerimônia foi linda. Leah estava impecável no seu vestido branco e Jacob com aquela mesma cara de bobo apaixonado por ela, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

Aquele dia do casamento deles ficou marcado em mim, porque eu e Edward fizemos uma loucura.

- Vamos sair daqui? – ele me disse enquanto eu dançava provocando ele.

- As crianças? – perguntei.

- Nossos pais olharão elas. – ele apontou pra Esme e ela sorriu.

Ele me puxou pra fora do salão e fomos pro estacionamento.

Quando chegamos perto do carro ele me jogou contra a porta e me beijou.

Um beijo intenso que mostravam todo seu desejo por mim naquele momento. Sua língua invadia minha boca sem pudor, fazendo eu me arrepiar pelo contado delas.

- Edward... – o chamei.

- Eu te quero Bella, aqui! – ele levantava meu vestido longo.

- Você está louco? Vamos pelo menos sair daqui! – falei ofegante enquanto ele continuava subindo meu vestido.

Ele fingiu que não me ouviu e me invadiu com dois dedos.

Ok! Ele estava quase conseguindo me convencer.

- Vamos sair daqui, por favor! – ele levou uma de suas mãos ao cós de sua calça e a abriu. – Edward...por favor! – pedi.

- Shiii Bella, ou alguém pode nos ouvir. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Olhei em volta e o estacionamente estava completamente deserto. Nunca tínhamos feito nenhuma loucura como essa, então resolvi entrar na brincadeira dele.

Coloquei minha mão por baixo do vestido e afastei minha calcinha.

- Mudou de ideia? – ele perguntou tirando seu membro rijo de dentro da boxer.

- Como resistir a você meu amor? Impossivel! – gemi quando ele me penetrou com vontade.

Passei uma perna ao redor do seu quadril dando um acesso melhor a ele.

Ele fazia movimentos violentos contra mim, meu corpo se chocava contra a lateral do carro com força.

Ele estocava com vontade, sempre me segurando com um dos braços pra que eu ficasse suspensa a sua altura.

Mas eu não conseguia relaxar, ficava olhando de um lado pro outro pra ver se alguém aparecia. Ora ou outra soltava um gemido e Edward abafava me beijando.

- Vem meu amor. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Goza comigo! Vem....oh!

Senti seu líquido se derramar dentro de mim, mas dessa vez ele chegou ao ápice sozinho.

Acho que foi a tensão de ser pego por alguém que não me deixou relaxar.

Ele levantou a cabeça do vão do meu pescoço e me olhou.

- Desculpe por isso! Você me deixa assim! Louco... – ele disse fazendo um carinho no meu rosto. – Voce não...não... – ele corou.

- Não. – confirmei e lhe dei um sorriso.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e eu ajeitei meu vestido. Mas ao invés de voltarmos pra festa e abriu o carro e entrou me puxando pra parte de trás.

- Temos que voltar! – falei enquanto ele abaixava meu vestido tomara que caia e abocanhava meus seios.

- Não, não temos! – ele mordia meus mamilos – Não até você gozar pra mim amor.

Ele tirou meu vestido e minha calcinha, me deixando totalmente exposta pra ele. Abaixou sua calça e penetrou de novo com vontade, tesão.

Nem parecia que tínhamos acabado de transar como loucos.

- Deus! Você é uma máquina! – brinquei entre gemidos.

- Goza Bella! – ele pediu – Só vamos sair daqui quando você gozar pra mim!

Ele continuou suas invetidas. Eu inverti nossas posições me sentando em cima dele.

Ele segurava meu quadril com força me ajudando nos movimentos de sobe e desce e minhas mãos seguravam o teto do carro.

Senti minha respiração falhar, um arrepio no meu baixo ventre e meu corpo todo se contorcer em espamos quando um orgasmo maravilhoso me atingiu.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele disse alisando minhas coxas e eu sorri.

- Um dia você ainda me convence disso. – brinquei procurando meu vestido.

Ele subiu sua calça e eu coloquei meu vestido. Me sentei no banco do carro e Edward tinha o pensamento longe e estava sério.

- O que houve? – perguntei passando a mão na ruga em sua testa.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar! – ele disse e sinceramente estava me assustando.

- Você esta me assustando Edward! – fiquei séria também.

- Não fique! – ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo suave.

- Então diga logo! – pedi.

Ele ficou em silêncio e depois falou.

- Vou ter que ir pra Las Vegas a trabalho. – falou rápido demais – Vamos fazer uma turnê por lá e eu terei que ir com eles.

Minha feição caiu. Não tinha como eu não ficar triste por causa disso. Independentemente de quanto tempo ele ficasse lá eu iria sentir falta dele. Não só como homem, mas como marido. Nunca tinha ficado sem Edward pra me ajudar com as crianças e esse pensamento realmente me assustou.

Só não entendia porque ele estava tão receoso em me falar.

- Me desculpe! Não queria ir, mas é trabalho e... – o interrompi.

- Quanto tempo? – o olhei.

- Final de semana que vem. Vão ser dois dias de apresentação no teatro do MGM. – ele disse – Você podia vir comigo!

Era justo no final de semana que eu estava cheia de trabalho com a filarmônica e teria que fazê-los em casa.

- Você sabe que eu não posso! – o lembrei.

Seu rosto caiu.

- Sinto muito! – ele disse.

- Hey! Não sinta! – segurei seu queixo o fazendo olhar pra mim. – São dois dias Jude, ficaremos bem...e quando você chegar matamos todos a saudade.

Ele riu e me beijou.

Voltamos pra festa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

John estava com sono e Jude já dormia em seu carrinho, então decidimos ir pra casa colocá-los na cama.

No dia seguite voltamos pra casa.

Edward estava trabalhando muito e quase não nos vimos na semana antes de sua viagem, apenas tínhamos tempo pra umas rapidinhas de madrugada ou de manhã cedo antes de irmos trabalhar.

O trabalho na filarmônica estava puxado, além de ensaios, tínhamos apresentações e agora eu estava compondo algumas músicas para serem apresentadas, principalmente nos meus solos.

Comecei os preparativos pra festa do John de 5 anos. Sei que ainda estávamos em abril, mas devido a falta de tempo eu tinha que começar cedo e queria dar ao meu filho um aniversário que ele nunca teve antes, afinal era o primeiro que passaríamos com ele desde que nós o encontramos.

Como junho era início de verão iríamos fazer uma festa na piscina pra ele.

Sexta-feira chegou e fui levar Edward ao aeroporto pra que ele não tivesse que deixar o carro sozinho na garagem do aeroporto.

- Não precisa Bella! – ele insistia.

- Mas eu vou! Assim você não deixa seu volvo lá! – não estava entendendo sua hesitação em eu levá-lo. Edward morria de ciúmes do carro e com certeza estaria me implorando pra que eu o levasse, mesmo que não quisesse.

Deixei as crianças com Anita e fomos até o aeroporto.

Quando cheguei lá entendi o motivo da sua hesitação. Ele tinha nome e sobrenome: Cindy Fox.

- Não acredito Edward! – falei entre os dentes.

- Bella, por favor, não pensei besteira! – ele me segurou pelos ombros – Ela é estrela desse espetáculo, só isso!

- E posso saber por que você não me contou? – perguntei com raiva.

- Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar assim! – ele apontou pra mim – Sem motivo John!

Tentou me abraçar, mas eu me afastei.

Seu vôo pra Las Vegas foi chamado.

- Bom observador você é! – me virei e fui andando em direção a saída do aeroporto. Ainda ouvi ele chamar meu nome umas três vezes, mas desistiu.

Sai do aeroporto bufando de raiva. Só de pensar que meu marido ia passar dois dias do lado daquela oferecida e provavelmente no mesmo hotel, meu sangue fervia.

Fui pra casa, tomei dois analgésicos pra combater a dor de cabeça que ameaçava cair e fui cuidar dos meus filhos.

Primeiro dei banho em John e o vesti. Depois foi a vez de Jude, dei banho nela e a amamentei.

Fiz cada um dormir em seu quarto e desci pra trabalhar, mas não consegui.

Como ia conseguir compor uma música clássica, romântica com meus pensamentos na raiva que estava sentindo de Edward.

Parei um pouco pra pensar e relaxei. Ele era meu marido, comigo que ele estava casado, a mim que ele amava e não aquela loira aguada. Fiquei mais tranqüila e consegui me concentrar na canção. Quando acabei peguei uma taça de vinho e me sentei na sala pra ver TV, mas logo dormi.

Acordei no sábado com Anita sacudindo meu ombro de leve.

- Senhora? Senhora? – ela me chamava.

- Sim Anita! – abri meus olhos e percebi que dormi a noite toda no sofá.

- É o senhor Edward no telefone. – ela disse sem graça – Desculpe, mas ele pediu que eu a acordasse.

- Tudo bem Anita! – sorri pra ela e peguei o telefone.

- Oi Edward.

- Diga que não me odeia, por favor! – ele pediu – Porque eu te amo demais.

- Eu também te amo! – eu disse.

- Não esta com raiva de mim? – ele perguntou com cautela.

- Não Jude! – respondi.

- Me perdoa meu amor, eu sabia que você não ia gostar, por isso não te contei. Não queria te incomodar. – ele disse

- Tudo bem Edward! – falei com sinceridade e ouvi Jude chorar em seguida – Tenho que ir, Jude esta chorando.

- Tá bom, não esqueça que eu te amo! – ele disse todo meloso.

- Eu também amor! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Fui até o quarto de Jude e ela ainda chorava. Logo descobri o motivo, sua fralda tinha vazado.

Dei um banho nela e a amamentei. Desci e fiz um suco de frutas pra ela, que ainda bebeu tudo.

Não entendia onde ela enfiava tanta comida, parecia que nunca estava com a barriguinha cheia.

Coloquei ela no cercadinho e o puxei até a sala de música, pra que eu a olhasse enquanto trabalha. Na fase que ela estava não seria bom deixa-la sozinha.

Ouvi batidas na porta, me virei e era Anita.

- Dona Alice ligou. – ela disse – Pediu pra levar a menina Jude até lá pra brincar com Mary.

Eu assenti e ela pegou Jude do cercadinho.

Quando John acordou, dei um banho nele, o vesti e ele pediu pra ir a casa de Alice também. Eu o levei lá.

- Tem certeza que não irá te incomodar Lice? – perguntei a ela.

- Claro que não Bella! – ela sorriu – E além do mais Anita esta aqui pra me ajudar.

- Ok então! Tenho que trabalhar. – me abaixei pra falar com John – Quando quiserem ir pra casa peça tia Alice pra me ligar, ok? – falei com ele.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – ele beijou minha bochecha. – Vamos dinda! – ele disse puxando Alice pra dentro de casa.

Nos despedimos e eu voltei pra casa. Entre ensaiar meu violoncelo e compor, Edward ainda me ligou umas quatro vezes.

De noite Alice me ligou mandando buscá-los. Os dois dormiam.

Os coloquei em suas camas do jeito que estavam não faria mal dormir sem tomar banho uma vez na vida.

Tomei um banho e deitei, logo dormindo. Estava exausta.

Quando acordei naquele domingo tudo que eu mais queria era ficar na cama, jogada o dia inteiro, mas logo meus planos foram por água abaixo quando John entrou no meu quarto.

- Bom dia filho! – eu disse enquanto ele sentava na minha cama.

- Bom dia mamãe! – ele respondeu me dando um sorriso que amostrava todos os seus dentes perfeitos. – Podemos fazer panquecas?

Eu ri.

- Podemos sim! – me levantei e coloquei meu hobbie.

Fui no quarto de Jude e ela ainda dormia. Liguei a babá eletrônica e desci com John.

Fizemos panquecas de queijo com bananas.

- Podemos ir à praça hoje? – ele me perguntou enquanto acabava de beber seu suco.

- Não sei meu amor! Mamãe tem que trabalhar! – alisei seus cabelos.

Queria muito levá-los, mas eu estava lotada de trabalho.

- Posso ver se a dinda nos leva? – desceu do banco.

- Pode sim! – ele saiu correndo e pegou o telefone.

Eu disquei o número e deixei que ele falasse com ela.

- Dinda? – ele perguntou – Nos leva na praça? – ele pausou – Pode ser agora? – pausou de novo – Jude esta dormindo! Tá bom peraí! – tirou o telefone do ouvido e me passou – Ela quer falar com você.

- Oi Lice! – atendi.

- Posso levá-los? – ela perguntou.

- Alice são três crianças, não precisa fazer isso! – a lembrei.

- Mas eu quero oras, eu amo meus sobrinhos e Jazz estará comigo pra me ajudar com eles. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem então, mesmo porque ainda estou cheia de trabalho. – disse aliviada.

- Ok, então esta combinado. Quando Jude acordar os traga aqui!

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei, alguns minutos depois Jude acordou.

Dei banho nos dois e os levei a casa de Alice.

Fiquei o dia todo trancada na sala de música trabalhando. Olhei o relógio 4 da tarde.

Edward não me ligou o dia todo e chegaria hoje à noite. Resolvi ligar pra ele.

- Bella? – ele atendeu.

- Oi Jude!

- Esta tudo bem? – ele me perguntou.

- Esta...é...que você não me ligou o dia todo. – fiz um charme.

- Me desculpe, muito trabalho, a noite estarei ai, ok? Tenho que ir! – e desligou na minha cara. Coisa que Edward nunca tinha feito.

Ele estava estranho, distante e nunca tinha deligado na minha cara antes.

Estava só trabalhando! – pensei.

Lá pelas 7 da noite fiz alguma coisa pra comer e Alice trouxe as crianças pra casa.

Dei banho neles e logo dormiram exaustos de tanto brincar o dia todo.

Tomei um banho, coloquei uma camisola da minha coleção "conquiste seu homem" e fui até a sala assistir TV pra passar o tempo até Edward chegar.

Estava passando os canais – que por sinal nenhum dava nada interessante – quando o telefone tocou, parei num canal qualquer e atendi.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Bella querida? – era Esme.

- Oi Esme, tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Tudo sim. Liguei pra saber das crianças. – ela disse.

- Estão bem acabaram de dormir depois de passar o dia com Alice.

Ficamos alguns minutos conversando a toa no telefone e desliguei.

Quando ia trocar o canal uma reportagem me chamou atenção.

"_Estrela da Broadway vista ontem saindo de um bar com produtor musical, os dois estavam visivelmente alterados e segundo testemunhas terminaram a noite no quarto da moça"_

Pisquei os olhos duas vezes pra ver se realmente estava vendo e escutando aquilo e quando abri meus olhos de novo dei de cara com uma foto daquela vadia da Cindy pendurada no ombro do meu marido.

Desliguei a televisão com raiva. Comecei a andar de um lado pro outro da sala enquanto mexia em minhas mãos freneticamente. Precisava que Edward chegasse e logo, eu precisava de uma explicação ou iria enlouquecer.

Naquela noite não agüentei e acendi um cigarro.

Quando acabei de fumar ouvi um barulho de chave na porta e olhei na direção dela, Edward entrava segurando sua mochila.

Me levantei e parei na sua frente, ia fingir que não sabia de nada pra ver se ele me contaria.

- Oi. – ele disse de cabeça baixa e foi em direção a cozinha.

- Oi. – o segui. – Não vai me dar um beijo? – perguntei.

Ele veio até mim e mal tocou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu me aproximei dele e comecei a provocá-lo, tocando meu membro enquanto mordia seu pescoço e sua orelha.

- Agora não Bella! – ele me afastou.

Aquele não era meu Edward, assim como no telefone ele estava frio e distante. Talvez remorso? Precisava fazer ele me falar o que quer que tenha acontecido em Las Vegas.

- Por quê? – perguntei levantando minha sobrancelha.

- Por nada! Só não estou a fim! – ele disse e se virou pra subir.

Ele não ia me contar? Ah! Mas eu faria ele me contar. Segurei o ódio que eu estava sentindo daquela situação e engoli meu orgulho.

- Será porque você já fez isso ontem? – perguntei e na mesma hora ele se virou e me encarou com os olhos arregalados. – Quero ouvir da sua boca Edward! – elevei minha voz.

- Bella, por favor! – me pediu com os olhos marejados.

- Voce só precisa falar Edward! Eu vi a foto de vocês na TV! – confessei.

Ele fechou os olhos e puxou todo o ar que podia.

- Por isso não posso tocar em você, eu sou imundo, não mereço você. – ele disse quando suas lágrimas já desciam dos olhos.

Meu Deus! Ele transou com ela! Perdi o chão por alguns minutos e me apoiei no balcão da cozinha.

- Fale. Edward! – falei entre os dentes.

- Bella, ela não é nada pra mim...eu bebi e... – jura mesmo que ele estava tentando justificar? Minha raiva só aumentava.

- FALA! – gritei com todo o ar que eu tinha no meu pulmão.

- Eu...eu...Bella.. – o olhei encorajando-o – Eu...transei com ela Bella! – seus olhos caíram, talvez por arrependimento, mas não me interessava – Me perdoa, por favor!

Eu ri. Ri alto!

Perdão? Ele estava mesmo me pedindo isso.

- Engraçado isso! – eu ainda ria e ele me olhava confuso – Você sempre teve ciúmes de mim e agora olha só onde paramos, quem me traiu foi você. – o olhei, mas ele não conseguia me encarar.

- Me perdoe Bella! Ela não é nada pra mim, não sei como isso aconteceu. Fomos todos a um bar e bebi demais...quando eu vi estava acordando ao lado dela. – ele me olhou – Eu amo você, nunca faria nada pra te magoar.

- Mas fez, não é! – lágrimas teimosas saíram dos meus olhos.

Me levantei e ia saindo da cozinha, mas ele me puxou e me abraçou.

- Por favor John, diga que me perdoa, por favor! Por favor! Não sou nada sem você, sem as crianças, por favor! – ele implorava.

- Pensasse nisso antes de comer aquela vadia Edward. – me soltei do seu abraço. – Você morreu pra mim! – falei com frieza – Por favor, tranque a porta quando sair.

Me virei pra subir, mas ele se jogou aos meus pés.

- Bella, não faça isso, por favor! São 6 anos John, 6 anos que eu amo você. Eu errei e te peço perdão, só não me deixe. – ele chorava copiosamente.

- Eu tenho nojo de você Edward! – fechei os olhos em resposta a dor que aquelas palavras me causavam.

- Bella, por favor... – ele dizia agarrado a minha perna.

- Vá embora Edward. Não quero mais ver você, saber de você, como eu disse você morreu pra mim. – disse indiferente.

- Não vou! – ele quase gritou – Não posso ir! Não posso viver sem você! Por favor!

- Se você não for eu vou acordar os meus filhos e nós vamos. – eu disse livrando minha perna de seu abraço e indo em direção ao quarto do John.

- Não pode fazer isso Bella! – ele me segurou pra que eu parasse – Me perdoa!

Minha vida tinha acabado, meu marido, meu melhor amigo me apunhalou pelas costas. O homem que dizia que me amava, que não vivia sem mim, meu companheiro, meu amante, aquele que me fez mulher e que só ele sabia me tocar.

Tirei meu braço do seu aperto e fui pro meu quarto. Eu chorava copiosamente e não conseguia segurar os soluços.

Todos os meus sonhos foram por água a baixo. Eu estava assistindo a destruição da minha família de camarote e aquilo estava me matando, mas eu não podia perdoá-lo.

Só Deus sabe há quanto tempo ele vinha me traindo. Talvez quando nos encontramos no shopping ele já estivesse tendo um caso com ela. Lembrei de como ela o tocava, a intimidade da conversa dos dois.

Fechei meus olhos com força, mas os pensamentos não deixavam minha mente.

Fui até meu closet e peguei minha mala a jogando na cama.

- Bella não faz isso! – ele pediu desesperado se sentando na nossa cama.

A cama onde nos amávamos, onde ele me fazia sua...

Me encostei na parede do closet e deixei que o cansaço tomasse conta de mim, me fazendo escorregar por ela e cair sentada no chão.

Edward entrou cauteloso no closet e agaixou na minha frente.

- Quanto tempo? – o olhei – Quanto tempo isso acontece? Há quanto tempo vocês têm um caso? – meu coração se partiu.

- Foi só ontem John, eu juro! Juro pela nossa família! – ele disse e eu tive que rir.

- Pff! Família? Você não tem mais família Edward! – ele me olhava com aquele par de olhos verdes arregalados. – Você destruiu sua família por uma foda! – joguei na cara dele.

- Me perdoa Bella! – ele alisou meu cabelo – Eu não posso perder vocês. Me perdoa! – ele me puxou e me abraçou.

Eu estava exausta, cansada, derrotada, não tive nem forças pra afastá-lo.

- Não posso Edward! – fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu cheiro, sua pele na minha. – Não me peça isso! Por favor!

- Mas eu vou pedir! Tenho que pedir! – ele disse deseperado.

- Por quê? – perguntei derrotada – Porque fez isso Edward? Você sempre diz que me ama, tenho certeza que não te falta nada comigo, passamos por tantos obstáculos pra ficarmos juntos e você faz isso...por quê? – o olhei suplicando uma resposta. – Ela te deu alguma coisa que eu já não te desse? – perguntei, mas logo lembrei que havia uma coisa que nunca tínhamos feito na cama, senti nojo desse pensamento.

O olhei e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Me perdoa! – ele pediu mais uma vez.

Fechei os olhos e uma cena me veio em minha mente. Edward e ela na cama, ele a tocando como fazia comigo, um gemendo o nome do outro, ele dizendo que ela era maravilhosa, fazendo sexo anal com ela...mais lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos.

- Shiii meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem! – ele apertou o abraço.

- Não, não vai! – me soltei dele – Como vai ficar tudo bem? Se eu fecho meus olhos e a primeira coisa que vejo é vocês na cama? Me diz! – gritei – Me diz Edward? Como você a tocou? Ela gemeu seu nome como você gosta? Você fez sexo oral nela como fazia em mim? – sua face caiu – Não vai ficar tudo bem! – me soltei do seu abraço e me levantei.

Fui até o banheiro e me tranquei nele, eu sabia que ele tinha uma chave extra em algum lugar, mas eu só queria ficar sozinha.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu vomitei tudo que tinha comido naquele dia.

Abri o armário em baixo da pia e peguei a farmacinha. Eu só precisava de dois comprimidos. Comprimidos que eu tinha ali, mas nunca tinha usado antes, mas hoje eu precisaria.

Procurei a caixa com uma longa tarja preta e tomei 4 comprimidos com a água da torneira.

Eu precisava esquecer, eu tinha que esquecer.

Demorou alguns minutos pro calmante fazer efeito no meu organismo.

Até lá aquelas cenas nojentas dançavam na minha cabeça. Ela com a boca nele. Ele segurando seus longos cabelos loiros ou talvez seus seios fartos...

Mas graças a Deus a inconciência me tomou e com a quantidade de remédio de eu tomei não sonhei com nada.


	30. cAP 6 2t Não existe dor pior que essa

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo uma mão fazendo carinho no meu rosto, mas não era qualquer mão, era a mão dele, de Edward.

Sorri.

Sorri imaginando que tivesse sonhado. Sonhado não tido um pesadelo. Um pesadelo horrível, em que nele o homem que me amava me traía e me enganava, mas que quando acordasse meu marido estaria ali do meu lado dizendo que me amava, me tocando...

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi Edward. Ele tinha os olhos fundos e uma feição triste no rosto. Fiquei confusa.

Olhei pra baixo e vi uma caixa de remédios na sua mão.

Não! Eu não tinha sonhado! Era o mesmo remédio que eu tinha tomado ontem a noite pra dormir, pra esquecer aquela dor. Era tudo verdade e minha vida continuava de cabeça pra baixo.

- Me diga que voce não tentou... – o interrompi. Eu sabia que ele devia estar pensando que eu tentei me matar. Jamais faria isso, principalmente pelos meus filhos.

- Jamais faria isso Edward! Eu só queria dormir e esquecer! – dei as costas pra ele me virando na cama. Não tinha forças pra levantar.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos.

- Pedi pra Carmen trazer alguma coisa pra você comer. – ele disse – Jack ligou e eu tomei a liberdade de dizer que você não irá trabalhar.

- Obrigada! – murmurei.

Ouvi batidas na porta e Edward mandou que entrasse, era Carmen com uma bandeja.

Edward a pegou e colocou na cama.

- Não estou com fome! – falei.

- Mas você tem que comer. – ele disse sério.

- Você não manda em mim! – falei como uma crinça pirracenta.

- Bella...por favor! Sobre ontem... – eu o parei.

- Nada do que você falar ou fazer vai mudar sua situação Edward! – falei irritada.

Será que ele ainda não tinha entendido que não tem perdão pra o que ele fez?

- Me perdoa John? – ele pediu mais uma vez.

Aquelas cenas nojentas estavam grudadas na minha mente. Nojo, eu estava sentindo nojo. E ao mesmo tempo culpa. Eu me perguntava o que eu fiz pra levar ele a me trair.

Meu estômago embrulhou, me levantei com muita dificuldade e fui até o banheiro. Vomitei apenas minha bile, já que não tinha nada no meu estômago.

- Você esta doente? – ele me perguntou quando me ajudava a levantar.

- Estou...mas não é no corpo...é na alma. – seu rosto caiu. A verdade dói, assim como a realidade.

Ele me deitou na cama e se sentou de novo.

- Onde estão as crianças? – perguntei.

- John esta na escola e Jude no quintal com Anita. – ele respondeu.

Olhei o relógio e eram 5 da tarde.

- Minha mãe esta vindo pra cá. – ele disse sem graça.

- Eu espero que você tenha contado a ela a merda que você fez. – falei friamente.

- Contei. – seu rosto caiu.

Ouvimos Jude chorar e ele saiu do quarto, voltou depois de alguns minutos com ela no colo.

- Acho que ela quer você. – ele disse e Jude se esticava pra passar pro meu colo.

- Hey anjo! Quer mamar? – perguntei a ela e ela me deu um sorriso babado.

Me ajeitei na cama e a coloquei no meu seio. Ela sugava, sugava, mas ficava inquieta, resmungava e às vezes dava uns gritinhos.

A mudei de seio e ela teve a mesma reação. Quando eu ordenhei meus seios vi que eu não tinha mais leite, de um dia pro outro.

Lembrei que a pediatra dela sempre me dizia que eu não podia ter grandes aborrecimentos porque senão o leite secava.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Até isso ele tirou de mim. Amamentar minha filha era um momento de puro prazer pra mim e ver que aquilo me foi arrancado doeu mais ainda.

- Me desculpe por isso querida! – murmurei pra ela com lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

- O que ela tem? – Edward perguntou.

- Meu leite secou. – olhei com acusação nos olhos. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, porque ele estava lá quando a pediatra me orientou.

- Me desculpe Bella! Por favor? – já estava cansando disso.

- Peça pra Anita fazer uma mamadeira pra ela. – entreguei Jude a ele.

Ele saiu com ela e depois de alguns minutos voltou e se sentou na cama.

- Pode me deixar sozinha? – perguntei.

- Não vou te deixar! Não me peça isso! – ele tentou colocar a mão em mim, mas me esquivei.

- Você já me deixou Edward. – enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- Bella, esta me matando ver você assim! – ele fechou os olhos.

Agora a culpa é minha é isso? Eu estava num estado de torpor tão grande que eu não conseguia sentir nada. Nem ódio, nem raiva ou sequer pena de mim.

Me vi pensando no que fazer. O que falar pra John quando seu pai não voltasse pra casa depois do trabalho ou não estivesse em casa no fim de semana pra brincar com ele. Jude ainda era pequena, não sentiria tanto, mas meu John sim.

Pensar na ausência do pai pro meu filho só me fez se partida em mais um pedaço. Doía saber que eu não conseguia perdoá-lo. Não conseguiria confiar nele de novo. Ele pegou no meu ponto mais fraco e eu só tinha uma saída.

- Eu quero o divórcio Edward! – ele arregalou os olhos e me olhou.

Deus sabe como me doía falar aquilo depois de apenas 8 meses de casamento, mas não tinha como ficarmos juntos. Não podia ficar com ele sabendo que ele foi de outra enquanto estava comigo.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos desesperadamente e me puxou pra um abraço. Abraço esse que eu não correspondi.

- Não faça isso Bella! Eu te imploro! Faço o que você quiser. – ele chorava copiosamente no meu ombro. – Por favor, não me deixe, por favor! – ele implorava.

Como era difícil tê-lo em meus braços e não poder aproveitar. O abraçar também, passar a mão nos seus cabelos, tocar seus lábios ou me encaixar perfeitamente nele.

- Edward, por favor, não vai adiantar! – falei entre soluços.

- Não posso viver sem você John! Sem nossos filhos! – ele segurava meu rosto pra que o olhasse.

- As crianças...você pode vê-las quando quiser, só prefira vim quando eu não estiver em casa, por favor! – pedi.

Pelo bem de nossos filhos, infelizmente eu teria que manter uma situação "amigável" com ele.

- Bella...eu...te...imploro...não...faça isso! – ele chorava cada vez mais.

Mas eu não conseguia sentir nem pena dele.

- Me deixe sozinha Edward! – pedi mais uma vez. – Por favor!

Ele abriu a boca pra falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele parou quando eu apontei pra porta.

- Por favor! – pedi de novo e ele saiu.

A única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar. Naquele momento nem pelos meus filhos eu tinha força. Pensei em como seria bom se Esme viesse aqui pra casa.

Peguei a caixa que Edward deixou em cima do criado mudo e tomei mais 3 comprimidos com um suco que estava na bandeja.

Depois de longos minutos e muita tortura mental, com pensamentos sobre Edward, eu dormi.

Acordei com o sol no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e vi minha cortina aberta.

Olhei o relógio, eram 3 da tarde.

Fiquei confusa porque acordei às cinco da tarde e dormi de novo, mas acordei as três. Só então eu percebi que dormi quase 24hs seguida.

Me levantei, fechei a cortina com força e deitei de novo em minha cama.

- Bom dia! – ouvi a voz de Esme e me virei pra porta. Eu apenas forcei um sorriso. – Trouxe alguma coisa pra você comer. Carmem fez panquecas de banana com queijo.

- Não estou com fome Esme. – falei sendo até meio grossa, mas me arrependi. Não era ela que merecia meu rancor – Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem querida! – ela disse alisando meu joelho.

- Quero que você saiba que não aceito o que Edward fez com você Bella. Já conversei com ele sobre isso e ele está bastante arrependido. – ela disse com cautela.

Pff! Arrependido? Porque fez então?

- Pois eu não acredito no arrependimento dele! – falei.

- Eu sei que é difícil querida! Só não o afaste das crianças, por favor? – ela me pediu em tom de suplica.

- Jamais faria isso Esme. – fui sincera – Obrigada por tudo! – a olhei e ela deu um sorriso maternal.

- Vou ficar por aqui enquanto precisar! – ela disse me abraçando e por um momento toda minha dor passou. Como eu sentia falta de uma mãe, que me confortasse, me colocasse no colo e disesse que tudo ficaria bem.

- Sabe, eu já passei por isso uma vez! – ela confessou enquanto nos separávamos.

Eu a olhei confusa. Jamais imaginei que Carlisle a poderia ter traído.

- Foi bem parecido com o que vocês estão passando. Emmett tinha quase quatro anos e os gêmeos dois. Não foi fácil perdoá-lo, tenho que confessar, mas depois de um tempo percebi que o melhor a fazer era continuar com a minha família e de certa forma aquilo serviu pra nos unir mais.

Fiquei chocada com o relato dela.

- Não sei se consigo confiar nele de novo! – as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos.

- Um dia você saberá querida! – ela colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Não faça nada precipitado. Você esta movida pela mágoa, pelo rancor. Espere um tempo até pedir o divórcio Bella, é um passo muito grande a ser dado.

- Eu sei! – disse – Mas hoje o que eu mais quero é isso, me separar dele.

- Perdoar é uma dádiva Bella! Um dos dons mais lindos que Deus nos deu. – ela disse com seu tom maternal.

- Obrigada! – peguei sua mão e ela sorriu.

- Vou deixar você sozinha. Espero que você coma. – e assim ela saiu do quarto.

Não consegui comer, nem água eu conseguia beber, mas me forçava a tomar porque o que eu menos queria era ir parar desidratada num hospital.

Assim se passou uma semana.

Eu jogada na minha cama, levantava apenas pra ir ao banheiro, o que se resumia na maioria das vezes em vomitar. Nem meus filhos eu vi naquela semana e sinceramente não estava me sentindo culpada por isso. Preferia que John não me visse nesse estado depressivo.

Alice esteve lá em casa, mas a mandei embora.

Sue e Leah vieram no nome do meu pai e eu também as mandei embora.

Edward esteve aqui algumas vezes, mas nem falar com ele eu falei.

Carlisle chegou no final de semana e trouxe um psiquiatra com ele. Ótimo! Agora eu ia ser tachada de louca.

Ele me examinou e eu não tinha nem forças pra lutar contra aquilo.

O diagnóstico? Depressão profunda, bulimia nervosa e 4 quilos perdidos em uma semana.

O médico me deu umas vitaminas e me pôs no soro em casa mesmo.

Naquele sábado quando o médico esteve aqui, ao ouvir seu diagnóstico e ver Edward ali enquanto ele me examinava, foi o dia em que eu realmente desejei morrer de verdade.

Não tinha mais forças pra lutar. Meus filhos? Eu sabia que eles seriam bem cuidados pela avó e pelo pai deles.

Edward podia ser um canalha, mas não podia negar que era um bom pai.

- Bella você tem que reagir irmã! – Alice chorava sentada na minha cama. Eu a olhava, mas não a via. – Seus filhos precisam de você. Eu preciso de você. – ela soluçava – Por favor! – ela segurou minha mão e colou em sua testa.

Eu não a respondi e logo ela saiu.

No domingo a noite estava deitada na minha cama, virada pra janela, olhando o vazio. O vazio que minha vida tinha se tornado.

Ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser aberta, mas não me mexi.

O quarto estava na penumbra e decidi ficar em silêncio até quem tivesse entrado se pornunciasse.

- Mamãe? – meu pequeno falou.

Eu me virei e vi meu filho em pé ao lado da minha cama com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Oi querido! – falei com ele. Acho que pela primeira vez em uma semana.

- Você vai morrer? – ele perguntou e aquelas palavras apertaram meu coração tão forte que chegou a doer.

- Porque meu amor? – quis saber daonde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia.

Dei uns tapinhas na cama pra que ele sentasse comigo na cama.

- Ouvi o papai e o vovô dizendo que se você não melhorar vai pro hospital. – ele chorava.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum meu anjo. – o confortei.

- Promete? – ele pediu – Não quero ficar sem mamãe de novo. – ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes idênticos ao do seu pai.

- Prometo querido. – dei um beijo na sua testa e ele deitou ao meu lado.

E foi aquela simples conversa com meu anjo que me fez acordar.

Eu estava fazendo meu filho sofre. Uma criança de apenas 4 anos. Minha família e meus amigos...todos sofreram e por uma dor que era só minha.

Resolvi reagir. Eu tinha que conseguir reagir.

Primeiro passo? Comer. Eu estava morrendo de fome.

Tirei John já dormindo dos meus braços, a agulha da minha mão e desci. A casa estava vazia, deviam estar todos dormindo.

Fui até a cozinha e coloquei um pouco de suco de maça no copo, me sentei em um dos bancos e bebi bem devagar pra não vomitar depois, já que eu estava há dias só bebendo água.

- Você está bem? – congelei ao ouvir aquela voz. Era Edward.

Me virei e o encarei.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei olhando pro meu copo.

- Minha mãe precisava de ajuda com as crianças. – ele disse.

- Obrigada, mas agora não será mais necessário. – disse friamente.

- Estou feliz de te ver de pé. – ele deu meu sorriso torto. Eu virei à cara e não respondi.

Olhei no microondas e tinha um prato de panqueca de banana com queijo.

Carmen te amo! – pensei.

Comi como a louca esfomeada que eu estava.

Edward me olhava com curiosidade.

- O que te fez mudar de ideia? – ele me perguntou.

Só faltava ele achar que eu tinha resolvido perdoá-lo.

- John! – falei simplesmente.

- Ele sentiu muito sua falta. – seu rosto caiu.

- Eu sei e sinto muito. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. – me levantei pra sair mais fiquei tonta.

Edward deu alguns passos largos da onde estava e me segurou.

- Não toque em mim! – falei entre os dentes.

- Eu só quero te ajudar Bella. Deixa ao menos eu te levar pro quarto. – ele pediu.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda! – cuspi as palavras nele.

Eu me soltei dele e fui sozinha, mas não fui pro meu quarto. Fui até o de Jude.

Ela dormia como um anjinho. Fiquei alguns minutos vendo-a dormir e pensei no mal que tinha feito a ela, uma semana sem me ver. A peguei no colo e ela nem se abalou.

A levei pro meu quarto e a coloquei na cama entre mim e o John.

Dei um beijinho na bochecha de cada um e me deitei.

Pronto! Ali estava minha fortaleza! O motivo pelo qual me faria querer viver, lutar e conseguir vencer.

Meus filhos.


	31. Cap 7 2t Por meus filhos!

Quando acordei no outro dia estava me sentindo bem melhor. Jude e John ainda estavam na cama comigo.

Olhei o relógio e eram 7 da manhã.

- Hey! Temos que ir pra escola! – cutuquei John.

- Não quero ir hoje mamãe! – ele resmungou – Quero ficar com você!

Ele conseguia ser tão persuasivo e charmoso quanto o seu pai.

- Não pode querido...e além do mais mamãe estará aqui quando você voltar. O que acha de irmos à praça no final da tarde? – perguntei já sabendo que minha tática funcionaria.

Ele ficou de pé num pulo.

- Vou tomar banho e me arrumar! – ele saiu saltidando do meu quarto.

Sai da cama e coloquei uns travesseiros em volta da Jude pra que se ela rolasse, não caísse.

Desci e fui pedir Anita pra ajudar John a se arrumar.

Quando entrei na cozinha Esme, Anita e Carmen estavam lá.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei a todas e dei um beijo na bochecha de Esme.

- Bom dia senhora! – Anita e Carmen responderam.

Esme me olhava com os olhos brilhando e eu apenas sorri pra ela.

- Anita, por favor, ajude John a se arrumar pra escola. – assim que eu falei ela pediu licença e saiu da cozinha.

- Bom, vou colocar umas roupas na secadora. – Carmen também se retirou da cozinha pra que eu e Esme ficássemos sozinha.

Me servi de café puro e sentei, fazendo companhia a Esme no balcão.

- Você não sabe a alegria que esta me dando ao te ver de pé querida! – ela falou docemente segurando minha mão por cima da mesa.

- Eu sei Esme, me desculpe por essa semana. Só acho que precisava de um tempo pra mim, sabe...colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

- Eu sei querida! Sentimos muito sua falta! – ela disse.

- Me desculpe mais uma vez Esme. – o remorso estava me corroendo, por ter feito minha família sofrer.

- Que isso Bella! – ela sorriu – Agora teremos que colocar a vida em dia, não é?

Tinha tanta coisa pra fazer. Provavelmente eu estava desempregada nesse momento e sem Edward em casa, teria que arrumar outro emprego logo.

- Eu sei! – sorri também – Vou tomar um banho e ligar pro Jack. Você pode ligar pra Alice e pedir que ela venha aqui? – ela assentiu e eu acabei de tomar meu café.

Quando ia me levantar ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim.

- Bom dia! – ele nos cumprimentou com cautela, sua mãe respondeu, mas eu não.

Ele se sentou e começou a tomar café.

Ele estava tão lindo! Tão perfeito! Mas logo um pensamento me veio em mente: ele não era mais meu. Lágrimas ameaçaram sair dos meus olhos, mas eu pisquei violentamente pra segura-las lá dentro.

- Esme, pode nos dar licença, por favor. Queria falar com Edward? – pedi disfarçando minha voz embargada.

- Claro! Eu vou ligar pra Alice. – ela disse e saiu da cozinha.

Força Bella! Coragem! Respirei fundo e falei o que tínhamos que resolver como a casa e as crianças.

- Edward eu queria saber se você vai ficar com a casa ou podemos ficar aqui até pelo menos eu alugar outra? – a casa estava comprada no nosso nome, mas eu não ficaria morando com ele, não mais.

- Bella...por favor! Não faça isso! – ele pediu mais uma vez. Já estava cansando dessa repetição.

- As crianças ficaram comigo, mas você poderá vê-las sempre que quiser. É claro que eu prefiro que você venha quando eu não estiver em casa. – insisti.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- A casa é sua Bella. Sua e das crianças...se o que você quer é isso mesmo, eu vou pro apartamento em Nova Iorque. – ele falou derrotado.

- Ótimo! – me levantei – Então quando você sair agora pra trabalhar deixe sua chave no aparador da sala.

Ia saindo da cozinha, mas ele me parou quando eu estava passando atrás dele.

- Bella eu amo você mais que tudo na minha vida, aliás você é a minha vida! Sempre foi! Tudo o que eu te falei até hoje eu falei com o coração, tudo que eu te dei foi com a minha alma. Eu não posso viver sem você, mas se é isso que você quer eu vou me afastar, por mais que isso me rasgue vivo, eu vou. Eu estou amargamente arrependido...porra...eu estou perdendo você, o meu bem mais precioso. Quero que você saiba que minha vida vai parar de fazer sentido quando você passar pela porta dessa cozinha e me der às costas. – ele falou calmamente olhando nos meus olhos.

Tive uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas eu não podia. Eu tinha certeza que não ficaria bem, eu não conseguiria esquecer o que ele me fez.

Respirei fundo, segurei mais uma vez as minhas teimosas lágrimas e olhei de volta nos seus olhos.

- Acabou? – perguntei friamente. Ele apenas assentiu.

Soltei sua mão do meu braço e sai da cozinha.

Não vou chorar! Não vou chorar! – repetia como um mantra.

Pensei nos meus filhos e novamente me enchi de forças.

John veio se despedir porque estava indo pra escola.

- Promete que vai estar aqui quando eu voltar? – ele perguntou – E que vamos à praça?

- Prometo! – beijei os dedos como escoteiro.

- Eu te amo mamãe! – ele me abraçou apertado com seus bracinhos tão pequenos.

- Eu também querido! – afaguei seu cabelo e ele foi pra Edward, que o levaria pra escola.

Depois que eles saíram eu tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa e peguei o telefone pra ligar pro Jack.

- Alô – ele atendeu.

- Jack? Sou eu a Bella! – cheia de vergonha, pensei em continuar, mas me calei.

- Oh Isabella, como você está? Sua mãe me disse que você está doente! – ele tinha um tom de voz preocupado.

Eu sorri com aquela frase. Primeiro porque Esme se apresentou como sendo minha mãe – e ela realmente era – e segundo porque ela não contou o real motivo da minha "doença".

- Estava Jack, não estou mais. Na verdade agora estou ótima. – respondi.

- E quando você volta? – ele quis saber. Volta? Eu realmente achava que estava desempregada.

- Eu ainda tenho o meu emprego? – perguntei com cautela.

- Claro querida, você é a melhor solista que nós tenhos. Perdê-la seria um desperdício. – ele deu uma risada.

- Ai que bom Jack, você não sabe o alívio que me deu! Posso voltar amanhã? – quis saber.

- Estaremos te esperando! – depois disso nos despedimos e desligamos.

Jack era um fofo comigo. Nossa realção era de pai e filha, ainda mais porque ele já era um senhor de idade e eu via muito do meu avô nele.

Ouvi a campainha tocar assim que coloquei o telefone no gancho.

- Pode deixar! – eu gritei antes que alguém atendesse.

Eu já sabia quem era e estava sentindo uma falta danada dela.

- Irmã! – eu quase gritei.

Minha baixinha estava linda segurando sua boneca no colo.

Eu as abracei tão apertado quanto pude.

- Me desculpe! Por tudo! – pedi a Alice.

- Esta tudo bem irmã. É bom saber que você esta de volta. – ela beijou minha bochecha e Mary se esticava pra mim amostrando seus únicos dois dentinhos na parte inferior da boca.

- E você minha boneca? – perguntei a ela num tom de voz bobo que ela e Jude adoravam. Arrancava boas gargalhadas delas. – Você devia trocar de madrinha por causa disso. Essa sua tia boba, né? – ela ria cada vez mais em meus braços. – Vem, vamos entrar. – falei com Alice.

Alice e Esme se cumprimentaram e ela colocou Mary no cercadinho na sala.

- Cadê Jude? – perguntei a Esme.

- Acho que está lá fora com Anita. Vou pegá-la.

Esme veio e colocou Jude no cercadinho com Mary, enquanto nós três conversávamos animadas.

Contei pra elas da minha conversa com Jack e Esme nos avisou que estaria indo embora amanhã, já que eu estava melhor e os seus projetos estavam todos atrasados. Me senti mal com isso e me desculpei mais uma vez, mas ela me garantiu que estava tudo bem e que ficar com seus três netos era uma satisfação muito melhor que trabalhar.

John chegou da escola e convidamos Alice, Mary e Esme pra ir até a praça. Esme disse que não ia porque tinha que ajeitar suas coisas pra voltar a Forks.

Eu peguei uma bolsa pras crianças, com água, mamadeira, fraldas, casacos e tudo mais que uma criança pode precisar. Coloquei Jude no carrinho e fomos pra praça que John adorava.

Ele logo achou uns amiguinhos da escola que sempre brincavam por ali também. Mary e Jude estavam sentadas na grama em cima de uma toalha babando todos os brinquedos que elas encontravam pela frente.

- Como você esta? – Alice finalmente me perguntou.

- Destruida, mas tentando me manter de pé. – falei com sinceridade. – Pelos meus filhos.

- Foi por eles que você saiu daquela depressão, não foi? – Alice me conhecia como a palma da minha mão.

- Foi. – meus olhos caíram ao lembrar da cena – No domingo John foi ao meu quarto chorando dizendo que eu ia morrer e que não queria ficar sem mãe de novo. Aquilo de certa forma me fez acordar. Eu tenho que ser forte por eles. Sei que Jude não entende, mas John é muito esperto pra idade dele...ele vai sentir muito falta do pai. – minha voz morreu na última frase.

- Você não vai afastá-los vai? – ela perguntou com um certo desespero.

- Claro que não Ali! O que aconteceu foi entre eu e ele. As crianças não tem nada a ver com isso. – repeti o que eu já tinha falado a Esme e ao próprio Edward. – Já falei isso com ele. Ele pode vê-los ou pegá-los quando quiser.

- Que bom! – ela suspirou – Você acha que um dia tem volta?

- Não sei...acho que não! Não desejo essa ferida pra ninguém. – falei séria.

- Me desculpe te fazer falar sobre isso! – sua voz estava triste. – Não sei o que faria se eu estivesse na sua situação.

- Ali! Jazz nunca te trairia. Ele te ama! – segurei suas mãos com força.

- Edward também te ama Bella! – ela olhou nos meus olhos.

- Não sei se acredito mais nisso. – soltei sua mão – Se ele me amasse como ele diz não teria a necessidade de dormir com outra.

- Eu sei! Também penso assim!

Quando olhei pras meninas, Jude estava comendo terra.

- Meu Deus! 2 minutos Jude! – eu e Alice gargalhamos – Não posso desviar dois minutos de você muleca!

Abri a bolsa dela e peguei uma gargafa com água e uma fralda pra lavar sua boca.

Chamei John pra irmos embora e depois de muita birra ele aceitou.

Convidei Alice pra jantar lá em casa e ela na mesma hora ligou pra Jasper avisando que era pra ele ir pra lá quando saísse do trabalho.

Cheguei em casa e avisei a Carmen pra caprichar no jantar.

Dei um banho nas crianças, janta e logo estavam dormindo.

Quando estávamos nos preparando pra jantar a campainha tocou. Eu me levantei e fui atender, mas eu já fazia ideia de quem pudesse ser.

Quando eu abrir a porta ele estava lá, lindo, parado me olhando nos olhos com aquelas enormes orbes verdes.

- Oi – ele disse sem graça.

- Oi – também o cumprimentei. Era estranho ver ele tocando a campainha da nossa casa.

- Posso ver as crianças? – ele perguntou. Ele estava tão triste que chegou a partir meu coração.

Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, principalmente pelas crianças, não ia perdoá-lo, mas decidi pegar leve.

- Ah! Elas estão dormindo. – falei sem pensar.

- Tudo bem! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Posso voltar amanhã?

- Edward...já disse que pode vê-los sempre que quiser. – ele ficou inquieto. Talvez pensando no que dizer ou fazer.

- Bem...eu...já vou..então! – ele apontou com o polegar por cima do ombro.

- Edward? – o chamei quando ele estava caminhando de costas pra mim.

- Entra! Janta com a gente. Sua irmã e Jasper estão ai! – sorri. Era tão fácil sorrir pra ele, mesmo quando meu sangue fervia de raiva eu conseguia sorrir como uma idiota pra ele.

- Tem certeza? – ele veio em minha direção.

Eu apenas sai da porta dando caminho pra que ele passasse.

Quando chegamos na sala de jantar os olhares transimitiam os mais variados sentimentos, mas o principal era surpresa.

Com certeza todos estavam surpresos por eu ter o convidade pra jantar.

O jantar correu bem. Depois de algumas taças de vinho e muita conversa em frente a TV Edward, Alice e Jasper foram embora e eu e Esme subimos pra deitar.

O dia seguinte chegou.

Esme foi embora e eu voltei a trabalhar. John continuaria a rotina escola e creche e eu voltaria aos preparativos da festa na piscina de John.

Todo dia que eu chegava em casa e recebia um abraço do meu filho, ou uma simple babada da minha princesa eu sabia que um dia tudo ficaria bem.

- x –


	32. Cap 8 2t Um telefonema muda tudo

Maio passou voando e logo Junho chegou. Dia 13 teríamos a festa do John e no dia 21 o 1º aninho de Mary.

No início de Junho recebi uma ligação que mudaria minha vida, se eu quisesse é claro.

- Alô? – atendi meu celular toda atrapalhada com bolsa, chaves e correspondências, assim que cheguei do trabalho.

- Isabella Swan? – que alívio não terem me chamado de Isabella Cullen.

- Sim, quem fala? – quis saber.

- Oh, que indelicadeza deixe que eu me apresente eu sou Carl Jonathan, presidente da Sony. – ele se apresentou.

No início eu achei que era pegadinha. Porque o presidente da maior produtora musical do mundo – digamos assim – esta me ligando.

- Isabella? – ele me chamou.

- Oh, desculpe. Me chame de Bella por favor. – disse a ele.

- Você deve estar se perguntando como tenho seu telefone, não é? – eu dei uma risada e ele continuou – Jack Willians. Você o conhece?

- Claro que sim! Trabalho com ele na filarmônica de Nova Iorque. – respondi.

- E voce gosta do seu trabalho? Ouvi dizer que você é uma grande musicista. – eu corei.

- Obrigada Carl, Jack é sempre muito cavalheiro. – agradeci – Sim, eu adoro meu trabalho.

- Que pena! Ele falou muito bem de você pra mim e eu gostaria muito que você trabalhasse na gravadora. – ele disse calmamente.

Eu não sei se quero ser produtora. É óbvio que eu ganharia bem mais, mas não sei se queria.

- Não precisa me responder agora Isabella. Façamos o seguinte...você pode vira a Los Angeles? Você poderia ficar uma semana trabalhando na gravadora, se gostar o emprego é seu se não Jack estará te esperando de volta na filarmônica.

- Jack sabe disso? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Sim, já conversamos sobre você...digamos que foi uma conversa longa. – ele deu uma risada.

Bom, acho que posso tentar...se der certo tudo bem se não, volto pra Nova Jersey.

- Ok, quando posso ir? – perguntei a ele.

- Quando você quiser, basta me avisar pra reservar suas passagens e seu hotel. – ele respondeu.

- Pode ser dia 23? – perguntei – Minha afilhada faz aniversário no dia 21, ai no domingo dia 22 eu embarcaria pra Los Angeles e na segunda estarei ai na gravadora. Tudo bem?

- Está perfeito!

Acertamos mais algumas coisas e ele ficou de me ligar quando estivesse tudo pronto.

Meu coração tinha o misto de dois sentimentos. Excitação por ver meu trabalho sendo reconhecido, por expandir meus horizontes, fazer uma coisa que eu nunca fiz e ganhar bem melhor do que eu ganho. E medo...medo por largar minha orquestra – coisa que eu sempre quis, morar numa cidade diferente com meus filhos, começar tudo de novo...comprar casa, moveis, etc...e o pior...afastar Edward e sua familia das crianças.

Eu estava literalmente dividida.

O pior vinha agora, contar pra eles.

Naquele mês fiquei sabendo que Leah estava grávida e que eu seria madrinha mais uma vez. Só que agora junto com Seth.

Dia 13 chegou e minha casa estava literalmente um inferno.

Pessoas entravam e saiam por ela desde as 7 da manhã. Eu já estava ficando tonta.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emm, Sue, Charlie, Seth, Leah e Jacob estavam aqui. Minha família toda reunida pra festa do primogênito.

John era só alegria, até um palhaço ele nos fez contratar pra animar a festa. Infelizmente eu tive que fazer isso pelo meu filho, só por ele, já que eu detesto palhaços.

Minha relação com Edward estava bem melhor do que a 2 meses atrás quando nos separamos. Ele já não insitia tanto pra que voltássemos, mas também não saia do meu pé.

A festa foi ótima. Graças a Deus eu contratei um serviço de Buffet o que me polpou trabalho de organizar a festa, servir os convidados e limpar a bagunça no final.

Jude dormiu antes do final da festa.

John estava cambaeando, mas disse que não dormiria até o palhaço ir embora.

Quando o bendito palhaço e o resto dos convidados foram embora eu o levei até seu quarto. Dei um banho nele e me deitei até que ele dormisse.

- Mamãe? – ele me chamou.

- Sim querido! – beijei seu cabelo.

- Porque o papai não volta mais pra casa? – ele quis saber e meu coração foi reduzido a pó.

- Meu amor, papai não mora mais aqui, mas ele vai ser sempre seu papai, tá bom? – expliquei pela milésima vez já que ele me perguntava isso quase todos os dias.

- Eu sinto falta dele! – ele falou antes de pegar pesado no sono.

- Eu também meu anjo! Eu também! – respondi mais pra mim mesma.

Quando desci a casa já estava arrumada. Meu pai, Sue, Seth, Jacob e Leah tinham ido embora.

Esme e Carlisle ficariam aqui em casa, Rose e Emm na casa de Alice e Edward provavelmente voltaria pra Nova Iorque.

Resolvi falar sobre Los Angeles aproveitando que estávamos todos juntos.

Me aproximei de todos na sala de estar e chamei a atenção deles limpando minha garganta.

- Queria falar uma coisa com vocês. – comecei.

Esme deve ter reparado na minha apreenssão e veio até mim, alisando minhas costas.

- Pode falar querida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Ainda não! – respondi pra que todos escutassem. – Mas pode acontecer. – mordi os lábios.

- Tá legal! Tudo bem! Agora você ta me assustando Bells! – Emmett disse com uma cara de quem estava mesmo assustado.

- Fala logo Bella! – Alice quicava no sofá.

Edward me estudava, como se ele soubesse todos os sentimentos que estavam passando pelo meu corpo.

- Bom é que Jack me indicou pra um outro emprego. – falei me sentando – Onde vou ganhar muito melhor, mas não sei se é realmente o que eu quero fazer. Por isso decidi dividir com vocês.

- E de que seria esse emprego? – Rose perguntou.

- Ele não esta gostando de você na orquestra? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não é isso Carlisle! Só acho que ele quer o melhor pra mim! – sorri e olhei pra Rose – O emprego é de produtora musical numa gravadora.

Olhei pra Edward e ele fez uma expressão de surpresa. Ele sabia que meu sonho era a filarmônica e pra eu pensar em sair dela o emprego deveria ser realmente bom.

- E qual é essa gravadora querida? – Esme fez a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir.

- A Sony! – falei de uma vez e todos fizeram uma expressão de "oh!" com a boca.

- Mas a Sony fica em... – Edward falou muito irritado e eu completei por ele.

- Em Los Angeles. – meu rosto caiu. Não queria que eles me odiassem por querer esse emprego.

Edward colocou sua taça de vinho com força sobre a mesa de centro e foi pro quintal de fora, eu já sabia o que se passava pela seua cabeça, as crianças.

- Porque Bella? – Alice disse com os olhos marejados – Porque tão longe?

- Alice ainda não esta certo! Só vou fazer uma experiência e ... – Carlisle me cortou.

- Quando você vai? – sua expressão era dura, fria.

- Dia 23 e volto dia 28 de junho, mas é só uma experiência, não tem nada certo. – me defendi. Podia ver que eles me odiavam naquele momento. - Por favor, me entendam! Não quero afastar as crianças de vocês, só quero o melhor pra elas. Vamos ter uma vida melhor se formos pra Los Angeles.

- Não se trata só das crianças querida! – Esme falou e eu senti falta do seu tom maternal, até ela estava chateada comigo – Nós amamos você, você também é nossa família.

- Vou atrás de Edward! – Carlisle disse se levantando.

- Carlisle? – o chamei – Se importa se eu for? – ele meneeou a cabeça e se sentou de novo.

Quando fui pro quintal Edward estava sentado no balanço das crianças.

- Hey! – o chamei.

- Porque você me odeia tanto Bella!? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Edward eu não te odeio, não pense assim... – eu tentava procurar palavras pra confortá-lo, mas não as encontrava.

- O que você quer que eu pense? – ele quase gritou quando me olhou nos olhos.

- Quero que você pense que vai ser melhor pra elas. Eu vou ganhar mais Edward e ... – ele me cortou.

- Dinheiro não é o problema Bella, você sabe que eu ou minha mãe sempre ajudaremos você, principalmente se esse dinheiro for pras crianças... – ele me segurou forte pelos ombros – Você esta querendo me castigar, é isso? – seus olhos transbordavam raiva.

- Nã-não! – eu não sabia o que dizer eu estava realmente com medo dele. – Você...esta me...machucando!

Ele me soltou e agarrou com força os cabelos.

- Tente ir pra Los Angeles Bella e eu vou tirar eles de você! – ele me fitou com raiva.

- COMO É? – eu gritei – Acho que não entendi Edward! O que você falou?

- Eu falei que vou entrar na justiça pra tirar ele de você, se você continuar com essa ideia de ir pra Los Angeles. – ele falou cada palavra a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Eu pude sentir o seu hálito de hortelã misturado com vinho. Me arrepiei.

- Tente! – cutuquei seu peito com meu dedo, na verdade minha intenção era furar sua pele, se eu pudesse. – Tire eles de mim Edward e você vai ver o que é o inferno.

- Eu não tenho medo de você! – ele fez uma cara de escárnio.

- Pois deveria. – me virei pra sair, mas me lembrei de mais uma coisa pra jogar na cara dele – Quero ver que juiz vai tirar meus filhos de mim pra dar a um pai adúltero.

Fui andando em direção a porta dos fundos, mas o ouvi correndo e em seguida ele segurou meu braço.

- Bella, estou te pedindo...implorando! – depois da minha ameaça ele estava bem mais calminho – Não vá! Não tire o único motivo de eu ainda estar vivo.

- Eu não disse que estou indo Edward. – o lembrei – Só vou passar uma semana lá e então só depois resolver o que fazer.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Posso ficar com eles durante essa semana? – me perguntou com cuidado.

- Claro que pode! Você é o pai deles. – tirei meu braço de sua mão – Mas preferiria que ficassem aqui, não gosto do pensamento deles naquele apartamento.

Ele me abraçou de repente e eu levei um susto.

- Volta pra mim Bella! Se que já conversamos sobre isso e você não gosta, mas vou te pedir isso todos os malditos dias da minha vida.

Ele me olhou e seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do meu. Ele ia ter a cara de pau de me beijar?

Virei o rosto e ele beijou minha bochecha. Ainda pude ouvir ele soltando um muxoxo de insatisfação.

Me livre do seu abraço com raiva.

- Se você ama seus filhos, nunca mais faça isso! – falei apontando o dedo no seu rosto. Espero que ele tenha entendido o recado.

Voltei pra dentro de casa e apenas Esme estava na sala.

Não me adimirei ao ver que espantei todos da minha casa.

Me joguei exausta no sofá e fechei os olhos. Podia sentir os olhos de Esme em cima de mim.

- Não me odei Esme, por favor! – pedi a ela ainda de olhos fechados.

- Nós não te odiamos querida, só não entendemos porque está fazendo isso. Los Angeles Bella? – ela estava me dando uma bronca.

- É tão difícil de adivinhar Esme? O maior motivo pra eu sair de perto de Manhattan? Doi demais Esme...doi demais ter que vê-los todos os malditos dias da minha vida. – desabafei enquanto lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos.

- Eu sei querida! Eu sei que dói, mas não vai melhorar muita coisa, porque não é somente vê-lo, você ainda sente, ele está aqui... – ela colocou a mão no meu coração – Você poderia ir pra China e ainda doeria.

Ela tinha razão! Eu o amava com cada fibra idiota do meu ser. Eu não tinha deixado de amá-lo eu apenas estava me acostumando a viver sem ele como meu marido, já que ele etava todos os dias aqui em casa por causa das crianças.

Ouvi a porta dos fundos ser aberta e nós duas olhamos. Edward entrava por ela com os olhos vermelhos, devia estar chorando também.

- Já vou! – ele deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe – Avise ao John que o pegarei amanhã, vamos ao Central Park, tudo bem? – eu apenas assenti, ele se virou e saiu.

Deus! Como doía vê-lo ir embora da nossa casa. Não tê-lo comigo em nossa cama. Não sentir seu corpo, sua pele, seu cheiro e tudo que eu amava nele.

Mais lagrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem querida! Um dia essa ferida fecha e vai ficar apenas a cicatriz como lembrança. – ela me disse voltando a usar seu tom maternal.

- Obrigada! – sussurrei pra ela. – Obrigada por ser minha mãe quando a minha me virou as costas.

Pensar em Renee só me fazia doer mais. Como eu sentia falta da minha mãe, que um dia foi minha melhor amiga e que me traiu assim como Edward.

- Vai deitar querida! Amanhã é um novo dia! – ela me deu um beijo na testa. Eu me levantei e fui pro meu quarto.

Chorei até minhas lágrimas secarem.

_Eu só quero ser feliz!_ – eu repetia como um mantra.

Eu precisava de amor, de carinho, de sexo...resumindo eu precisava de Edward.

Dia 21 chegou e a festa da Hello Kitty da Mary estava a coisa mais linda.

Jude já ensaiava alguns passinhos apoiada pelas nossas mãos e a todos babavam nas duas princesas da família.

Pra mim a festa foi estranha. Alice, Edward e Carlisle quase não falaram comigo, quando falavam faziam questão de serem grosseiros.

Rose e Emm ficaram neutros, acho que porque não tinham muito contato comigo e com as crianças, apesar de serem padrinhos de Jude.

Esme disse que me apoiava, mas eu sabia que ela não me apoiava tanto assim.

- Pra mim e Carlisle você mudar pra Los Angeles não fará diferença nenhuma Bella! Porque se a gente vem à Nova Jersey, podemos ir a Los Angeles, o que nos incomoda é a falta que as crianças faram a Edward e vice e versa. – ela me explicou um dia desses.

E ela tinha razão. Não só Edward sentiria, John e Jude também, já que eles se viam todos os dias.

Naquele momento tomei minha decisão. Eu iria pra Los Angeles como combinado com Carl, mas no final não aceitaria o emprego.

Mas a viagem eu faria. Primeiro porque minhas passagens e a reserva no hotel já estavam feitos e segundo porque eu precisava de um tempo longe de Edward.

Fui embora cedo da festa, não estava mais agüentando aquele clima pesado.

Deixei as crianças com Edward, já que eles ia levá-los pra passar o domingo com ele em Nova Iorque.

Fui pra casa e arrumei uma mochila pra cada um, como umas peças de roupa e coisas necessárias pra passar um dia, o que era um exagero, porque Edward tinha tudo pra eles em seu apartamento também.

Tomei um banho, liguei a TV e deitei pra esperar ele vir pegar as mochilas, mas acabei pegando no sono.

Senti quando uma luz foi acessa, mas não tinha força pra acordar. Ouvi uns passos no quarto e logo em seguida o colchão afundou.

Suas mãos, as mãos que eu tanto sentia falta, alisaram meu cabelo, fizeram um carinho no meu rosto e depois o contorno dos meus lábios.

Nesse momento eu já estava acordada, mas não era nenhum crime eu aproveitar seus carinhos. Se eu acordasse seria obrigada a brigar com ele por conta disso.

Senti seu hálito subindo pelo meu pescoço, até chegar a minha orelha.

- Eu te amo Bella! – ele sussurrou – Um dia você vai me perdoar e eu vou esperar esse dia chegar. – ele tocou seus lábios nos meus e eu fingi que me virei na cama.

Senti ele levantar rápido da cama e em seguida a luz ser apagada.

Fiquei deitada de olhos fechados ouvindo aquelas palavras no meu ouvido até a inconsciência me tomar novamente.


	33. Cap 9 2t Los Angeles e Surpresas

Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil me despedir dos meus filhos dia 23. Já tínhamos ficado longe por uma semana, mas foi na minha lua de mel e eu estava com Edward.

Pensar na minha lua de mel fez meu peito doer. Abracei minhas pernas mais ainda deitada na cama, esperando que meu peito não desfizesse em pedaços.

Olhei o relógio, já era 9 da manhã e eu precisava levantar, viajaria hoje à noite pra Los Angeles e ainda teria que passar no apartamento de Edward antes de embarcar, já que as crianças estavam lá desde a festa de Mary.

Levantei e desci pra cozinha. Tomei um café puro e subi pra tomar banho.

Quando o banho acabou coloquei tudo que precisava em cima da cama, pra depois fazer minhas malas. Dessa vez inclui na bagagem fotos dos meus pequenos.

Pensei em ir na casa de Alice pra matar o tempo, mas ela ainda estava chateada comigo.

Peguei o telefone e liguei pra Edward.

- Bella? – ele atendeu.

- Oi Edward!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele quis saber.

- Não...é que...tem problema eu ir mais cedo? Estou com saudade deles! – disse em fim.

- Claro que não. Venha podemos almoçar fora, tudo bem? – ele falou animado, não queria decepcioná-lo.

- Tudo bem! – respondi – Em meia hora estou ai.

Acabei de arrumar, minhas malas, as fechei com muita dificuldade e coloquei uma roupa confortável tanto pro calor da Califórnia quanto pro de Nova Iorque, mas peguei um casaco pra usar no avião.

Peguei meu carro e fui pra Nova Iorque.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento Jude e John já estavam de banho tomado e arrumados para sair.

Tive que sorrir ou pensar que Edward cuidava tão bem deles.

John veio correndo até mim e me deu um abraço apertado dizendo que estava com saudade.

Edward trouxe Jude no seu colo e ela estava toda serelepe pra passar pro meu colo. A peguei e sentei no sofá.

- Mamãe...podemos ir no McDonald's? – John perguntou enquanto quicava no sofá todo animado.

- Meu amor, sua irmã não come essas coisas. – eu disse e ele olhou triste pra Edward.

- É que...er...hoje é domingo e eu prometi a ele. – Edward disse sem graça. – Eu fiz uma sopinha pra Jude já que ela não come sanduiche...por isso ele esta animado.

- Bom, sendo assim... – apertei o nariz de John – Podemos ir ao McDonald's! – ele dava uns pulos cada vez maiores e eu ainda me perguntava se esse menino não era filho de Alice.

John foi até seu quarto dizendo que ia pegar seu casaco e a bolsa de Jude.

- Então, você vai mesmo? – Edward me perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Vou, mas não vou ficar com o emprego. Não posso fazer isso com você...er...as crianças. – me corrigi.

Ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Obrigada Bella! Não saberia como viver sem eles. – ele confessou.

Cada vez que se falava em afastar as crianças dele, eu me via na sua situação. Acho que morreria se tirassem meus filhos de mim.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – John entrou gritando pela sala.

Me levantei com Jude no colo. Edward pegou a bolsa dela da mão de John e o carrinho dela que estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta.

O caminho até o McDonald's foi silencioso apenas John falava e nós respondíamos.

Almoçamos e depois passamos o domingo passeando em Nova Iorque. Ficamos boas horas brincando com eles no Central Park.

- Você tem uma família muito bonita! – uma senhora me falou enquanto assistíamos Edward brincando com os nossos filhos. – O amor que vocês exalam é lindo! Nunca vi nada igual.

- Obrigada! – agradeci e me levantei.

Precisava me afastar dela pra chorar. Aquelas palavras me partiram, porque minha família estava partida. Não queria viver de aparência, onde todos achavam que estávamos bem e na verdade eu estava um lixo.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward me perguntou se aproximando com Jude no colo.

- Está! – funguei e limpei minhas lágrimas. – Vamos, já vai anoitecer. Eu tenho que ir.

Chamamos John e ele logo veio. Devia estar cansado.

Quando chegamos no apartamento de Edward, dei banho nos dois, me despedi e os coloquei pra dormir.

- Você vai pra Nova Jersey ainda hoje não é? – perguntei a Edward enquanto entrava de volta na sala. – Por causa da escola do John.

- Sim, vamos daqui a pouco. Vou deixar eles descansarem um pouco. – ele me respondeu ainda sentado no sofá lendo alguma coisa.

Fui até o aparador e peguei a chave de casa na minha bolsa.

- Tome! – entreguei a ele. Ele pegou e colocou no bolso. – Eu acho que já vou.

- Ainda é cedo. Seu vôo sai as 10, certo? – ele quis confirmar.

- Certo, mas eles dormiram...eu...eu faço uma hora por ai. – peguei minha bolsa e em poucos segundos ele já estava no meu lado.

Eu não tinha nada pra fazer, mas ficar aqui com Edward seria constrangedor demais. Era melhor ficar no aeroporto fazendo hora.

- Fica Bella! Não precisamos criar uma situação desagradável entre a gente. – ele pediu. Estava com os braços cruzados no peito e parecia chateado.

Incoscientemente passei a mão na ruga no meio da sua testa e ele fechou os olhos. Tirei minha mão num movimento brusco. O que eu estava pensando?

- Eu já vou! – falei correndo e me virei, mas ele me puxou e colou seu corpo no meu. – Não faça isso Edward...por favor!

Só Deus sabe o sacrifício que eu fazia em ficar longe dele, mas ele parecia não querer colaborar.

- Eu preciso de você John. Deixa eu te beijar...Só uma vez...eu prometo que será só uma vez...quero sentir seu gosto, seus lábios...eu preciso de você Bella. – suas mãos passeavam pela minha nuca e por baixo dos meus cabelos.

Coloquei minhas palmas em seu peito, minha intenção era afastá-lo, mas eu não conseguia. Seu hálito de hortelã estava me deixando embriagada. Minhas mãos e pernas tremiam e eu já não sabia nem aonde estava.

- Por favor Bella! Só um beijo e eu te deixo em paz... – ele tinha sua testa colada na minha e os olhos fechados.

Eu fiz uma coisa que eu sei que me arrependeria em seguida. Assenti pra que ele me beijasse.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e tocou seus lábios nos meus. Mordeu meu lábio inferior e logo em seguida sua língua pediu passagem pela minha boca e eu permiti, retribuindo o beijo que eu desejei por malditos 2 meses.

Deus! Como eu o queria. Como eu senti falta do seu gosto, da sua boca...do seu corpo, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Aquelas cenas e pensamentos ainda me machucavam toda vez que eu lembrava do motivo de estarmos separados. Ele foi descendo os beijos, sua mão explorava meu corpo como se estivesse conferindo pra ver se estava tudo no lugar.

- Eu te amo Bella! – ele repetia com a boca contra minha pele.

– Me perdoa...volta pra mim! Eu tinha que resistir. Eu tive que resistir.

- Edward para! – pedi o empurrando e ele me olhou com um misto de desespero e confusão.

- Me dá outra chance Bella? É tudo que eu te peço... – ele me pediu.

- Edward não posso, por favor, não me peça isso. – lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos.

- Por que Bella? – ele me fez olhar pra ele.

- Porque ainda dói pensar em você com ela. Dói eu ver na minha mente toda maldita noite você fazendo com ela o que eu queria que fosse comigo. Dói demais saber que você foi de outra Edward. – minha voz era um sussurro.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim e pousou suas mãos na lateral do meu rosto.

- Me deixa fazer você esquecer John. Vamos começar de novo...você não sabe como são meus dias sem você. – ele beijou meus lábios – Por favor? – ele aprofundou o beijo e eu correspondi. Quando dei por mim já estávamos deitados no sofá num beijo urgente, faminto, cheio de saudade. Mas eu não estava pronta pra perdoá-lo.

- Eu tenho que ir Edward. – falei ainda com seus lábios nos meus.

- Não vá! Fique com a gente! – ele pediu.

Eu me soltei dele e fui em direção a minha bolsa pra pegá-la e sair.

- Promete que vamos conversar quando você voltar de Los Angeles? – ele pediu.

- Prometo. – eu disse, mas na minha voz não tinha esperança.

Ele veio até onde eu estava e tentou me beijar, mas eu não deixei.

- Tchau Edward! – me virei e sai sem nem esperar que ele se despedisse.

Quando cheguei ao aeroporto ainda fiquei umas boas horas esperando que meu vôo saísse. Peguei meu Ipod e matei o tempo ouvindo música. Ouvir música era bom, pelo menos evitava que eu pensasse. E era a última coisa que eu queria agora, principalmente se Edward estivesse envolvido. Dei graças a Deus quando anunciaram meu vôo.

O vôo pra Los Angeles foi difícil e turbulento. A todo momento eu pensava em Edward, tentava não pensar, mas não conseguia. Será que ele estava achando que voltaríamos por causa do beijo? Que estúpida eu fui. Retribuir o beijo só pra que nos machucássemos mais.

Depois de algumas – longas – horas, cheguei ao aeroporto LAX. Peguei minhas malas e chamei um táxi. Poucos minutos depois eu estava parada em frente a um luxuoso hotel.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – me abaixei na janela do táxi pra perguntar o taxista. Ele só assentiu.

Um menino com de uniforme veio e me perguntou se podia levar minhas malas, eu disse que sim. Ele colocou tudo em um carrinho dourado e fomos até a recepção.

Fui até o balcão dei e dei meus documentos pra fazer o check-in, mas fui surpreendida por ser "achada" em Los Angeles.

- Isabella Marie Swan? – uma voz atrás de mim me chamou e eu reconheceria ela no meio de uma multidão. – Não acredito!

Eu me virei lentamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu que não acredito. – o abracei – O que faz aqui Josh?

- Estou hospedado nesse hotel! – ele disse animado – Você também?

- Estou. Mas o que faz em Los Angeles? – quis saber.

- Ah estamos divulgado minha banda...você sabe, agora sou produtor. – ele sorriu.

- Senti sua falta! – dei um soco no seu ombro.

- Eu também! – ele deu outro sorriso.

- Esta com pressa? Sono? Está sozinha? Cadê Edward? – pronto a pergunta que não tinha como evitar.

- Estou sozinha Josh. – meu rosto caiu.

- O que houve Bells? – ele segurou meu queixo.

- Nada...depois conversamos. – respondi tentando sorrir.

- Vamos ao bar? Ai você pode me contar como anda a vida. Como está John. Saudade daquele moleque. – ele disse animado.

Josh era o tipo de pessoa que eu precisava encontrar nesse momento, aquele tipo de pessoa que você não consegue ficar pra baixo quando esta ao lado dela.

Pedi que me esperasse no bar enquanto eu subia com minhas malas.

Pensei em ligar pra Edward e saber como as crianças estavam, mas já eram 2 da manhã na Califórnia e 5 em Nova Iorque. Não queria incomodá-lo.

Quando entrei na minha suíte fiquei passada. Era linda, enorme e luxuosa. Ficaria até sem graça de recusar o emprego com tanta atenção que Carl me deu.

Por um momento a dor no meu peito voltou com força total ao me lembrar da suíte da nossa lua de mel na Itália. Antes que minhas lágrimas caíssem eu respirei fundo, peguei meu celular e desci.

Nos sentamos no bar. Josh pediu uma dose de Whisky e eu uma garrafa de água.

Conversar com Josh era fácil e tranqüilo. Nunca consegui ficar a vontade com um amigo, como eu me sinto com ele. Nem com Thomas era assim.

- Então? O que faz na Califórnia? – ele me perguntou.

- Vim pra um emprego, mas não vou ficar. No sábado volto pra Nova Iorque. – respondi dando um gole na minha água.

- Eu também volto pra Nova Iorque no final de semana. Graças a Deus a turnê acabou. Estou exausto. – ele deu um sorriso forçado e em seguida olhou minha mão sobre a mesa e a pegou.

- Você está sem aliança? – ele me olhou confuso – Cadê Edward?

- Nós nos separamos. – forcei um sorriso.

- Mentira? Vocês nunca se separariam. – ele sacudiu a cabeça e bebeu seu Whisky.

- Mas nos separamos... – então contei tudo que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu durante os 3 últimos meses.

- Ele caiu no meu conceito. – ele falou sério. – Eu sempre achei que o amor dele por você fosse maior que tudo...

- Eu também pensava assim... – passei a mão pelos cabelos. – Mas e a sua banda? Me fala sobre ela? – perguntei fingindo animação. Só queria mudar de assunto.

Ele falou animado sobre a banda que ele estava produzindo e me convidou pra um show deles na próxima sexta. Eu contei pra ele o que tinha acontecido na minha vida desde quando recuperamos John, falei sobre a orquestra e sobre minha vida, que nesse momento não tinha graça nenhuma.

Olhei o relógio, 4:15 da manhã.

- Josh eu realmente tenho que ir. Tenho que estar na Sony as 9. – me levantei.

- Posso te acompanhar até seu quarto? – ele também se levantou e colocou umas notas em cima da mesa. Eu assenti e fomos pro elevador.

- Boa noite então...ou bom dia. – eu sorri quando paramos na porta do meu quarto.

Ele levantou uma mão e fez carinho na minha bochecha com seu polegar. Por um momento fiquei confusa e achei que ele fosse me beijar, mas ele deu um beijinho na minha bochecha.

- Boa noite! Nos vemos amanhã? – ele perguntou com uma voz rouca. Eu assenti, ele se virou e saiu.

Eu devia estar muito, mas muito carente por achar que Josh iria me beijar. Nunca. Nós éramos amigos, apesar de não vê-lo desde o meu casamento, eu nunca vou viver o suficiente pra agradecer a Josh tudo que ele fez por mim em relação a John.

Cai exausta na cam e dormi com a roupa que eu estava.

Acordei com o celular tocando, soltei uma imprecação e atendi.

- Alô?

- Bella? Te acordei? – era Edward.

- Sim. Que horas são? – perguntei.

- São 10 da manhã Bella. Não tinha que trabalhar? – ele riu.

- Edward estou na Califórnia. São três horas de diferença... - olhei o relógio. – São 7:15 da manhã aqui.

- Oh me desculpe! – ele pediu – Liguei pra saber se estava bem, você não ligou quando chegou e John perguntou assim que acordou.

- Não liguei porque quando cheguei eram 5 da manhã ai. Não tinha porque acordá-lo. – porque eu estava explicando as coisas pra ele? Bufei de irritação.

- Tudo bem, vou desligar. Ligue no final da tarde pra falar com John, ok? – ele pediu.

- Ok. Tchau. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Deitei de novo. Eu só precisava de mais meia hora na cama.

Acordei com batidas na minha porta.

Puta merda! Será que ninguém podia dormir em paz?

Me arrastei da cama e atendi. Era Josh.

- Bom dia Miss Sunshine! – ele sorriu e eu o acompanhei. – Você não tinha que trabalhar as 9? – ele perguntou.

Abri passagem pra que ele entrasse no quarto. Não conseguia nem abrir meus olhos de tanto sono.

- Que horas são? – perguntei me sentando na cama, sem nem me dar o trabalho de olhar o relógio no meu pulso.

- 8:20 – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Merda! – me levantei correndo e fui pegar uma roupa na mala. – Merda! Merda! Merda! Meu primeiro dia de trabalho e vou chegar atrasada. Peguei a muda de roupa e fui em direção ao banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho e já volto, liga a TV.

- Bella, relaxa! Vai dar tempo...e eu vou te levar. – ele disse sorrindo e não sei por que fiquei aliviada.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa que eu normalmente colocaria pra ir trabalhar se estivesse em Nova Iorque.

Josh me levou até a gravadora e eu realmente consegui chegar a tempo como ele havia prometi.

Fui até a recepção e me apresentei. Uma menina simpática me anunciou por telefone e pediu que eu esperasse.

Depois de alguns minutos um homem que aparentava uns 40 e poucos anos, num terno impecável entrou na recepção e se dirigiu a menina, que apontou pra mim.

- Isabella Swan? – ele esticou sua mão pra que eu apertasse. Eu me levantei, assenti e segurei sua mão. – Prazer, eu sou o Carl, nos falamos pelo telefone. – deu um sorriso.

- Sim, eu me lembro. – soltamos nossas mãos.

- Animada? – ele perguntou me indicando o caminho com as mãos pra que eu andasse.

- Estou...um pouco nervosa também. – forcei um sorriso – Não sei nem por onde começar.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. É por isso que esta aqui durante a semana. Encare isso como um treinamento. – ele sorri. Parou em frente uma porta e a abriu. – Essa será sua sala durante essa semana. É claro que se você fica – o que esperamos que aconteça – você terá uma melhor.

A sala era incrível. Só tinha visto algo parecido na casa de Esme, com o escritório do Carlisle.

A atenção que Carl me dava, o hotel, aquela sala luxuosa só fazia meu remorso aumentar por não poder ficar.

- Você também terá uma assistente. – ele apontou uma moça – Essa é a Vivian.

Nos cumprimentamos e ela abriu um enorme sorriso branco pra mim.

Carl me amostrou as instalações da gravadora, os estúdios e participamos de uma reunião de produtores pela manhã.

Ele me apresentou a Tom, que seria meus olhos, meus pés, meus braços...meu tudo durante essa semana. Já que ele me ensinaria a ser produtora.

No final do dia estava exausta. Voltei pro hotel e tomei um banho quente, fiquei apenas de roupão.

Olhei o relógio e já era 6 da tarde, e 9 da noite em Nova Iorque. Será que John estava acordado? Resolvi tentar.

Disquei o número da minha casa e depois de três toques Edward atendeu.

- Alô?

- Edward, sou eu.

- Até que fim Bella. Onde você estava? Não me diga que estava trabalhando porque já é quase 10 da noite! – ele sussurrou exasperado ao telefone.

- Edward aqui são 6 horas e eu acabei de chegar do trabalho. – respondi a sua pergunta. – John está acordado?

- O que você acha? Ele está sentando no sofá lutando contra o sono esperando você ligar. – ele disse irritado.

- Passe pra ele, por favor! – fui grossa.

Quem ele pensa que é pra me dar bronca? Meu pai? Aff!

- Mamãe? – John atendeu sonolento.

- Oi meu anjo, como você está? – perguntei a ele.

- Com saudades. Quando você volta? – ele quis saber.

- Sábado mamãe estará ai pra te levar na praça, ok? – prometi.

- Tá bom! – ouvi ele bocejar – Jude também está com saudade, eu sei porque ela me disse.

Eu ri. Que falta que eles me faziam.

- Mamãe volta logo, avise a ela por mim, está bem? – ele bocejou de novo. – Por que não vai dormir querido, amanhã a mamãe liga antes de você ir pra escola.

- Promete? – ele perguntou.

- Prometo! – tudo bem que isso ia me implicar em acordar as 4 pra ligar, mas por ele eu até ficava a noite toda acordada.

- Mamãe?

- Sim querido?

- Você canta pra eu dormir? – ele pediu e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – A minha preferida, por favor.

Pedi que passasse o telefone a Edward e que ele colocasse John na cama.

Quando ele estava deitado em sua cama Edward colocou no viva-voz e eu cantei Across the Universe pra ele.

Poucos minutos depois Edward tirou do viva-voz.

- Ele dormiu! – ele me disse.

- Tudo bem, vou desligar, deve ser tarde ai e tenho umas coisas pra fazer. – eu disse.

- Trabalho? – ele quis saber.

- Sim Edward. Até mais. – me despedi.

- Eu te amo Bella. – e então eu desliguei a ligação.

Decidi dormir cedo pra colocar meu sono em dia.

O resto da semana passou voando. O trabalho era maravilhoso e eu estava até me animando a tocar apenas por prazer e não como obrigação.

Mas com o final da semana estava vindo o dia que eu teria que recusar o trabalho que eu aprendi a amar em apenas uma semana.

Josh e eu nos víamos quase todos os dias, incluindo os que a gente ficava até altas horas no bar do hotel, bebendo ou não.

Na sexta-feira eu fui trabalhar e assim que cheguei na minha sala bateram na porta.

Mandei que entrasse.

- Ocupada? – Carl perguntou colocando apenas a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Entre Carl. Por favor! – pedi.

Nos sentamos e ele começou a falar.

- Bella precisamos saber da sua decisão. – ele pausou – Você fez um trabalho incrível e esperamos sinceramente que você queira ficar.

Era agora! Eu tinha que falar!

- Carl...eu nem sei como agradecer a atenção que vocês me deram. – puxei o ar – Eu realmente adorei o trabalho, fiquei fascinada, mas não posso aceitar. – meu rosto caiu.

- Porque Isabella? – ele quis saber.

- Estou me separando e tenho dois filhos pequenos. O pai deles trabalha em Nova Iorque, é produtor da Broadoway...e não posso separá-los... apenas não consigo. Minha família está lá...eu...eu não posso...mas queria...entendeu?

Ele assentiu.

- Só um minuto! – ele se levantou e saiu da minha sala.

Eu imaginei que ele tivesse saído da minha sala pra me xingar e me odiar com todos os palavrões existentes na terra.

Depois de longos minutos bateram na porta de novo.

Era Carl e mais dois executivos da Sony. Eu os olhei assustada.

- Bella, queremos que você fique conosco. – Carl disse – Aqui ou em Nova Iorque. Por isso, estamos te oferecendo o mesmo emprego, só que na filial de Nova Iorque.

Meu queixo caiu! Eu ouvi direito? Eu ia ter o emprego dos meus sonhos em casa? É isso?

- O que acha? –perguntou o outro executivo.

- Eu...eu...nem sei...o... – olhei pra Carl – Isso é sério? – ele sorriu e assentiu – Eu aceito! Claro que aceito!

Minha vontade era dar os famosos pulinhos da Alice, mas me contive, pra não parecer uma idiota na frente dos executivos.

Acertamos algumas coisas como salário – que por sinal teria 5 dígitos, assinei meu novo contrato como produtora e trabalhei o resto do dia.

Quando sai liguei pra casa e falei com meu filho. Eu estava explodindo de felicidade e precisava dividir isso com alguém.

Liguei pra Josh.

- Bella? – ele atendeu.

- O show está de pé? – perguntei.

- É claro. Bato na sua porta as 9, ok?

- Ok!

Desliguei tomei um banho e pedi alguma coisa pra comer. Eu estava tão animada, tão excitada com a ideia do novo emprego, que não cabia em mim.

Quando deu 8 horas resolvi me arrumar.

Coloquei um jeans e sandálias de salto.

Tinha tanto tempo que não saia a noite que estava até me sentindo perdida.

Fomos pro tal show e realmente a banda era ótima.

Eu estava incomodada com uma coisa...Josh estava próximo demais de mim. Seu corpo estava colado no meu e ele falava sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Não posso negar. Ele é muito bonito e estava me deixando excitada com o modo que ele me tocava ou falava comigo.

Horas depois e algumas doses de whisky a mais voltamos pro hotel.

- Adorei o show. – eu disse quando paramos na porta do meu quarto pra pegar minha chave/cartão na bolsa. – Boa noite. – sorri pra ele e me virei pra abrir a porta.

Num movimento só ele virou e começou a me beijar. Eu não sabia o que fazer...se eu o empurrava, falava alguma coisa, o mandava parar...nem ao menos eu sabia porque estava correspondendo o beijo.

Ele nos moveu pra dentro do quarto sem tirar seus lábios dos meus.

Eu não ia fazer isso. Não podia. Meu corpo, minhas mente, minha alma...mesmo com todas as feridas...pertencem a Edward.

- Para Josh! – falei ainda com a sua boca na minha, mas ele fingiu que não me ouviu. – Para! – gritei.

Ele se afastou de mim e nos olhamos.

- Não posso fazer isso... – me levantei e passei a mão nos cabelos involuntariamente – É melhor você ir...

- Bella... – eu o interrompi.

- Eu amo Edward Josh. O que vivemos foi intenso demais pra ser esquecido em apenas 3 meses...éramos uma família...isso não é uma coisa qualquer.

- Me desculpe Bells! Eu passei do limite...na verdade eu não sei o que deu em mim. Sempre te desejei, mas me controlava por causa do seu casamento...mas quando você disse que estava separada... – ele deu um sorriso.

- É melhor mesmo você ir! Nós confundimos tudo...vá Josh...amanhã vou voltar pra minha família.

E então ele se foi.

Passei a merda da noite pensando em Edward. Eu não queria outro homem se não ele.

Mas eu estava pronta pra perdoá-lo? Sinceramente? Não sei!

Eu o amava, amo, mas não sei.

Peguei o telefone e liguei pro seu celular.

Foram 9 toques que eu fiz questão de contar e então ele atendeu.

- Bella? Bella? Esta tudo bem? O que houve? Isabella? – ele atendeu sonolento e deseperado.

Por um momento eu pensei em desligar, mas era uma hipótese idiota já que ele sabia que era eu. E depois de olhar o relógio entendi o motivo do seu desespero. Eu estava ligando pra ele as 4 da manhã.

Comecei a chorar pensando em tudo que eu queria dizer a ele.

- Bella, por favor, responda! Está ai? – agora ele estava ofegante.

- Estou, desculpe por isso...eu...vou desligar! – funguei.

- Você esta chorando John? – ele perguntou com carinho. – O que houve?

Porque ele me torturava assim? Porque ele ainda tinha que me chamar de John?

- E-Eu...eu.. – os soluços não deixavam eu falar.

- Bella, respira, se acalma e me conta o que houve? Você está machucada? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Estou Edward...mas só você pode me curar. – tentei conter meus soluços pra falar o que eu queria a ele. Talvez as doses de Whisky tivessem fazendo efeito no meu organismo. – Eu te amo Edward, com cada célula estúpida na merda do meu corpo. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque esta gravado em mim...eu não consigo viver sem você...não consigo respirar...estou morrendo aos poucos e só você pode me salvar... – respirei fundo – Esteja amanhã no La Guardia às 11 da manhã e vá sozinho, precisamos conversar.

Desliguei antes que ele falasse alguma coisa. Não só a ligação, mas também o aparelho.

Depois desse desabafo e de saber que provavelmente tudo ficaria bem eu consegui dormir.

- x -


	34. Cap 10 2t I don't want a broken heart

Broken-Hearted Girl – Beyoncé.

Você é tudo o que eu achava que nunca seria  
Não é nada como um pensamento do que poderia ter sido  
Mesmo assim, você vive dentro de mim  
Então me diga como é isso?

Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer  
O único que eu amo para não perdoar  
E apesar de você quebrar meu coração  
Você é o único.  
E apesar de existir momentos que eu odeio você  
Porque eu não posso apagar  
Os momentos que você me machucou  
E pôs lágrimas no meu rosto  
E até agora, quando eu odeio você  
Me dói dizer  
Eu sei que estarei aqui  
No final do dia

Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor  
Eu não quero um coração partido  
Não quero respirar sem você, amor  
Eu não quero ter esse papel  
Eu sei que amo você  
Mas me deixe dizer  
Eu não quero amar você  
Em nenhuma maneira  
Eu não quero um coração partido  
Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido

...

E sim, há momentos em que eu odeio você  
Mas eu não reclamo  
Porque eu tive medo de que  
Você fosse embora

Oh, mas agora eu não odeio você  
Eu estou feliz em dizer  
Que eu estarei aqui  
No final do dia

Agora eu conheço um lugar que eu nunca pensei que estaria  
Eu estou vivendo em um mundo que é tudo sobre você e eu,  
E eu não terei medo, meu coração partido está livre  
Para abrir minhas asas e voar para longe, para longe com você

Quando acordei naquele sábado não estava me sentindo bem. Estava cansada por ter dormido tão pouco, como o rosto inchado de chorar e minha auto-estima num nível bem baixo.

E se Edward não me quisesse mais de volta? Balancei a cabeça pra afastar esses pensamentos e fui tomar um banho.

Eram 5 da manhã e meu vôo sairia às 6. Graças a Deus arrumei minhas malas ontem à noite. Só teria tempo de me vestir e ir pro aeroporto.

Coloquei um vestido azul soltinho que me deixava bastante confortável. Estava um calor infernal na Califórnia.

Chamei o serviço do hotel pra pegar minhas malas e desci pra fazer o check-out.

Meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Bella...é o Josh. – ele disse sem graça.

- Oh...oi Josh... – deixei que ele falasse. Eu estava muito sem graça com ele.

- Liguei pra pedir desculpas mais uma vez e me despedir, sei que esta voltando pra Nova Iorque. – ele disse.

- Está tudo bem Josh. Vamos esquecer isso, ok? – pedi.

- Ok! Nos vemos em Nova Iorque então? – ele perguntou.

- Claro! – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Peguei um táxi e fui pro aeroporto. Como estava em cima da hora, foi o tempo de fazer o check-in e embarcar.

O vôo demorou longas 5 horas. Eu estava tão nervosa que nem a música conseguia me acalmar.

Meus pensamentos estavam a mil. O que eu diria a Edward? Ou pior. O que ele responderia? Será que eu conseguiria perdoá-lo? Será que ele ia me querer?

- Urghhhhh! – segurei os cabelos com força e enterrei o rosto entre minhas mãos.

Eu estava frustrada por não saber o que fazer.

- A senhora deseja alguma coisa? – uma comissária veio até mim e perguntou. Eu meneei a cabeça e ela saiu.

Provavelmente deve me achar uma louca.

Quando chegamos ao La Guardia eu estava definitivamente considerando a opção de não passar pelo portão de desembarque.

Eu estava com medo, por isso estava adiando o encontro com ele.

Minhas malas sempre são as últimas na esteira, mas hoje como não estava com pressa – e Murphy me ama, elas foram as primeiras a aparecer.

As peguei e coloquei num daqueles carrinhos.

Fiquei alguns minutos encostada na parede ao lado do portão de desembarque, tentando criar coragem pra sair. Meu coração ameaçava sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Se eu ainda tivesse unha, com certeza estaria roendo elas.

Olhei o relógio...11:10 da manhã. Ele já devia estar ali.

Olhei minha bolsa a procura de um cigarro e não achei...claro que eu não ia achar..a última vez que fumei foi a 3 meses atrás.

Merda! Dava tudo por um agora.

Quando eu vi que só restava eu parada, sozinha na sala das esteiras eu tomei coragem pra sair.

Parei em frente à porta respirei fundo e ela se abriu sozinha.

Olhei em volta e não o vi.

_Como você é idiota! Achou que ele viria?_ – pensei.

Abaixei minha cabeça pra que as poucas pessoas ao meu redor não vissem minhas lágrimas e fui andando até a saída. Pegaria um táxi e voltaria pra casa.

- Bella? – aquela voz me chamou. Aquela voz que fazia meu mundo girar e parar no mesmo instante. Aquela voz que fazia com que eu me derretese se fosse falada ou pé do meu ouvido...a voz do _meu_ marido.

Dei um sorriso involuntário e me virei.

Lá estava ele. Há uns 3 metros de mim. Lindo como sempre.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa de banda preta e um adidas preto surrado, o seu preferido.

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e dois copos de café nas mãos.

Eu não agüentei. Diminui a distância entre nós e o abracei. O abracei com todas as forças que eu tinha em meu corpo.

Ele tentou me abraçar mais os copos em suas mãos o impedia. Então ele se afastou e colocou os copos em uma mesinha que tinha entre os bancos. Por um momento eu pensei que ele estava me rejeitando, mas quando senti seus braços ao redor da minha cintura eu percebi que ele me queria, tanto quanto eu.

- Me abrace! – eu pedi voltando pro seus braços. – Me abrace Edward. Diga que ainda me ama, por favor?

Engraçado não é? Eu estava implorando seu amor.

Eu não queria mais bancar a durona, eu não tinha mais forças pra isso. Eu só queria ser feliz e pra isso eu precisava dele, da minha família inteira.

Essa semana que passou pensei muito nas palavras de Esme e dei razão a cada uma delas.

Eu sabia que eu nunca esqueceria a traição de Edward, mas eu podia perdoá-lo e tentar construir a confiança nele de novo. Isso nos faria mais fortes e mais unidos.

- Eu te amo Bella! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! – ele beijava cada pedacinho do meu rosto. Então ele parou e me olhou nos olhos segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. Nós dois chorávamos. – Eu te amo Isabella Cullen, sempre te amarei e nunca deixarei de te amar.

Então ele colou seus lábios nos meus, num beijo calmo, doce, cheio de amor e saudade.

Seus braços estavam ao redor da minha cintura me prendendo a ele com força, minhas mãos foram pro meio dos seus cabelos os segurando com força.

Ele arfava em minha boca toda vez que eu segurava seus cabelos com mais força.

- Vamos. Vamos pra casa! – ele soltou meus lábios e eu fiz um muxoxo.

- Onde as crianças estão? – perguntei ainda abraçada a ele.

- Em casa. Anita esta lá com elas. – ele pegou o carrinho com as bagagens e começou a empurrar, sua outra mão segurava a minha.

Meu estômago me lembrou que eu não comia nada desde ontem. Eu precisava comer.

- Edward? - Parei e puxei sua mão – Eu preciso comer. – falei sem graça.

- O que você quer comer? – ele sorriu e beijou minha mão em cima da minha aliança e do meu anel, que nunca saíram do meu dedo nesses 2 meses.

- Panqueca de queijo com banana! – disse animada.

- Ok! – ele sorriu – Acho que temos tudo o que precisamos no apartamento. Vamos? – ele indicou a porta de saída com a cabeça.

O caminho até o apartamento fizemos em silêncio, mas nossas mãos e olhos sempre conectados.

Quando chegamos fomos direto pra cozinha. Ele disse que faria as panquecas pra mim.

- Estão...muito...boas! – falei de boca cheia. Que meus filhos não me vissem fazendo isso.

Ele sorriu, foi até a geladeira e me serviu com copo de suco de maça.

- Quer mais? – ele perguntou quando acabei de comer.

- Estou cheia...se comer mais vou virar uma bola. – brinquei e desci do bando.

Ele veio na minha direção e me abraçou.

- Garanto que até uma bolinha você ficaria linda! – ele cheirou meu pescoço – Que saudade do seu cheiro John! – sua mão entrava por baixo do meu vestido – Da sua pele... – ele tocou meu sexo por cima da calcinha – de você!

Eu não sei se estou pronta pra isso!

- Edward? – o chamei enquanto ele dava uns chupões no meu pescoço

- Uhmmm?

- Precisamos conversar! – eu falei.

- Estou...ouvindo! – ele gemeu.

Ele colocou sua mão dentro da minha calcinha e eu me segurei na beirada do balcão pra não cair.

- E-E-Edward...po-por favor! – falei embolado.

- É só falar Bella! – ele separou seu corpo do meu e me sentou no balcão, abaixando na minha frente. – Estou ouvindo.

Agora ele mordia a parte interna da minha coxa. Ele afastou minha calcinha e eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás.

Senti seu hálito na minha entrada e em seguida sua língua quente me tocou, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar e todos os meus músculos se contraírem.

- Edward..oh... – eu não conseguia falar mais nada.

Eu estava embriagada de luxúria, aquele homem me sugando e me lambendo enquanto seus dedos me penetravam era a minha perdição.

Eu senti ele sorri enquanto eu gemia seu nome, eu sabia que ele gostava disso.

Então me lembrei daquela vadia. Dela gemendo o nome do meu marido. Ele possuindo ela.

Comecei a chorar.

Empurrei a nuvem de desejo de cima da minha cabeça e afastei Edward do meu sexo.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou frustrado e então ele me olhou e viu que eu estava chorando. – O que foi John? – suas mãos faziam carinho no meu rosto.

Me levantei e fui pra sala.

- Eu não posso fazer isso Edward! Não posso me entregar a você... – minha voz morreu – Sabe por que eu te parei? – ele fez um "não" com a cabeça. – Porque eu vi ela com você...era ela que gemia seu nome não eu. – me sentei no sofá e escondi o rosto nas mãos.

- Bella, meu amor, deixa eu te ajudar a esquecer. Nós podemos superar isso John. Eu me arrependo amargamente pelo que eu fiz e você não merece sofrer por isso...se você não me quiser de volta eu te entendo, mas eu te amo e você também me ama...podemos tentar não podemos? – ele se sentou ao meu lado e puxou minhas mãos do meu rosto.

- Eu te amo Edward e estou disposta a tentar, mas não sei se consigo fazer amor com você. – o olhei. Ele levou suas mãos ao meu rosto pra enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- Bella, eu não te quero só por isso. Sexo é conseqüência do amor e quando você estiver pronta nós faremos, ok? – eu assenti – Você é minha esposa e eu não casei com você só por causa do sexo...eu amo você.

Ele me beijou.

- Eu também te amo! – falei nos seus lábios.

- Tenho uma ideia. – ele disse tirando seus lábios dos meus. – Porque não começamos do zero? – o olhei confusa. Eu realmente não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. – Vou explicar...você fica com as crianças em casa e eu vou continuar aqui no apartamento, vai ser como se voltássemos a namorar, até você confiar em mim e se casar comigo de novo. – ele sorriu e eu também. Era uma boa ideia.

Eu toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- Casar? – perguntei – Já somos casados!

- Mas eu quero casar de novo com você! Quero ter mais filhos com você! Quero envelhecer com você...eu quero tudo, desde que você esteja ao meu lado. – ele deu meu sorriso torto.

- Eu estarei! – afaguei seu rosto.

Nos beijamos de novo.

- Acho melhor não contarmos nada pra ninguém por enquanto. – eu pedi.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

Uma pergunta me assombrava, será que ele tinha tido outras quando estávamos separados?

- Edward? – o chamei e ele me olhou nos olhos. – Você...er...você dormiu com outra mulheres quando estávamos separados? – minha voz saiu quase um sussuro.

- Como Bella? Se eu só pensava em você...eu só quero você John! – ele me deu um selinho – Não eu não tive ninguém...só há você na minha vida.

Ficamos num silêncio constrangedor.

- E você? – ele finalmente me perguntou.

- Não...eu sou sua, isso é promessa! – sorri – Mas Josh me beijou ontem. – abaixei meu rosto.

Não sei porque contei isso a ele, mas achei melhor ele saber.

- Josh? – ele quase gritou – O seu amigo Josh? Aquele do orfanato? O que ele fazia lá?– ele se levantou e estava um pouco iritado.

- Hey! – o segurei – Foi só um beijo e eu não correspondi. – menti pra tentar acalmá-lo. – Mas o beijo serviu pra alguma coisa...

- Ah é? E o que seria? – perguntou irritado.

- Me fez ver o quanto eu te amava. – o abracei – O quanto eu pertenço a você, só a você!

Ele me abraçou e me beijou.

Me sentei e o puxei junto. Ficamos um de frente pro outro no sofá.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar! – disse animada. Ele não falou nada apenas sorriu e eu continuei. – Aceitei o emprego na Sony! – falei de uma vez só.

- Bella, você me prometeu que não aceitaria. – ele fechou os olhos.

Meu teimoso estouradinho.

- Eu sei! Prometi que não aceitaria o de Los Angeles, mas eles gostaram de mim e me empregaram na filial de Nova Iorque. – falei animada.

- Sério? Isso é muito bom! – ele me abraçou.

Eu o puxei e deitamos no sofá.

Ele me beijava com carinho enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

Levei minhas mãos ao cós da sua calça e ele arfou.

- Bella...não faz assim! – ele pediu. Sua boca estava explorando meu colo e suas mãos apertavam meus seios por cima do tecido fino do vestido.

- Eu te quero Edward... – mordi os lábios olhando nos seus olhos – Deus! Como eu te quero.

- Eu também te quero John...muito, mas combinamos de esperar lembra? – ele ia saindo de cima de mim e eu o puxei.

- Me faça esquecer Edward... – levantei meu vestido, deixando minha calcinha e minha barriga exposta a ele. – Faz amor comigo...

Não precisei dizer duas vezes. Sua boca já mordiscava minha barriga e suas mãos tiravam minha calcinha.

Então ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo na cozinha, me enlouquecendo com a sua língua e seus dedos no meu sexo.

Os pensamentos vinham com força na minha mente. Me agrediam, me machucavam...pude sentir até algumas lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos, mas eu tentava bloqueá-las...não estava tento muito sucesso, então passei a me concentrar no prazer que Edward estava me dando.

Ergui meu corpo apoiado pelos cotovelos e tive a visão do paraíso. Edward me olhava nos olhos e pela primeira vez não fiquei constrangida.

Não sei como consegui tirar meu vestido naquela posição, mas agora eu me encontrava apenas de sutiã.

Que eu tirei em seguida e agradeci mentalmente por ter colocado um com fecho frontaL.

Edward imediatamente agarrou um dos meus seios com sua mão livre e aquilo foi o suficiente pro orgasmo me atingir.

- Você é linda John! – ele tirou sua camisa e se pôs de pé pra tirar a calça e a boxer.

Eu o sentei no sofá e sentei por cima dele sem que nos encaixássemos.

- Eu te amo Bella! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! – ele falava de olhos fechados e com os dedos enterrados no meu cabelo.

- Me ame Edward! Me faça saber que você é só meu e eu sou só sua. – eu me ergui e sentei de novo me encaixando nele começando a me movimentar de cima pra baixo.

- Eu sou só seu John! Pra sempre! – ele respondeu entre gemidos.

A imagem daquela vadia veio na minha mente e eu parei de repente.

- O que houve? – suas mãos foram imediatamente pro meu rosto. Ele via meus olhos marejados. – Bella...não precisamos fazer isso.

- Eu quero...eu te quero! Eu só preciso não pensar! Me faça esquecer! – pedi voltando a me movimentar em cima dele.

Ele começou a massagear meu ponto sensível com o polegar e abocanhou meu seio.

- Vem Edward...eu vou...oh... – não consegui terminar a frase porque logo depois meu corpo tremia num orgasmo violento.

Não demorou muito e ele se derramou em mim.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele me disse. Eu sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

- Um dia você ainda me convence disso! - brinquei e me aninhei em seu peito.

- Obrigada Bella! – ele pediu sério.

- Pelo que? – o olhei.

- Por me perdoar e me dar uma chance. Você não sabe como eu estou feliz...na verdade acho que poderia explodir de felicidade. – ele riu – Eu vou fazer tudo diferente Bella, vou merecer seu amor de volta. – ele beijou meus cabelos.

- Eu sei que vai Jude! – beijei seu peito.

Não sei como, mas eu dormi. Sentada em cima de Edward, os dois nus, minhas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do seu corpo, minha cabeça no seu peito ouvindo as batidas do seu coração e seus braços fortes ao meu redor.

Era confortável e ali eu me sentia segura pra qualquer coisa que viesse.

Acordei com seus lábios nos meus cabelos e no meu rosto. A ponta dos seus dedos fazia desenhos nas minhas costas e deixavam um rastro de fogo e arrepio.

- Temos que ir Bella! Anita tem que ir embora! – eu ouvi sua voz longe.

- Me ama de novo? – perguntei meio grogue ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele estava com aquele sorriso torto, safado nos lábios.

Ele se ergueu do sofá comigo no seu colo e subiu.

- O que acha de um banho Sra. Cullen? – ele perguntou.

Ouvi-lo me chamar de Sra. Cullen de novo colou todos os pedaços que ainda faltavam no meu coração.

- Eu acho perfeito! – mordi os lábios.

Depois de nos amarmos no chuveiro, tomamos um banho, vestimos nossas roupas e fomos pra Nova Jersey.

Já tinha anoitecido.

Edward pagou Anita por ter trabalhado o dia todo num sábado e ela se foi.

John e Jude brincavam na sala e eu fui fazer companhia a eles.

John me fez abrir todas as malas pra pegar seus presentes. Dei os de Jude e uns CDs que havia comprado pra Edward.

Pedimos uma pizza e John adorou a ideia.

Depois de comê-la dei banho nos meus pequenos e os coloquei pra dormir.

John reclamou 3 horas porque eu não cheguei cedo pra levá-lo a praça e eu prometi que amanhã eu e Edward o levaríamos.

Os dois dormiram e eu desci.

Edward estava sentado no sofá fitando um ponto inexistente.

- O que foi? – perguntei ao sentar ao seu lado.

- Nada...só pensando! – ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me aninhei nele.

- Sobre? – insisti.

- Em como eu fui um idiota e em como você tem um coração enorme por me aceitar de volta. – ele disse – Não sei se conseguiria perdoar se fosse o contrário...por isso me acho um estúpido.

- Eu amo você e por isso estamos aqui...juntos. – levantei meu braço e cocei sua barba por fazer – E não precisa se preocupar eu jamais faria algo assim com você.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e murmurrou um "eu sei!"

- Vamos dormir? – ele perguntou.

- É uma boa ideia. – me levantei.

Ele se levantou, passou uma mão pelas minhas costas e a outra por trás do meu joelho me erguendo.

- Hey! Eu posso andar! – reclamei.

- Deixa eu mimar minha esposa mulher! – ele brincou.

- Tudo bem senhor meu marido. – passei meu braço pelo seu ombro e fiquei coçando sua nuca.

Não sei como conseguimos, mas ainda nos amamos antes de dormir. Talvez fosse o atrasado, afinal, são 2 meses acumulado.

Naquela noite dormi no paraíso, estava de volta aos braços do meu marido.


	35. Capítulo 11 2t Reencontro

Junho foi embora e em Julho fizemos uma festinha pra comemorar o aniversário dos "meus" gêmeos. Edward e Alice.

Fizemos de dia, somente pra nós, Esme, Carlisle, Rose e Emm que vieram pra comemorar conosco. Graças a Deus dia 24 caiu num sábado.

Era muito, mas muito dificil fingir que eu e Edward não estávamos juntos.

Quando era só Alice dava pra disfarçar – apesar de Edward dormir aqui em casa todos os dias – mas como ela não mora ao nosso lado e sim há alguns quarteirões daqui ela não via. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer quando estava com ela era não falar sobre ele.

Mas com Esme e Carlisle em casa ficava muito dificil. Eles dormiriam aqui depois da festa e Rose e Emm na casa de Alice.

E eu precisava de Edward comigo na cama...não sei como eu faria essa noite, mas daria um jeito dele dormir em casa mesmo com todos aqui.

Edward e Jasper se encarregaram da bebida e nós meninas, cuidados da comida, é claro que a maioria foi comprada.

Como só tínhamos nós acabou sendo como um enorme almoço em família.

Família...olhei Edward brincando com nossos filhos e sorri feliz enquanto colocava uma bandeija com salgadinhos na enorme mesa de madeira do nosso quintal.

- Você devia ver sua cara quando olha pra ele! – Alice comentou enquando pegava um dos salgadinhos da bandeja e dava a Mary.

- Não sei do que você está falando! – menti.

- Porque vocês não se acertam Bella? Ainda é muito dificil? – ela me perguntou.

- Alice eu te amo, mas não quero falar sobre isso, ok? – dei um beijo na sua testa.

Quando ia sentar ao lado de Alice, Esme me chamou.

- Bella, pegue uma fralda pra Jude, ela conseguir beber suco até pelo nariz. – ela quase gritou por conta da distância entre nós.

Eu sorri e me levantei.

Entrei dentro de casa e fui até o quarto de Jude.

Abri uma das gavetas da cômoda e peguei uma fraldinha de boca.

Senti duas mãos grandes rodearem a minha cintura e logo após uma delas afastou meu cabelo do pescoço, onde ele beijava com vontade.

- Edward! – o repreendi.

- Estou desde ontem a tarde sem você meu amor. Eu não consigo não te tocar...acho que esta na hora de contarmos pra eles. – ele disse.

- Não...ainda não! – me virei de frente pra ele e o beijei.

Logo ele estava me erguendo e me colocando sentada na cômoda do quarto de Jude.

- Por Deus Edward! Vão dar falta de nós dois! – eu disse ofegante enquanto ele beijava meu colo e suas mãos exploravam meu corpo.

- Ah John eu te quero tanto...por favor! – ele levantava meu vestido.

Era verão e estava um clima muito agradável.

- Edward não podemos, não agora... – o empurrei e desci da cômoda ajeitando meu vestido.

- A noite? Vou fugir pro nosso quarto quando todos estiverem dormindo... – ele disse animado.

- Estamos parcendo pré-adolescentes namorando escondido. – brinquei.

Ele me deu mais um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e se afastou – Vou descer e fingir que fui pegar uma bebida. – nós rimos e ele saiu.

Ajeitei os cabelos, o vestido e desci.

Quando cheguei no quintal Edward já estava no lugar de antes brincando com Mary, Jude e John.

Depois do jantar – em que comemos as besteiras que sobraram da festa – Alice e Jasper foram embora, levando Emm e Rose com eles.

- Você não vai embora querido? – Esme perguntou, mas não olhou pra Edward e sim pra mim.

- Ah...eu...Edward irá dormir aqui hoje pra ficar com as crianças amanhã. Não gosto delas naquele apartamento ou andando pelas ruas de Manhattan. – menti.

- Ah sim! – Esme fez uma expressão de supresa – Vamos querido? – ela perguntou a Carlisle – Estou exausta.

Eles subiram e foram pro quarto de hospedes. Edward "dormiria" no quarto de John.

- Enfim sós! – ele deu meu sorriso torto.

- Hey! Não me olha assim. Temos que ter certeza que eles estão dormindo. – sussurrei. – Vou subir tomar um banho e depois você vai.

Dei um selinho demorado nele e subi.

Mal acabei de tomar um banho e Edward já entrava pela porta do banheiro tirando suas roupas.

- Você é um pervertido. – falei desligando o chuveiro.

Quando ia sair ele me impediu e ligou de novo o chuveiro.

- Vamos tomar um banho senhora Cullen. – ele colou seu corpo no meu.

- Eu já tomei banho. – brinquei.

- Não do meu jeito. – ele sorriu e me beijo e imprensando contra a parede do Box.

Dá pra adivinhar o que veio logo depois...

Coloquei uma camisola e ele um short de pijama que ficava no meu closet.

Alias, ultimamente tinham muitas peças de roupa de Edward no meu closet.

- Dorme comigo? – pedi.

- Tem certeza? – ele retrucou e eu assenti. – Estava doido que você me pedisse isso. – ele sorriu e deitou na cama.

Eu também deitei e me aninhei nos seus braços.

- Te amo John!

- Também te amo Jude!

Logo em seguida apagamos.

Agosto chegou e com ele muito trabalho.

Agora eu trabalhava na gravadora, mas ainda fazia umas apresentações pela filarmônica, sempre que Jack me pedia.

E pra mim, era sempre um prazer tocar, principalmente violoncelo.

O trabalho na gravadora era pesado, mas muito satisfatório. Eu amava meu trabalho.

Assim como em Los Angeles eu tinha um assistente. Ely era meu braço direito e esquerdo na gravadora.

Ele era gay! O que me pouparia ciúmes da parte de Edward.

Se bem que do jeito que ele é, não duvido nada que ele tenha ciúmes de um gay comigo.

Agosto também trazia o 1º aninho de Jude. Como seu aniversário cairia num dia de semana, optamos por fazer a festa no dia 6, que cairiam num sábado. Assim, meu pai podia vir com Sue e sua família.

Contratei um Buffet pequeno já que viriam menos pessoas do que na festa do John. Na de Jude teriam mais adultos. Contando com umas pessoas do meu trabalho e do trabalho de Edward.

A festa seria do Barney. Jude é capaz de perder horas do seu dia na frente da TV vendo aquela coisa roxa horrorosa.

A festa foi um sucesso, mas uma coisa me incomodava.

Os amigos do trabalho de Edward me olhavam como se eu fosse uma pobre coitada que foi traída pelo marido infiel.

Tive vontade de mandar todo mundo pra casa do cara... e agarrar meu marido pra que todos víssemos que nos amávamos apesar de tudo, mas graças a Deus me contive.

A festa acabou e todos foram embora.

Jude e John já dormiam e o Buffet limpou a bagunça depois da festa.

Demos um jeito de acamodar todos pra que ninguém precisasse ir pra um hotel e não sei como consegui acomodar todos com conforto.

Naquela noite Edward também "fugiu" pro nosso quarto.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa! – pedi quando nossos corpos ainda estavam conectados depois de fazermos amor.

- O que você quiser! – ele disse colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Quero que você saia do seu emprego! – falei de uma vez só, mas com a voz firme. Ele me olhou sério com uma feição de confusão no rosto. – Estou falando sério Edward! Não agüento mais a ideia de você trabalhar com aquela mulher. – falei.

- Meu amor, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. – ele fez um carinho nos meus cabelos.

- Mas eu me preocupo! – dei de ombros. – Vai fazer isso por mim? Você é bom, tenho certeza que logo arrumará outro e se não arrumar pode dar aula de piano ou violino.

- É isso que você quer? – ele me perguntou sério.

- É...tive vontade de matar seus amigos...eles me olharam com pena a tarde toda. Me senti horrível. – confessei.

- É por isso Bella? Você não devia ligar pra eles. – ele sorriu.

- Não é só por isso Edward...ela esta lá...e eu não suporto essa ideia. Por favor? – pedi olhando nos seus olhos.

- Ok! Amanhã eu resolvo isso. – ele beijou meus cabelos e nos ajeitamos pra dormir.

No meio de agosto Edward largou seu trabalho na Broadway e eu o agradeci de uma forma...digamos...er...sexual.

Ele ficaria dando aulas particulares por um tempo, mas estava procurando um emprego fixo. O reitor de Julliard gostou muito do seu curriculu e segundo Edward, achava que ele o contrataria pra lecionar violino em Julliard. Só faltava a resposta.

Meu dia estava cheissimo, mal tinha tempo pra respirar.

Mandei que Ely fosse almoçar e eu também me forçaria a comer alguma coisa já que meu estômago não andava de bem comigo.

Estava sentado num restaurante famoso por suas saladas quando ouço meu nome ser chamado atrás de mim.

- Bella? – ela me chamou com cautela.

Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo, dita em qualquer língua. Segundo especialista era essa voz que eu ouvia quando estava no seu ventre...a primeira voz que ouvi. E também foi a voz que me confessou a pior maldade que eu já vivi na vida.

Me virei lentamente e vi minha mãe parada atrás de mim com cara de espanto e olhos marejados.

Um zilhão de coisa veio a minha mente. A conversa que tive com ela quando ela me confessou ter tirado John de mim, mas o que ganhou minha memória foram milhares de momentos felizes que vivemos juntos, como mãe e filha...como amigas.

Eu não tinha mais raiva da minha mãe. Eu estava feliz e tinha meu filho comigo, mas não podia negar que no fundo ainda existia uma mágoa por ela.

Me senti culpada por nunca ter pensado nela nesse tempo todo.

- Oi mãe! – resolvi falar.

Ela abriu um longo sorriso.

- Você me chamou de mãe Bella! – ela me abraçou, mas eu não consegui retribuir.

- Não é isso que você é? – forcei um sorriso. – Senta!

Apontei uma das cadeiras na mesa e reparei que ela tinha um prato de salada nas mãos.

Ela se sentou e me olhou séria.

- Isso significa que você me perdoou? – ela disse.

- Não sou ninguém pra perdoar mãe. – sorri – Não importa o que você fez, o que importa é que meu filho está comigo agora, só isso.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. – ela disse.

- Não me peça isso mãe. Edward jamais permitiria. – fui sincera.

Edward a odiava.

- Vocês voltaram? – ela quis saber.

- Não. – menti – Mas ele ainda é pai dos meus filhos.

- Será que um dia vou poder fazer parte da sua vida novamente filha? – ela disse chorosa.

- Não sei mãe...talvez um dia. – olhei o relógio e pra variar estava atrasada. – Eu tenho que ir, me liga, ok? – pedi.

Juro que estava sendo sincera, não queria continuar afastada da minha mãe.

- Ligarei! – ela sorriu.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e sai.

A gravadora estava uma loucura.

Mariah Carey estava vindo pro estúdio e não sei como a imprensa descobriu. Estaava literalmente um inferno.

Pedimos o assessor de imprensa da gravadora pra tentar resolver e ele conseguiu que alguns paparazzi fossem embora.

Cheguei em casa atrasada para o jantar. Edward já estava lá.

- Desculpem o atrasado hoje foi uma loucura! – falei quando entrei na sala de jantar.

Dei um beijo em John, um em Jude e fiz um carinho nos cabelos de Edward.

Fui até a cozinha e lavei as mãos. Voltei e me sentei.

Não ia conseguir comer, meu estômago estava queimando.

- Não vai comer? – Edward perguntou.

- Não vou conseguir, estou com uma azia terrível, nem almocei direito. – eu disse.

- Tente! – ele pegou minha mão por baixo da mesa.

Sorri pra ele, mas o máximo que consegui foi tomar meu suco.

Dei banho nas crianças e as coloquei pra dormir.

Logo depois eu deitei e dormi. Edward disse que tinha umas coisas pra resolver e não veio comigo.

No dia seguinte, antes que eu fosse trabalhar Alice já estava animada lá em casa.

- Tive uma ideia! – ela dava seus pulinhos.

- Bom dia Alice! – dei um beijo na sua bochecha e fui pra cozinha.

- Você está com uma cara péssima. – ela fez uma careta.

- Tirando que estou com uma puta azia e não como nada desde ontem...eu estou bem. – forcei um sorriso.

- Limão é bom pra azia. – ela disse – Eu tive muita azia na gravidez de Mary. – ela me olhou e em seguida seus olhos caíram pra minha bariiga.

- Eu não estou grávida Alice. – eu disse fechando meu roupão em frente a barriga – Impossivel! Além do mais eu precisaria de um homem pra isso.

No mesmo momento Edward entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – ele deu um beijo na testa de Alice.

Ela me olhou de boca aberta.

- Esse aqui eu acho que serve! – ela riu e apontou pra Edward.

- Não é o que você está pensando! – falei nervosa – Estava tarde e eu o convidei pra dormir aqui. Ele estava no quarto de John. – dei de ombros.

- Você está melhor? – Edward perguntou.

- Não. – respondi.

Alice olhou de Edward pra mim e se sentou.

- Mais e a ideia? – a lembrei.

- Ah sim! – ela seu um pulo na cadeira – Vamos dar uma festa no seu aniversário... – eu ia interrompe-la, mas ela levantou o dedo e me parou – Na na na na na...não ainda dizer não...já esta quase tudo encaminhado.

- Não quero uma festa Alice. – falei pegando um copo de leite puro.

- Já falei que não adianta! – ela se levantou – Tenho que ir, Jazz vai trabalhar hoje e vou ficar com Mary. – ela parou na porta – A festa será lá em casa no final de setembro, seu aniversário cai durante a semana então vou fazer no último final de semana do mês. Ah, chame quem você quiser e só esteja lá dia 25, linda e bela num vestido bem bonito. Mamãe já esta avisada e irá me ajudar assim como Rose. – ela tomou fôlego – Já avisei seu pai e ele também virá, mas disse que não sabe se Leah virá por conta da barriga. – ela se virou pra sair, mas voltou no mesmo momento – As crianças ficaram aqui junto com Anita e Judite, a festa será só pra adultos. – ela deu uma piscadela e saiu.

Eu fiquei parada de boca aberta digerido a chuva de palavras de Alice.

- Alice sempre será Alice. – Edward moldou seu corpo no meu e me beijou – Bom dia meu amor! – ele disse.

- Bom dia! – retribui o beijo.

Fechei os olhos pra ver se a dor de cabeça que eu estava sentindo ia embora.

- Você não está bem! – Edward afirmou.

- Já vai passar, só preciso de um antiácido e dois analgésicos. – dei um selinho nele e subi.

Fui até a farmacinha do banheiro e tomei dois comprimidos de aspirina e um de antiácido.

Tomei um banho e me vesti pro trabalho.

Fui até o quarto de John e o acordei pra ir pra escola.

- Eu não quero ir mamãe! – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você diz isso todo dia querido e a escola é sempre legal, não é? – eu disse.

- É! – ele falou emburrado.

- Então levanta e seja bonzinho com a Anita, mamãe tem que ir trabalhar. – dei um beijo e um abraço nele e sai.

Edward disse que não iria junto comigo porque seu aluno era às 10 da manhã.

Dei um beijo demorado nele e sai de casa.

Minutos antes do almoço minha mãe me ligou me convidando pra almoçar, mas eu recusei porque não iria almoçar. Uma que ainda estava mal do estômago e outra que o nível de trabalho que eu tinha não me permitiria sair da gravadora.

Eu não estava me sentindo bem, então ao invés de ter que sair pra almoçar eu acabei tendo que ir pra casa, mesmo estando lotada de trabalho pra fazer.

Quando estava chegando em casa minha mãe me ligou e eu a convidei pra vir aqui em casa.

Minutos depois ela chegou. Carmen abriu a porta. Eu estava na sala brincando com Jude.

- Oi mãe! – a cumprimentei.

- Então essa é a Jude! – ela se abaixou e Jude foi todo serelepe pra ela.

- A própria...em carne, osso e baba! – brinquei.

Ficamos conversando o resto do tempo. Era fácil ficar com minha mãe, mesmo não conseguindo esquecer o motivo de tanta mágoa entre a gente.

- Onde está John? – ela peguntou quando nos sentamos à mesa pra lanchar.

- Na escola...ele chega as 5. – eu disse.

- Me deixe conhecê-lo Bella, por favor? – ela pediu.

- Hoje não mãe...Edward já deve estar chegando...acho melhor você ir. – eu disse sem graça.

Mas eu precisava dizer. Talvez Edward me odiaria por saber que deixei ela ver Jude e sinceramente eu não ia tirar a razão dele.

- Bella? – fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela voz de Edward me chamando e o barulho das suas chaves batendo no vidro do aparador.

- O que ele faz aqui? – minha mãe perguntou meio irritada.

- Ele vem todos os dias depois do trabalho ver as crianças. – eu disse baixinho.

- Bella? – ele disse mais alto.

Pronto! A merda estava feita!

- Aqui Edward! Na sala de jantar! – gritei.

Quando ele entrou na sala de jantar ele parou, no segundo seguinte sua feição mudou e eu podia jurar que ele estava ficando vermelho.

- O que ela faz aqui? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Edward... – minha mãe me cortou.

- Eu estou na casa da minha filha! – minha mãe elevou a voz.

- Bella? – ele abriu os olhos e me fitou furioso – O. que. Ela. Faz. aqui? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Eu a convidei Edward...não estava me sentindo bem e pedi pra ela vir até aqui. – menti.

Minha mãe me olhou incrédula.

Edward se virou e saiu da sala pisando forte no piso de madeira.

- Mãe, acho melhor você ir! – eu disse.

Ela se levantou e eu a acompanhei até a porta. Nos despedimos e ela saiu.

Subi e encontrei Edward sentado na beirada da cama. Os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e as mãos agarradas nos cabelos.

- Jude? – o chamei.

- O que ela fazia aqui Bella? – ele me perguntou. Podia sentir que ele estava fazendo muito esforço pra ficar calmo.

- Eu já disse...não estava me sentindo bem e pedi pra ela me acompanhar até em casa. – menti mais uma vez.

Se eu dissesse que eu a tinha perdoado e que ela estava aqui pra passar a tarde comigo ele me odiaria.

- Podia ter ligado pra mim! – ele me olhou.

- Desculpe, não vai mais acontecer! – pedi.

- Eu não quero ela perto dos meus filhos, estamos entendidos? – sua voz era fria. Eu apenas assenti. – Não quero brigar com você por causa dela John, então, por favor, faça o que eu estou pedindo, por favor.

- Eu entendi Edward! – me deitei na cama.

Estava exausta e parecia que tinha uma bola de fogo no meu estômago. Pra piorar, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir junto com o estômago.

- Você devia procurar um médico John! – ele disse deitando do meu lado e estendeu o braço pra que eu deitasse minha cabeça nele.

- Eu vou! – apoiei minha cabeça no seu braço e fechei os olhos.

- Promete? – ele perguntou.

- Prometo! – respondi – Assim que eu tiver um tempo.

Ele começou a sussurrar minha canção de ninar e logo eu dormi.


	36. Cap 12 2t Coisas boas e ruins

**Minhas flores, obrigada pelas reviews!**

Agosto acabou e nossa rotina seguia escondida dos outros.

Edward a todo o momento queria contar, mas eu não. Gostava da sensação de "namorar" escondido.

No dia 24 – véspera da minha amada festa – eu sairia mais cedo do trabalho pra comprar um vestido pra festa, já que quase todos os meus não estavam dando em mim.

Eu precisava fazer uma dieta urgente.

Fui almoçar com Ely.

- Não vai comer baby? – ele me perguntou quando sentamos a mesa.

- Não...só vou tomar uma limonada. – respondi.

- Ainda mal? – ele questionou.

- Estou...não há remédio no mundo que passe essa maldita azia. – respondi passando a mão por cima do estômago.

- Será que você não está grávida baby? Mulhere grávida tem azia. – ele piscou pra mim.

- Impossivel Ely eu uso implante! – estiquei o pulso onde o implante ficava pra ele.

- Não custa nada descartar! – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu vou ao banheiro! – me levantei e perguntei ao garçom onde ficava o banheiro ele me apontou e eu fui.

Não era possível! Era?

Olhei o meu pulso e vi a marca da cápsula que antes não ficava ali. Levantei minha blusa e olhei minha barriga e fiquei assustada.

Oh Deus! Isso não pode ter acontecido!

Pra todos os efeitos eu sou uma mulher separada...e minha filha tem 1 ano e 1 mês.

Oh não, não, não e não!

Senti uma náusea súbita e vomitei toda minha limonada.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_ – repetia como um mantra.

Lavei minha boca e olhei de novo minha barriga no espelho.

Como eu não percebi! Como. Eu. Não. Percebi. Uma. Coisa. Dessas!

Azia, cansaço, ganho de peso mesmo sem estar comendo praticamente nada e agora esse enjôo.

O implante? Olhei meus pulsos e passei o polegar na pequena cápsula protusa ali.

Não é possível! Se eu realmente estiver grávida eu sou a rainha da falha dos métodos contraceptivos. Primeiro a injeção e depois o implante.

Sai do banheiro ainda nauseada.

- Ely, avisa que eu não voltei por estar indisposta. Eu vou ao médico! – peguei minha bolsa e coloquei umas notas em cima da mesa.

- Ok, não faça nenhuma besteira baby! – ele disse.

- Não farei! – me virei e sai.

Fui direto ao consultório da Dr. Clara.

- Oi Liv. – falei com a recepcionista – Preciso de uma consulta.

- Desculpe Sra. Cullen, mas hoje ela está cheia. – ela sorriu.

- Você não está entendendo, é uma emergência. – falei baixinho.

- Só um minuto! – ela pegou o telefone e sussurrou algumas coisas que eu não ouvi. – Ela pediu que espere. Ela já vem falar com você.

Quase uma hora depois a paciente saiu e Dra. Clara apareceu na porta do consultório.

- Isabella, o que traz você por aqui? – ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Eu retribui. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que sim. – forcei um sorriso – Não sei se estou ficando louca, mas acho que posso estar grávida de novo.

Ela fez uma expressão de surpresa e mandou que eu entrasse.

Fui ao banheiro tirei minha roupa e coloquei aquele bendito roupão.

Ela disse que ao invés de fazer um exame de sangue ou urina preferia fazer uma ultrassom.

Quase gritei quando aquele negócio gelado entrou em mim.

- Sua suspeita esta correta Isabella. Você está grávida. – ela sorriu pra mim e mexeu em uns botões enquanto rodava o aparelho dentro de mim. – Pela medida do feto e meus cálculos, são quase 4 meses.

4 meses? 4 meses e eu não percebi que estava grávida?

Agora eu me sinto ótima.

Ela me amostrou o bebê no aparelho e ele já estava todo formadinho. Pude ver suas mãos, os pezinhos e o formato perfeito da sua cabecinha.

- Como eu não percebi? – perguntei mais pra mim mesmo.

- Isso é normal querida! Como você não menstruava mais por causa do implante, você não se deu conta. – ela disse serenamente.

- Me sinto uma idiota! – falei exausta.

- Não se sinta, tem mulheres que só descobrem a gravidez na hora do parto. – eu a olhei assustada – É sério. Eu juro! – nós rimos.

- Mas e o implante? Eu não entendo...ele pode falhar? – perguntei.

- Já vamos cuidar dele e ver o que ouve. – ela me ajudou a descer da maca e fui até o banheiro me vestir.

Pediu que eu sentasse em uma cadeira e ela se aproximou com uma bandeja.

Me deu uma anestesia no pulso, fez um pequeno corte e tirou o implante com uma pinça.

- Como eu suspeitava! – ela disse fazendo um curativo no minúsculo corte – Ele saiu do lugar. Ao invés de ficar no seu músculo que é onde ele era absorvido ele estava no subcutâneo, ou seja, em uma camada de gordura onde tem pouca absorção, por isso a falha.

Ah ótimo! Mais uma prova de que o universo conspira contra mim.

- Sei que você deve estar assustada... – ela disse – Seu último bebê ainda é bem pequeno não é?

- Ela tem 1 ano. – falei num fio de voz.

- Isso acontece mais do que você imagina. – ela deu uns tapinhas na minha mão em cima do joelho. – Logo você se acostuma...vai ser bom, você vai ver.

- Não estou chateada...só estou assustada por ter que cuidar de dois bebês...é...é assustador demais. – forcei um sorriso – Jude é tão dependente de mim.

- Eu sei querida...também sei que você tem ajuda e isso é muito bom. – ela se levantou e foi pra sua cadeira.

Passou um monte de vitaminas, um remédio pra azia que ela me garantiu que passa e me entregou meu famoso e conhecido cartão de gestante.

Eu estava perdida! 3 filhos...eu ainda nem tinha feito 25 anos.

- Você disse que seu bebê é uma menina? – fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela pergunta de Dra. Clara.

- Sim.

- Você quer saber o sexo desse bebê? Eu consegui ver no ultrassom. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Lógico que eu quero. – sorri animada.

- Bom, você não precisará se preocupar com a diferença de idade entre sua filha e seu bebê...garanto que serão grandes amigas.

- É uma menina? – quase gritei.

- Isso mesmo. Viu como será bom, Jude logo, logo terá com quem brincar. – ela disse.

- Obrigada! – pedi sinceramente.

- De nada querida! Nos vemos mês que vem pra ver como está sua próxima princesa.

Nos abraçamos e eu sai. Marquei a consulta do mês que vem e fui até a 5ª avenida, afinal eu ainda precisava comprar um vestido que desse em mim, mas que ao mesmo tempo não amostrasse minha barriga.

Deixaria pra contar a Edward quando chegasse a hora certa e juntos resolveríamos o momento de contar a nossa família.

Não consegui comprar nada, estava passando mal e suava frio. Achei melhor deixar pra amanhã.

Andando na calçada encontrei Josh. Havia meses que não o via.

- Hey! Josh! – o chamei. Ele estava há alguns passos a minha frente.

Ele se virou e deu um sorriso quando me viu.

- Bells! Que bom te ver! – ele me deu um abraço.

Era bom saber que aquele beijo sem noção ficou no passado.

- Como você está? Não te vejo desde junho! – perguntei.

- Estou bem...a banda está um sucesso e você? Está tão bonita! – ele disse e eu corei.

Me senti mal de repente. Segurei com a mão no seu braço, mas foi ficando tudo preto e a última coisa que senti foi meu corpo se chocando no chão.

Acordei ouvindo vozes e algumas mãos me sacudindo. Abri o rosto e vi Josh.

- O que houve? – perguntei confusa.

- Você desmaiou Bells...já chamamos uma ambulância. – ele disse.

- Não, por favor, me leve pra casa. – pedi.

- Não acho uma boa ideia Bells...você... – o cortei.

- Estou grávida Josh...isso é normal em pessoas grávidas. – forcei um sorriso.

- Onde está seu carro? – ele perguntou.

- Logo ali. – apontei.

Ele me pegou no colo e me colocou no banco do passageiro. Eu o guiei e logo estávamos na minha casa.

- Eu acho que consigo andar. – disse quando ele me pegou no colo.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele me ignorou e entrou. Me colocando no sofá.

- O que houve senhora? – Carmem apareceu vinda da cozinha desesperada.

- Está tudo bem Carmem. – a tranqüilizei.

- Acho que ela precisa comer. – Josh disse a Carmem.

- Carmem, faz aquela sua sopa pra mim, por favor. – pedi.

Josh se sentou ao meu lado e olhou no relógio.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Não quero que Edward me veja aqui. – ele disse. – Com certeza arrumaria confusão pra você.

- Verdade! – sorri e me levantei. – Obrigada! – o abracei.

- Que isso Bells...fiquei feliz de ter te encontrado hoje. – ele retribuiu o abraço.

A porta foi aberta. Era Edward.

Ahhh merda! Pode ficar pior do que já está?

Descubro que to grávida do 3º filho, desmaio na rua e pra completar meu marido me vê abraçada na sala de casa com um ex-quase-caso.

Ótimo!

- Edward! – falei assustada.

- Já vou indo Bells. – Josh se afastou e saiu.

Ele passou por mim sem nem ao menos me olhar.

- Edward, não é o que você está pensando, pelo amor de Deus! – falei entrando no quarto.

- E o que eu estou pensando Isabella? – ele perguntou me olhando com raiva nos olhos.

- Eu passei mal na rua, desmaiei...segundos depois de ver Josh e graças a Deus ele estava comigo quando desmaiei...ele me trouxe pra casa porque eu não tinha condições de dirigir. Foi isso. – expliquei.

- Você tem sempre uma desculpa na ponta da língua não é Bella? – ele sorriu sem humor.

- Edward, por favor, não duvide do meu amor por você! – pedi derrotada.

- Eu vou pro apartamento! – ele disse saindo do quarto.

- Não, não vai...você precisa me ouvir! – falei.

Ele parou e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Eu estou ouvindo! – ele disse com sarcasmo.

- Porque você não acredita em mim Jude? Porque é mais fácil inventar essas coisas na sua cabeça? – perguntei chorosa.

- Estou indo pro apartamento Bella. Amanhã estarei aqui pra sua festa. – ele se virou.

- Assim? – apontei pra ele – Eu prefiro que você não venha. – eu disse com raiva.

- Você que sabe! – ele saiu do quarto.

Ai que ódio! Porque Edward é tão cabeça dura?

Qual a dificuldade dele acreditar em mim?

Carmem bateu na porta com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Eu comi a sopa e deitei pra descançar um pouco, mas acabei dormindo.

Quando acordei foi o tempo de cuidar das crianças e dormirmos de novo.

Edward realmente não voltou, não ligou e eu também não ligaria pra ele.

Estava cansada disso...

Cansada de ele duvidar do meu amor por ele, de suas crises de ciúmes e tudo mais.

No dia seguinte liguei pra Alice pra me acompanhar até a 5º avenida, mas ela disse que não ia poder ir por conta da festa.

Meus pais e a família de Edward chegaram e até agora nem sinal dele.

As babás já estavam com as crianças aqui em casa.

Eu deixei todos a vontade e fui até NY ver se conseguia fazer compras. Estava bem mais disposta essa manhã.

Consegui comprar um vestido preto meio solto que escondia perfeitamente minha barriga, um par de sapatos pra eles e algumas bijuterias pra colocar na festa.

Resolvi comer alguma coisa e dei uma parada em uma Starbucks.

- Bella? – me chamaram.

Olhei e era um amigo de Edward de quando ele trabalhava na broadoway, mas não conseguia lembrar seu nome.

- Lembra de mim? Robert...trabalho com Edward. – ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Oh...claro...tudo bem? – perguntei por educação.

- Na verdade está ótimo. Foi um anjo que colocou você no meu caminho. – eu o olhei confusa e ele pegou um papel na pasta. – Preciso entregar isso a Edward, na verdade esse relatório tinha que ser entregue ontem, mas ele saiu mais cedo...pode entregar a ele por mim? – ele pediu.

- O que é isso? – perguntei desconfiada olhando o papel.

- É o balanço do espetáculo de ontem e dessa temporada também. É importante! Pode dar a ele? – perguntou mais uma vez.

Naquele momento minha voz sumiu. Balanço de ontem?

Edward não trabalha mais na broadoway! Tive vontade de falar isso com Robert, mas me calei.

Ele mentiu? Durante 1 mês ele mentiu pra mim? Fingia todo maldito dia ir dar aulas particulares e estava indo pra broadoway?

Dei mais uma olhada no papel e uma parte me chamou atenção.

Elenco: Cindy Fox.

Ainda bem que estava sentada ou certamente cairia.

- Bella? Bella? Esta tudo bem? – Robert perguntou.

- Tu-tudo. – respondi. – Edward anda trabalhando muito Robert? – forcei um sorriso e o olhei com cara de ex-esposa querendo saber da vida do ex-marido.

- Ah sim! Ele tem trabalhado bastante...sem ele não haveria espetáculo. – ele olhou pra fora da Starbucks. – Tenho que ir, minha esposa está esperando. Obrigada.

- Nada! – sorri – Pode deixar que estregarei a ele.

Ele se virou e saiu.

Eu não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Edward mentiu pra mim!

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava bastante nervosa.

Deus! Será que ele estava tendo um caso com ela também?

Eu precisava ir pra casa. Coloquei o papel cuidadosamente na bolsa e sai da Starbucks.

Peguei um táxi deixando meu carro em NY e fui pra casa.

Entrei direto e fui pro meu quarto.

Será que alguém ai em cima pode olhar por mim e me deixar ser feliz?

Quando eu conseguiria isso?

Parece que eu sou um para raio de desgraça...tudo de ruim que tem que acontecer, tem que ser comigo?

Deitei exausta na cama e peguei no sono.

Acordei um uma mão alisando meus cabelos. Era Edward.

Talvez ele fosse bipolar e eu não sabia.

- Desculpe te acordar. Alice que pediu... – ele deu meu sorriso torto.

- Tudo bem! – me levantei.

- Bella, precisamos conversar...eu tenho que te pedir desculpas por ontem..eu...- o cortei.

- Estou cansada das suas desculpas Edward. – o olhei – Das suas desconfianças e do seu ciúme. Quantas vezes mais você irá me pedir desculpas por causa dele. – fui até meu closet – Você não acredita no meu amor por você...se acreditasse não sentiria esse ciúme doentio.

Peguei meu vestido e estiquei na cama.

- Eu sei Bella, mas é mais forte do que eu...quando entrei aqui ontem e vi você abraçada a ele...eu perdi o juízo. – ele disse me olhando.

Eu fui até minha bolsa pra pegar o papel.

- Sabe...eu encontrei Robert hoje. – me virei pra ele com o papel na mão e ele arregalou os dois olhos. – Ele pediu que eu te entregasse isso...nós conversamos bastante sobre seu trabalho na Broadway. – joguei o papel nele.

- Bella...me deixe explicar... – ele ficou de pé.

- Não tem explicação Edward...você mentiu! Você ainda trabalha na broadoway...como você conseguia olhar nos meus olhos de manhã e dizer que ia dar aula Edward? – peguntei friamente.

- Bella...eu não podia largar a temporada, mas você me pediu e eu não queria te aborrecer, por isso iria ficar lá até o final de outubro que é quando acaba a temporada.

- Você já reparou Edward que tudo que você acha que eu faço com você...é você que faz comigo? – perguntei – Mentiras, traições...e etc. – fiz um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

- Bella, por favor, me perdoa? – ele veio na minha direção.

- Não toque em mim! – pedi.

A minha calma me assustava.

- Bella... – ele me chamou.

- Você também continua dormindo com ela Edward? – perguntei cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Não! NÃO! Pelo amor de Deus...não pense isso...eu jamais faria isso com você John... – o cortei.

- Não minta pra mim...assim como eu descobri essa... – apontei pro papel – Eu posso decobrir outras mentiras suas...

- Eu juro Bella...eu juro pela vida dos nossos filhos que eu não encostei nela de novo. Por favor, acredite em mim.

Eu ri...ri não...gargalhei.

- Você não tem direito de pedir que eu acredite em você Edward! – joguei na sua cara – Saia do meu quarto, por favor.

- John, esse quarto é nosso! – ele disse choroso.

- Não Edward, esse quarto é meu...saia, por favor. – apontei pra porta e ele saiu.

Foi o tempo de ele sair do quarto e eu desabar a chorar.

Eu o amava tanto, mas essas brigas estavam me matando.

Primeiro foi minha mãe, Josh e agora a merda do emprego dele.

E pra completar eu estava grávida e sinceramente não sabia se queria manter meu casamento de apenas 1 ano de vida.

Fui correndo pro banheiro e vomitei tudo que tinha no meu estômago.

- Você está grávida não está? – ouvi a voz de Alice quando eu me sentava no chão.

- Estou Lice! – abaixei minha cabeça.

- E é do meu irmão não é? – eu apenas assenti. – Bella o que está acontecendo? Edward desceu transtornado...eu sou sua amiga, me conte por favor. – ela pediu agachando ao meu lado.

- A gente voltou Alice. Desde quando cheguei de Los Angeles em junho, que por sinal foi quando eu engravidei...mas hoje descobri uma mentira grande dele...ah, eu estou tão confusa! – a abracei.

- Junho? Você já está com quatro meses Bella? Quando pretendia nos contar? – ela disse com um tom de voz frio.

- Eu descobri ontem Lice, eu juro. – olhei nos seus olhos.

- Edward sabe? – ela quis saber.

- Não! – falei simplesmente – Eu nem sei mais se eu quero que ele saiba...eu não sei mais se quero ficar com ele Alice...esse pensamento machuca demais...eu o amo tanto... – eu chorava copiosamente em seu abraço.

- Shiii minha amiga vai ficar tudo bem! – ela me embalava como se eu fosse um bebê.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Esta tudo bem? – ouvi a voz de Esme e levantei minha cabeça pra olhá-la.

- Está. – eu disse – Esme você será avó outra vez. – sorri tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- Oh querida você está grávida? – ela se abaixou e me abraçou – De quanto tempo? Quando soube?

- Soube ontem e estou de quatro meses. – amostrei minha pequena barriga a elas. – É uma menina.

Ficamos alguns minutos no banheiro enquanto Esme e Alice alisavam e faziam carinho na minha barriga. Contei pra Esme e Alice sobre mim e Edward e o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

Minha garotinha já dava uns pequenos sinais de vida.

Pedi as duas que não contasse a mais ninguém, principalmente a Edward, pois eu fazia questão de contar pessoalmente.

Alice me ajudou a me arrumar e como eu pensei, o vestido disfarçou minha pequena barriga de 4 meses.

A festa foi ótima. Eu estava super bem disposta. Consegui comer algumas coisas e bebi bastante suco.

Contei a novidade pra Sue e meu pai que também ficaram super contentes com o novo bebê.

Edward bebeu a noite inteira e quando ele se aproximava de mim eu desviava dele.

No início da madrugada, quando a casa de Alice já estava quase vazia, eu pedi que Carlisle me levasse em casa. Eu estava exausta.

Cheguei e fui tomar um banho. Coloquei uma camisola de seda lilás e comecei a desforrar a cama pra dormir.

Foi quando Edward entrou no nosso quarto.

- Eu quero falar com você. – ele disse visivelmente alterado.

- Mais eu não quero...vou dormir. – falei colocando umas almofadas em cima da poltrona.

- Eu sei que sou um idiota e que você merece coisa melhor, mas não posso te perder John. – ele disse.

- Edward vá embora! Não temos mais nada pra conversar, você mentiu! – falei.

- Ahm? Você está dizendo que vai me deixar de novo? – ele quase gritou.

- Fale baixo, as crianças estão dormindo! – pedi.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo Bella, eu to te pedindo perdão. – ele segurou meu braço com força.

- Vá embora Edward quando você estiver sóbrio a gente conversa. – falei mais uma vez.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse quando te vi agarrada naquele babaca? – ele disse exasperado. - Ehn?

Tipico de Edward, mudar o foco de culpa da conversa.

- Não vou discutir com você Edward! – falei calmamente.

- Para de falar isso! Pára! – ele gritou.

- Não grita comigo! – apontei o dedo pra ele.

- Então me perdoa! – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Estou cansada de te perdoar Edward! – me deitei na cama – Vá embora, por favor, depois a gente conversa.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio e segurou a maçaneta da porta.

- Eu prefiro morrer a perder você! – ele disse me encarando e então puxou a porta e saiu.

Eu me aconcheguei na cama e logo dormi.

Acordei com o telefone de casa tocando insistentemente.

Me estiquei e peguei ele no criado mudo.

- Alô? – atendi.

- Boa noite e da residência do Sr. Cullen? – um homem com uma voz grossa perguntou.

- Sim, mas ele não está. Quem está falando? – perguntei.

- A senhora é o que dele? – ele perguntou ignorando minha pergunta.

Me sentei na cama. Estava ficando preocupada.

- Esposa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está Edward? – perguntei a ele.

- É melhor a senhora comparecer ao Presbyterian pra conversarmos pessoalmente. – ele disse calmamente.

Meu Deus! Estavam me ligando de um hospital pra falar sobre Edward.

Meu coração chegou a acelerar.

Eu já estava no closet colocando qualquer roupa.

- O que houve me diga, por favor! – pedi desesperada.

- Senhora seu marido sofreu um acidente, mas precisamos conversar pessoalmente. – ele pausou – Tenho que ir! Estamos te aguardando.

Joguei o telefone em cima da cama e peguei minha bolsa.

Peguei a chave do carro alugado que meu pai usava pra ir até NY.

No caminho liguei pra casa de Alice.

- Alô? – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- Lice...é Edward...ele sofreu um acidente e está no Presbyterian, já estou indo pra lá...avise seus pais.

Desliguei antes dela falar alguma coisa. Já chorava desesperadamente.

Eu só pedia que ele estivesse bem.

_Ele tem que estar bem!_ – repetia como um mantra.

Não podia perdê-lo assim.

Fui uma idiota de ter mandado ele bêbado ir embora de casa, mas eu juro que pensava que ele ia pra casa de Alice e não que ia dirigir até NY.

As suas últimas palavras pra mim vieram a minha mente.

"_Eu prefiro morrer a perder você!"_


	37. Cap 13 2t Definitivamente coisas ruins

Dirigi o mais rápido que consegui ate NY.

Parei o carro de qualquer jeito na rua em frente ao hospital e entrei correndo.

Eu ainda chorava muito. Meu maior medo era ter perdido Edward.

- Por favor, me ligaram daqui...estou procurando por Edward Cullen. – falei sem fôlego a uma atendente da recepção.

- A senhora é a esposa dele? – eu apenas assenti.

Ela discou um número no telefone.

- A esposa do Sr. Cullen está aqui. – ela disse. – Tudo bem. – pausou – Vou levá-la.

Ela desligou e se levantou.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – ela pediu saindo de trás do balcão.

- Você pode me dizer como está meu marido? – pedi. Minha voz transmitia meu desepero.

- Sinto muito Sra. Cullen. – ela negou com a cabeça. – O Dr. Clark virá falar com a senhora. Sente-se. – ela apontou um sofá de couro branco.

- Estou bem em pé. – falei com ela.

Ela se virou e saiu da sala, que devia ser um tipo de sala de espera ou algo do tipo.

Meu Deus! A agonia me consumia. Que suspense era esse?

Eu estava tentando não pensar no pior...

Um homem alto e jovem entrou na sala.

- Sra. Cullen? – ele perguntou me fitando. Eu me assenti. – Eu sou enfermeiro. O Dr. Clark pediu que eu viesse falar com você... – o cortei.

- Onde está o meu marido? – perguntei nervosa.

- O Sr. Cullen sofreu um acidente grave de carro na 78. O carro bateu na mureta e capotou várias vezes...seu estado é bem grave Sra. Cullen e o nível de álcool no sangue dele estava bem acima do permitido.

- Ele está bem? – perguntei com cautela.

- Dr. Clark está operando ele nesse minuto...só vamos saber se ele ficará bem quando acabar. – ele disse com um tom sereno.

- Obrigada. – enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- Assim que acabar alguém virá avisá-la. – ele sorriu e saiu.

Me sentei derrotada naquele sofá.

A culpa me consumia. Se eu não tivesse mandado ele embora, se não tivéssemos tido aquela briga estúpida...se ele não tivesse mentido...

Acho que eu cochilei porque acordei com uma mão pequena e suave sacudindo levemente meu ombro.

- Querida? Bella? – Esme me chamava.

Abri os olhos e vi seu rosto vermelho de tanto chorar.

- Oh Esme me perdoe... – me joguei nos braços dela.

- Te perdoar por que querida a culpa não é sua... – ela disse alisando meu cabelo.

Emm, Jazz, e Alice estavam ali.

- É sim, nós brigamos...e...eu o mandei ir embora...eu sabia que ele estava bêbado...pensei que ele fosse pra casa de Alice, mas ele pegou o carro e tentou vim pra NY. – tentava falar entre meus soluços.

- Ele vai ficar bem querida! Está tudo bem! – ela me aninhou nos seus braços como se eu fosse um bebê.

- Eu preciso tanto dele...eu não saberei viver sem ele... – solucei.

- Ele vai ficar bem Bella. Temos que ter fé. – ela disse, mas ela também chorava.

Alice se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- Irmã, papai está lá dentro assim que acabar ele virá nos trazer noticias. Se acalme. – ela pedia fazendo carinho na minha barriga.

- E as crianças? – perguntei.

- Rose está com elas. – Emmett disse. Seus olhos também estavam marejados.

- Deus! Eu não quero pensar no pior, mas não consigo... – me sentei no sofá.

- Jazz, pegue um café pra nós, por favor. – Alice pediu.

Jasper e Emmett saíram.

Já estava amanhecendo e faziam 5 horas que estávamos no hospital sem nenhuma noticia de Edward.

Aquilo estava me destruindo.

Depois de alguns minutos Carlisle entrou na sala com uma daquelas roupas de centro cirúrgico.

Esme correu e parou na sua frente. Sua feição não era muito boa e ele parecia esgotado.

Me sentei esperando o pior.

- Ele está bem? – Esme perguntou segurando a camisa dele.

- Sente-se querida. – ele levou Esme até o sofá e se sentou com ela.

Emmett, Jasper e Alice fizeram o mesmo.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça entre os joelhos. Estava enjoada e não queria ouvir se fosse o que eu estava pensando.

- Ele morreu? – Esme perguntou diretamente. – É isso...diga Carlisle! Meu filho está morto? – ela elevou a voz.

Oh Deus! Não. Não. Não. Não. Por favor, não! – eu repetia mentalmente.

- Se acalme querida...ele está na UTI. – Carlisle tentava acalmar Esme alisando suas costas.

- Ele está vivo? – perguntei levantando meu rosto.

- Está! – Carlisle respondeu – Mas seu estado é grave e instável. Ele sofreu um traumatismo craniano severo Bella e está com hemorragia cerebral. Por isso teve que ser operado...contiveram o sangramento, mas não conseguiram estancar. Ele está em coma na UTI. – ele pausou e puxou o ar – As chances dele são mínimas, nós temos que ser fortes! – ele concluiu.

- Oh Deus, por favor, não. O meu menino não! – Esme batia no peito de Carlisle e chorava copiosamente.

Eu não estava acreditando que eu perderia o amor da minha vida desse jeito.

Olhei em volta.

Alice chorava no ombro de Jasper. Emmett estava virado pra janela, mas pelo movimento das suas costas eu sabia que ele estava chorando.

Juntei minhas forças e me levantei. Meu destino era a recepção.

Ouvi Carlisle me chamar, mas não parei pra ouvi-lo.

- Por favor, preciso falar com o Dr. Clark. Diga que é Isabella Cullen. – pedi a mesma mulher que me atendeu quando cheguei.

Ela pegou o telefone, discou uns números e pediu que eu aguardasse.

- Sra. Cullen? – ele perguntou me estendendo a mão.

- Sim, sou eu! – respondi – Eu quero ver Edward. – fui direta.

- Sinto muito, mas ele está na UTI e seu estado é bem grave. Já passei a situação pro pai dele, que por sinal é um ótimo neurologista.

- Sim eu sei...mas eu realmente preciso ver ele. – pedi – Eu estou grávida, meu marido está morrendo...você não vai me negar isso, vai? – perguntei chorando.

- Ok, mas só poderá ficar lá alguns minutos, por favor! – ele me indicou o caminho e eu fui com ele até a UTI.

Ver Edward naquele jeito me fez sentir ainda mais culpa.

Ele estava sedado, entubado, com o rosto todo machucado, rasparam sua cabeça e ele tinha uma perna e um braço quebrados.

- Quais são as reais chances dele Dr. Clark? – me enchi de coragem e perguntei.

- Bom, ele esta com hemorragia cerebral e isso faz com que a pressão dentro do crânio aumente...já fizemos nossa parte Sra. Cullen, fizemos o possível...agora o corpo dele tem que reagir e parar a hemorragia. Isso aqui... – ele segurou um tubo por trás da cabeça de Edward – é um dreno, esta tirando sangue a todo momento...se o corpo dele não reagir e conter a hemorragia não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Olhei Edward tão frágil em cima daquela cama.

- Posso ficar sozinha com ele? – perguntei.

- Pode...quando der a hora virei te pegar. – ele se virou e saiu.

Eu puxei uma cadeira que estava no quarto, coloquei ao lado da cama e segurei sua mão.

- Me perdoe Edward! Me perdoe por ter mandado você ir embora de casa! – fiz um carinho no seu rosto – Você tem que lutar meu amor...só você pode se salvar Jude. Lute...eu preciso de você Edward, por favor! – encostei minha testa na sua mão. – Eu estou grávida eu ia te contar antes da festa...o nome dela vai ser Sofia, em homenagem a nossa lua de mel...por ela Edward, lute...queria viver Jude. Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você, está me ouvindo?

Fiquei bons minutos chorando ao seu lado e fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

Até uma enfermeira entrar e dizer que eu tinha que sair.

Voltei até a sala de espera.

- Onde você estava? Você está bem? – Alice passou um braço pela minha cintura e me sentou no sofá.

- Eu estava com ele...eu o vi. – olhei pra Esme – Conversei com o Dr. Clark ele disse que a recuperação de Edward só depende dele mesmo, do próprio organismo em conter a hemorragia...eu disse isso a Edward, eu sei que ele vai querer viver. – forcei um sorriso.

- Oh querida! – Esme me abraçou.

- Vamos pra casa, só poderemos vê-lo amanhã. – Carlisle disse.

- Eu não quero ir. Vou ficar aqui! – eu disse.

- Bella, você está grávida, precisa descansar e logo John acordará. – Alice disse.

- Tudo bem, mas amanhã eu vou voltar. – falei pegando minha bolsa.

- Todos nós vamos querida. – Esme me abraçou de lado e fomos pro estacionamento.

Dei a chave a Jasper pra que ele levasse o carro do meu pai pra casa.

Quando cheguei deitei logo na minha cama.

Esme entrou no quarto.

- Tome! – ela me deu um comprimido e um copo de água – Liguei pra Dra. Clara e ela me disse que você podia tomar um desse calmante, graças a Deus Alice ainda tinha da grávides de Mary.

- Eu não quero Esme. – falei.

- Você precisa descansar Bella...e sabe que sem eles você não vai conseguir. – falou no seu tom maternal.

Ela tinha razão. Peguei o comprimido e tomei.

- Fica comigo? Não quero ficar sozinha. – pedi.

Ela sentou na cama e se encostou na cabeceira eu deitei minha cabeça no seu colo e logo dormi.

Acordei no dia seguinte sozinha na cama.

John logo entrou no quarto.

- Nossa mamãe como você dormiu! – ele disse sentando na cama.

- Oi meu anjo! – dei um beijinho nele.

Olhei o relógio 3 da tarde. Me levantei num pulo, eu tinha que ir pro hospital.

- Onde está o papai? Nem o vi ontem. – ele perguntou e um bolo se formou na minha cabeça.

- Papai virá logo meu amor, ele está dodói hoje, por isso, ainda não veio. – expliquei a ele.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e desceu.

Eu fui pro banheiro tomar um banho. Coloquei uma roupa e desci.

Esme e Carlisle já estavam no hospital.

Quando desci expliquei a Sue e Charlie sobre o acidente. Sue se ofereceu pra olhar as crianças enquanto eu ia ao hospital e a agradeci centenas de vezes por isso.

Peguei o carro do meu pai e fui pra NY.

Quando entrei na sala de espera Esme chorava muito encolhida junto ao braço do sofá.

- Esme? – a chamei e ela me olhou – O que aconteceu? – olhei em volta e não encontrei ninguém.

- Eles...ah Bella...um papel...do Edward...aparelho... – ela soluçava mais que falava.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e sai em busca de Carlisle ou o Dr. Clark.

Encontrei os dois conversando no final do corredor.

- Carlisle? – o chamei a uns 3 metros de distância dele. – O que houve? Eu quero ver Edward! – minha voz saia alta demais.

- Se acalme Bella, por favor! – ele pediu.

- Eu não quero me acalmar. – eu disse – Esme estava chorando o que houve? – perguntei.

- Vamos até a sala de espera! – Dr. Clark disse.

E seguimos de volta pra sala. Cada um de um lado do meu corpo.

Nos sentamos no sofá uns de frente pros outros.

- E então? – quis saber – Dá pra me dizer o que quer que tenha acontecido. – falei desesperada.

Eles se olharam. Esme chorava baixinho.

- Bella, o estado dele piorou... – Carlisle começou – Os médicos querem que você assine um termo pra doação de órgão. – ele disse calmamente.

Era o fim, é isso?

- Ele não tem chance? – falei já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- São mínimas. – Dr. Clark disse.

- Mas existem, certo? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Sra. Cullen é quase impossível... – o cortei.

- Mas existem, certo? – perguntei mais alto.

- Sim, existem. – ele falou num fio de voz.

- Então eu não vou assinar! Não enquanto tiver esperança que ele viva. – falei corajosa.

- Sra. Cullen você tem que entender que Edward pode estar sofrendo e seus órgãos salvaram muitas pessoas. Por favor, considere esse hipótese. – Dr. Clark disse.

- Eu não vou matar meu marido se ainda há chances dele viver Dr. – cuspi as palavras pra ele e me sentei ao lado de Esme. – Você quer que eu assine o papel Esme? – perguntei a ela.

- Nã-não! – ela respondeu.

- Eu não vou assinar! – falei firme com o médico.

Os dias passaram se arrastando de tão lentos.

Edward ficou uma longa semana em coma profundo e 2 dias em coma induzido.

Na segunda-feira liguei pra gravadora e contei o que tinha acontecido. Eles me deram uma licença de tempo indeterminado.

John me pergutava pelo pai todos os dias e até Jude com suas poucas palavras me dizia "qué papa" e eu entendia que ela estava perguntando pelo pai.

Lutei todos os malditos dias contra aquele papel da doação de órgãos. Não ia desistir de Edward até que seu coração parasse de bater.

Minha rotina se resumia aos meus filhos e hospital.

Na segunda daquela semana meu pai e Sue foram embora. Emmett e Rose ficarariam até que Edward melhorasse ou não.

Esme e Carlisle também estavam aqui em casa. Carlisle de licença e Esme largou todos seus projetos, nós nos revesávamos entre o hospital e as crianças. Nem Alice ia mais trabalhar, apenas Jasper atendia no consultório deles.

Quando eu ia ao hospital conversava bastante com Edward, é claro que ele não me responderia, mas eu sabia que ele podia me ouvir. Como eu sabia? Toda vez que ele ouvia minha voz seus batimentos aceleravam e logos depois diminuíam.

Eu cantava pra ele todos os dias. Principalmente Hey! Jude que me inspirou a dar um apelido a ele.

Na sexta-feira quando cheguei ao hospital fui instruída a ir ao consultório do Dr. Clark.

- Sente-se Sra. Cullen. – ele me apontou uma cadeira.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei já nervosa.

- Sim, mas é uma coisa boa. – ele disse.

Finalmente! Depois de quase uma semana eu finalmente ouvi essas duas palavras "coisa boa".

- Fale! – o incentivei.

- O nível de sangue drenado da cabeça de Edward diminuiu consideravelmente. – ele sorriu.

- Isso significa que a hemorragia está cedendo? – perguntei tentando conter minha felicidade.

- Isso mesmo...esta diminuindo consideravelmente. Fizemos uma tomografia hoje de manhã e o coágulo diminuiu 60% de tamanho.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso é...é...maravilhoso! – me levantei – Posso vê-lo?

- Só por poucos minutos.

Nós saímos da sala e fomos pra UTI.

Edward estava deitado na mesma posição de sempre, mas agora seu rosto estava mais sereno.

- Discutimos sobre desentubar ele e tirar os sedativos pra ver como ele responde sem drogas. – ele disse – Vamos fazer isso amanhã.

- Posso estar presente? – segurei a mão de Edward.

- Pode sim! – o médico disse.

- Isso é ótimo! Está ouvindo meu amor? Você vai melhorar! – disse a Edward – Obrigada por lutar, mas eu preciso que você lute mais um pouco...sei que é difícil, mas ela te espera. – coloquei a mão dele na minha barriga e Sofia fez uma pequena estripulia. - Viu? Ela já te ama. – tirei sua mão da minha barriga, mas não a soltei, apenas pousei nossas mãos na cama. – Lute meu amor, por nós! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

E em seguida aconteceu uma coisa fantástica. Edward apertou minha mão.

Contei ao Dr. Clark e ele fez uns exames em Edward e me disse que ele estava voltando a ter tônus muscular, o que era ótimo e disse que ele teria boas chances de não ter seqüelas nenhuma.

Fui pra casa e contei a novidade a todos. É claro que a felicidade foi geral.

Naquele sábado paguei Anita e Judite pra ficarem com as crianças e fomos todos ao hospital.

A tentativa de desentubar Edward foi frustrada. O médico explicou que ele não tinha força pra respirar sozinho, mas que o coágulo diminuiu mais um pouco.

Na segunda-feira tudo mudou.

Quando Esme, eu e Carlisle chegamos no hospital fomos falar com o Dr. Clark como de costume.

- Tenho uma ótima noticia. – ele disse enquanto andava apressado pelo corredor – Edward está acordado, mas ainda esta entubado, o pulmão dele ficou muito tempo parado e está voltando a trabalhar aos poucos, por isso ainda precisa do respirador.

Eu senti até uma tontura com a notícia.

- Você está bem Bella? – Carlisle me perguntou ao me apoiar pelo cotovelo.

- Eu preciso vê-lo. – eu disse num fio de voz.

- Ele pergunta muito por você Isabella. – eu o olhei confusa – Ele tem um bloquinho ...é assim que ele se comunica com a equipe.

- Podemos vê-lo? – foi a vez de Esme perguntar.

- Podem, mas não poderam ficar muito tempo.

Ele abriu a porta e só então percebi que estávamos parados em frente ao Box da UTI de Edward.

Quando entramos pude ver os enormes olhos verdes de Edward aberto.

- Oh meu querido...você não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo! – ela debruçou seu corpo sobre o dele e beijou sua testa.

Ele apontou com a mão que não estava engessado pro bloco em cima da mesinha.

Esme colocou o bloco em cima da cama e ele escreveu alguma coisa sem olhar. Esme sorriu fazendo um carinho no seu rosto.

Ele escreveu mais alguma coisa e ela abaixou os olhos pra ler.

- Ela está aqui! – ela se virou pra mim – Venha querida ele quer te ver! – ela disse saindo de perto dele pra que eu ocupasse o lugar.

Quando ele me viu seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Não chora Jude! – eu enxuguei suas lágrimas – Está tudo bem!

Ele piscou fazendo com que as lágrimas caíssem e levantou a mão, pousando-a na minha barriga.

Eu também chorei ao saber que ele lembrava o que eu tinha falado sobre Sofia.

- Esse é seu pai Sofia. – falei pra minha barriga.

Ele começou a escrever alguma coisa no bloquinho. Eu abaixei os olhos pra ler.

"Eu amo vocês"

- Nós também te amamos Edward. – beijei o pedaço dos seus lábios que o tubo não ocupava.

Ele escreveu de novo. Eu me perguntei como ele conseguia escrever sem olhar o que estava fazendo.

Eu li.

"Lutei por você"

Mais lágrimas invadiram meus olhos.

- Eu te amo tanto Jude! – debrucei meu corpo no seu como se estivesse o abraçando. – Obrigada por lutar, agora falta pouco e vamos pra casa.

Ele levantou a mão com muita dificuldade e fez um carinho no meu cabelo.

Dr. Clark entrou no Box dizendo que tínhamos que sair.

Me despedi de Edward e prometi que voltaria.

Dormi com muita dificuldade naquela noite. Agora que Edward estava acordado me doía saber que ele estava sozinho naquele hospital.

Logo pela manhã eu fui ao hospital e o médico me informou que tentariam desentubar ele hoje de novo.

Dessa vez deu certo. O pulmão dele respondeu.

- Bella? – ele me chamou com a voz muito rouca quando acordou.

O médico havia me explicado que isso era normal devido o atrito do tubo na garganta e cordas vocais.

- Estou aqui Jude! – me levantei da poltrona e parei ao seu lado pra que ele me visse.

- Oi. – ele sorriu.

- Oi! – fiz um carinho no seu rosto e retribui o sorriso.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse.

- Eu também, mas você tem que evitar falar. – eu disse.

- Eu...eu...preciso te pedir perdão! – ele disse com dificuldade.

- Não...você tem que ficar quietinho. – beijei sua testa.

Ele levantou a mão e alisou minha barriga.

- Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou.

- 4 meses, mas só descobri um dia antes da festa. – eu disse.

- O nome é lindo! – ele sorriu e eu também – Não posso viver sem você Bella. – ele disse sério.

- Eu também não. – mordi meus lábios.

- Prometo que eu vou mudar. – ele disse.

- Não se esforce Edward. – pedi.

- Deita aqui comigo...deixa eu te sentir. – ele pediu.

Eu tirei meus sapatos e subi na cama. Passei meu braço por trás da sua cabeça e ele deitou no meu peito.

- Invertemos as posições. – ele brincou.

- Parece que sim! – rimos juntos.

- Bella? – ele me chamou.

- Sim? – eu lutava pra não fechar meus olhos.

- Você foi o que me fez viver...a sua voz, sua música no meu ouvido, seu rosto gravado na minha memória...foi pensando em você que eu me agarrei a vida.

Ele me olhou.

- Obrigada por lutar Edward...eu não saberia viver sem você. – falei.

- Eu também não. – ele tocou seus lábios nos meus e logo depois dormimos naquela desconfortável cama de hospital.


	38. Cap 14 2t Voltando pra casa

Edward ficou duas semanas e meia no hospital. Foram 9 dias na UTI e 7 no quarto.

Quando saiu ainda tinha o gesso, ambos no braço e perna esquerda, e tinha que usar uma cadeira de rodas até recuperar seu tônus muscular com a fisioterapia.

Com a influência médica de Carlisle eu consegui que John o visitasse umas três vezes, já que John estava ansioso com a falta do pai.

Um dia ele chegou a partir meu coração quando me perguntou se o pai havia morrido e nós estávamos escondendo dele, por isso, contra a minha vontade, tivemos que levá-lo pra ver Edward.

Não queria que ele fosse por maldade, mas porque John ainda é uma criança, apesar de ser maduro, é apenas uma criança, tanto é que ele ficou chocado quando viu Edward todo quebrado em cima da cama.

- Não acredito que finalmente vou embora. – Edward disse enquanto eu o arrumava no banheiro do hospital.

- Eu também! – beijei sua testa – Sabe que Alice está organizando uma festa, não sabe? – ele fez uma careta – Não me olhe assim! – pedi – Alice é sempre Alice, lembra?

Fiz um carinho na sua cabeça que agora tinha uns poucos fios espetados, cerda de 2 cm de altura.

- Eu não quero uma festa Bella! – ele disse seco.

- Jude, não é uma festa, só vamos estar nós lá. – eu disse me agachando pra ficar na altura de seus olhos – E o fato de você estar vivo é um motivo pra comemorarmos.

- Eu estou vivo, mas inválido! – ele bufou.

- Hey! – segurei seu queixo – Não diga isso! Nunca mais! – disse séria – Você só precisa ganhar força nas pernas e voltar a andar, você só está nessa cadeira porque é um folgado. – sorri e beijei seus lábios – Sei que você consegue dar uns passos.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não sabe? – ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Não sei do que você está falando! – pousei minha mão na sua bochecha.

- Eu nunca mereci você Bella. Eu sou um idiota! – ele tirou minha mão do seu rosto – Você não precisa ficar comigo assim... – ele apontou pro próprio corpo - ...não precisa ser minha babá ou minha enfermeira.

Me levante irrada. Nós já tínhamos discutido aquilo dezena de vezes. Ele sempre dizia as mesmas coisas "inválido" "não se prenda a mim" "enfermeira ou babá".

Respirei fundo e me abaixei de novo.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. – fechei meus olhos – Eu amo você, sou sua esposa e tenhos uma família... – passei minha mão na barriga - ...eu estou aqui, eu vou fazer isso... – apontei pra ele na cadeira de rodas - ...porque eu amo você, porque eu não posso viver sem você, porque nossos filhos precisam de você, estamos claros? – ele assentiu – Juro, que se você tocar mais uma vez nesse assunto eu bato em você.

Me levantei e beijei sua testa. Ele me puxou e eu cai sentada no seu colo.

- Eu te amo John! – ele levantou o braço com muito esforço e me fez um carinho.

- Eu também Jude! – deu um beijo demorado – E por isso eu preciso que você continue forte e lutando, ok?

- Ok! – ele forçou um sorriso.

- Vamos, levanta daí! – estendi minhas duas mãos a ele e peguei sua muleta que estava encostada na parede do banheiro. – O médico disse que você precisa andar pra voltar a ter força nos músculos.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e se impulsionou, enquanto eu o puxava, mas ao invés de segurar a muleta ele me abraçou e me jogou com força contra a parede.

- Você não sabe como eu estou com saudade de você! – ele disse rouco.

- Ahhh tenha certeza que eu consigo imaginar. – mordi os lábios.

- Olha como você me deixa só de sentir seu cheiro. – ele me apertou mais contra a parede e eu pude sentir sua ereção.

- Ow! Vejo que a parte que me interessa está boa. – o alisei por cima do pijama.

- Por favor, não pare! – ele estava de olhos fechados.

- Amor... – o chamei – eu queria, muito, muito continuar, mas estamos em um hospital. – me afastei e peguei sua muleta – Logo, estaremos em casa. – pisquei pra ele.

Ele pegou a muleta e a posicionou em baixo do braço.

- Vamos, você precisa execercitar as pernas. – parei na porta do banheiro quando vi que ele não se mexeu.

- Não posso sair assim John. – ele deu meu sorriso torto e olhou pra baixo.

Segui seus olhos e vi o volume _enorme_, diga-se de passagem, na calça do seu pijama de hospital. Ele estava sem cueca então era beeeem visível sua animação.

- Vou te esperar lá fora. – dei uma última olhada e mordi os lábios.

Deus! Acalme meus hormônios, por favor!

Me sentei no corredor e depois de poucos minutos Edward apareceu, demos uma boa volta pelos corredores do hospital até suas pernas não agüentarem mais sustentar o corpo e ele ter que sentar numa cadeira de rodas qualquer e eu o levar de volta pro seu quarto.

Dr. Clark veio logo em seguida e junto com ele trouxe os papéis da alta de Edward.

O ajudei a se acomodar no volvo e fomos pra casa.

Quando chegamos lá toda a nossa família nos esperava. Só faltava meu pai e Sue.

John e Jude ficaram agarrados ao pai o tempo todo e John ainda falou umas coisas engraçadas sobre o "novo" cabelo de Edward. Como "tirou o cabelo pra lavar papai" ou "seu cabelos encolheu", coisas que ele aprende na escola.

O almoço foi maravilhoso, mas eu estava exausta e tenho certeza que Edward também. Ficar quase três semanas entre hospital, casa e um pouco de trabalho da gravadora – que eu estava fazendo em casa – definitivamente não é uma boa ideia pra uma mulher grávida de quase meses.

Eu estava sentada no sofá de casa com todos a minha volta conversado, mas as vozes foram ficando cada vez mais longe e eu não consegui lutar contra o peso das minhas pálpebra.

- Querida! – uma mão pequena me sacudia. - Querida?

- Hmmm? – eu realmente não sabia se estava sonhando, acordando ou dormindo ainda.

- Vá descançar Bella. Edward já está no quarto! – Esme dizia.

- Já vou! – me deitei no sofá e me aninhei.

Não era bom como a minha cama, mas era melhor que a poltrona do hospital.

Senti dois braços quentes e enorme me pegarem no colo.

- Edward? – perguntei, mas não podia ser ele. Seu braço estava fraco e engessado.

- Não Bellinha seu cunhadinho preferido! – reconheci a voz de Emmett e logo depois um beijo na minha testa.

- Eu não posso...as crianças! – eu tentava abrir meus olhos quando senti meu corpo se deitado num colchão grande e macio.

Minha cama!

- Descanse Bella. As crianças estão com Rose e Alice. – ouvi a voz de Esme de novo.

- Obrigada! – forcei um sorriso.

Automaticamente tateei a cama e senti o corpo de Edward.

Sorri ao sentir suas mãos me puxarem pro seu peito.

- Durma minha Bella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e logo depois ouvi minha canção de ninar enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela minha barriga um pouco crescida e Sofia se agitada com o toque do pai.

Quando acordei já estava claro. Fechei as cortinas porque Edward ainda dormia e fui até o quarto das crianças, mas elas não estavam lá.

Só então percebi que já era quase 11 horas da manhã e eu tinha dormido mais de 12 horas. Eu realmente precisava.

Desci e fui até a cozinha.

- Bom Dia Carmen.

- Bom dia Senhora. – ela me respondeu – Fiz suas panquecas.

- É por isso que eu te amo! – dei um beijo na sua testa e me sentei.

- Esme saiu com Jude? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim, acho que foram na casa de Dona Alice. – ela disse mexendo algo no fogão.

- Carmen, prepare uma bandeja de café que eu vou levar pra Edward, ok? – falei colocando o primeiro pedaço de panqueca na boca. – Uhmmm...e eu quero conversar com você. Senta aqui. – puxei um banco pra ela.

Ela hesitou mais sentou.

- Carmen, Esme deve ter te contado sobre Edward, não é? – ela assentiu – Por isso vou precisar da sua ajuda. Quero que você esteja pronta pro que ele precisar, pode deixar a casa de lado, a prioridade é ele, ok? – eu disse.

- Ok, senhora. – ela se levantou e foi acabar de preparar a bandeja.

Eu terminei de comer minhas panquecas e fui até o telefone.

Liguei pro hospital e contratei uma fisioterapeuta que viria todos os dias as 6 da tarde e cada sessão duraria 40 min.

Fui até a cozinha peguei a bandeja e subi.

- Hey! – alisei sua barriga exposta – Não vai mais acordar hoje? – brinquei.

Ele mordeu os lábios ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você não deveria fazer isso! – ele deu meu sorriso torto.

- Por quê? – me sentei ao seu lado.

- Por quê? – ele abriu os olhos e me olhou - Por quê? – sorriu – Porque eu posso não agüentar! – ele finamente disse.

- Quem disse que eu quero que você agüente! – mordi meus lábios. – Eu estou grávida Edward, você sabe como eu fico quando eu estou grávida! – bati meus cílios o provocando.

- Queria saber, mas não posso! – ele fechou a cara.

Eu sabia que ele queria me tocar, mas ele teria q fazer um esforço enorme pra movimentar o braço que não estava engessado.

- Eu te ajudo amor! – fique em pé e tirei minha calcinha.

- Bella...por favor! – ele olhou pra porta.

- Estamos sozinhos Jude! – me sentei novamente e peguei sua mão levando até me sexo – A não ser que você não queira. – fiz um bico.

- Porra! Olha como você está! – ele me estimulava com os dedos.

- O que eu posso fazer se eu me excito só de te olhar! – subi em cima dele e passei uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura.

- Você quer, por favor, tirar minhas roupas? – ele pediu meio irritado – Você tá me deixando louco! Vou explodir se eu não tiver você agora Bella!

Eu não pensei duas vezes. Puxei a calça do seu pijama até o joelho, por causa do gesso e sentei com vontade nele.

- Senti tanto a sua falta! – ele disse meio que gemendo.

- Eu também amor! – peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu quadril.

Eu adorava quando ele me ajudava a subir e descer, ou quando simplesmente me apertava com tanta força que chegava a doer, mas assim como ele eu tinha que ser paciente e acreditar que ele ficaria bom.

- Vem pra mim Bella! – ele pediu fechando os olhos com força e eu entendi que ele estava chegando no limite.

Aumentei minhas investidas nele e senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar.

- Eu vou...oh Edward... – explodimos juntos, em perfeita sincronia.

Cai no peito dele e ele levantou a mão até minha cabeça, fazendo um carinho ali.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele disse antes de me beijar.

- Você ainda vai me convencer disso.

Me deitei ao seu lado e me aninhei ao seu peito.

- Eu trouxe café pra você. – falei desenhando em sua barriga.

- Pensei que eu já tivesse comido. – eu o olhei e dei um tapa nele. – Au! Doeu! – nós rimos.

- Anda, você tem que comer. – me sentei na cama e o ajudei a sentar encostado na cabeceira.

- Você também. Já comeu? – ele perguntou.

- Já. Carmen fez panquecas de banana pra mim. Sofia adora! – sorri.

Eu vi que ele estava tentando levantar a mão e tocar minha barriga. Eu a peguei e o ajudei a tocar nela.

- Todos eles adoravam! – ele sorriu – John até hoje adora.

Ter ele ali era tão bom! Eu não tinha palavras pra agradecer por Edward está vivo, por estar em casa com a nossa família.

Ele estava vivo e era isso que importava. As brigas, o ciúme, a mentira que ele me contou tudo agora era resto, nada mais me importava, a não ser nós 5.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou enquanto eu dava um pedaço de panqueca na sua boca e a limpava em seguida.

- Nada, por quê? – retruquei.

- Você estava distante! – ele disse.

- Estava pensando em nós! Em você vivo e na nossa família. – sorri e lhe dei suco.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Isso é constrangedor. – eu o olhei confusa – Bella, eu não consigo nem comer sozinho...a não ser é claro que eu queria me sujar como uma criança aprendendo a comer... – seu rosto caiu – Nem te tocar eu consigo. – ele me olhou – Você não precisa fazer isso...

Juntei todas as minhas forças e dei um tapa bem dado no ombro dele. A bandeja que estava em cima do seu colo chegou a balançar.

- Que isso? – ele quase gritou.

- Eu disse pra você que se você tocasse nesse assuntou eu te bateria, não disse? – ele assentiu, mas sua expressão estava triste. – Edward, não me faça brigar com você, por favor...eu não estou aqui obrigada ou te fazendo um favor, eu amo você e você é parte de mim, consegue entender isso? – ele ficou em silêncio - Consegue? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Me desculpe! – ele disse e sua voz estava cansada – É que não paro de pensar nisso...você está grávida, tem os meninos e ainda tem que ser minha babá...minha mãe largou os projetos dela e meu pai sozinho em Forks pra nos ajudar...até Alice parou de trabalhar por causa de mim, você também consegue me entender?

Vendo pelo ponto de vista dele, ele até que tinha razão. Se fosse comigo eu me sentiria mal tanto quanto ele.

- Entendo Jude, mas você vai ficar bom logo só precisa se esforçar. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto – Já marquei sua fisioterapia...eu vou voltar a trabalhar, mas estarei aqui todos os dias quando você estiver na sessão de fisioterapia...vamos passar por isso juntos amor. Por isso somos uma família.

- Obrigado! – ele pediu.

- Eu que agradeço por você esta aqui! – o beijei – Você poderia ter morrido Edward! Deus sabe o que passamos quando as noticias só pioravam...eu, sua mãe, John, até Sofia ficou quietinha enquanto nós sofríamos...mas você está vivo Jude e nós vamos passar por isso juntos, eu e você.

Ainda ficamos alguns minutos no quarto e Edward chorou um pouco. Ele estava bem abalado.

Edward sempre foi um homem independente, que cuidava das suas coisas. Quando ele queria uma coisa pegava e fazia, não ficava esperando por ninguém pra fazer. E agora ter que depender de todos pra tudo deveria ser realmente difícil.

Esme e Alice chegaram com Jude e Mary e distraíram Edward enquanto eu tomava um banho e mudava a roupa.

Ajudamos Edward a descer de muletas e ficamos um pouco no quintal, estava um dia agradável.

Peguei meu notebook e resolvi algumas coisas da gravadora antes de voltar a trabalhar, que por sinal seria amanhã.

Liguei pro meu antigo professor em Julliard e passei o currículo de Edward pra ele por fax. Expliquei tudo que aconteceu com Edward nas últimas semanas e ele prometeu avaliar o currículo dele e quando ele tivesse bom teriam uma reunião.

Eu fiz isso porque eu não sabia se Edward se recuperaria totalmente, então ele precisava de um emprego relativamente calmo e como ele adorava violino, de repente ele podia dar aulas em Julliard. Tenho certeza que ele adoraria.

Os dias passaram rápidos.

No inicio de outubro Edward tirou os gessos e agora a fisioterapia seria para os membros que estavam engessados.

Ele estava indo bem na recuperação. Sua perna já está forte o suficiente pra ficar em pé sozinho. Agora ele fazia fisioterapia 3 vezes na semana.

Jude estava cada dia mais serelepe. Seu vocabulário aumentava a cada dia e ela tinha um gênio...um gênio...que ninguém segurava a menina. Segundo Edward, ela puxou a mim, mas eu sabia que ele estava errado.

- Você não sabe como é poder te tocar de novo. – ele disse no vão dos meus seios. Suas mãos percorriam as minhas costas.

Eu estava sentada nua em seu colo depois que fizemos amor.

- E você não acreditava que ficaria bom! – alisei seus cabelos, que agora estavam um pouco maiores.

- Eu devo tudo a você! – ele me olhou. – Você acreditou em mim, quando nem eu mesmo acreditava! – ele pausou – Eu te amo John!

- Também te amo Jude! – respondi.

Nos deitamos e logo dormimos.

No final de outubro a fisioterapia acabou e Edward andava sozinho, mas ainda com ajuda da muleta.

Segundo o ortopedista a fratura foi muito grave, então tinha que esperar o osso "cicatrizar" sem forçá-lo.

Edward consegui o emprego na Julliard e agora ele era professor de violino.

O que era bom já que ele não daria aulas todos os dias da semana. Segundas e Quartas ele ficaria em casa.

Eu já estava com 5 meses completos e comecei a fazer o enxoval de Sofia, assim como o quarto dela, que seria um projeto de Esme na sua volta ao trabalho.

Num domingo estávamos todos reunidos na mesa de jantar da minha casa.

Seria a nossa última pequena reunião, já que Esme ia embora. Carlisle veio buscá-la. E até Alice voltaria a atender no seu consultório junto com Jasper.

Quando acabamos de jantar sentamos todos na sala de estar e acabamos jogando Guitar Hero que o Emmett tinha trazido.

Foi uma noite maravilhosa.

Infelizmente todos foram embora e enquanto me despedia de Alice, Edward foi colocar as crianças pra dormir.

Fui até meu quarto trocar de roupa, porque aquela bermuda jeans estava amassando Sofia e quando entrei no meu quarto sorri.

Edward estava dormindo segurando um livro. John estava no seu lado esquerdo e no seu lado direito estava Jude sendo segurada por seu braço ao redor da pequena cintura dela.

Coloquei minha camisola e deitei na cama cuidadosamente, mas Edward acordou.

- Tem lugar pra mais um? – sorri e fiz um carinho nele.

- Pra você sempre tem! – ele me esticou a mão e eu a segurei.

- Não vamos colocar eles em suas camas? – ele perguntou.

- Não, eu gosto disso! – sorri e apaguei a luz do abajur.

- Eu te amo Jude! – disse a ele.

- Também te amo John! – ele respondeu.

E nada mais foi dito. No quarto só existia a sensação maravilhosa de se sentir completa.

- x -


	39. Cap Final Recomeçar

**Capítulo Final Girls!**

**Obrigada pela companhia e pelas Reviews lindas de vcs!**

**Amo!**

**Logo, logo teremos fic nova!**

**Bjs a todas.**

**Ps:. Próximo post será o epílogo. ;)**

Minha vida finalmente estava andando pra frente. Há um bom tempo ou ela andava pra trás ou ficava estacionada, agora finalmente ela estava fluindo.

Eu e Edward estávamos conseguindo ser um casal normal. Por incrível que pareça ele havia mudado, e pra bem melhor.

Meus filhos eram saudáveis e só me davam alegria. John já entendia que ele teria outra irmã e ele até me perguntou quando eu teria um irmão pra lhe fazer companhia, eu não falei nada pra não desanimá-lo, mas com certeza eu responderia "nunca", acho que 3 é um bom número e graças a Deus Edward concorda comigo. Talvez mais pra frente eu me anime a ter outro, quem sabe. Sempre quis ter uma família grande.

Sofia crescia forte e saudável a cada dia. Eu tinha certeza que ela seria uma criança calma, ao contrário de John e Jude, já que Sofia quase não se mexia e quando mexia era bem suave. Não era nada comparado aos chutes que Jude dava em minhas costelas.

Estavamos em Dezembro e todos estavam animados com o natal e a grande festa de fim de ano que Esme daria em Forks. Não sei por que uma festa tão grande, mas eu tinha que participar, então, fazer o que.

Nesse mesmo mês eu tive uma grande surpresa e foi com ela que vi o quanto Edward tinha mudado.

- Bom dia! – disse ao passar por Ely antes de entrar na minha sala.

- Baby, o produtor daquela nova contratada está te esperando na sua sala. – ele disse.

- Qua banda mesmo Ely? – perguntei pegando minha bolsa que eu tinha colocado na sua mesa.

- The Tudors! – ele disse.

O nome não me era estranho, mas como eu trabalhava no ramo eu com certeza já tinha ouvido falar nela por ai.

Quando eu entrei na minha sala tive uma surpresa, o tal produtor era Josh.

- Oh meu Deus! Josh! – quase gritei.

- Oi Bells! – ele levantou e me deu um abraço.

- Bem que eu lembrava do nome da banda de algum lugar. – bati com a palma na testa.

- Devo confessar que fiquei bem animado quando me disseram que eu seria atendido por uma certa Isabella Cullen. – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

Conversamos pelo que me pareceu horas. Nós fechamos o contrato da banda com a gravadora e em breve estaríamos trabalhando juntos pra gravar o CD da banda dele.

Meu telefone tocou.

- Isabella Cullen. – atendi.

- Baby, seu marido... – ele suspirou e eu ri – está aqui. – ele disse.

- Já estou acabando Ely. Eu aviso quando ele puder entrar, ok? – eu disse.

Eu estava trabalhando e o pior, com Josh. Não queria nem ver a cara de Edward ao ver Josh saindo da minha sala.

- Bom, então é isso! – eu disse a Josh – Esperamos vocês na segunda pra começar as gravações.

Me levantei e estendi a mão pra Josh. Ele também se levantou e apertou minha mão.

- Estou realmente animado de trabalhar com você Bells. Ouvi dizer que seu trabalho é fantástico. – ele disse indo em direção a porta.

- Você que é um bobo! – bati no seu ombro e abri a porta.

- Até segunda então! – ele me abraçou e eu pude ver Edward olhando por cima do ombro de Josh.

- Até segunda! – retribui o abraço.

Quando ele se virou deu de cara com Edward.

- Oh...oi Edward...é...Bells eu vou indo. – Edward não disse nada apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça pra Josh.

- Entre Edward. – apontei pra dentro da minha sala e mordi os lábios.

Eu estava esperando ele soltar todos os cachorros em cima de mim, mas ele teria que entender que era meu trabalho.

Ele passou por mim e entrou.

- Ely só me chame se for mega importante! – eu disse a ele.

- Ok, baby! – ele piscou pra mim.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta nas minhas costas.

Ficamos em silêncio por bons minutos.

- E então, qual o motivo da surpresa? – perguntei a ele indo sentar na minha cadeira.

- Saudade! – ele sorriu – Hoje apliquei umas provas o que me resultou em sair mais cedo, vim te pegar pra irmos pra casa.

Isso estava muito esquisito.

- Edward...o Josh...- ele me cortou.

- Esta tudo bem Bella. Não precisa me explicar. – ele disse calmamente.

- Mas eu quero. – falei séria. – A banda dele vai gravar um disco com a gente e como ele é produtor, bem...vamos trabalhar juntos, mas eu não quero que você fiquei chateado com isso. – mordi os lábios.

- Está tudo bem, já disse. – ele se levantou e veio na minha direção.

- Você está esquisito! – fiz uma careta quando ele moldou seu corpo no meu.

- Não estou não! – ele me beijou – Só aprendi a confiar em você!

- Isso é bom! – passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Você me deu a maior prova de amor de todas Bella...eu seria um idiota se não confiasse em você.

Colei meus lábios nos dele, num beijo apaixonado.

O beijo já estava esquentando quando ele se afastou e me deixou ofegante.

- Vamos? Eu preciso de você! – ele disse fazendo um bico.

- Vamos. – peguei minha bolsa e saímos da minha sala. Me despedi de Ely e fomos pra casa.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um banho, que Edward se meteu junto e acabou não sendo só um banho.

Coloquei um vestido leve e desci. John e Jude estavam na sala com Anita.

- Anita, pode ir se quiser! – eu disse a ela sentando no sofá.

Ela se despediu das crianças e saiu.

- Mãe, a Jude tá pegando meus lápis! – John reclamou.

Olhei pra mesa de centro e John estava tentando pintar alguma coisa em um papel em branco, mas Jude não deixava.

- Querido, você tem que ter um pouquinho de paciência com ela. – eu disse a ele pegando Jude no colo.

John bufou e continuou pintando.

- Você quer ver Barney amor? – perguntei a ela.

- Bani! Bani! – ela gritava e batia palminhas.

Eu a sentei no sofá e liguei a TV, junto com o DVD pra colocar aquela coisa horrorosa e roxa pra ela.

No mesmo minuto ela ficou quieta vidrada na TV.

A coisa roxa podia ser feia e até meio gay, mas eu agradecia muito por ser a única coisa que acalmava Jude.

- Barney de novo? – Edward descia as escadas.

- Ela não cansa! – revirei os olhos e fui catar uns brinquedos.

Mas quando abaixei senti uma fisgada na barriga. Instintivamente gemi e coloquei a mão nela.

- Já cansei de falar pra você não fazer isso! – Edward disse já me sentando no sofá. – Porque você é tão teimosa?

Ele estava me dando uma bronca porque toda vez que eu abaixava sentia essa mesma fisgada.

- Eu não agüento ver bagunça, você sabe disso! – falei com ele enquanto ele colocava minhas pernas em cima do sofá. – Edward eu estou bem! – revirei os olhos.

A campainha tocou e ele foi atender. Era Alice e Mary.

- Olá todo mundo! – Alice disse animada enquanto colocava Mary no chão, que foi logo ver Barney com Jude. – O que houve? – ela perguntou quando me viu meio deitada no sofá.

- Seu irmão exagerando! – revirei os olhos.

- Exagero nada! – ele disse parando de catar os brinquedos. – Ela é teimosa Alice! Fica se abaixando e sente dor...vê se você convence ela a não fazer, porque está difícil! – ele disse meio irritado.

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

- Irmã essa menina tem que esperar até depois do Reveillon, ok? – ela disse alisando minha barriga.

- Lice, ela só vai nascer em março, fica tranqüila. – eu disse a ela.

Ela fez um sinal pra Edward e os dois saíram da sala me deixando sozinha com as crianças.

- John? – o chamei e ele me olhou – Você sabe que o que você espalhar tem que ser guardado depois, não sabe? – perguntei a ele.

- Sei mamãe, mas o papai não me chamou pra ajudar! – ele deu de ombros.

- Não precisa te chamar, você sabe o que tem que fazer. – apontei pra alguns dos seus bonecos que ainda estavam no chão da sala.

- Mas, mãe eu to desenhando. – ele fez pirraça.

- Você guarda os brinquedos e depois volta a pintar. – pisquei pra ele.

Ele levantou e subiu com seus brinquedos e quando voltou colocou os de Jude no cercadinho. Se sentou e voltou sua atenção pro desenho.

Me aconcheguei mais no sofá e estava quase cochilando. Podia ouvir a voz de Alice e Edward na cozinha, mas não entendia o que eles estavam falando. Voltei minha atenção pras duas bonecas assistindo TV sem mexer um músculo.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou – Laranja ou maça?

- Maça! – gritei.

Minutos depois ele saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja. Tinha torradas, geléia de laranja e um copo de suco de maça.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo na cozinha que precisou ser disfarçado nisso? – apontei pra bandeja.

- Nada! – Alice deu de ombros – Estava apenas fazendo compainha pro meu irmão. – ela sorriu.

Edward beijou minha testa e sentou do meu lado. Alice a nossa frente.

- Esta cansada? – Edward perguntou.

- Um pouco. – falei terminando de beber meu suco.

Edward me pegou no colo e ia subindo as escadas.

- Já volto Lice! – ele disse a sua irmã.

- Você está me mimando demais. – fiz um carinho na sua nuca.

- Bom, você me mimou quando eu precisei, agora que você precisa eu vou te mimar. – ele beijou meus lábios e me cobriu. – Durma. Eu e Alice estaremos lá em baixo com as crianças.

A partir desse momento eu não vi mais nada, apenas meus sonhos.

O natal chegou e com ele nossa ida pra Forks.

Alice e Edward passavam cada dia mais juntos e eu podia jurar que eles estavam aprontando uma, mas quando eu perguntava a eles, eles diziam que era coisa de gêmeos.

Conseguimos pegar todos o mesmo vôo o que foi bom, porque quando Jude esta com Mary ela parece ficar mais calma, ou então ela ia pegar fogo de NY até Seattle.

Quando chegamos no aeroporto Carlisle e Emmett nos esparavam. Tivemos que nos dividir em dois carros pra ir até Forks.

Assim que cheguei fui visitar meu pai e Sue e eles prometeram que estaria no jantar de natal de Esme, assim como Jacob, Leah e Seth.

Coloquei um vestido bege e calcei um par de sandálias douradas.

Ouvi batidas na borta e mandei que entrasse.

- Oi irmã! – Alice disse entrando com uma caixa grande.

- Oi. – respondi – O que é isso? – perguntei curiosa.

- Seu vestido pra vesta de Reveillon, mas so poderá olhá-lo na hora de se arrumar, ok? – ela disse indo pro closet do quarto que era de Edward.

- Ok! – dei de ombros.

Eu não ligava pra essas coisas e além do mais eu confiava em Alice.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, a comida estava ótima e a conversa melhor ainda.

Sentia tanta falta do meu pai...e ainda mais da minha mãe. Precisava ligar pra ela quando chegasse a NY.

- O que houve querida? – Esme me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Nada. – suspirei – Estava pensando na minha mãe...e na falta que ela me faz.

- Vocês tem se falado? – ela quis saber.

- Quase todos os dias. – a olhei – Mas por respeito a Edward não posso deixar ela se aproximar. Ele a odeia. – fiz uma careta.

- Um dia ele estará pronto pra perdoá-la Bella. Assim como você fez. – ela afagou meu ombro.

- Obrigada Esme. – sorri pra ela.

- Não por isso querida. – ela olhou em direção a Edward com Jude no colo. – Acho que alguém já quer dormir.

Eu me levantei e fui até Edward.

- Me dê ela, vou colocá-la na cama. – pedi Jude a ele.

- Vamos eu coloco, não quero você pegando peso John. – revirei os olhos.

Edward estava me tratando como se eu fosse de cristal.

Chamei John, que também estava quase dormindo no sofá e deitamos com os dois na nossa cama.

Cantei pra que eles dormissem e logo pegaram no sono.

- Você está bem? – Edward me perguntou enquanto eu me levantava.

Fiz um esforço enorme pra não revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

- Estou Edward! – eu disse – Prometo que se acontecer alguma coisa eu te aviso. – sorri.

Talvez fosse isso. Talvez ele se lembrava que eu tinha escondido as dores que senti quando estava grávida de Jude.

- Eu só quero que vocês fiquem bem John, só isso! – ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Eu sei Jude! – o beijei.

Suas mãos passaram ao redor da minha cintura e eu espalmei minhas mãos no seu peito subindo lentamente pelo seu pescoço até chegar nos seus cabelos.

O beijo começou a ficar urgente e logo estávamos com a respiração falhando.

- Eu te amo tanto. – ele disse colando sua testa na minha.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor! – dei um selinho nele – Mas, temos que descer...ou eu não vou resistir a você. – mordi meus lábios.

- Eu não quero que resista. – ele me fez sentir sua ereção na minha coxa.

- Eu também não quero, mas preciso. – me soltei dele. – A casa esta cheia Edward, vamos! – abri a porta e sai.

Acredito que ele ficou se recompondo no quarto antes de descer.

Quando desci a casa já estava menos cheia. Meu pai e Sue vieram se despedir assim como Leah, Jacob e meu afilhado lindo.

Me sentei no sofá e descansei minha cabeça nele e minhas mãos em cima da barriga.

- Cansada? – ouvi a voz de Edward ao meu lado e logo depois sua mão em cima da minha na barriga.

- Não muito! – abri os olhos e sorri pra ele.

- Está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Estou Jude! – revirei os olhos.

- Quer ir a um lugar comigo? – ele deu meu sorriso torto.

- Onde seria? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você vai ver. – ele levantou e me esticou a sua mão. - Vamos?

Segurei minha mão na dele e me levantei. Nós entramos na Mercedes de Carlisle e saindo de lá.

Pelo caminho que ele estava fazendo já imaginei aonde estávamos indo, a nossa clareira.

- Vamos a clareira! – disse surpresa.

Fazia anos que não íamos lá.

- Gostou? – ele me olhou,

- Mas está nevando Jude! – fiz uma careta.

- Não precisamos sair do carro John, só vamos lá. – ele segurou minha mão.

A clareira estava diferente por conta do inverno. Não tinha flores, mas tinha uma fina camada de neve deixando a grama branca. Era lindo!

- Esse lugar é tão especial pra nós! – pousei minha mão na sua bochecha.

- Eu sei! – ele fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque. – Foi aqui que nos amamos pela primeira vez. Aqui que te pedi em casamento. Que você engravidou de Jude...é o nosso cantinho. – ele beijou minha palma.

- Eu te amo! – disse a ele.

- Eu também te amo Bella. – ele disse e puxou meu rosto pra um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Nossas línguas dançavam juntas como só elas sabiam fazer. Seu toque em mim estava fazendo meu corpo arrepiar e mesmo depois de 6 anos juntos eu ainda sentia uma corrente elétrica passar do corpo dele pro meu quando nos tocávamos. Mordi seu lábio inferior com carinho e ele gemeu contra a minha boca.

Tirei minhas mãos do seu cabelo e desfiz o laço do meu vestido lentamente. Levei as mãos até o fecho e o abri.

- Me ame Edward! – pedi deixando o vestido deslizar pelos meus ombros.

- John... – ele fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso torto. – Você não precisa me pedir uma coisa dessa.

Ele afastou e inclinou o banco do motorista. Logo em seguida tirou sua roupa e eu me sentei nua em cima dele.

- Você é tão linda! – ele disse. Suas mãos alisavam minha coxas e subiam até meus seios. – Tão minha...Tão Bella!

Ele desceu sua mão escorregando pela minha barriga e começou a me estimular com o polegar.

- Edward...eu preciso de você. – falei ansiosa.

- Você já me tem amor! – ele sorriu.

Eu estava quase atingindo meu orgasmo com ele apenas me estimulando. Me suspendi e quando sentei nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Nossos movimentos eram calmos, mas estimulantes, não demoramos muito e chegamos ao ápice juntos.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele disse quando eu me inclinei sobre seu peito, fazendo um carinho nos meus cabelos.

- Juro, que um dia você me convence. – sorri e o beijei.

Ainda nos amamos mais uma vez antes de voltar pra casa dos seus pais.

Os dias passaram rápido e logo estávamos no último dia do ano.

A casa dos Cullens estava uma loucura, entrava e saia gente a todo momento e estava até me deixando enjoada.

Edward me deixou na casa do meu pai e eu fui pra lá com as crianças. Leah foi pra lá com meu afilhado e eu pude passar um tempo proveitoso com ele.

No final da tarde Edward veio nos buscar e assim que eu cheguei Alice me trancou no quarto dizendo que ia me arrumar pra festa.

- Alice! Tem mesmo necessidade disso tudo? – apontei pra todos os produtos de beleza em cima da penteadeira.

Rose entrou no quarto.

- Vou ajeitar o cabelo dela enquanto você faz a maquiagem. – ela disse a Alice e a mesma assentiu.

Elas me fizeram sentar na cadeira e começaram a sessão tortura.

Até que o resultado final foi bom. Alice fez uma maquiagem num tom de prata e Rose deixou meus cabelos soltos com cachos largos de babyliss.

Alice foi até o closet e voltou com a tal caixa. Que eu havia me esquecido completamente.

- Seu vestido! – ela disse abrindo a caixa.

Eu me levantei e fui até a grande caixa em cima da cama, pegando um vestido longo e branco de setim.

O vestido era lindo e pelo corte foi feito especialmente para grávidas.

- É lindo Alice! – sorri pra ela.

- Eu sei! – ela deu de ombros.

Ela e Rose me ajudaram a colocar o vestido pra não desmançar meus cachos e calcei o par de sapatos brancos que Alice comprou junto com o vestido.

- Você está linda! – Rose disse.

- Está mesmo! – Alice concordou – Edward vai cair pra trás.

- Alice já passamos dessa fase. – brinquei.

- Pra você pode ser que sim, mas pra ele não! – ela deu de ombros.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e Alice a abriu. Era Esme num vestido azul Royal lindíssimo.

- Vamos descer? – ela disse.

Rose deu uma mexida no meu cabelo pra soltar os cachos e logo após nós 4 saímos do quarto.

Quando sai a sala estava vazia, imaginei que já estivessem todos no jardim de inverno, onde seria a festa da virada do ano. O local era perfeito, porque era fechado e tinha aquecedor, já que fazia muito frio em Forks.

Quando sai no quintal meu pai me esperava do lado de fora da casa de terno.

- Pra que tanta formalidade Chefe Swan? – beijei sua bochecha.

- Porque é preciso Bells. – ele sorriu e também beijou minha bochecha.

Esme, Alice e Rose passaram na nossa frente e pararam na porta do jardim.

Então eu percebi que algo estava estranho. Quando olhei pro jardim através das paredes de vidro vi que ele estava cheio e todos sentados. Rose e Alice estavam paradas na porta, talvez me esperando (?).

- Pai, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei a ele.

- Uma festa Bells. – ele deu de ombros – Vamos, está frio aqui fora.

Caminhamos até Alice e Rose e pude ver Edward parado depois de um curto tapete vermelho de terno.

Ah não! Ele não tinha feito isso!

- Alice o que está acontecendo? – perguntei de novo.

- Um casamento! – ela deu de ombros.

- Meu por sinal! – disse nervosa.

- Yep! – ela bateu uma palma. – Você não vai deixar Edward esperando vai? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês podiam ter me falado! – disse meio irritada.

- Ai estragaria a surpresa! – ela fez uma careta.

- Toma! – Rose disse me passando um buquê.

Peguei o buquê e bufei.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você não quer? – Rose perguntou com cautela.

- Não é isso...é que... – suspirei cansada – Vocês realmente podiam ter me falado.

- Você não precisa fazer se não quiser. – Alice disse triste.

Olhei pra dentro do jardim e Edward estava lindo num terno preto com uma gravata meio prata, passando aos mãos pelos cabelos num nítido sinal de nervosismo.

- Vamos! – eu disse.

Elas entraram primeiro e logo depois eu entrei com meu pai.

O local era pequeno, mas a decoração estava linda, com rosas brancas e copos de leite.

Entrei de braços dados com meu pai e o nervosismo começou a tomar conta de mim.

Eu não estava acreditando que Edward levou a sério a promessa que me fez quando voltamos depois de 2 meses separados.

**- FLASHBACK:**

_- Tenho uma ideia. – ele disse tirando seus lábios dos meus. – Porque não começamos do zero? – o olhei confusa. Eu realmente não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. – Vou explicar...você fica com as crianças em casa e eu vou continuar aqui no apartamento, vai ser como se voltássemos a namorar, até você confiar em mim e se casar comigo de novo. – ele sorriu e eu também. Era uma boa ideia._

_Eu toquei seus lábios com os meus._

_- Casar? – perguntei – Já somos casados!_

_- Mas eu quero casar de novo com você! Quero ter mais filhos com você! Quero envelhecer com você...eu quero tudo, desde que você esteja ao meu lado. – ele deu meu sorriso torto._

_- Eu estarei! – afaguei seu rosto._

**- FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – falei pra Edward assim que meu pai ofereceu minha mão a ele.

- Eu falei que ia me casar com você de novo John. – ele beijou minha testa.

O juiz deu inicio a cerimônia e dessa vez falamos os votos tradicionais, talvez por eu nem saber que precisaria escrever meus votos.

Edward cantou pra mim All my loving, dos Beattles. E eu chorei ao ouvir, fazia tempo que ele não cantava pra mim, principamente essa música que era tão especial pra nós.

Quando a cerimônia acabou, cumprimentamos todos os convidados.

E mais uma vez eu chorei...havia tanta gente que eu não via a tanto tempo. Angela estava lá, grávida de Ben e ele lógico estava ao seu lado. Jessica também veio e finalmente ela e Thomas se acertaram, ele também veio ao meu casamento. Josh e Sandy também estavam lá.

Mas uma pessoa me chamou atenção...Phil. Se ele estava aqui, provavelmente minha mãe também estaria.

Estiquei meu pescoço pra olhar por cima das pessoas pra ver se a via, mas não consegui. Bom, acho que se ela tivesse aqui, ela já teria vindo falar comigo.

- Ela está aqui! – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Sério? – perguntei animada. Ele apenas assentiu e eu o abracei.

- Bella posso ser educado, mas não me peça pra perdoá-la, por favor? – ele me olhou nos olhos. – Só a convidei porque eu sei que é importante pra você.

- Obrigada Jude! – o beijei – Eu te amo!

- Também amo você! – ele me beijou mais uma vez e nos encaminhamos pra grande casa dos Cullens onde seria a festa.

Quando entramos a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi sentar. Aqueles saltos estavam me matando.

- Vamos até o quarto, tenho outro sapato pra você. – Alice disse me ajudando a levantar.

Subimos e eu sentei na cama enquanto ela trazia uma caixa.

- Toma, coloca esses! – ela me deu a caixa e eu tirei os de salto que estavam nos meus pés. – Quer descansar um pouco?

- Posso? – sorri como uma criança feliz.

- Pode sim! – ela me ajudou a me acomodar na cama e eu sentei com as costas apoiada na cabeceira.

- Como isso é bom! – fechei os olhos e relaxei minha cabeça.

Minhas costas e meus pés estavam me matando.

- Só não vai dormir! – nós rimos.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e Alice abriu.

- Posso entrar? – eu abri meus olhos e a olhei.

- Mãe! – disse surpresa.

- Oi filha. – ela seu um sorriso tímido.

- Porque não foi falar comigo depois da cerimônia? Achei que não tivesse vindo. – disse chorosa.

- Me desculpe Bells, mas você estava com Edward e sei que ele não está feliz de me ter aqui. – ela fez uma careta e se sentou na beirada da cama. – Estou muito feliz de estar aqui, já que eu não pude vir no primeiro.

- Eu também estou feliz que esteja aqui mãe. – sorri pra ela – Muito!

- Eu resolvi engolir Edward Bella, por você. – ela pausou e estava séria – Só não pense que eu acho certo o que você esta fazendo com a sua vida.

- Mãe, por favor? – pedi – Eu sou tão feliz! Eu amo Edward e ele me ama, nós somos uma família mãe...é tão difícil aceitar? Sinto muito se não segui minha vida como você queria, mas o modo que eu escolhi viver me deixa viva, me deixa completa.

- Você tem 25 anos Bella. – ela falou com escárnio. – Tem 3 filhos, mora no subúrbio... – a cortei.

- Mãe! – a repreendi – Por favor, não vou discutir isso de novo com você, ok? Eu sou feliz e isso que importa...eu realmente não ligo pro que você pensa sobre a minha vida...eu os amo e não mudaria nada na minha vida. Não tenho nenhum arrependimento.

Ela puxou o ar e soltou de uma vez só.

- Bom, não adianta discutir isso, não é? – assenti – Então vou me esforçar pra compreender suas escolhas.

- Obrigada! – sorri – Eu quero muito que você faça parte da minha vida mãe, mas você precisa ser menos implicante com as minhas escolhas. – peguei na sua mão – São minhas escolhas mãe e se algo der errado eu que pegarei por isso, como eu já paguei algumas vezes.

Lembrei da gravidez inesperada de John e a traição de Edward.

- Ok! – ela se ajeitou na cama – Então me conte como anda sua vida.

Contei pra ela tudo que tinha acontecido na minha vida durante todo esse tempo.

A traição, a separação, a reconciliação, a gravidez, o acidente de Edward...e por ai vai.

Estavamos conversando animada quando Esme veio me chamar pra descer. Quando eu vi tinha passado horas conversando com a minha mãe.

- Como foi? – Edward perguntou assim que eu o abracei.

- Foi bom! – o olhei – Ela prometeu ser uma pessoa melhor. - Ele sorriu sem humor.

John e Jude já dormiam e logo a virada do ano chegou.

Quando percebi só estávamos nós na grande sala de estar dos Cullens.

Esme e Carlisle, Rose e Emm, Alice e Jasper e eu e Edward todos sentados no sofá ou no chão da sala.

- Gostou da surpresa querida? – Esme me perguntou.

- Adorei Esme! Obrigada a todos. – agradeci e todos sorriram pra mim.

- Pena que a lua de mel vai ter que esperar mais um pouco. – Rose disse.

- Isso é o de menos e já está tudo planejado pra depois que Sofia nascer. – Edward disse beijando minha bochecha.

Eles começaram uma conversa paralela e eu parei pra observar aquelas pessoas...Minha família.

Pessoas que eu soube que ia amar no primeiro momento que os vi. No momento em que senti uma mão pequena no meu ombro quando estava perdida no corredor da escola de Forks.

Esme que me adotou como se eu fosse sua legitima filha. Que me ajudou sempre que precisei e sempre ficou do meu lado, mesmo quando ela achava que eu estava errada. Carlisle que também foi como um pai pra mim e eu o amava por ser a fortaleza da sua esposa, um marido e um pai tão dedicado que faria inveja a muitos homens. Rose e Emm, amigos maravilhosos, o tipo de pessoas que você quer por perto em cada ocasião, aquele tipo de pessoas que você não consegue ficar pra baixo quando eles estão por perto, seja pela infantilidade do grande Emm ou as bobeiras que Rose fala com aquela voz aguda e alta que só ela tem. Jasper, um homem com um coração enorme, um grande pai e marido também, sempre apoiando minha baixinha. Alice, minha amiga, irmã, confidente, porto seguro e minha força, sem ela não teria passado por metade das adversidades que a vida me preparou, apesar do tamanho físico Alice tinha um coração que não cabia no peito.

Edward...o que falar de Edward. O amor da minha vida. Meu marido, amante, pai dos meus filhos, companheiro...Isso eu posso dizer de Edward, somos companheiro e não apenas um casal que mora junto ou que divide as coisas do dia a dia. Ele está sempre comigo, mesmo quando estivemos separados por duas vezes ele estava ali, do meu lado, me apoiando, me ajudando a ficar inteira ou me fazendo me sentir completa. 6 anos juntos e meu amor por ele fazia meu peito doer, me fazia sentir vontade de gritar pra todo mundo o quanto eu o amava e que sem ele eu não podia viver, não mais.

- Daria qualquer coisa pelos seus pensamentos. – Edward fez um carinho no meu rosto.

Eu sai do meu transe e o olhei.

- Eu te amo! – retribui o carinho.

- Eu também. – ele me deu um selinho.

Me levantei e fui até Alice.

- Obrigada por tudo irmã! – a abracei. Ela me olhou confusa, mas retribuiu.

Todos da sala me olharam confusos e eu resolvi falar o que estava sentindo.

- Gente, eu não tenho palavras pra dizer a você o quanto eu os amo! – falei chorosa – Não tenho palavras pra agradecer o carinho que vocês tem por mim e a forma que me receberam. – pausei – Esme e Carlisle – os olhei – Obrigada por terem me dado Edward. – ao abracei – Rose e Emm, obrigada por serem quem vocês são. – os abracei – Jazz, obrigada por amar Alice e fazê-la feliz. – o abracei – Lice, minha irmã, não tenho palavras pra agradecer tudo que você fez por mim. – beijei sua testa. – Edward...eu tenho tanto a que te agradecer, mas não sei por onde começar...então obrigada por apenas me amar e me escolher pra ser sua família.

Ele se levantou e veio até mim com lágrimas nos olhos e me abraçou apertado.

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer Bella! – ele enxugava minhas lágrimas e eu as dele – Por tudo que você fez por mim, por ter me perdoado e amar um idiota como eu fui... – o cortei beijando seus lábios.

Quando o beijo acabou todos nós nos abraçamos juntos.

Depois de muitos beijos, abraços e eu te amo Edward me pegou no colo dizendo que eu precisava descansar.

E precisava mesmo, foi um dia cheio.

- Espera! – pedi – Vamos até o quarto das crianças.

Ele voltou no corredor e fomos até o quarto dos nossos filhos na casa de Esme. Edward me colocou no chão e me abraçou por trás, passando as mãos na minha barriga e descansando o queixo no meu ombro.

- Fizemos um bom trabalho! – ele disse.

- Fizemos sim! – cocei sua barba por fazer. – Eu amo tanto vocês.

- Eu também Jude. – ele pousou as mãos na minha barriga. – Sabe, eu ainda quero mais um.

Eu me virei e o olhei incrédula.

- Não senhor, Sr. Cullen. – o cutuquei – Tinhamos combinado que 3 era um ótimo número.

- Mudei de ideia! – piscou o olho pra mim – 4 é meu número da sorte.

- Você me assusta! – ri dele.

- Você não quer? – o olhei – Outro filho? Você não quer?

- Eu estou grávida Edward, seria cômico dizer que não quero. – revirei os olhos.

- Não estou falando da Sofia. – ele disse – Estou falando do quarto filho.

- Vamos, deixar pra pensar nisso mais pra frente, ok? – o beijei – Vamos pensar em Sofia agora.

- Você como sempre certa. – me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Vamos, ou vamos acordá-los. – falei.

Ele me pegou no colo de novo e fomos pro nosso quarto.

Edward me amou com todo o carinho e amor que ele sentia por mim. Apesar de termos feito amor calmamente, nosso ápice foi maravilhoso. Intenso, juntos e conectados.

- Nunca vou me cansar de dizer como você é maravilhosa. – ele disse com o rosto entre o vão dos meus seios.

- Eu nunca te disse, mas você também é. – mordi os lábios.

- Escondendo o jogo Sra. Cullen. – ele brincou.

- Só pra não encher seu ego. – bocejei.

- Vamos dormir, acho que tem alguém exausta. – ele me puxou pra deitar e nos cobriu com um lençol.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que eu resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Edward? – o chamei.

- Uhm?

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sou muito feliz. – disse deitada no seu peito.

- Eu sei Jude! – beijou meus cabelos – Eu também sou, e muito.

Logo eu dormi e tive um sonho maravilhoso.

Nele eu e Edward éramos uma família, uma família feliz e tínhamos 4 filhos. Todos os nossos filhos nasciam para a arte...uns musicistas outros pra dança e minha pequena seguia os passos do seu avô. Via perfeitamente no meu sonho eu e Edward curtindo todos nossos filhos e depois nossos netos...nossos cabelos brancos e pele enrrugadas, mas ainda nos amávamos incondicionalemente.

Algum tempo depois eu descobri que não era um sonho e sim a minha vida.


	40. EPÍLOGO!

- John querido, vamos nos atrasar assim! – gritei do pé da escada.

- Já vou mãe! É a gravata! – ele disse.

- Carrie, vá ajudar seu noivo, por favor? – nós rimos juntas. John sempre teve dificuldade pra se arrumar. Jude dizia que ele era pior que mulher.

Voltei pra sala e Edward estava tentando acalmar nossos dois anjinhos.

- Eles já mamaram? – peguntei a ele.

- Os dois, mas estão sempre com fome. Não entendo essas crianças. – ele sorriu.

Eu fui até ele e o beijei.

- Sofia, Jude vamos! – gritei da sala – Meu Deus! Parace que todo mundo resolveu se arrumar em cima da hora. – me sentei irritada e peguei Emma no colo.

- Calma Jude, vai dar tudo certo, ok? – ele alisou minha perna.

- Te amo! – eu disse.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu e meu beijou.

Carrie desceu as escadas rindo sozinha.

- Bella, John pediu pra você ir até lá. – ela sorriu.

Coloquei Emma no chão e fui até seu quarto.

- O que houve querido? – perguntei assim que entrei.

- Não consigo gostar de nenhuma gravata mãe! – ele disse exasperado.

- Eu sei de uma perai! – sai do seu antigo quarto.

Fui até meu o meu quarto e de Edward e peguei uma das gravatas de Edward, ela era cinza e tinha uns detalhes prata. Eu a adorava, assim como Edward.

- Aqui, acho essa perfeita! – entreguei a gravata a ele. – Vamos nos atrasar John!

- Você não fica nervosa de ter que se apresentar? – ele perguntou – Eu estou uma pilha!

- Hey! Vai dar tudo certo, ok? – o abracei – Vamos estar todos lá com você e vamos tocar juntos, lembra?

John era meu filho mais velho e hoje era sua formatura em Julliard. 22 anos e ele estava se formando com honras no conservatório que foi nosso sonho. Ele diz que desde nasceu descobriu que queria ser musicista. Ganhou uma bolsa em Julliard ainda no high School. Agora ele era noivo de Carrie, que também era musicista, e Edward deu o apartamento de NY pra ele, onde ele morava sozinho depois de Esme reformá-lo.

Hoje junto com sua formatura seria sua primeira apresentação na filarmônica de NY. John era o maestro mais novo conhecido em toda a história da Orquestra Filarmonica de NY. Orgulho? Era pouco pra definir o que eu sentia pelo meu filho nesse momento.

Na verdade todos os meus filhos eram motivo de orgulho pra mim e Edward.

Jude, agora com 17 anos, era uma ótima bailarina e assim como John, já tinha uma bolsa garantida em Julliard, mas seguiria outros passos na arte. Jude era elétrica, desde pequena, tinha uma personalidade forte e não gostava que ninguém fizesse nada pra ela. Ela se auto-intitulava de independente, mas sabia se mostrar doce e carinhosa quando queria e quase sempre ela baixava a guarda.

Sofia, com 16 anos, queria ser médica, como seu avô. Ela era um doce, me lembrava muito uma boneca, não só pela sua aparência física, mas também pela sua pesonalidade e seu coração enorme. Iria estudar na NYU, segundo ela não conseguiria ficar longe de sua família muito tempo. Ela parecia comigo na sua idade, não gostava muito de sair, uma típica menina caseira.

E pra fechar, como Edward havia me prometido, tivemos um casal de gêmeos com 40 anos de idade. Como eu sempre disse os anticoncepcionais me odeiam e com os gêmeos não foi diferente. Quando Edward resolveu fazer uma vasectomia, eu decobri que estava grávida 3 meses depois da operação dele.

O que foi bom num certo ponto. Como Edward diz, fechamos com chave de ouro. Emma e Taylor eram os xodós da família.

Quando chegamos ao grande campo onde Julliard realizava suas formaturas encontramos toda nossa família.

- Mãe, não sei se vou conseguir! – John me disse.

- Claro que vai meu filho. – alisei seu ombro – Nó ensaiamos 1 mês pra isso querido e eu estou com você. – sorri pra ele.

- Obrigada por me dar essa herança. – ele também sorriu.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu apenas o abracei.

O show foi um sucesso e tocar violoncelo sendo regida pelo meu filho era melhor ainda. Não tinha preço.

Quando a cerimônia acabou fomos pro apartamento em NY, que agora era de John.

Toda nossa família estava lá, apenas meu pai e Sue não puderam vir.

- Orgulho das crianças? – Edward me perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

Eu podia jurar que estava babando vendo John e Jude tocando piano juntos. Jude e Sofia não queriam ser musicistas, mas as duas sabiam tocar piano e Sofia tinha uma voz linda.

- Tem como não sentir? – retruquei afagando seu rosto.

- Eu também tenho orgulho de outra pessoa! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ah é? Eu conheço? – brinquei.

- Ah sim! O nome dela é Isabella Cullen, é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci e tocou magnificamente hoje. – sorriu suavemente.

- Você é um bobo! – dei um tapa no seu ombro.

Só então percebi que a música havia parado.

- Mãe? – John me chamou. - Onde está a vovó Renee? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei querido. Por quê? – quis saber.

- Queria conversar com vocês. – ele fez uma careta.

- Vamos procurá-la. – dei um selinho em Edward e me levantei.

Encontramos minha mãe conversando animadamente com Esme na cozinha.

- Vó Renee, pode vir aqui, por favor? – John pediu.

Eu sabia que uma hora esse dia iria chegar e pelo visto seria hoje.

Subimos eu, minha mãe e John, mas antes de subir ele chamou suas irmãs.

Nos acomodamos no meu quarto e John começou.

- Bom, um dia você me disse mãe que eu era muito pequeno pra entender porque eu não conhecia a vovó e porque o papai não deixava nos aproximarmos dela. Nós conversamos e queremos saber... – ele disse.

- John, outro dia querido, hoje não! – eu disse.

- Você sempre fala isso mãe. – Jude bufou – Depois, depois e fica só enrolando a gente.

- Mãe, eu já sou adulto e nós só temos curiosidade, não é? – John perguntou as irmãs.

- A curiosidade de vocês vai ser sanada, mas não hoje. – me levantei pra abrir a porta, mas fui parada pela minha mãe.

- Deixe eu contar a eles Bells... – ela pediu.

- Mamãe, não precisa fazer isso. – me sentei ao seu lado de novo.

- Mas eu quero. John precisa saber... – ela o olhou e ele sorriu. – Querido o que eu vou te contar talvez faça você me odiar. – ela pausou e ele ficou sério – Mas quero que você saiba que eu te amo demais e me arrependi demais o que fiz com você e sua mãe. Pode acreditar eu paguei por todo mal que causei a vocês...

- Vó, a senhora está nos assustando. – Sofia falou pela primeira vez.

- Bom... – minha mãe começou – Eu nunca aprovei o namoro da sua mãe e do seu pai, quando eles se conheceram com 18 anos... – e então ela contou toda a história pra eles.

Eu fiquei atônita, assim como as crianças. Eu não estava acreditando que finalmente contávamos pros meus filhos o motivo de um dia Edward e minha mãe se odiarem tanto.

A expressão de John era de tristeza de incredulidade e por um momento eu temi que apartir daquele momento ele odiasse sua avó.

- Bom, é isso...eu peço desculpas a vocês por todo mal. Na época eu machuquei tanto a sua mãe, mas eu estava cega demais pra ver isso...Me perdoem. – ele segurou minha mão e eu a apertei com força pra dizer a ela que estava tudo bem.

Um silencio torturante pairou sobre o quarto e os meus três filhos se entreolhavam, esperando a reação um dos outros.

John se aproximou de nós e agaichou na nossa frente.

- Vó, esta tudo bem! – ele disse.

Só então eu vi as lágrimas nos olhos da minha mãe.

- É vó! O que importa é que estamos juntos, não é mamãe? – Jude disse se agaichando também.

- Isso mesmo querida, o que passou fica no passado. – eu disse abraçando Sofia que se sentava no meu colo.

Ficamos alguns minutos no quarto em silêncio, apenas uns abraçados aos outros. Minha mãe e John choravam. Jude estava abraçada a John e Sofia alisava meus cabelos.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e logo em seguida ela foi aberta.

- Porque não fui convocado pra essa reunião? – Edward entrou no quarto sorrindo.

- Vovó nos contou tudo pai. – John respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.

- Isso é bom meu filho. – ele afagou os ombros de John. – Está tudo bem? Renee?

- Está Edward...obrigada! – minha mãe sorriu pra ele.

- John, Carrie estava te procurando. – ele disse a John – Sofia sua vó Esme está sentindo falta da música, estava reclamando lá em baixo.

- Vou tocar! – ela se levantou – Vamos Jude?

As duas deram as mãos e saíram do quarto. John deu um beijo em mim, um na sua avó e saiu.

Ficamos nós três no quarto.

- Bom, eu vou descer e ver Phil. – minha mãe levantou.

- Renee, obrigada por ter contado a eles. – Edward a agradeceu.

- Não por isso querido. – ela fez um carinho no rosto dele – Eu sempre estarei em divida com vocês, sempre.

Eles se abraçaram, ela me deu um beijo e saiu do quarto.

- Aliviada? – Edward se sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Muito! – suspirei – Bom saber que a última coisa que me incomodava foi resolvida. – sorri.

Nos deitamos na cama e ficamos abraçados em silêncio.

Flashs de memória passavam pela minha mente...tantos momentos felizes, alguns triste, outros trágicos...mas os felizes superaram todos. Ver minha família feliz e unida não tem preço.

- Daria tudo pelo seu pensamento! – Edward fazia carinho no meu rosto.

- To pensando na minha felicidade! – sorri.

- Nossa, você quer dizer! – ele também sorriu. – A sua felicidade é a minha.

- Ok, a nossa! – apertei seu nariz.

- Eu te amo John! – ele disse.

Eu ouvia essa frase todos os dias durante os últimos 23 anos e não me cansava de ouvi-la.

Fiz um carinho no seu rosto e o beijei.

- Eu também te amo Jude! – sorri – Mas que minha própria vida.

Ali estava minha felicidade, um amor sólido construído durante 23 maravilhosos anos e a família que ele me deu.


End file.
